House of Bardock
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/U: The newest addition to Bardock's elite house on Vegeta-sei is a young woman from Earth who is quickly forced to adapt to the world of saiyan society and the stress of handling not one but four different saiyans as she slowly catches the eye of a young lazy saiyan male called Kakarot. K/CC, V/B, Bar/Gine, Broly/CC (and more)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

 **A/N: Another twist on the Kakarot meets Chi-Chi in an AU setting. Less dark, but involving more the world I feel with Chi-Chi becoming apart of a saiyan household.**

"You're the one?" The voice was rough, there was little hiding the distaste in his mouth as no doubt she didn't appear like much. A snort, "I pay good money and I get a woman who has less meat on her bones than my mate," Spitting on the ground in front of her. "Hey Lucious, what kind of shit are you trying pull on me?"

Lifting up her eyes was the young teen girl, all of age seventeen. Wearing a short dress, it was a dark red, a large apron covered it in a full white and black. The frill edges blew slightly with the heavy industrial fan that pumped air down in the lower levels. Soft brown, with a light ivory skin tone. Her hair completely bound via a red tie into a hair bun. This was her best option, a horribly degrading, demeaning, and outright abysmal one. But the later could end her dead much sooner and were not on the table for her.

A poor princess from Earth, now offering her services to an alien race. Chi-Chi was selling herself off, to become an indentured servant. To take money in exchange for becoming a house maid, caretaker, and cook to another. She had been given the opportunity to be moved to another world and start over. Walking away from the

The saiyan empire, one of several that existed in competition throughout the universe and they just happened to be the only real competition in their area of the milky way. The Earth was technology, physically militarily, and economically obsolete and consumed in the universal economy. Alien goods were too expensive and quickly drove high prices and undercut Earth Business's, this left only labor, which the Earth had in abundance. So naturally if anyone wanted to have something for themselves… they had to bite their pride and accept some humility.

It was why Chi-Chi was here, she had nothing else except this golden opportunity. After her job was done she could retire, provided she lived. Saiyans were notorious for killing their slaves for the sport of it, but she wasn't going to be a slave. Looking towards the man who was going to be her new owner, the elite saiyan Bardock, a man with a mess of spikes, and numerous scars that covered his face and body. Each one symbolizing a warrior, and from what she knew about this culture of warriors it was only a sign of admiration. The more battles he fought in, the stronger he became. As her eyes looked at this saiyan, she could tell he had become quite the powerful saiyan.

A stark contrast to the other saiyan, with twin long bangs in front of his face, the rest of his hair in a partial mohawk that rolled up the sides of his head exposing the sides and his ears were barren unlike the top of his face. Lucious was a thinner saiyan than Bardock but still maintained that bulky and stocky frame that was natural to all saiyans.

"Come now Bardock, she is adequate. Have I ever sold you trash before? Have some faith in my old friend." Lucious's tone more mocking but playful. "I brought this one to you specifically because she would fit almost all criteria you ask for, you pay me well and I don't want to lose one of my best customers. Though she comes from a backwater world, I believe her lack of knowledge of our politics will serve you better, the less they know I would say the better correct?"

The other saiyan's face drew back into a sneer, "Then that makes them stupid of the family politics," Shaking his head in disapproval. "I can't have any liabilities with the problems I'm already dealing with. You know damn well the position I hold in the elite families on Vegeta-sei." The current royal family was nothing but a series of conflicts with opposing houses over favor. Who would be elevated to the principle of Royal Elite. The current house of Vegeta-sei, King Vegeta, his son prince Vegeta, Queen Vegonia were the ones who required enough ass kissing to keep one's social status, wealth, and prestige.

"Again you underestimate me, this earthling was once former royalty, granted she did not hold true power, she understands your high society. Do you not, girl?" Lucious asked, gesturing with his palm to Chi-Chi.

"I do know how to behave like a proper lady, sir." She replied, folding both of her hands in front of her stomach and slightly tipping her head. Though she felt the humiliation of her former title as the princess of fire mountain now being a reason for her to be hired as a house servant. _But I know humility very well._

"Satisfied?"

Rubbing his chin with the top of his wrist Bardock studied this earthling girl with contempt. She looked partially saiyan in appearance but the obvious lacking of a tail and true fighting strength were the other major pointers to that she wasn't one of his kind. But she wasn't hideous, but he had yet to truly test her resolve.

"Listen well, if you are to be my servant I will ask you a simple question," His voice growling as he approached her, his fists down at his sides. "Who am I?"

Chi-Chi kept her head down, taking a calming breath she looked up and answered him. "You are my master and owner, should you choose to purchase me." Watching with some alarm as the saiyan's eyes flared with up anger. His nose releasing a thick snort as he came closer. Perhaps he was trying to intimidate her?

"You will call me Bardock," His voice cracking with anger, a thrumming vein appeared on his forehead. "The first rule for you weak earth girl is that you now belong to me, everything that you are, until you have fulfilled your ten years of service, now are mine." His hand grabbing her around the throat, his fingers not digging into her skin but applying enough pressure to visibly make his new property flinch. "I don't know what kind of joke this is, you barely appear able to feed yourself let alone work in my house." His thumb smoothed upwards pushing her head upwards with ease, "You have at least a decent face and a pair of tits and an ass that, no doubt, my sons will be enamoured with, but you have no real showing as a proper female." His scrutiny continued, looking up and over the girl's features as if he were examining a piece of prime rib that he got from a butcher. Pushing her head upwards to look directly into his coal black eyes the saiyan burned his face into her own. "I am Bardock, no master, lord, sir, as true saiyan I needs only name alone to speak what I have accomplished. You will treat me, my mate, and my two idiot sons with the utmost respect and do whatever they ask, should my son want to have a piece of you… well then you had better give him it."

The room felt much more uncomfortable for Chi-Chi as Bardock held her tightly with his hand still locked on her throat. That last piece of knowledge was something she hadn't really expected. Saiyans weren't known to be with the lesser races in any manner aside from workers, slaves, and cannon fodder. Imaging some type of a beast of a man having his way with her and all she could do was to just accept it? The shudder that ran up through her body made Bardock's lips twitch into an amused smirk for a moment.

"It's good that you know fear, little girl, because I would hate to have to discipline you. No doubt a beating from me would kill you, you're so pathetically weak I could break you without even trying." His lip curled back in disgust as he shook his head, "There is nothing more disgusting to a saiyan than weakness, it doesn't matter how good your food is, how well you can clean my fucking toilet or how well you can suck my son's cocks and how you whore yourself around. You display any signs of weakness I'll personally kill you. My house is known for nothing but strength, I am the elites for purging planets and have my people and empire's recognition for this necessary skill. Now say my name." He snarled his hand pushing her downwards to where she was forced to go to her knees or fall right on her ass. A white aura began to surround Bardock, the unnatural glow as he flexed his energy causing his hair to sway in motion and Chi-Chi's clothes to snap and push down to the ground. "Say what my name is, little girl!"

Chi-Chi found it overwhelming, the aura that was now coursing through her body was like weights had attached themselves to her limbs and were dragging her downwards. Each finger felt like lead, she could feel the blood draining out from her head and pooling in her lower extremities. She choked as she tried to speak his name, the pressure only increasing with each passing second. The light began to form around her eyes and she became lightheaded.

The oxygen in her lungs began to fail her as the light in her eyes began to become a dull gray and slowly worked towards the middle of her eyes. Her mouth struggled to speak, "Bah-" Was all her lip managed to pop as the grip around her throat began to constrict turning her ability to even breathe into an obstacle.

"Bardock you weakling! Are you so fucking pathetic you can't even handle this little amount of power? You wanted to sell your whole fucking life away for ten years and you can't even do the first fucking thing I tell you to do!?" He shouted down at her, the aura engulfing his entire form and surrounded Chi-Chi's own body.

Her mouth opened attempting to draw in air, as her heart hammered against her chest. Those desperate moments to pump oxygen to her essential functions of her body instead of the one that she needed. _Kami-! Please-!_

The world turned dark as she coughed, "Bahr-dock-!" Her voice gasping, as in a flash all of it ended. Chi-Chi fell backwards, choking and hacking on the floor. Her once pristine and presentable appearance now a convulsing mess against the wood floor. Her lungs were burning, as she continued to struggle to regain control over her body.

A rush of blood flooded her brain and limbs shortly afterwards as her body did its best to return to balance and in doing so left her to only tilt her head and vomit.

"Is this what you call quality, Lucious?" Bardock's growing irritation, not that the little girl had actually managed to voice herself after he shoved her down with a small fraction of his power. _Couldn't have just died you pathetic little thing, could you?_

The saiyan acted offended, "She is of proper quality you can see evident, as one of this world's strongest females I thought she would be a suitable addition to your house." though as he watched with immense displeasure the yellow and green mess escape from Chi-Chi's lips, "No doubt that is going to leave an unsightly stain on my new floors." the saiyan sighed contemplating how long it was going to take to clear that unsightly mess up. Bringing a hand to clear some of his long bangs out of the way of his face. "Surely you can be satisfied with this? I've made a thorough test of her quality in all aspects that you asked for and she has come up lacking in none of them." He cast an accusing glare at the other saiyan in the room. "Do you mean to insult me and all of the work I have done for you and your family? Of the other two servants I have procured for you are they not meeting your rigid standards of quality?" The two were long business partners back when things were on the other foot, Bardock used to bring slaves to him for sale and acting offended at the quality he brought to him sometimes. "They aren't purge girls. They aren't brought here kicking and screaming, they are looking for high quality work for high quality pay, do you think I pick up every little slave girl and dress them up for you?"

Bardock returned the cold glare back to the other saiyan Lucious. Knowing that his long time business partner wasn't exactly wrong. He wouldn't have come to him if he expected shit. "Fuck, fine, you are right." Bardock admitted throwing up his hands in frustration. Looking to Chi-Chi who was still gasping on the floor and thankfully, much to both of the saiyans nose, had stopped vomiting. That odor was like pungent smoke in their noses and he could admit he probably over did it slightly.

"What has you so wound up Bardock, you're much cooler and collected. What has you by the tail?" Lucious went back to his office desk, rolling backwards his fine brown leather chair as he took a seat and pulled open one of the lower drawers. "What has you bothered?"

"This whole god damn situation!" Bardock snapped, his tail snapping like a whip off to his side. Turning on his heel and stomping to the extra seat across from the saiyan. "It's fucking Gine, my sexy fucking little she wolf!"

"Oh, now I'm interested." Lucious said pulling up a large bottle of fine saiyan brew, the quality of alcohol a true saiyan could imbibe on Planet Vegeta. Two large shot glasses were set up as Lucious poured the amber liquid into both. It's thick alcohol content combined with a spicy nectar that was native only to Planet Vegeta was added. A sweet punch to the stomach was what it was known to by the lower class saiyans. "What's that little spitfire done to get you so worked up? I know you've doted on your mate for years and she's done nothing but return those affections, don't tell me that she's gone and whore-"

Bardock's hand raised upwards in a direct challenge, the ki didn't begin to form but the threat was instantly put into the air. "My apologies, I didn't mean to offend you or her." Pushing the drink forward, Lucious leaned back in his chair taking a light sip of his brew. "I know your Gine would never do that, I just got too excited, old friend."

Bardock's glare remained but his hand lowered. His gaze shifted back to Chi-Chi who was still now just coughing on the floor. "Clean up that mess once you've fixed yourself, show me you are capable of following simple tasks." he barked at her as she only nodded her head. She would've tore his head off if he was a normal human man, but this saiyan was nothing like a normal man. She had a brief knowledge of what saiyans were like and unlike Lucious, who was more business focused, Bardock defined a saiyan elite.

Forcing herself up to her feet, Chi-Chi held her still queasy stomach and slightly staggered out of the room to go and find the cleaning supplies. Both male saiyans watched the disheveled woman open up the door and make her way out, finally leaving Bardock and Luscious with some measure of peace. "So what is going on? I know you have more pride in your control than this Bardock, unless were in battle you are a calm and collected warrior."

Taking a large swig of the drink in front of him, feeling that sweet burn go down his throat, Bardock released a frustrated grunt. "Gine wants to have more pups, my fucking mate is going out of control with her hormones demanding I put another baby in her and I have no desire to keep siring pups when they are useless like the two I have right now." He took another sip, "Raditz, the lazy shit, spends his days gambling and working with the low class, granted the boy can fight and when I've put him out leading a team of purgers he can do it, but if I don't feel like a useless bastard of a father when I have to put up with his griping and moaning."

Lucious nodded filling up Bardock's drink once again. "I've heard, Raditz runs quite the luck up at the casinos, boy loves his cards and his craps." It wasn't idle boasting, the boy had a way with his gambling, while Bardock may not like that his son was not the exact warrior of his father he'd more than made a small fortune at the tables and gambling circles. It was a good thing, as Raditz loved the finer things, mostly women and booze. His father on several occasions showed up to the blue palace to drag his son out of the brothel and out to work after racking up quite the bill. It wasn't the worst thing to have in a son but it wasn't helping his father's attempt to push for status. "So I'm going to assume his whoremongering has yet to die down."

"Fuck I wish, that boy has done nothing but fuck the chambermaids I've paid money for. The Norelan you sold me has been caught far too many times with her lips around that boy's dick than I care to remember. Then the Nerubian she devil spends half her days in my boy's bed instead of doing her fucking job." Bardock took another hit from his drink.

"Oh yes, Viv I wouldn't have not imagined that, aside from those large teeth, you can't really argue with four tits and four arms can you?" Lucious knew that last girl he had sold to Bardock would've ended up more on her back than on her two feet. "Though I can't blame your boy, I doubt you would've been able to handle yourself with so many female hormones."

Bardock scoffed in disgust, "Female saiyans are my only pussy, and I've fucked Gine plenty of times to know what I like and don't like." His minx of a wife had been pushing the agressive I want sex, I want a baby now narrative for several months and it wasn't helping. He couldn't outright say no to her-he never had- so he'd just have to be 'creative' in order to avoid knocking her up. His goal was to avoid that at all costs, he didn't want anymore brats until he fixed the two he had right now, or killed them first. Whichever would be quicker and less painful for him, no doubt Gine would bitch about the later but then he could get her pupped again.

"How terrible." Lucious laughed in a sarcastic tone. "Your hyped up female wanting your dick and you complain about it, just bite the bullet and try, if it don't happen, it don't happen, better that you do that than piss her off, I've seen what she could do with that cleaver of hers." Gesturing with a thumb cutting his throat. "She'll take your prick off if you get her too angry." He offered a coy grin. "Soo-" He drawled, "just fuck her so hard she don't want it anymore."

Bardock groaned, "That. does. Not. help. Me!" He stated slowly annunciating every word as if he were speaking to his youngest boy. "I have work to be doing and the minute I saddle Gine with another babe I'll be in another circle of hell." A fussy newborn Raditz or Kakarot made him wish he had sent them on purging missions when they were babies just to be rid of them. _But Gine wouldn't let her little darlings go, fucking ungrateful brats._

"I'm assuming that even your spitting image isn't doing his share judging by this drama." Lucious chuckled as Bardock covered his face with his hand. Peering through his eyes as the other saiyan poured another glass for the two to drink.

"I have no clue of Vegeta-sei what to do with Kakarot, he eats, he trains, he fights, and that is all. The boy won't do anything, I've even tried pushing him towards the Cabba house to perhaps get a hold of either of those two fine saiyan females but that boy won't do a damn thing! He should have a damn mate and turning worlds to ash like his fucking old man but I'd be better suited causing a flood on our damn world than getting that boy to do _anything!"_ Bardock slammed the empty back on the table with an audible crack. His hand massaging his temples as he tried to will away the stress he had been feeling for most of the day.

"Ever thought about sending the boy off on his own? Put him where he has to grow up? Why not use that villa you own, I'm certain a small house with little excitement will get that boy to do something. Put the brats out of your own hair and focus on banging that sweet Gine of yours." He grinned lecherously at his old friend who snarled back at him. "So hostile, perhaps a new brat would calm her down and make those boys of yours more… _responding_ to the need to grow up. I'm certain a few weeks with an angry hormonal mate and screaming newborn saiyan would drive them up and outwards."

"You are the single biggest idiot I've ever met, Lucious." Bardock growled irritated, "Pour me some more or shut the hell up." The other saiyan roared in laughter amused with his suffering fellow saiyan. Both sides not noting the human woman who had come back with the cleaning supplies. She had stayed to listen in on as much as she could.

Knowing full well what kind of deal she was being set up with. If it wasn't already evident, she had listened to almost everything, imaging the others she was being set up to work for. ' _Check off crazy dysfunctional family. I've got a dad with major anger issues and doesn't take kindly to his mate or wife, whatever they use to explain what the hell these jacked up space monkeys are, is trying to get pregnant. His wife is no doubt some hot blooded hoochy who carries around a big cleaver looking to castrate her husband. No doubt she's got to be either hideious or a total full weight package that he won't touch is all I can assume.'_ Imaging a female saiyan was hard, a thick muscular woman that carried around a meat cleaver, _probably a shaved head and some skin tight armored bra and panties no doubt._

Leaving that to two boys, one who seemed to be the rich suave gambler, some sort of ladies man. No doubt a full head of hair and a smile and demeanour that would make a girl blush. _Definitely need to stay away from the Raditz._ If his little antics with the other girls that worked in the home were any sort of indication. She didn't want to be the next one with her legs spread while some brute of an alien was pounding away on her poor body. If their dad using only a small amount could nearly suffocate her, no doubt a horny saiyan without thinking would kill her and the last thing on her mind was dying for this.

But then it fell to the final member of this wack job of a family she was going to be working for and was the lazy good for nothing, _apparently anyway._ Kakarot.

[***]

A swift kick in the side sent him rolling on the ground, his face hitting the ground and flipped several more times unceremoniously atop his head. "Sleeping again! What are you doing out here Kakarot?" An angry voice grumbled as the saiyan who had just been sent rolling on the ground fell over flat with an audible thud. "I swear, Kakarot, you are not to be lazing about when your father is out working hard!"

Blinking, the saiyan pushed himself up from the ground and cracked his neck. Looking towards the assailant who was none other than his mother, Gine. The short ear length female saiyan wearing a tank top training shirt and black elastic pants was standing there, her hands on her hips. _Oh yeah, mom's pissed!_ Kakarot thought in his head with a sigh of defeat. "What did dad do to you this time, mom?" He asked sounding bored.

It was just his usual time to be resting in small pasture they had built in their family's castle, it was reserved for training and just whatever they needed. The dull grass was a staple of Vegeta-sei with the scarcity of natural water supplies. In their large home, a large horseshoe shaped building several stories tall, made of red marble. The roof bearing the family crest of the house of Bardock, it was at least six generations of saiyans that had strengthened the family blood and put them in the line of the five royal houses. Though they were only fourth in rank, a not so enviable position with the political climate these days. But the saiyan had more pressing issues as he looked at his frustrated mother.

"Oh I'll tell you what that no good bastard of a impotent man did!" Not at all hiding what she was really upset with. Not that Kakarot couldn't already guess with his mother being this irate for no good reason, interrupting his afternoon nap outside was really a bummer. But he should've hidden himself better, no doubt Raditz had done the same thing and that is why he was being targeted for his mother's angry outburst. "Do you see these?" She growled pointing at her breasts, "Yes…" Kakarot groaned looking upwards into the sky. "I'm a damn saiyan female and my fucking man isn't anywhere close to satisfy me, you can just see how much trouble my poor breasts are and that bastard doesn't even care!" She yelled stomping her feet like a little child. "He used to spend days fucking me, and now I can barely get thirty minutes out of that good for nothing son of a bitch!" Releasing a pent up frustrated roar her aura sparked all around her as she just wanted to do what all saiyans did when they were angry, have one hell of a good scrap with someone.

"Mom I really- really don't want to hear about what you and dad do. So why not just strap him down and take what you really want?" Kakarot's voice broke into a yawn as he tried to clean the dirt from his ears.

"Oh you think you can tell your mother what to do! You-You-YOU-! What is wrong with me!?" Gine broke down crying as she ran into her youngest boy's chest. Looking to be comforted by the spitting image of her mate as she just wanted answers, she didn't understand what the problem was and why it was making her so unbelievably hurt and upset. "Did I do something wrong, why is your father angry with me?" Gine's hands wrapped around her son tightly making the saiyan wince from the amount of pressure his mother was squeezing him with. "Am I not saiyan enough anymore? Is he bored with me?"

Placing both of his hands on his mother's shoulders Kakarot pushed back enough to get her to look at him. "Mother, if that was the problem he would tell you, that old man has a one track mind. You are way over thinking things. I know pops wouldn't think you were less of a saiyan, he's your mate, after all." He offered her a smile. "Would you like to spar and get it off your chest?"

Gine nodded her head, "I would like that, perhaps your resemblance to your father would help me get some of this aggression out." Her breathing steadied out, "I need to calm down, thank you, my little pup." She smiled gently patting his cheek to which he groaned and looked away. "Now don't be like that your still my baby, it doesn't matter how many planets you purge or how strong your power level is." She smiled at him and jumped backwards, her hands coming up to her front as her legs moved into a low balance as Kakarot just spread his feet and raised up both fists to his side.

He blinked and that's all it took to watch the grass seperating as his mother closed the gap in seconds between them. The first blow dodged as Kakarot's head swung to the side from the obvious strike, his palm knocked his mother's arm to the side but she was not a warrior who relied on brute force. She was agile and unpredictable.

The back of her heel cracked the side of his neck as she whirled about, his arm extended and unable to block her backwards round heel strike. Covering his face he jumped backwards, one arm pulling behind his back as he kept up his guard.

Gine remained low her body zig zagging as she approached her son. Her fist shot outwards and connected with Kakarot's prepared strike. Their knuckles rocked the other creating small shockwaves that reverberated for a moment until Kakarot pushed forwards his obvious physical strength showing as he threw his mother backwards her limbs flailing slightly as Kakarot continued to press her. Showing her fangs Gine dug in her heels slowing her son's aggressive shove. Kakarot's nose snorted hot air as their arms trembled.

Throwing her other unoccupied fist it was blocked by her son's other. His fingers catching the top of her knuckles as he squeezed down to prevent her movements. Pirouetting to the side Kakarot's pressure relented and grabbed the bottom of her arm and in a fluid motion brought her up and slammed her down to the ground. The indentation of her body outline shown in the softer ground.

Dropping his knee down Gine was able to rock enough to just miss the blow to her head, as Kakarot attempted to drive his other fist down she flipped her legs upwards, scissoring her legs around her son's neck and drew his center of balance down. The unorthodox manuever dragged Kakarot's face into the dirt as his grip on Gine disappeared and she hit him in the back as he skidded to a stop.

Growling with irritation, Kakarot swept his back leg kicking Gine off of her feet. Her hands planting as she sprung forwards, coming back up into her fighting stance watching carefully as her son slowly pushed himself back up onto his feet.

Their eyes locked together cold stares exchanged as Kakarot got back into a more balanced stance.

"My lady Gine!" A voice called out, a lighter pink skinned alien wearing a black and white spandex suit similar to the ones that Kakarot and Gine were wearing. Save her head was adorned with a small maid frill tiara. Her hair a light yellow as she looked out with soft yellow eyes with light black pupils. Her frame much smaller than the rest standing only four foot six.

Stopping their match she turned to look towards the new arrival, "Yes Nevah?" Calling back.

"A pardon my lady but Lord Bardock has returned with the new house caretaker just now. Would you like for me too-" Nevah was nearly blown off her feet as Gine exploded towards the house, the doors shaking as she bolted straight inside looking for her mate.

Kakrot put his hand on his forehead and just shook it disappointed, "And I was just about to get serious." Annoyed he headed towards the door his hands behind his head as he watched Nevah get off the ground and dust herself off.

"What's for dinner tonight Nev?" Using her abbreviated nickname as he strolled past her.

"I have not been given the menu tonight young Kakarot, but I believe it will fall to our new house caretaker as per custom." Nevah replied fixing herself to be presentable as she followed behind Kakarot.

"Ah, well I hope this one can at least cook and tell me is she at least average looking, I don't need another one of you girls slobbering over my brother like I _know,"_ His tone dropping into an accusing inflection as his eyes looked towards Nevah who did not look back at him, but he could still smell the lingering odor of his brother on her. "You caretakers have been, the last I need is to smell my brother's spunk in this house than I already need." He snorted with disgust.

"It's not my place to refuse." She replied.

"But you can." Kakarot responded with a growl, "But whatever you whores want to do with my brother go ahead." With that he phased from her and towards the sounds of a irritated mother and annoyed father. He was coming around the corner to the sight of his parents and another woman beside them.

"Not later! NOW-!" Gine growled her tail lashing behind her.

Bardock shook his head, "Mate I will tend to it, I have to instruct the new caretaker as I always do." Gesturing to the woman with her neat bun of hair dressed like the rest of his servants now with the symbol of his house on the back of her suit.

Gine glared at the young woman, "She looks like a saiyan…" Taking a sniff Gine came slightly closer to which the young woman did not flinch but tucked and bowed her head out of respect. "Something to distract yourself with mate?" An accusing tone as her eyes flicked back towards Bardock and then to her.

"Do not accuse me of something you know I will not do. I am not a lowborn saiyan." Bardock's warning rumble towards his mate made his own tail lash out behind him.

Sighing, Kakarot decided to just end two arguments and solve his mother's anger issues for the time being. "I'll do it, pops you go take care of your mate." He came around the corner acting mostly nonchalant about exactly what he was referring too, though it was irritating to have to be doing this between two grown saiyans. "I know the routine you two… go have fun." He said waving off his father as he put himself between them and the new caretaker.

"Excellent-!" "Hold on-" Bardock attempted to do the job he usually did but his mate's iron like grip on his wrist gave him little room for arguing unless he was looking to have an all out brawl in his home. Something he was very, very hesitant to do. " _Now."_ She hissed to which Bardock sent his son a warning look before grabbing scooping Gine up in his arms and taking her down to their wing of the house.

"I swear…" Kakarot sighed before looking at the new caretaker. His studious gaze coming into play as his obsidian eyes looked into a pair of soft brown. "What's your name?"

Taking a breath she replied. "My name is Chi-Chi, and i'm from Earth." Folding her hands over her lap, "I hope that I am speaking to the Lord's youngest son…. Kak-Kakarot?" Trying her best to quickly recall the names of the family she would be working for. Though he looked nothing like a Raditz.

"Not bad, yes I am Kakarot."

 **R &R Tell me what you think?**


	2. A New House

**Chapter 2: A New Home**

 **A/N: Well i'm pleased that there's some interest in this. I'll hope to extend onto this fanfic. In Addition the GoChi awards were put up on Tumblr. You have till Chi-Chi's unofficial birthday to cast your votes for top Fanfics and Fanart. I was nominated for Master and His maid, but please read all works and thank the other authors and artists for what they do.  
As well as thanking Snolane for beta reading this and fixing my mistakes.**

"Well, I'll show you around and tell you what to do and not do, my afternoon schedule is already gone at this point so I don't see the harm in giving you the tour." Kakarot released a a large sigh before cracking his back. "Nevah, get over here!" He barked as the pink skinned house caretaker appeared from the side and approached her young lord and new addition to the household.

"Yes, sir?" She asked, politely bowing her head.

"Introduce yourself, no doubt I'm sure you'd like to meet the newest caretaker." Kakarot explained as he looked between the two and their stark contrasts. Chi-Chi was more than a foot taller and her skin tone were more akin to his own if not smoother and less built for fighting than appearance. _Maybe some kind of a pleasure race?_ He had to admit she didn't look that bad, while most saiyan women had a richer caramel or tanned skin tone, though he and his father did not share that same dark coloration, it was a bit rare but not uncommon for saiyan men. Though as he looked at Chi-Chi, the ivory or light cream colored texture of her skin was a pleasant contrast.

The contrast to her own skin was stark to the rich brown and red textures of the house. Like a redwood tree had polished and waxed the entire floor save the stairs which were a lighter red stone. The adorning decorations weren't one of wealth and heritage, but of status and power. Images of victorious poses, damaged armor, broken weapons, and some cleaned skulls were affixed to the walls. As a warrior race the more trophies the better.

Bringing a hand up he touched her shoulder, "Well now come on." He laughed as his fingers lightly squeezed her arm and then dragged down just for a moment.

Missing the subtle gesture Chi-Chi bowed her head, "I'm Chi-Chi and I'm from Earth, a pleasure to meet you, Nevah." Chi-Chi said offering her a handshake.

The pink skinned alien stared at the offer unsure of it. "I am Nevah, I am a Norlean though I do not understand this action?" She gestured with her hand and outstretched her palm like Chi-Chi but did not grasp it.

"It's a handshake, a greeting on Earth." The earthling explained her hand grasping Nevah's and gently shook it. "It's another way of saying hello."

The pink Norlean nodded, "Such a strange greeting. I shall show mine then." Coming closer, she offered two light kisses on both sides of Chi-Chi's cheek. "I welcome you as a Norlean, a kind greeting." She smiled as Chi-Chi smiled back at her.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Prepare a bed for her in the servant's wing. No doubt she will need it after tonight." Missing the slight grimace on Chi-Chi's face as she didn't understand what that was going to be implying to her. Stretching his hands back behind his head. "Well, it's time you follow me, no doubt you met my very stressed father during the purchase correct?"

Nodding her head, "I have. Your family, I'm assuming, is not as intense as I was led to believe then?" She asked, to which Kakarot offered her a grin. "Or perhaps not…" The notion that all of the saiyans were that crazy in this house did not offer her much comfort. Much less the ten years, if it went that long. But the money was far too much to pass up, she could retire somewhere in the universe after it was all said and done, but the daunting prospect wasn't doing her any favors.

"No, we're one of the clamer elite families, which have they been explained to you?" He questioned fairly certain that she wouldn't. But it would come as no surprise to him, most weren't and to some extent wouldn't understand the sophistication-though he used that term loosely- of upper saiyan politics. It was just a lot of infighting, each one attempting to smear the next family or show off their strength to gain favor with the royal family. King Vegeta, his queen and their first son Prince Vegeta.

The two began to walk slowly as Kakarot set about the task of showing their new caretaker what to know and what not to know on this world. "I'll list in order the importance of the royal houses, sadly my father's house is third in the royal list. Not the worst but in saiyan society there is only the privilege of being the best and as close to the royal family as one can be. My family's lineage is one of the best planet purgers in the race," He felt some pride in saying that.

"Does that mean you?" Chi-Chi asked, her voice trailing off as to not push the answer she didn't want to know. They walked down one of the hallways leading to Goku's first and most important stop.

The Kitchen.

"Me? Sure, I've done it numerous times," He admitted casually as if the idea of wiping out populations was another everyday occurance. "While most teams use the power of the Oozaru to crush worlds, a professional team doesn't need to do that. The less damage the more value a world has, the less need to fix what doesn't need to be broken, if you know what I mean."

Chi-Chi stopped as she didn't understand something, "What is an Oozaru?"

Kakarot cocked his head to the side, "You really don't know much about saiyans, do you?" She shook her head, _this might be more of a headache than I once thought. At least she isn't pretending to know what I'm talking about._ "Alright well, simply put, this is," He pointed down towards his tail coiled around his waist, "my tail and all saiyans have the ability when under the effects of pure moonlight allows us to tap into our true power and become Oozarus, a powerful beast like form ten times larger and more powerful than what you see now. The ability to level cities in seconds rather than minutes, turning a world to a smoldering wasteland by even the weakest of our kind. I myself had to utilize this power when I was sent on my first purging assignment when I was less than a year old."

"My god, you were just a baby?" Chi-Chi gasped, "Why would they send you out like that? You-"

"It's completely natural, all saiyans are expected to be measured by our fighting strength, will, and instinct. It's a form of evolution, the goal to make more powerful saiyans from each generation and continue that road. If our race wants to remain on top we merely have to keep pushing ourselves in every manner possible."

"But why babies? Wouldn't your mother not want you to get killed and at least not kill an entire planet?" The notion of children being sent to fight and clean up worlds with other living beings was truly monstrous. Though she knew she had no place to tell a saiyan, of all things, that. Chi-Chi wanted to know exactly why, there had to be a better reason for someone to risk their own children like that. What mother would allow that?

Kakarot shrugged, it wasn't a big deal. "Sure, my mom didn't want us to end up dead, but she also doesn't want a weak child. If I can't look after myself, protect myself then that means I wouldn't be able to take care of myself when I got older. Granted not every child is sent on a world purging assignment to be just as difficult as a purge team, but it's just how the universe works for us saiyans. But being an elite family we have to show that we are worthy of that, I had to do it, my brother, my mother, and father. Along with every single saiyan who claims to be an elite, save two of them who belong to the elite houses. But their reasonings were much different, though, I still feel they're cowards and weak for not going through with it." But he opened up the door to the kitchen and led Chi-Chi inside the massive sprawling expanse the size of a small house, ovens, devices that she recognized and others she did not.

"Now this is my personal favorite, I love my food, almost more than my family. If you need a moment to just look around you can, we've got full sized smokers, friers, automated stations for fruit and vegetables and the selection of herbs and spices that you can't find anywhere else in the universe, save the royal palace."

It was quite impressive, even Chi-Chi had to admit that. Back on Earth her father's palace had a kitchen made a quarter this size, she could fit her bedroom, bath, and study all in this room and still have room to spare. Her eyes roaming over the massive stockpiled ingredients, all of them using the latest technology, from earth ironically. "You guys have capsules?" She asked looking to Kakarot who nodded. "Wow, I didn't think Capsule Corp was already trading with the saiyan empire. I thought they would've been swallowed up like so many other groups on Earth when the trade federation moved in."

"A decent asset, the ability to store things in a smaller space, I believe it was the queen who demanded that this technology become integrated into the planet as fast as possible. I'm sure these little devices probably kept your planet intact."

Chi-Chi didn't comment on that thought, it perhaps made some sense. There was real value on the world, she just assumed that perhaps the rest of the universe had something similar if not better. It was one of the few times that she was grateful to be wrong about that.

"So, since you're familiar with Earth tech then you shouldn't have too much difficulty working these devices. No doubt Nevah, the Norlean you met will be able to assist you. She is an exceptional cook and Viv, who you have not met yet, will also be assisting you with meals."

"Who is she? I remember your father mentioning that name before in a very _certain_ pretext with your brother." Chi-Chi could recall that name somewhat though exactly what she didn't recall.

He sighed, "Viv is a seven foot tall arachnid humanoid," His eyes watched the surprise in Chi-Chi's brown eyes. "She's not all spider, but she has four eyes, and two very large retractable fangs that she hides inside of her jaw. She also has radiant white hair, with her lower body being half exoskeleton and the top having four arms and why my brother finds her so entertaining is the fact she has four very large breasts."

Chi-Chi tried to let her mind picture the woman… but she failed to create a realistic version that didn't have a human body with the face of spider on it. "I assure you she looks no worse on the eyes than any other being in this house that's a caretaker. But no doubt you'll grow accustom to all of them as you all share the same quarters, if you can handle Viv digesting her food with a potent venom from her mouth than their shouldn't be any problem with her. She's quite passive and gentle." That still didn't alleviate the freakish image she had of her.

"Is there anyone else that works in this house?"

"A few, the lizardmen outside work the property to keep it neat and reside within the lake beside the house but you'll rarely see them indoors it will mostly be you three after our last caretaker was lost." Kakarot added resting his hands on his hips. He could already see the question forming on Chi-Chi's lips. "Basically, she was taken by another house, as elite families we give up our property to the top family and if we so choose can fight to earn that property back. Mostly this takes the place of land or servants, should one family have a particular cook, cleaner, launderer, landscaper, another has the right when it comes to when our families compete with one another to take some property if they so choose to do so. Basically your predecessor was won by the other house of Nappa, more as a slight to my father who failed to best him in single combat after being goaded into the whole match. My father could've waited some time to possibly win her back but that didn't happen and he ended up purchasing you. But it doesn't really matter, the next showing of the elite houses won't be for several months."

"And what exactly does that entail?"

Kakarot chuckled, "Well lets talk and walk." Kakarot said waving his hand for her to follow from the kitchen. "Overall it means a contest to prove ranking, as I said before there are four houses. House Nappa which is first, House Cabba which is second, our own, and house Paragus which is currently the lowest. Though Nappa's elite family is currently only him, his wife and son died in battle, Gods rest easy upon their souls." Making a small token gesture, "The Cabba's have several saiyans as their mother and father passed in a the same battle as Nappa's family. Their head is a young saiyan male, he's eager and idolizes the royal family and is loyal to a fault. His two sisters are Caulifa, a brash energetic thing that personifies the willingness to fight as a female saiyan and the odd black sheep Kale who is arguably the exact opposite."

"How is she the opposite of her sister? Wouldn't they be the same?" Chi-Chi asked curiously.

Kakarot wasn't sure how to answer that, "You would imagine but Kale is frail, she has no lust for true battle and is often cowering behind her sister. I can imagine the fact that her purge world when she was sent off as an infant had quite the effect on her. Possibly because the world was ruled by a race of superior beings who adapted their bodies to survive almost all toxins and live practically without clean water, food, or air was too much for her. Even with her Oozaru form she failed to purge the planet, she was spared due to the fact that my father's team just came by to investigate that day and saved her life before she was killed after her tail practically rotted off from how polluted this world actually was. I believe that crippled her in mind and body, though one day she might recover, I do not see it happening." He looked to Chi-Chi who obviously was expecting more for her answer. "Perhaps it would've been better had she of died on that world…" His tone was solem as his feet softly thudded along the floor. "It's because of Kale that so many elites died trying to save her. She was still feeble and trying to do more than she ever could manage…."

The image was one Kakarot could not forget, during that day of pure hell where the saiyan's battled for survival once again. The tuffles having kept a long isolated plan to destroy the saiyans once they had failed. "I'm assuming you know little of my people's past?"

Chi-Chi nodded, "I only know the basics, I don't know much more of your history or culture other than you love fighting and eating. Luscious really didn't provide me with any books to know about your past and, as you've said a few times, I'm from Earth and I don't really know much about what goes on here."

"We had a battle the likes of which we've never experienced, a war against soulless vesselless Tuffles. Their bodies nothing more than machines, but I won't explain it in detail that is a story for when I have a few hours to tell you all about it, but during that fight Kale was taken prisoner and Nappa's mate, son, her own parents, and Paragus's mate died trying to save her… It nearly killed my own mother, the desire for so many of them to protect their offspring and Kale was planned to be Nappa's son's mate in the future so he went along as well. That was… was truly a horrific day, so many saiyans died for so little against an enemy that was already dead…. But enough of that, we've still got the next big project of yours being the laundry room."

Coming to another section of the house Kakarot revealed to Chi-Chi the next area of improvements, a fully automated system, but that wasn't going to be her primary job because dumping a load of laundry was child's play. A saiyans armor was far more important.

"You see appearance means a great deal to our people, your job will be to polish, buff and clean these sets of my family's armor. Each one was made and given a blessing by the royal family to wear. As you can see it bears our family crest on the front and the on each shoulder the royal house of Vegeta-sei. It is what we wear for true battle, and when we are going to be with King Vegeta. These are to be maintained to the highest of standards, granted they don't require a great deal of work now but should they be worn we expect them to be like new after they are worn."

"Are they a one size fits all? They seem rather small. It reminds me of a pair of armor I wore as a little girl, it had the ability to expand to meet a certain size." Casting a glance back at Kakarot who had a smirk on his face. "What?"

"A princess in armor? Were you some type of warrior princess?" The idea of a foreign female warrior beauty… that might actually be intriguing.

"I guess you could say that, I was just trained in martial arts, I mostly could throw a bladed helmet and use focused ki attacks." Thinking back she found herself smiling at the memory, though that blade did find its way into Master Roshi's head one time. The old man or pervert as she believed to call him had a certain habit that just irritated her. "Why, interested in a little one on one?" She teased flexing her arm.

 _I take it back… not intriguing, she's a little hot._ He laughed, clearly amused, "Maybe I will, but you haven't even worked a day yet, I can't break you."

"Well, your loss then." She replied tossing her hair back, though she knew she was flirting with him, albeit lightly. Kakarot wasn't too bad on the eyes, he held none of that male dominance that his father did. Importantly however, she wanted her new owners to like her, if being a little playful was what she had to do then she would. This was going to be her life for ten years and although she wanted it to be a pleasant journey there wasn't the naivety that she might be forced onto her back at some point and have a heavy saiyan dominating her body. But if she made them enjoy her company that might not happen or not as often as she would like.

Submissive but proud, that's what Luscious recommended for her when she accepted this job. The saiyan slave trader made it no secret how to make it through. She looked good, was able to cook, and maintained herself like a proper woman then it would be a worthwhile job for her. It was the human equivalent of nearly fifty million dollars for ten years of her pure dedication and loyalty to a saiyan house and most houses often rewarded their contracts with even further money if they did a particular good job. Others were fortunate enough to earn citizenship on Vegeta-sei and live in one of the crowns of the universe as an honorary citizen. Something not given out lightly as there were more saiyans than honorary ones.

So Chi-Chi would be a proper woman, flirt and be coy when it was required, but also she would work hard and do what needed to be done. Believing if she was going to start this off right she wanted at least a good impression of the young saiyan Kakarot first.

He grinned at her his hand softly stroking his chin as he closed his eyes for a moment and chuckled to himself. "Well, let's keep going, shall we?"

The two made their way down the rest of the hallway to a large staircase that rose up to the next floor. It was the elite's personal section of the house. Where Kakarot, Raditz and his parents had their own quarters. As they came up the stairs there was a heavy thudding that even Chi-Chi could hear. A twin double door that almost seemed to be vibrating as well.

"Our rooms are soundproofed, more so for the sake of my mother and father. I'm sure you heard the little exchange between the two of them, correct?" Kakarot watched Chi-Chi, wondering just how much she was paying attention to their exchanges.

"Yes…" She admitted slightly biting her lip as there was some heavy grunting going on from behind that door. "Your mother wants to have another baby?"

Nodding approvingly, "Good, it's nice to know that you were listening. Also pay that no mind, I'm sure my father was cursing up a storm no doubt about this whole thing. But my old man is just frustrated that he hasn't been successful and its been putting stress on him more so than normal. I know my father's intensity but his biggest requirement is loyalty and I'm sure he put you through some trials, as have I, just to see what kind of person you are and, I'll admit, I'm satisfied with what I'm seeing for the most part if this is genuine." He smirked as Chi-Chi's eyes widened in realization.

"This was a test as well?"

He nodded, a self satisfied smirk still on his face. "Well of course, I was evaluating your attentiveness, personality, and temperament. Just because someone like Luscious recommends you to us doesn't mean we didn't have to keep you. I wanted to see how you would handle looking at what we provided for you and your response. While normally my father would see to this aspect I decided to take care of it due to my mother occupying his time."

Kakarot wasn't going to trust anyone who stepped into his house, he wanted to have a good firsthand account of what was going on, who was living here and what they would do. In his opinion, he liked what she was offering, a little bit of spirit and not a lifeless doll.

As Kakarot kept her walking the door to one of the rooms opened up. Out walked was the servant Chi-Chi could easily tell. _I suppose this is Viv…_ The woman was two heads taller than her, and a good six or seven inches taller than Kakarot.

She looked to Kakarot and Chi-Chi and politely bowed, wearing the same outfit as Chi-Chi. "Kakarot, how may I help you?" Her pairs of eyes a ruby red, with pure white hair that was cut and just touched her shoulders. Her smile appeared human or saiyan, save Chi-Chi could see the two large fangs slightly protruding.

"I suppose you enjoy my brother's room far too much, Viv, you do know how my father dislikes that." Kakarot sighed shaking his head to which the woman shrugged.

"I am doing as I am told, but maybe you should call me to yours?" She said winking half a set of her eyes.

"Not my type, Viv, but you should meet your newest caretaker. This is Chi-Chi, a new earthling." He gestured to her to which the other woman came forwards.

Chi-Chi didn't feel intimidated, but the size difference was significant as she fell between Nevah who was shorter than her and this amazon of a woman. "Welcome dear, as you probably can tell I am Viv. Pleasure to have some more help here." Reaching down she gave Chi-Chi a friendly hug. Her fingers a bit longer than what Chi-Chi would consider normal but it wasn't too bad as she returned the embrace. The two were going to be pretty much living together until she finished her ten years. _Might as well get better acquainted._

"I suppose my brother will still be indisposed?"

Viv nodded, "For a bit. Shall I take our new house guest and get her get settled in?"

"No, that won't-"

A loud bang was heard outside drawing the attention of the three house occupants as they looked to the landing pad. Kakarot's saiyan eyes catching three more space pods that appeared coming down. Releasing a frustrated groan, Kakarot rubbed his forehead. "Go ahead and take her, Viv, I will have to go and greet my father's party since he'll still be busy for awhile."

"Very well, come with me, Chi-Chi, let us set up your living arrangements." Gesturing with her hand the other woman followed without another word before the heavy impact of three more space pods came from outdoors. As the two rounded a corner, Viv looked to her and smiled. "You were fortunate to be brought here, I've been in this house's service for almost a year now and it has been the most fortunate of dealings."

Chi-Chi's head turned towards her red eyes. "I suppose I'll still need time to adapt to all of this. There is quite a lot to take in." Her words making the other woman smile.

"Of course dear, but that is why there are three of us in this house, with all of us we can easily take care of things here and, as personal recommendation, I would advise you to gain the favor of the young Kakarot as I already have Raditz." An adulterated look shined over her eyes, her words insinuating exactly what she was intending.

"I would rather not, you are free to do as you wish but I just don't want to be seen as a… well." Chi-Chi's words slowly trailed off as she didn't exactly wish to insult the giant next to her by calling her something she might not see herself as. But the other woman had a different thought about that.

"A whore? No dear, that is not what you would become." Viv corrected her, "You would be satisfying a saiyans very, and I mean _very,_ demanding desires. This works in your favor my dear and not because you would be one of his women."

"Oh really?" Chi-Chi said sarcastically. "I don't mean to offend but how would doing that willingly help me aside from making the lord Bardock furious with me?"

Viv released a high laugh as they stopped at their quarters, her hand twisting the knob and revealing their private quarters. "Bardock may be mad with you but… if you happen to warm a saiyans bed from time to time you will be much less likely to…"

[***]

"Oww these damn things!" Shugesh yelled as he pulled his large body out of his saiyan pod. "The fucking brakes aint worth shit, I about broke my face through the windshield."

"I feel that would be an improvement for your features." Boros laughed as he pulled himself out of his.

"Like a reverse mohawk of a saiyan has any right to mention my looks, your mug is about as attractive as the arse of a dungshi!" Shugesh fired back.

A female yawn came out as another body pulled itself free from the confines of the saiyan pod. "You guys are already yelling and I just woke up. Can't it wait till I've had a few drinks?" Fasha sighed as she cracked her neck. "That job is finally done and we can come back and crash, but the first thing I hear is the sound of you two bitching… no wonder Bardock doesn't tag along anymore." She sighed shaking her head as the first saiyan to land approached her.

Tora the de facto leader while Bardock was not present. "Ah it's alright and it appears we've already got our company." Eyes looked ahead and saw the saiyan approaching them, though it did not hold that dominate aura they were used too. It looked like Bardock but wasn't.

Also he didn't wear a bright red bandana, a dead giveaway.

"How goes it, young Kakarot? Ready to join the team full time?" Tora said with a wave as he placed his hand on his hip. The white and dark blue saiyan armor a trademark of their group compared to the usual white blue and yellow, or orange and dark blue. A friendly smirk of approval as they greeted the son of their leader.

"I might one day, but I've still got duties to fulfill here, Tora." Kakarot chuckled but punched the knuckles of the warrior who outstretched them. "It is good to see you guys still well, I take it planet Ceres wasn't all that it was cracked up to be?"

"Nahh, nothing special." Fasha said coming over and put an arm around Kakarot. The younger saiyan not bothered by it. These men were pretty much family. Tora being his Uncle and Fasha his Aunt in many respects. "I can feel some new strength in there. Looking to finally surpass your brother?"

"Eh, probably though I won't have that opportunity for a few more months." Kakarot shrugged.

"The old climbing the hierarchy chain, beat your brother and then your dad and make House Kakarot. Oh that will be a fun time with all the lazing about and sleeping. Sounds like a great vacation." Shugesh mocked with a snicker as Kakarot growled. "Eh you know you're lazy, boy, don't get all offended over the truth. You know we don't make jokes."

"Only when it comes to how hideous you are we don't." Boros chuckled wickedly earning a snort from the other saiyan.

"Speaking of, where's that mug of your father? I need to see that old dog to let him know we're all done and ready to get paid." Tora's eyes were looking around trying to spot him but failed to do so. Normally Bardock was punctual but he apparently wasn't being too generous to show up in person. Sending his son in his stead perhaps?

"Gine's in heat." Kakarot stated to which all four saiyans went. "Oooh."

"That old dog, I'm thankful he mated that cleaver wielding banshee and sired some pups. God's help us if she was still working on the team." Sugesh added with a breath of relief. "You know your mum was one hell of a machine with that weapon of hers."

"I'm aware, she taught me what not to do and what to do very early after I returned from my infant purge." _Though she is still one of the more gentler mothers, and the only one still alive from the elite houses._ He knew all of them save Paragu's mate, she died during childbirth.

"Well let's go inside and crash, have your servants bring up some good liquor and brew an extra feast for us. It's been a good week since we had a full stomach." Tora figured it wouldn't help waiting, not that Bardock wouldn't let them come in to enjoy a meal at his expense. They just made him a hefty sum clearing that world.

"I'll have Nevah get some good bottles for you, though we have a new caretaker we just purchased in training right now with Viv."

"Another one? Seriously, Bardock isn't going to try and get that old lass Hella from Nappa? She was a prime cook." Shugesh said disappointedly. "Fine woman, and not a bad looker either."

Kakarot just headed in with Fasha still clinging to him. "The new one was recommended by Lucious, and I hope that I'm surprised with her performance since he final test will be to make a proper saiyan meal tonight."

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	3. Day One

**Chapter 3: Day One**

 **A/N: Another update, I hope you guys are enjoying this. It's a unique twist on the saiyan world feel with a different structure to it than I normally do. Plus having the family atmosphere around will help or at least I think it does. Also the Gochi Awards are up for fanfiction and fanart on tumblr head over to cast your votes. Also thanks to Snolane for beta reading.**

Viv opened the door to their servants quarters, walking inside first, the larger woman's head just a few inches short of hitting the top of the frame. Her feet audibly walking along the floor with heavy footsteps. The room opening up to something more surprising to Chi-Chi as the half arachnid looked back and smiled. "Impressive, is it not?"

"Wow…" It was all that came out from Chi-Chi's mouth, the room wasn't anything that she expected. It was nearly spotless, the floors an almost polished crystal with a shimmer as they moved across. There were three set out beds, each one set off to one side of the room. Their sizes varying as she could tell Nevah's barely being a twin size to Viv who obviously occupied a King plus size bed and her own queen size bed, obviously set up for Chi-Chi as it had nine different outfits for her, each neatly folded and smelling fresh as they were organized atop her sheets.

And split on the opposite side of the room was her vanity and, apparently, open bathroom. Of which each one had their own, given their size difference it again seemed to make sense, although her's appeared more to be a traditional washroom from Earth where as Viv's was a large tub or soaking pool and Nevah's appeared to be a hot tub.

Taking note of the amenities, Viv smiled, "As I said you are lucky to have come here, this house takes good care of us. So we take even better care of them, all of these features are added to be normal. To detract you and force you into a new lifestyle does not enforce loyalty and respect, more so obedience which you should already have so there is little point in going further."

"Is there a bathroom?" Chi-Chi asked not really spying a toilet, to which Viv pointed to a sliding door just beyond the vanity.

"It is similar to the saiyans but overall you have a set of clothes for each day. The two other outfits," Coming back over she pointed to one which was red. "This is for the royal family, when they are here you will wear the royal colors. This is to be kept impeccable at a minimum but Nevah will be handling our uniforms, she has a natural talent with clothes, just be sure it is kept secure and free from any blemishes." Moving on she pointed to an all white one, "This is for a holiday, we will be allowed some time to ourselves to spend some money and, if possible, communicate with our own people, a slave in white decrees this to other saiyans. You will still bear Bardock's crest which should keep you safe from almost all saiyans out of fear of insulting an elite or the law of the royal family."

This was new to her, "What law is that?"

"Protection for us servants, those who work for the saiyans out of contract are not to be taken or harassed. Though I find that we will rarely need them as Master Bardock provides for us very well. Though as I'm sure you are aware that his first born, Raditz, has requested that I be a bed warmer for him." The larger woman almost seemed to be blushing, "He's such an amazing man how I wish I could've been born a saiyan to be truly his." Releasing a sigh of desire at the possible fantasy of hers.

Chi-Chi didn't say anything to Viv about that, "So how does… this," Gesturing to her situation, "work, what do we do?"

"That is not a problem, our schedule is fairly simple, we clean each of the three wings of the house every ten days thoroughly, dust, wash, wax, and polish. However, our primary goal is food preparation, the saiyans require three full meals and a fridge filled with possible snacks should any member of the house require sustenance throughout the day. As the new caretaker this will be your primary job as myself and Nevah will evaluate your cooking ability and guide you on a proper saiyan diet. Which is fairly simple but requires proper portions and balance. Though I will be unable to help you with the taste of your foods as you," She opened her mouth to extend her fangs several inches down from her jaw line and touched the sides of her chin. "can imagine," Now her fingers pointing to her now exposed teeth," I don't eat like others do." She laughed as he watched the slightly mortified expression appear on her face. Tilting her head back, the large spider like fangs retracted into her mouth. "Quite a nasty expression it leaves, but it's how my people evolved."

"I'm still getting used to a lot of new things, I thought saiyans were strange but," Her words trailed off, but as she looked around she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Not to worry, this is a life that takes time. It was a strange turn for me as I was a royal courtesan on my planet. As you can obviously tell by how beautiful I am." The woman all but gushed, though Chi-Chi wouldn't say she was as much beautiful as she appeared more exotic. Yet who was she to ridicule by comparison to some of the other aliens she had seen. "I had royalty ready to mark me as their mistress until I met a saiyan called Lucious who came on a visit. I am assuming you came from him as well?"

The smaller woman nodded. "Ah excellent, Luscious is such a good judge of character, some believe he has the ability to read a person's emotions just by looking at them. No doubt it is why he probably picked you up, no?"

"Not exactly, I came to him." She admitted, though Viv's head slightly cocked to the side as she tried to follow that train of thought.

"Strange, but I suppose you were looking to escape your life like I was no doubt." She affirmed with a proud nod of her head.

"What makes you think I was trying to escape my life?" Though the woman wasn't exactly wrong, she was curious as to how she could imagine that outcome so easily.

"To give up one's own freedom is not because one wishes to, I can tell by your body language that you are apprehensive, the sweat from your brow that shines in front of me is not because you are eager. Simply you did not have a choice, but I was like you I know that look. Nevah and Hella who were here before me saw the same thing in myself," Those red eyes gazed upon a way for Chi-Chi to view her own body. "look at yourself." She turned the smaller woman to look at the mirror of her vanity, "I do not see a woman standing resolute in front of this mirror." Viv looked over so much of Chi-Chi's character that it was actually refreshing. "You have fears, doubts, and concerns that show on your face because there is no soft smile here." The long fingers softly touching her bottom lip. "I see a young woman who does not know what she has truly done," Looking down at Chi-Chi who saw the woman lean over her slightly. "It will take time for you to come to see this as your life as most of us caretakers do. The others who work for the royal family and elites are here not for just money, perhaps you came for adventure but I do not see eagerness. I see myself in you, my dear." Viv smiled as she righted herself back up and stood behind Chi-Chi. "One day you will see yourself again, but not as a caretaker but as who you really are. These clothes, and this house does not make you what you are."

"Might I ask something a bit personal?" Chi-Chi offered to which the arachnid nodded. "How old are you?"

"I am two hundred and thirty two, at least according to the saiyan year calendar." Viv laughed at the expression on Chi-Chi's face. "My people live upwards of six to eight hundred years. I am assuming your lifespan is much shorter like Nevahs?"

Nodding as she stepped away, "I'm only twenty." Then it was her turn to view the shock on her larger counterparts face until she just laughed and pinched her cheek slightly.

"Such a young thing, I shall do my best to help you along the way dear." Viv then slightly crouched down to offer a hug to the smaller woman. Chi-Chi accepted the affection finding it actually comforting even as she found her head pushed between four large breasts. "As caretakers of this house we will look after each other. We all wish to make our ten years as pleasant as possible and we don't wish to see you go if at all possible." The larger woman gently patted her back. "Now, do you have any questions?" Pulling back to give the new caretaker a chance to speak her mind.

"I have a few…"

[***]

Gathered in the main hall of Bardock's house the four members of Bardock's purge team had gathered along with Kakarot. The four boisterous saiyans having a good laugh as they waited for their _busy_ leader to get down here and pay them for everything they had done.

Nevah was on scene and making sure drinks were being poured as was customary for her. The small pink skinned woman bringing a large mug of hard alcohol to each of them. Fasha had strewn herself over a couch while Boros and Sugesh sat in opposite chairs. Tora leaned over the top of the couch, his elbows resting on the furniture.

"God's Ceres reminds me of that those last missions with Bardock before he got whipped." Boros laughed as he took a full swig of his beverage.

"The moment Gine punched him in the face he was whipped." Sugesh fired back with a snicker, to which Tora and Fasha just sighed. Kakarot didn't bother getting involved, everyone had a particular opinion about his father.

Boros held up his hand in exclamation, "You guys remember that day, right?"

 _The ground was littered with heavy craters, it was Boros and Bardock still standing at the time. They had gone to the planet of Mork, to do battle with hundreds of thousands of large green skinned savages, their sheer size and barbarism making it hell._

 _The bodies were scattered all around, each single greenskin ranged from ten to fifteen feet tall with the biggest nearly topping out at twenty. Their bodies were heavy masses of muscle and bone armed with whatever their peanut sized brains could throw together to fight back._

 _Even if they weren't strong, they made up for whatever power they didn't have with raw numbers and sheer tenacity. "Waagggh!" Came the battle cry of the greenskins as dozens poured over the ruins of the city. Their bodies covered in nothing more than thick pieces of scrap metal, their hands and fists armed with axes and claws. The largest covered his entire body in slabs of metal and rushed with the heavy thunder of feet as in his hands was once a metal lamp post now turned into a massive concrete club from where it had been ripped from the ground._

 _Bardock had blood running down his face as he panted, the slight tremors in his body as he pushed himself to the limit. His knees wanted to give out, his hands were numb, but still the stubborn warrior refused to concede._

 _Boros stood beside him, his hand glowing with what little energy he had left as the monstrosities continued to charge towards him._

" _I got your right, you take the left." Boros said with a chuckle though he felt the pain rippling out from his ribs as he tried a pitiful attempt at humor._

" _Just don't die," Bardock wasn't one to mince words. Then they were beset upon by the massive brutes. Bardock dodged one who swung a heavy dull axe towards his head, relying on sheer brute force in order to kill him._

 _Dropping an elbow into the greenskin's midsection the massive jaw expelling huge amount of air as the force of his elbow rocked through one side of the body to the other. The axe slipped and without a moment's hesitation grabbed it and slammed it into the forehead of the creature causing it fall forward, its hands scrapping at the impact point, not dead, but not able to fight back._

 _Bardock's leg swept another off its feet before planting a heel drop straight on its head, turning the head at an odd angle with a crunch._

 _A forearm came from the side and bashed Bardock knocking him off his feet and sending him skidding into the ground._

 _Boros blasted one green skin through the belly, but even with the mortal wound it rushed and attempted to give that final deathblow, but missed before falling into a crumpled mess of limbs on the ground._

 _Another punched Boros in the face but the saiyan did not lose his footing, and about grabbing the offending arm and hauling him up and over and slamming his head down into the ground. Brain and blood splattered from the impact leaving the ground a mess, but even as the saiyans held their ground the massive greenskin shoved aside his counter parts and went straight for Bardock who threw one into the side of a building the debris blocking the saiyans vision but not his hearing as he rolled to the side._

 _The heavy concrete edge smashed where_ _Bardock's_ _body once was, the ground now had a crater the size of a saiyan space pod. "WAAAGH!" the beast screamed his green skin and red eyes seeing only the frenzy of bloodlust as Bardock rammed his shoulder into the creatures mid section. The two tearing up the ground as their heels cut grooves into the ground. "Is that all you got?" Mocking Bardock._

" _More than you, ugly." Bardock snarled as he drove his fist into his opponents waist but didn't find the creature's skin to be giving way._

 _The crushing blow came from a half mangled fist with metals and heavy industrial materials wrapped around its arm and hand sending the saiyan to the ground with a loud heavy smack. "I be the strongest here, monkey man!" The gloating greenskin missed as Boros came from behind and snapped his arm around the creatures neck and began to jerk and squeeze._

 _Flailing quickly took over as the brute struggled to grab at the back of Boros, that same hand that was twisted with concrete and steel finding no ability to grab firmly onto the saiyan. His other hand discarding the heavy weapon as it's mangled fingernails cut into the saiyans armor._

 _Blood begin to drip down from the jagged cuts as his arms squeezed tighter and tighter. The veins on his neck becoming more visible. Releasing a guttural scream as he struggled to hold on._

 _Boros was finally torn off and grasped in large greenskins hand that held half of his waist. The creature's face a lighter shade of green from the blood cut off from his head. "WAGGGH-" It roared again but missed as Bardock rounded the side of his head. A hand charged with ki._

"Yep, if it hadn't have been for me that boy woulda killed Bardock, not that any of you weaklings woulda known being completely useless like you all were!" Boros mocked with a cocky grin on his face as he brought his mug back up to his lips.

Sugesh smacked his forehead, "You are such a goddamn liar! That never happened and you know it!"

Boros laughed, "Oh yeah, like your ass could've done anything on that hell of a world without me dragging you around." Taunting his fellow teammate who snorted and got himself properly situated back in his chair.

Kakarot looked to Tora and Fasha who rolled their eyes and just exhaled in defeat. Those two were eternally destined to bicker and argue like this.

However, Kakarot felt it first as a new presence joined them, before Fasha and Tora quickly caught the subtle signs as the youngest of Bardock looked to the doorway. Wearing a dark blue spandex and a pink top stood a practically radiant woman. "Are you two telling that dumb greenskin story again?"

Nevah tucked her head, "Welcome, Lady Gine, I take it you and the master had a wonderful afternoon?" Smiling as the saiyan female blushed, her tail swaying behind her showing her content nature.

"Oh you are so right Nevah, five times." She stated proudly.

"Damn, I didn't know Bardock could still get it up after assuming the role of an elite." Boros snickered.

"It's at least twice as big as yours so I'd say he's got at least one excuse." Fasha poked back making the saiyan turn red with anger as Fasha held up two fingers as an example of size. "You and," Her fingers stretched much more apart. "Bardock."

"Oh shut yer trap you little slut!" But Fasha ignored it as Tora flipped off the other saiyan.

Gine came over and gently patted Kakarot on the head, "Thank you so much for walking the new caretaker. Did she do well?" To which her son nodded. "Excellent! I'm sure Viv will have her start on dinner right away, would you go and help them, Nevah, and prepare four other seats?"

"Of course, my Lady," Nevah politely bowed before walking out of the room.

"Thanks for the meal Gine." Fasha waved to which the other saiyan woman smiled and took a seat beside Kakarot.

"It is no problem, I'd like you all to join us. No doubt the price of Ceres is well worth a full stomach as well for the trouble it was." She offered a smile, "My mate will join us in a moment. He is speaking with Raditz about having him work with the team for a summer."

All of the saiyans had a slightly surprised look, "You don't say?" Tora scratched his chin. "Figured you would've put your young cub Kakarot in that position."

Gine shook her head, "No, Kakarot has yet to best his brother-"

"Yet." Kakarot interrupted, "I will soon."

Releasing a sigh, "Yes, Kakarot yet, I do hope that you set about and uproot your brother so that he might have some incentive to get out from the Casino's and time at the Blue palace." Gine cared a great deal about Kakarot, but she wanted something to encourage him. A way for him to get out of his shell and start becoming more like his father. Not that who he was was wrong, but Bardock had sacrificed much to get his family to where they were. She wished that Kakarot would give back, she would love to fight by her husband's side back on purge missions but was absolutely forbidden by her mate. After the deaths of the other two elite females leaving her as the only one until Caulifa and Kale became of proper mating age. On that subject… "Kakarot have you given any thought to courting either of the females of house Cabba or do you intend for them to go to your brother or the Prince?"

"Hey don't forget about Paragus's brat!" Boros quickly threw in before causing the entire room save Gine to burst into laughter.

"That slow minded fool will be as about adapt as his old man was at training him!" Sugesh slapped the side of the chair clearly amused with himself. Knowing that Paragus had lost an eye trying to teach his boy the basics.

"About as useful as Kale, that simple minded boy doesn't do anything!"

From the Kitchen which was just down the hall, the doors open as the warm air needed to be quickly pumped out to keep the temperatures proper. The saiyans could be heard clearly as Chi-Chi stood with three full sized pots boiling. Viv was dicing several sets of vegetables with a heavy knife as Nevah came in and out of the room as she set the table.

Chi-Chi found it easy to adapt to the Alien technology, their functions the same and the materials just as well. As she focused on preparing a meal the sounds of the boisterous saiyans continued unabated.

"They are talking about house Paragus again." Nevah sighed as she went to begin gathering the utensils from one of the drawers lining the wall. "The poor family has suffered enough."

Viv chopped through several whole potatoes at once, her cutting board then dropping them into one of the many pots Chi-Chi was currently boiling. "You are just a very empathetic person Nevah you can't expect all saiyans to behave like yourself."

"Misery falls upon them, nothing but misfortunate and tragedy. Who ridicules those who are ill-fated?" Nevah protested.

"That is simply what you believe little one, your faith tells you it is wrong. You have still remember these are saiyans who do not share those sentiments of your people." Viv corrected as she pulled out several more potatoes and began chopping them away.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean, Nevah? Are you talking about a God?" Chi-Chi interjected not sure as to what the two other women were discussing.

"Not a God, the universe itself is a living breathing creature that creates ill will and decides what is right and wrong. My people believe that one should not punish those who are treated as such by the forces inside this universe, even for saiyans they do not deserve mockery but sympathy." She spoke softly, holding her hands together, "I hate to see other beings suffer needlessly, there is too much pain in this life to not wish for life to be brought closer together."

Viv shook her head, looking at their new caretaker with a somber smile, not wishing for her to be caught up in one of their philosophical debates that the two of them had often, _Of course Hella always encouraged optimism too much in Nevah._ "Chi-Chi dear, please forgive her. Even for her wisdom she is still naive to many things."

"I am not, I know that the universe is alive my people know it to be true." Nevah put both of her hands on her hips. Her back leaning forwards slightly as she stared at Viv.

"We have dinner to prepare Nev, we can discuss your religion afterwards. Also you need to assist our Chi-Chi with the main dish, I will make sure drinks are served." Wanting to avoid a typical argument with her counterpart over this issue had been a constant one. Though Hella had been effective at curbing them before they happened being a more mature and well rounded woman. Taking it as her que to leave the larger woman made her way towards the alcohol cellar.

Disappointed, Nevah just shook her head, but she put on a smile and looked to Chi-Chi. "We shouldn't have such conversations in front you, Chi-Chi, please forgive my actions, it is not proper to make you apart of our personal views."

"Hey, it's alright," Chi-Chi assured her. "I'm used to hearing a lot of bickering and different opinions from where I come from. But it sounds like you have an interesting view of things." Trying to make a pleasant conversation with her fellow caretaker. "It sounds like Pantheism from my world, that all things are interconnected."

"Ah, so you have an idea of what I was speaking of, it will be nice to have some discussions. Viv is narrow minded like saiyans in their beliefs of what this universe can offer us." Heading over towards the cut up meal Nevah looked over the ingredients before glancing back at Chi-Chi. The Norlean helping guide Chi-Chi along proper meal etiquette for a saiyan meal which was minimal at best.

Though as Chi-Chi brought a thick ladle into the thick cream potato soup she had made with baked and cured ham along with fresh grated parmesan cheese, bread as a side along with a full chopped salad. Each bowl was the size of a her whole face, the first pot used just for the first serving as Nevah showed her how to smoke what she assumed was an entire pig. The inside's already salted and spiced as was normal, except Chi-Chi imagined that saiyans might like a Earthling style. A little BBQ sauce which she glazed over the smoked meat as it rotated slowly.

Not that she was a huge meat person herself, but she could taste her own mouth watering from the aroma. That and the shouting from the down the hall. "What the hell are they cooking cause fuck I'm getting hard smelling it!" A saiyan voice Chi-Chi didn't recognize shouted causing some humor in the kitchen as Viv walked in as they waited for the much larger woman to handle the pig roast which was only a third of her size. Putting the spik just off from the main table.

As they were about ready to wrap up everything a figure appeared in the doorway. "Hard at work? Good." Nevah and Viv quickly tucked their heads as Chi-Chi watching them quickly followed suit. Bardock came inside the main hall, his nose having picked up on the obvious aroma that was wafting through through his home.

His hands crossed over his chest Bardock approached Chi-Chi. Stopping just an arms length from her, "Look at me."

Her head looked up, and she saw the cold gaze once again staring into her. "Yes, Lord Bardock?" Chi-Chi's soft spoken words causing the saiyan to lower his arms down to his sides.

"Are you ready to accept the next ten years of your life are going to belong to me and my household? That you shall work without complaint for my home and all of those who dwell inside, including that of Nevah and Viv who stand beside you?"

"I am." She replied her gaze unflinching. "I will serve your family for ten years."

"Kneel," He commanded, watching as she did as she was told. "For the name of my house, you Chi-Chi from Earth shall be a caretaker for this day and for all days forward until your tenth year. Do not forget who you serve and know that so long as you stay loyal to me I shall reward you. Do not ever betray my house, though many on Vegeta-sei are saiyans they do not look out for me and my family. You shall discuss nothing with other houses, you shall never collude with them, and should you be taken from my home as dictated by the rules of combat you shall continue these honor bound words. Do not forsake my trust and I shall not forsake what is owed to you." Placing his hand atop her head, "Whom do you swear loyalty to?"

Chi-Chi took a moment to breathe. "You, Lord Bardock." The hand atop her head swept down her cheek and softly caressed her skin.

"Then I welcome you into my house, now gather the band of miscreants and my mate so we can eat. I am starving." Bardock released a slight smirk as he patted Chi-Chi on the shoulder almost approvingly before turning towards his seat. He'd been wanting a proper meal and with this new caretaker in the kitchen he only hoped it tasted as good as it smelled.

Chi-Chi felt a slight hug from Viv as she came up beside her. "Congratulations Dear! You did a good job to impress Bardock, now just remember what I told you." Giving the younger woman a wink as Nevah smacked her hand away.

"Shoo, do not tell her of your ways. Come Chi-Chi let us make sure Bardock's guests are introduced to you. But be wary of Boros and Sughesh." Nevah quickly warned with a waving finger. "They love to pinch your ass."

 _Oh… Perfect._ Chi-Chi groaned as she was lead to gather the rest of the company for dinner, with her first day mostly complete Chi-Chi could only wonder what the next ten years were going to be like.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	4. Elite Gathering

**Chapter 4: Elite Gathering**

 **A/N: Another update, been a little while. Let's see if this story is still popular with my audience.**

Chi-Chi had her hands full, literally. A comb in her mouth, both her hands pulling free the mess of spikes and doing her best to remove the split ends from Gine's unruly mane of hair. Though she never considered herself a beautician, apparently she was being called to clean up and fix Gine to be presentable for the evening. Brushing out her locks as the saiyan woman reclined back in a chair without a headrest, allowing Chi-Chi to do her damndest to fix her up proper.

"So how has your last three weeks been here, Chi-Chi?" Gine asked, casting a slight back over her shoulder towards the woman still intensely trying to clean up her hair. Gine, like most saiyan woman, felt that strength was before beauty. However, with what was taking place that evening she wanted to look good.

"It's-" Chi-Chi said through her teeth, a slight hiss to her words as the comb was still held there. Straightening out the one side of her unruly locks until she spat out the piece in her lips and into her other hand. "Been exhausting." Admitting that she had thought her training in martial arts would've been more preparation for being a maid.

Laughing heartily at her response, "No doubt, Viv has been working you quite hard with the cleaning and cooking."

"Yes, she's been showing me everything but I don't mind it." The larger woman felt more like an older sister. While critical of Chi-Chi at times, when it came to doing her work properly and taking time to make sure she did it right with a demonstration.

" _You have to eat your breakfast before you start anything, I will not hear it Chi-Chi."_

" _No, no, you've got to do this first. You're just wasting time and energy."_

" _If you did not finish, that is fine, you are still learning. You need your rest, I've seen your posture and appearance slipping, go rest. I will clean this hallway and then join young Raditz in his room for the evening."_

"That is good, we want our caretakers to have a positive relationship. I'm so grateful Lucious is so thorough with his work." The saiyan had a knack for finding the proper demeanor for all of their recent household workers.

As Chi-Chi continued to begin straightening-what she could- Gine's hair the woman had to ask a question. "What exactly entails for this evening?" She had several hours to prepare Gine and herself for the night. They were heading to the royal palace, all of them. Bardock's house and Caretakers.

"Oh it's a formality issue, we will be meeting with the royal family for show, sport, and our role as hosting the elite families for our semi annual matches to compete with others for ranking. Though it will be hard to make any progress this year…" She sighed, "Kakarot and Raditz just are not showing their full worth to the royal family. Nappa still serves as a general to King Vegeta, and Kabba is so doggedly loyal to the prince they won't ever lose that favor without a good reason. Bardock can only command the elite purge team of our world and expect that to be enough to rise in rank. We need our sons to show their power, through battle, tactics, or loyalty… But that just doesn't seem to happen."

"Is the ranking really that important?" Chi-Chi continued as she pulled free the backs of Gine's locks.

"It's a matter of saiyan pride. Our family has never gone up in rank beyond third since Bardock won his seat. But we can't afford to be stagnant. Even if we don't go beyond our current rank we must at least show that we are striving to be more. Perhaps one day some of our family could be apart of royalty, but with a history of laziness and uninspired children that will never sit well with the royal family."

She didn't offer a response to Gine, thinking about the notion of pride and honor were almost a currency in the saiyan world. If anyone put their pride on the line then it was the equivalent of losing a piece of your own body.

"Have you prepared yourself for the greeting ceremony?" The saiyan female asked the other woman, though she believed that there would be no way that Viv or Nevah would let that slip under the radar. But it didn't hurt to be sure.

"Mmmhm" Chi-Chi replied as the comb went back into her mouth and began brushing the hard locks free from the other side. "Yess- I've- got that." Her words a slightly lisp to them as the offending object in her mouth blocked her speech.

"Wonderful." Gine replied smiling, her eyes still watching herself be fixed up in the mirror. A knock from the outside came, the heavy pounding a clear indicator as to the owner. "Come in, mate, no worries yet about ravishing me before the ceremony."

The door pushed open as Bardock had a small sneer on his face. Hands were covered in dirt, and blood was running from small cuts on his face. The lord of the house eyeing the two women, though his once brooding complexion which obviously had something to do with his two boys.

Shaking his head, Bardock moved to go to his bathroom. A slight grumble escaping from his lips about not wanting to put up with this bullshit.

"What was that about?" Chi-Chi asked as Gine just shook her head.

"Training our sons. Their father is quite the dedicated fighter. I have no doubt that our yard workers will be fixing the ground for a few days after that mess." Gine enjoyed her yard, it was such a tranquil place for her to go and be, especially after all the work Chi-Chi had asked to put into it.

"I'm going to assume that the garden I asked to work on and put in, probably is a mess?"

Gine chuckled slightly. "Most likely, I know my mate very well and I'm certain he pushed both boys to their limits today. Wanting them tired and focused on what he wants, if Raditz doesn't get a reminder he'll probably lose focus and start gambling with the other saiyans and Kakarot needs to be pushed as well." Her eyes widened slightly as she recalled something. "Speaking of my boys." She turned head slightly to look at Chi-Chi. "I believe you are to be the one escorting my youngest as his consort?"

She nodded, "Excellent, ask Kakarot to give you a proper introduction with the other elites. It would be good if you met them personally, as all caretakers should recognize our fellow elites as they will become common faces. It would be good to know them to avoid offending some of them." Gine turned back to the mirror and let Chi-Chi continue her work. "I will do my best, Lady Gine."

"Oh you can dispense with the formal titles with me, I am Gine and you have worked hard these past few months and I have had no problems with what you've done for my family. It would be only proper as one of our caretakers to talk to me in private without them." Smiling as she looked at the woman finishing up her hair. "You remind me much of myself when I was younger, I'm so glad everything worked out and you are here with us."

"Thank you, Gine," Chi-Chi pulled free the last mess of knots from the saiyans hair. "Okay, should be clean. What do you think? Though I'm not much of a hair stylist." She added as she looked at the way Gine examined herself in the mirror.

"It will be fine, I don't expect to keep it perfect all night long. No doubt I'll have to show the young girls of house Kabba a thing or two before the night is out."

Chi-Chi could only imagine that meant a knockout fight, those were far more common than she cared to admit or even felt comfortable around.

"I will handle the rest, go get yourself ready." Gine said waving off Chi-Chi and out of her room. The caretaker tucked her head, "As you wish, Gine."

Smiling, she tipped her head watching the earthling turn and leave the room, she had barely opened the door as a large figured was outside waiting for her. "Come dear, we've got to change our outfits." It was Viv, already wearing her royal attire, the deep crimson red of her maid outfit, wrapped with a large white cloak that swept from the right shoulder and partially covered her back.

"Alright, alright!" Chi-Chi relented as the larger woman practically swept her away, they only had so much time.

[***]

The fanfare was quite extravagant even from the air and from a distance. "I know this is your first time at one of these events. Don't take anything that you might see here to heart, not every saiyan is like us." Kakarot spoke, distracting her from the gathering. He was carrying her in his arms bridal style, as neither Viv or Nevah could fly. So Raditz carried Viv on his back, the sight rather humorous for the brother with such a large woman and the small Norlean was held in one arm by Bardock who was joined by his mate on the other side of him.

Wearing a matching red outfit to what Viv had earlier, save her white cloak was a slight white sash that covered her waist. She might've looked like normal except she had a pink water lily adoring the top of her head neatly affixed to her hair. It was a gift for her after all.

"What is that supposed to exactly mean?" Chi-Chi said looking to Kakarot with furrowed brows. The saiyan only chuckled at her response. "You'll see, just remember you're still a caretaker and do not embarrass my family or there will be consequences."

Shaking her head, "You are so much different out here, I like you more when you're dozing in my garden out back…

" _What are you doing?"_ _Kakarot had come outside as he heard the sounds of a shovel and dirt being shifted outside. Curiously it wasn't the lizardmen who were the usual ones who kept the grounds looking well maintained. It was in fact Chi-Chi, there was a strange aroma in the air and he wanted to find out who was changing his backyard._

 _His eyes looking to the side just down towards the ground as Chi-Chi was on her knees. He could see the dirt on her hands on her clothes. Just beside her was a new type of plant to him, some were red, others were white, and a few more were light or vibrant purple._

 _He had at least found where that smell had been coming from._

" _This is a garden," Chi-Chi replied with a sigh as she dusted off her hands and stood up to address Kakarot. The saiyan eyeing her and her plants curiously._

" _So… you're planting food?" His one eyebrow winged into the air as he had a basic idea of agriculture._

 _Chi-Chi looked at her flowers then back to Kakarot. "Seriously?"_

 _His head twitched to her, an irritation showing on his face. Kakarot's eyes melding into a glare that made Chi-Chi want to throw her hands up into the air with some level of frustration. "These are flowers, you know, the kind that smell good and look pretty?" The still puzzling look on Kakarot's face was almost incredulos for her._

" _Oh brother, it's just to make the place look nice. It's something we did back on my world," Chi-Chi sighed as she turned and went back to her work._

" _And my father gave you permission to make his home look like a… giant colored leaf?" Kakarot couldn't imagine that his father would ever let anyone make his home look like this. Where was the sign of a warrior in a variety of flower decorating his home?_

" _No, your father didn't, your mother however… She thought it would be a good idea. As I would also grow fresh food out here. But your soil isn't actually the most healthy so I would start and see what I could grow first and these are the basics, also a little bit of color won't hurt anyone."_

 _Snorting slightly, Kakarot just eyed the creations she had planted in the ground outside. "Why are you doing it then? We have the lizardmen who take care of the grounds."_

 _Sighing, "You are very much like your father, Kakarot." Casting the saiyan an annoyed glance. "He said the same thing to me earlier when I started." The two looked and apparently thought the same, the old adage the apple doesn't fall from the tree was quite accurate here. Pointing towards the murky lake Kakarot took notice of something else. His senses having been distracted by Chi-Chi he hadn't caught a quite glaring addition to the home._

 _Several of the lizardmen with a light aquamarine color and light yellow face stripes were currently digging up along the bank of the water supply. The ground being littered with more green vegetation, dark lillies, palm trees, and other bizarre additions. "I asked Gine if I could just touch things up and see how well they grow. If I can get basic plants to grow I might be able to get some local plants, this can also help create fresh produce. The fresher the ingredients the better the flavor that you saiyans love for your food."_

 _Though as Kakarot pondered her words one of the lizardmen, the ranking Sarus chief, a massive creature, stopped in front of Chi-Chi, its face lined with more teeth than an alligator and as long as Chi-Chi's fingers. His heavy body decorated in the bones and newly added fauna to his head, several feet taller than Kakarot and twice the saiyans girth. It was an imposing beast that might've given Chi-Chi fear at one point in her life._

 _But Kakarot wouldn't let anything happen to the caretaker, yet he did not expect anything of the sort. The lizardmen were loyal and dedicated workers._

 _She had taken it upon herself to feed the lizardmen better. Instead of just raw flesh, a little salt and pepper, twenty or thirty minutes on a fire. It had originally been a challenge for her to have them trust her. But once they tried her food she had them sold, as carnivores though they weren't picky. Also a digestive system that could dissolve rocks didn't make the chore difficult. However, they still had a sense of taste and smell._

 _Yet the Sarus leader held up both hands to the human woman, and there resting in his palms was a large and freshly bloomed water lily, the vibrant pink flower petals and yellow center a beautiful piece to the woman. "Oh my, it bloomed so soon?"_

" _Gift. Pale one." The massive creature spoke with a slight hiss. His hand's the size of Chi-Chi's chest holding the small flower so delicately for one who might see him as a brute._

 _Smiling, "Well thank you, I'll add it to my-"_

" _No, Gift." It spoke and moved, holding the flower with his massive claw like fingernails and placed it in the bun of her hair. The flower seemingly finding root within her hair and settling there._

" _Oh, thank you. I love it." She smiled as the Sarus pulled back and bowed its head and then went back towards the river. Her eyes shifted towards Kakarot who looked baffled. "Don't be jealous." A slight tease in her voice as the saiyan grunted._

" _Of what? A flower or of a creature who I could overpower when I was five?" Kakarot said dismissively as he waved his hand and turned to leave. "Whatever, do what you want to the backyard, just don't ruin it."_

Kakarot hadn't originally enjoyed the idea but… it wasn't too bad. He found it more peaceful and as Chi-Chi had more and more put in, the smells and aromas were soothing. Yet as a saiyan he didn't say any of that, leaving it to his mother who enjoyed the outdoor air.

He caught a glimpse of Chi-Chi as her eyes widened at the sight before her. He almost laughed, there was the royal palace. A massive red stone palace that covered almost five square miles, the outside practically a pentagon filled with saiyans. Inside lay the sprawl of those strong enough to be inside its gates, or those foreign businesses and dignitaries that had a small section carved out for them.

The flags of the crown of Vegeta-sei each twenty feet long draped down from the five corners of the building to where a massive castle that was a mile wide, and half a mile tall, the red glistening in the sunlight of Vegeta-sei's multiple suns. It was a truly a place to be admired.

Her first visit to the capital would be the royal palace, where a hundred or so 1st class and elite saiyans would be gathering. _All of them._

Following in behind his father the group descended down towards the arrival area, where Kakarot could see two of the other house guests already there.

"Lord Bardock!" The voice of the young Kabba called out, a friendly wave from the youngster as they arrived. Standing beside him were the two sisters. Kale and Caulifa, neither one wearing the house colors as would be normal etiquette, but with a Lord only sixteen years old, what could one expect? Kale wore a matching red tank top and shorts, with Caulifa having a bright pink top and long blue training shorts.

Kabba on the other hand wore armor, one based off a new design for the saiyan prince. A single shoulder strap but a full chest plate with a blue undershirt and shorts.

The other guest was house Paragus, the gruff old saiyan with a criss cross scar over his left eye, a bright white tunic and purple and green armor. Beside him was his docile son, Broly. Wearing the same colored armor as his father except a jeweled crown wrapped around his head.

But the lowest of the four houses did not attempt to get involved as the young Kabba came up to Bardock. "It's great as always to see you."

His senior saiyan chuckled, "Still so much a child, Kabba." But he placed a hand on his shoulder, "I had hoped to see you grow a bit more, but your still just as short as ever." The playful mockery not fazing the younger saiyan.

"Well I keep training everyday, me and my sisters are working hard. Soon one day we'll best you and Nappa!" His eagerness and tenacity, it was almost infectious.

Raditz unloaded Viv from his back and followed Raditz who engaged the younger saiyan. "Well you've still got quite a few years of growing up there, squirt." Laughing as he put his hand in the young house leader's hair and ruffled it. "My old man is looking to make a purge team leader, how about you and your sister's join me. Might be a good little excursion to see if you really have all that metal you like to boast about."

"Oh I'm more than ready, I can handle anything you got, Raditz!" Kabba not at all bothered by the teasing of the other saiyan.

"Can you handle her?" Thumbing back towards the massive arachnoid female behind him, who was quite used to Radtiz's little games like this, smiled down at him. The other saiyan scooping an arm around his back and whispered, "One round in the sack with her will make you a real man, if you want?" He all but cackled turning the younger elite into a flushed teeanger struggling to make a conversation with a pretty girl.

"Eh, what's got you looking like that?" Caulifa said coming over, followed closely by a very nervous Kale who looked practically skittish. Her hands held up tightly behind her sister, a slight shake visible as she approached the much larger woman.

"Nothing my dears, it has been so long since I've seen the two of you, how are you tiny morsels?" Crouching down Viv opened her arms up, having prior experiences with both of these young saiyan women.

"Ah so good to see you, giant freak!" Caulifa snickered coming to openly embrace the larger woman.

The arachnid's voice rippled into laughter in response to her words.

As Bardock took Kabba by the shoulder and away from his lazy good for nothing of a son his wife headed towards Broly as Paragus snorted and walked away from the gathering.

"How are you doing? You look a little out of it, little one?" As Broly's mother was Gine's cousin, she was a distant aunt to the slightly aloof saiyan. Seeing him much as she would her own children.

Broly said little yet he leaned his head down as Gine caressed his cheek softly. "My little one, I know your mother would be so proud of you. Leeka would've wanted nothing more than to see you grow strong." Gine smiled as the saiyan closed his eyes and let her pull his head down.

"Miss her… I do." The saiyan whispered, "Father, hates me."

"Hush, hush little one." Gine replied consolingly.

Bardock watched his mate show care for that weakling of a nephew of hers. "Damnit, Gine." He muttered under his breath, a mild measure of disgust showing on his face. Thankful that neither of his own brats were that addled in their minds, _to that extreme._ His mind knowing full well that both of his boys were just lazy and slow to do anything because they had nothing to truly work for. Though there would be plans to finally sort all of that out.

In the midst of this semi reunion Chi-Chi looked around at all of the saiyans and was surprised at how different they all were. By comparison to the purge team Bardock ran and his family she had thought she had seen a wide spectrum but apparently she was wrong. A slight pinch on her ass snapped her back to the moment as she smacked Kakarot's offending hand, the bastard always pinched her right on the backside to get her attention or because he was probably some pervert in some measure like his brother. "Come on, let's get you introduced, can't have you sit back and gawk."

"Oi! Kabba and the twin terrors we got to introduce you to our new caretaker." Kakarot said bringing Chi-Chi closer.

"So soon and man.. She's really pretty." Caulifa grinned as she all but swaggered over towards Kakarot, of course Kale nipping at her heels but never touching her big sister. "Heya, so which team are you on?"

"My what? Team?" Chi-Chi replied a bit confused to the young saiyans words.

"Caulifa, she's not into women, she likes men. Proper saiyan men." Kakarot put a hand in between the two of them as Caulifa shook her head.

"Nah, I can tell em, she likes women. So what do you feel about joining House Kabba, me and my sister need someone our size to fit in our training schedule. Girls only!" Caulifa pushed a little forwards towards Chi-Chi her face getting within a foot. "So want us to win you and join our house in the future?"

"Ehhh? I really don't," Chi-Chi stammered nervously as the way Caulifa was looking at her. It was similiar to the way Raditz eyed Viv- "Don't you be teasing her now you little scamp." The larger woman said appearing from behind the two grabbing the saiyan by the shoulder.

"Ughh you adults are sooo dulll!" The saiyan whined, "Come on Kale let's get going and see the prince."

".. Oh… okay." Kale whispered following after her sister. Chi-Chi looked to Kakarot who shrugged, "She's just different, i'm sure she likes men and women. I think she does it for Kale whose too timid to be approached by a different gender."

"No, she's a bonafide lesbian." Raditz chimed in as he came up, "She wouldn't sleep with me, no woman would deny this fine example of a saiyan and not be one. Ain't that right Viv?" He chuckled with a glint in his eyes making the other woman blush slightly.

Before Kakarot could retort a hand swept from behind and smacked the long haired saiyan upside the head. "Knock it off, boy. You are here at the palace start acting like a god damn elite."

"Come on pops, we're meeting with Kabba's house. You expect a bunch of teenagers to behave like they should? I mean for crying out loud Caulifa wanted to jump our new caretaker. I mean can you-" His father smacked him again, making the saiyan growl irritated.

"Shut your mouth," His warning tone convincing the saiyan to just give it up. "Gine, Nevah, let's go." He barked as his mate gave Broly a reassuring pat on the hand and let him follow after his father in a lethargic way. Nevah calmly remaining out the saiyan squabbles fixed Gine and Bardock's appearances before setting herself just behind the two of them as they marched inside.

"Gah… old prick." Raditz grumbled massaging the back of his head.

"He's still the lord of the house, unless you wish to change that?" Viv gave a giggle and put a hand around him. "Shall we then?"

"Yeah whatever, it's not like I have anything better to do, hopefully they will set up the tables tonight."

Chi-Chi looked to Kakarot who just met her gaze. "That was house Kabba, be careful around them, they love their pranks. No doubt I'll expect Caulifa and Kale to try and abscond with you for a few hours just to test the waters…" His lips pulled into a slight grin as he saw the mortified expression on her face. "I might enjoy seeing how you handle a horny saiyan teenager and her sister."

"No- Thank you!" Chi-Chi said raising her hand in her declaration. "Not interested, I'd rather not be ravished by a lust filled saiyan woman."

"Be sure to stay by me then tonight and we'll make sure that doesn't happen." A slight smack on her ass from Kakarot made her growl warningly. "What? You just said a saiyan woman… nothing about a saiyan man."

"You're being just as difficult as them, you know that?" Kakarot had a slight infatuation with her, and while slightly flattering she was in no hurry or mood to become a bed warmer. _I have my pride._

The voice in the back of her head also reminding her that it was probably just a game for Kakarot as it was for his brother. Though, thankfully neither were making a direct order of her to join them in either of their beds yet.

"What can I say, I aim to please." He chuckled as Chi-Chi just shook her head in irritation before following beside him.

The two making their way inside just a bit behind Raditz, the red hue of the carpet led into a large royal gathering room as there seated atop the three chairs were the royal family, King, Queen, and Prince Vegeta. The queen a more pleasant smile on her lips, her royal crown entangled in a mess of black spikes that were held away from blocking her vision. Her armor a match to her husband's and son.

The prince appearing bored of the gathering on his expression but maintained a dignified posture. His sharp features and flame upswept hair a mirror of his father next to him save his height. Missing a solid foot by comparison.

King Vegeta's body was draped with a long blood red cape that covered his front leaving all but his exposed gloves visible. A single blue medallion with the etched symbol of the house of Vegeta was loosely hanging off his neck, a royal treasure from generations of kings past. While lacking practicality, it was tradition and honor that bid him to wear it.

All four houses took a knee in front of their King. Nappa off to the side with his single caretaker, the one recently taken from House Bardock. Hellah, a full bodied woman, similar in girth to Nappa but a soft blonde hair and demeanour shown outwards as the saiyan male had her knelt beside him.

From there was house Kabba, the young lord brightly smiling up at the King. Eager to learn, and get stronger though just behind him was Caulifa and Kale both a stark contrast to each other and their older brother.

Then House Bardock, the single remaining full elite family with its varied Caretakers due to its size and needs. King Vegeta noting the newcomer beside the youngest son of Bardock, her eyes looking around partially transfixed by all of this. A slight breach of etiquette but nothing he would discipline a new house member for on their first visit.

Lastly was House Pargus, the old grizzled saiyan almost angry to be where he was while his son remained just staring off into nothing.

"Elite houses, I welcome you into my home. Raise your heads," His hand lifting upwards as all in attendance looked to the King. "Your loyalty pleases my family, and I await the upcoming months for the ranking matches to begin, though this is a measure of strength and wounds, grievances, and scores are to be settled. I wish to remind you all that you are in fact saiyans, we are all one people, so as we must come together in rememberance of those who are no longer here to enjoy the spoils of our great planet, I ask you all to continue your dedication and partake of my hospitality." The King's voice firm but also somber as he recanted their reason for gathering. "Now rise up," The King's face turning into a smirk, "And let the feast BEGIN!"

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	5. Balcony Gathering

**Chapter 5: Balcony Gathering**

 **A/N: It's been a few days since i've updated this story. I really hope people enjoy it, it's outside the norm for me as it's still building the world and characters. Though soon we'll dive into the meat of Kaka/Chi. I just hope that you all are liking the way its going.**

 _Should've known._

Chi-Chi had enjoyed feasts before at Bardock's house accompanied by his purge team and his family, but never in all of her life had she bore witness to nearly fifty saiyans devouring food like it were a competition. Though, one might expect the females to eat with decorum, sadly as Chi-Chi watched even the Queen for all of her beauty and nobility she could inhale food just like the next saiyan.

The primary difference was, she used utensils. Gine, Caulifa, and Kale all ate like the men. One could swallow an entire chicken leg down to the bone or chug an entire pitcher of ale or beer in a single swig. As a caretaker she was permitted to eat alongside their house master. Though as she sat next to Kakarot who ate like a man possessed, she found it difficult to.

Her own plate was still mostly full.

Looking around, she watched as house Kabba looked across at Bardock's. An unspoken challenge, who had the weaker stomach. Bardock, Raditz, and Kakarot glared backwards between bites. Each time one side would spoon a helping onto their plate. The other would put two more. The cycle almost never ending.

Her eyes drifted as Nappa, the large bald saiyan, who ate beside the side of the Prince, did not join in the games as did the older scarred saiyan, Paragus, who ate in a quiet silence… looking to his side there was an empty seat.

 _Where is his son?_

A hand touched her back causing her to jump slightly, the smaller features of its owner revealed Nevah, who was holding a large tray in her other hand. Large being normal to Chi-Chi, as Nevah was far smaller in size. The pink skinned woman motioning her with a finger.

Getting up from her seat with a look from Kakarot but as he looked towards Nevah he went back to eating. Paying the two no further mind.

"I have a small task for you…" The norlean said, handing her the plate. "Don't worry, I think it'll be good for you. I know you have never really enjoyed how the saiyans eat. Believe me I understand that feeling very well as I do not partake of meat."

Chi-Chi took the serving tray and looked to Nevah who smiled, "Lady Gine wants you to go and take this to her nephew. He's out in the back, perhaps you might give him some company and allow him eat? It would make the lady of the house happy." The human woman looked at the food and found it would barely suffice for a snack, but that wasn't her concern. The hesitation seemed to be there and Nevah gently touched her arm, "Don't worry the young son of house Paragus is very docile, he won't hurt you. If he asks you to leave just leave the food with him."

"Is that all?" Chi-Chi asked with a sigh. Nevah merely laughed and placed a hand on the woman's chest. "I thought it was good not to be noticed by the other houses, that keeping your head down meant that no one would want to take me?" Trying to avoid bringing herself into anyone else's mind didn't sit well with her. But as she looked at the most senior caretaker, she could see a warning in those eyes. It made a feeling fester inside of the young earthling. What was wrong with that?

"You would do good to befriend the other houses, should one day you become their property it would be best to be taken with positive thoughts in mind. Though House Paragus does not use caretakers, only slaves," The smaller woman looked away, "I know the minds of these houses Chi-Chi," Sighing she hoped to impart a small amount of the wisdom she had garnered, in a planet full of warriors what was one to be to those that were not? "I've not spent several years of service to not understand that House Paragus is to challenge House Bardock this year. An exchange could happen, or price could of title could be garnered from one to the other. It could be nothing, like Kabba shaving the head of Lord Nappa. Or..." Flicking towards Hellah the old caretaker of house Bardock. "You could lose something more, you have assurances with House Bardock. But them?" Casting a glance to the other houses. "There are no such things, befriend them, appease them, it might save your life one day."

Looking at the light pink eyes of the other woman, drowning out the sounds of the feast around them. "I ask you for your own sake, befriend the young Lord. Much like you have done with Kakarot." Her lips pulled into a smile, "Trust me, Chi-Chi. Much like Viv, I want to see you live a full life. As caretakers we are to always look out for one another, I would do the same for you as I hope you would do for me." Her voice dropping quieter to a whisper. "You and Viv are my only family. I don't want to see either of you hurt, or worse." Cupping her hand holding the tray, running her fingers soothingly over the younger woman's hands.

Chi-Chi averted her gaze slightly, the smaller pink skinned woman's words bringing her back to the reality that she had gotten comfortable in Bardock's house. She hadn't spent a year there and while she believed that Gine or Bardock wouldn't wish ill upon her she couldn't discount what another house might do to her _if_ they ever had the possibility of owning her. "The younger saiyans are always easier to get along with and I've looked after Broly before. You'll be alright."

"Okay.. Okay." Chi-Chi finally relented, to which Nevah nodded at her. "Now where do I go?"

[***]

Sitting outside,his legs just dangling off a small railing that overlooked the castle grounds, a quiet, if not aloof saiyan remained away from the rest. There was no grand feast for him, he didn't want to be around the other saiyans and the further he was from his father the better.

A slight grunt escaped from his lips as he felt a headache burning from the thought.. Even thinking about his old man negatively caused him a mild degree of pain and frustration. No matter how he wished to curse at him or speak bile from his mouth he couldn't.

Being alone was so much more peaceful as he just maintained a glazed look in his eyes. The largest of Vegeta-sei's suns was slowly settling down as the smaller one had yet to rise on the other side, giving the aura of an evening sun. Yet it was only the afternoon Broly found the view of the the setting sun pleasing. His taller frame casting a long extending shadow back towards the palace doors where he had come.

The inner city that he could see from where he sat looked so… boring. So many people, all of them gathered around in their little homes. He could see the 1st class saiyans and how they acted around each other, even from almost half a mile away his vision gave him a clear enough picture.

They weren't like him, they were all boring, what point was there to what they did? Being fighters, traders, slavers, and purgers. What else was there truly to saiyan life?

Philosophical thought was rare among saiyans and for one like him even rarer as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Tracing the outline of the scars he had with one of his fingers, his eyes still focused on the saiyans on the outside. "Look at them… weak."

Looking through the females, his eyes showing no spark or intrest. Stocky frames, black spiked hair and a skin tone much like his own. Some were taller, others were thinner, and a few were bulky and more masculine. "Father will pick one, I do not want weak."

His father will still do it, an attempt to subvert him even further. Not that he wanted any of the other houses daughters, Caulifa was too spirited for Broly's liking. A female saiyan that defied those around her in order to gain power through games and trickery. He did not want a mate like that, leaving Kale, that broken little girl that nipped at the heels of her elder sister. She was more pitiful than he, no one would want her from the elite houses.

Then on top of those problems he would be forced to fight against House Bardock this year, another chance at winning a pointless title or a favor of the other house. Neither of which appealed to him, no doubt his _dad_ would want him to take the prize of becoming the third house because of some pointless need to better himself.

"Wants to be a King, but wear a crown of thorns." Broly said in a dry tone, his father's aspirations succeeded anything else. Had the royal family conceived a daughter first instead of a son there wouldn't be any doubt that Paragus would've stopped at nothing to have his own name tied into the royal bloodline. It was pathetic, he often wondered if that was how his mother was? _Did she care about power, titles? Or is that father?_

Flicking his fingers outwards as he overlooked the city there came a soft padding of feet from behind him. Before they had even left the doorway he could smell everything, the food, the lingering aroma of Kakarot and Gine. Yet there was a more potent feminine scent, _the new slave for Bardock._

Chi-Chi had come out to find the saiyan a few rooms down and out on one of the balconies, noting that saiyan didn't even bother looking at her. But she knew he was aware of her presence, continuing to roll his fingers in his palm.

 _Okay, he'll probably just tell you to get lost anyway. Just try and be sociable._ However, as she ran those words through her head she wondered if perhaps Broly was more of the violent type. Saiyans who just preferred shoving a hand through her stomach if she said the wrong thing.

She shook her head. Shaking her head, _Get a grip._ Taking a moment to exhale and gather her courage. "Hello, Lady Gine sent me to bring you some food." Watching his lack of reaction made her pause for a moment, he just continued to roll his fingers.

Knowing that she couldn't walk back with a full tray of food, Chi-Chi came closer to the banister and set down what she had brought just beside him. Still there was no reaction, he just stared off into the city. Her brown eyes looked over Broly's features, she had never really asked Kakarot about house Paragus or Broly. There was always something unique about the saiyans of each house, after meeting house Kabba and the way Paragus stormed off in disgust without even so much as a greeting.

 _Is Broly apathetic?_ It was a quiet thought she had, she couldn't recall this type of behavior from any other saiyans she had encountered. While only a few dozen most behaved like Bardock's purge team. Boisterous, loud, prideful, and ravenous. Always having time to eat, fight, and _other things._

Viv frequented Raditz bed almost every other night, and with Gine on a mission to get pregnant in the house she had to imagine that it was as she suspected.

A part of her wanted to leave, to walk away from this and go back to the main hall where everyone had gathered and would still be eating for the next half an hour but… "Would you like some company?" The words left her mouth quicker than she expected, and Broly's eyes flicked towards her.

His fingers stopped moving as he now looked at her from the corner of his eye. _Probably think I'm suspicious with that look I'm getting._ "I don't mean to offend you but, are you lonely?"

Broly's eyes narrowed, a slight scowl on his lips. Yet he surprised her, "Saiyans do not get lonely, slave."

 _Well at least I got some words out of him._ "I know that saiyans don't feel a lot of things, but I really don't want to go back to that mess inside and you seem to like being out here all alone," She gave him a smile. "I also haven't eaten anything. I just can't stomach fifty mouths devouring so much food, one saiyan is alright though."

 _Peculiar…_ "You don't like the way saiyans eat… so you come to eat with me?" His head turned more around exposing more than the side of his face. "Is it common for a slave of Bardock to eat with their masters?"

Shaking her head, "No we often don't. Also I'm not a slave I'm-"

"You are a slave," He interrupted, turning back towards the view he had before. "Caretakers are just privileged slaves. Trusting in titles without power is just another weakness." Broly snorted at the notion, "You are a slave, the other saiyans are slaves, I am a slave, and my father is a slave. We do what the crown wants and desires, we fight when they say, we kill when they want, we fuck when they ask. I have no choice in my life much like you, slave."

"Chi-Chi," She corrected, "My name is Chi-Chi, and I don't see it as slavery even though I agree with how you phrase it."

Rolling his eyes Broly just watched the sun begin to vanish behind the massive mountain ranges, the golden sun causing the red stone of the palace to become a vibrant orange color as if it were on fire. He wanted to go back to his peace and quiet.

Chi-Chi watched him for several minutes as he focused on nothing, as there wasn't anything out there where his vision was looking. But as she looked at his appearance she noted the massive number of scars on his body, while she knew Bardock, Raditz, and Kakarot had some-their father far more than his sons- there was a stark difference.

As the moment dragged on with apparently Broly not wanting to speak with her she at least tried to open him up with what all saiyans loved. "Do you fight a lot?"

He ignored her, "You have quite a few scars I just wondered if you were a purger or just really liked training."

More scars meant more battles, which meant a stronger saiyan. While on Earth they might be less than appealing, on Vegeta-sei they were a badge of honor, the more battle wounds a saiyan earned the more desirable a saiyan would be to others. She could liken it to the opposite of plastic surgery.

Broly wasn't sure what to make of her, or her dumb questions, but he couldn't exactly harm her, it would be an insult to Bardock, also to his aunt. Gine looked after him like a mother, or at least that's what he believed she was doing.

Releasing a grunt of frustration Broly cracked his wrist. "These aren't from battle, they are punishments."

"Punishments? Do you-"

A deep growl came from Broly as he turned his head towards her once again baring his teeth. "I don't listen, like you slave. An electro whip, and thermal collar does wonders for a saiyan who tells those above him to fuck off." His voice dragging into an angry snarl as he did all he could to just get this slave to leave him alone.

But she didn't go running, her eyes softened, then she did the damnedest thing to him. She smiled, "What?"

"I get it, you probably don't have a choice in your life. No one to turn to and no other choice but to accept your fate and move forwards," Chi-Chi's eyes looked towards the city, much like Broly had earlier. "It's why I'm here."

Broly was still visibly annoyed, but his anger lessened. He wanted to be left to his brooding in peace. But there was no chance of that happening "It's a beautiful view." Chi-Chi said admiring the way that darkness partially eclipsed a section of the city. True night was almost impossible on Vegeta-sei. Its massive suns constantly keeping the world illuminated roughly ninety percent of the day. To actually view the setting sun and a touch of darkness was a rare sight. "It's like my favorite part of a palace I had back on my world," Sighing fondly of her old memories, "It overlooked my small village just like this. I also know the feeling of not having a mother, I lost my mother and father when our world was initially invaded. A small little world where no one had any real power, we were just ripe for the taking. My mother and father stood against the monsters who had destroy us, but mostly they wanted to protect me." Chi-Chi kept talking but as she did Broly was reminded of his last memories of his own mother, because his mother had been weak.

But also he was weak.

" _Stay here, Broly, let your father and me try and save Kale. I don't want you to get caught up in this."_

" _No-! I can fight, I'm stronger now! Let me fight with you!"_

" _You can fight, but you are our only child. If we all perish that will be the end of our line. You are strong and you need to survive."_

" _But, mother I- I don't want to lose you!"_

" _I know my little pup, but I wouldn't want House Kabba to lose their own little one to these machines. So promise me you'll stay here and wait for us…"_

And wait he did, only to find out several hours later that it was all over, and four of the houses elites were dead, one of them being his own mother.

He looked at Chi-Chi again, _almost like a saiyan. She has a little muscle, just paler skin and brown eyes…_ Broly's thoughts examined her as he felt a stirring feeling as her words and that of his mother resonated inside of him. "Can you fight?" His expression softened, becoming more neutral.

Chi-Chi gave him a grin, "Of course, I'm not a saiyan, but I can teach you a thing or two." Patting her bicep playfully as Broly blinked several times at her. "I've picked up a few things since being on this world and watching Bardock spar with his two boys."

Setting his hands down at his sides the son of House Paragus looked more closely at Chi-Chi. Her figure, hair, and face with greater interest. _She's not one of those whores that father brags about, or the ones that Raditz flaunts. No, this is a real woman, full hips, breasts, and the right muscle tone._ He licked his lips slightly.

Chi-Chi caught the shift in Broly's demeanour almost immediately as the coal black eyes changed from scrutiny to interest. After a few months with saiyans she knew if one was being more playful or angry. It was important to know the two for her. Males in particular loved it when she played coy with them, Kakarot mostly and Shugesh and Boros from Bardock's purge teams. Men liked having their ego stroked a little bit and a few words here and there never hurt anyone.

"Is someone liking what they're seeing?" She playfully flirted, giving the other saiyan a wink.

"Hn," Broly's lips pushed flat yet he couldn't keep the look from his eyes. "What is it that you do for Bardock?"

"I mostly clean and cook. I make the best food on this planet, without question. I've never had a single saiyan say they haven't enjoyed what I made." Stating proudly, "Most of them say I could outdo the royal chefs, but I wouldn't go that far. Then I tend to the garden and flower bed that I made outside the house. I mostly use it for whole foods and natural herbs and spices. The taste just can't be beaten-"

Broly's eyes focused harder tuning out her words. _Incredible, she speaks to me so plainly, all of that fear and trepidation that she had initially is gone. She's more of a real saiyan than any of those other whores out there in the city. All focused on their titles and ranks, what does this little thing care about? Cooking, cleaning, and agriculture._

It was, nice. "-You're welcome to have some of food should you come around. I promise you won't be disappointed." Her voice breaking him out of the daze he was in.

He wanted to know about her now, this woman called Chi-Chi. "What world do you come from?"

Chi-Chi's eyes showed some surprise at the question. "Earth, it's much different than Vegeta-sei."

"Really? Tell me more."

[***]

"The hell did she go?" Kakarot grumbled looking around for Chi-Chi. He knew she had left a while back for something but he had been so focused looking at the fool of a girl Caulifa, who thought she had a chance at out eating him, that he hadn't noticed where she had left too.

They were just about to start the all of the fun games between the different houses. "Well games would be the least accurate way of calling what will happen between us tonight. Though as always I won the eating portion." Kakarot proudly chuckled as he had bested the prince by four plates. A close fought match of the stomach but as had happened for the last four years. _I won._

Strolling around with his hands on his hips, he began to faintly detect her scent. It was a bit out of the way of the main hall as he followed it, having a good grasp of Chi-Chi's aroma around his own house he knew that he could sniff her out.

Truthfully she was fun, getting angry at him at times was amusing as he teased and joked with her. It actually gave him something else to do with his time, and find all of Chi-Chi's quirks was one of them. Like leaving the seat up, oh that always got her riled up, or when he didn't put his dirty towel in the hamper and just hung it back up. She scolded him like she was his own mother, not that Gine didn't find amusement out of it either.

Though as he thought about it, he wanted Chi-Chi around him tonight so she wouldn't get suckered into Raditz's gambling. His older brother could play cards, throw dice, and just had all around damn good luck. Not that he won every game, but he had a track record that put him as one of Vegeta-se's finest gamblers and rashest.

Knowing his brother's mindset of using the Caretakers as tokens in his habits, Viv having been bought back twice after some of his older brother's shit had headed moves by Bardock, who beat the saiyan who had took his property without permission, dropping the money he had spent and came home to deal out some discipline.

Bardock had beat his son for three days straight after that stunt, Viv wasn't punished because she had no say in the matter. But if she hadn't been around her brother it more than likely wouldn't have happened. It was why Nevah didn't leave with Raditz and he didn't want to have Chi-Chi picked up by some saiyan tonight.

She was more of his favorite caretaker and wanted her to remain at his house.

Even then he wanted her away from the other houses, especially Kabba. "Those freaks of saiyan females probably would use her as a sex toy more than a caretaker since the young fool of a boy can't control them."

Kakarot probably could've expounded more as he caught sight of Chi-Chi appearing from a doorway walking towards him a large empty serving tray in her hand. "Hello Kakarot," She greeted with a smile seeming to be in a better mood than when they had arrived.

"Where have you been?" Raising a questioning brow at her, "I hope you haven't been sneaking around the castle, the royal family won't take kindly to that."

Rolling her eyes, "Well I was just doing an errand for Gine and wound up talking to a saiyan for a while once I was done."

Kakarot found a slight twinge of annoyance that someone would talk to Chi-Chi, another slave perhaps but a saiyan? _I'm thinking too much into it,_ "Well I'm soo- glad to hear it." He said his voice laced with sarcasm. "Now follow me, there's some real fun to be had, and surprisingly there's another earthling here tonight. Perhaps you might know her?"

"Yeah because I know all of them, all six billion names and faces." She countered dryly, glaring at him as she walked back with him.

"How many with blue hair?" Kakarot chuckled as Chi-Chi sighed, muttering something as they walked back down the corridor but as they did both missed the black eyes of Broly who watched Chi-Chi walk away from him.

His hand gripping the frame of the door and as he watched Kakarot by her side he found his teeth grinding together. Another new feeling began to pool inside of the once brooding saiyan and whatever this feeling was inside of Broly, he didn't want Chi-Chi next to Kakarot.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	6. Royal Introductions

**Royal Introductions  
**

 **A/N: Well i'm happy to see that everyone enjoyed the Broly/Chi-Chi combo. How it will go, what will happen we'll find out, I got a fair number of reviews so just more inspiration/motivation for me to keep working on this story. My two beta/editors already know whats happening for the future sadly you all are in dark. So let's keep things lively shall we? Also you knew these two were coming.**

"When I heard that saiyan royalty had elite gatherings… This wasn't exactly what I was expecting." A feminine voice sighed. Sticking out like a sore thumb and mostly ignored was not something she was used too. But was there some sort of expectation for being a scientist in a warrior culture. Granted she was the best and most beautiful scientist in the universe! Yet here on Vegeta-sei she was ignored. _It's like they have no admiration for beauty at all!_

Wearing an absolutely killer sea blue dress with a greek strap to one side, her hair ornately pinned into a long blue ponytail with several diamond bands on each wrist and a large sapphire around her neck, with some high rise platform heels giving her that extra inch or two. A single ruby earring was attached to her ear contrasting her overall outfit, but that small flaw aside there wasn't a single man here trying to talk with her!

 _I am god damn gorgeous!_ She pouted, though maintaining a dignified expression. She'd been invited to attend by the royal family after settling a production deal on Vegeta-sei. They would set up Capsule Corp HQ2 here in the capital city with Earth labor to set about creating space compression necessities here that the planet needed.

Unfortunately most of them were weapons, ships, and armor that couldn't be made back on Earth. They needed to be made here on Vegeta-sei due to piracy, time, and cost. Yet so far there hadn't been anything further on the subject, the Queen having spoken with Bulma about the issue as she was the world's most intelligent female. _Almost_ a rival to her own intelligence but not quite…

" _Oh please, dear Bulma, I am not the savage brute of my husband or son. I am the Queen, I am not belittling of your intellect or your possible contributions. But my mate sees only potential for his people for war, battle, and survival. It falls to me as the Queen to look out for the people, to advance through science, engineering, physics, and the advancement of our people." Queen Vegeta had long curled spiked hair that flowed backwards like her husbands, giving the appearance of a waterfall effect as the hair hit the ground. Her features, while imposing, had a softness to them. Her face more rounded and skin slightly lighter. Though to mistake the Queen as weak was foolish, she was below Nappa and Bardock in raw power but had a fighting mind that was second to none._

 _Cunning and guile, that defined the saiyan Queen. Bulma had attempted to best the Queen in the human game of Chess while they were not busy and more focused on side deals than the further establishment of capsule corp on the planet of Vegeta-sei._

 _She didn't beat the Queen once._

" _You are gifted Bulma, it is a shame you weren't born a saiyan. You remind me of myself and I know you would've been an excellent addition to our empire as one." After their last game she relaxed in her chair, wearing her royal saiyan armor with a red and black cape. A cup of wine sat on a table beside her as Bulma was stumped on how a person who had never played the game was able to beat her so easily. But she dropped it as she looked at the Queen who just had a smile on her face. "I've heard that you have some other designs," Her words and posture inflecting that she hadn't heard._ _ **She knew.**_ " _would you mind sharing them with me?"_

" _I might, but if I share them what else could I expect for my company?" Bulma countered as she took a drink she had been offered._

 _An amused laugh escaped Queen Vegeta. "Were I my husband I'd have you throttled for not acqusising to my demands, even if in jest." Taking a full sip of her wine._

" _But you are not your husband." Bulma offered with a gesture, "It's why we speak plainly and why we do business." She met the queen's smile with a grin. She might not have all the cards but she had what the saiyans wanted, and they'd do anything to have it._

" _You may see it as business, I see it as necessary." Fixing her posture, "What is the price of business with you, Bulma? Are you looking for personal wealth? Status within our kingdom? Or maybe there is something more. Tell me what you are seeking."_

 _There wasn't a saiyan alive that didn't have ulterior motives, even if they were mundane. All beings wanted something._

" _I have a few things, one is an assurance that you will only be dealing with Capsule Corp for the matters at hand."_

" _That is no problem," The Queen nodded her head._

" _Second, I want a facility for humans on this planet, I will handle its construction and operation with profits to cover costs and a twenty percent gross to our company."_

" _I have no reason to say no, humans build the devices, I fail to see why that should stop."_

" _Third, I ask for my family to have citizenship and protection."_

" _Done." The Queen chuckled. "I would've offered the protection anyway. Your mind is a resource I can not afford to waste and since you will be creating and working here… I see why you won't share these benefits with my people." Rising up from her chair she picked a ruby earing off of her own ear, the crest of the royal family engraved onto it. "I will give this to you, Bulma. A personal treasure and mark that I Queen Vegeta have given my word to you."_

 _It was an impressive bauble, nothing that Bulma didn't have access to, save the engraving. "Oh thank you, Queen Vegeta."_

" _This will be my will, wear this and display my house crest and no saiyan, save myself or my husband, will give you any trouble."_

…

So here she was, by invitation to be here. Yet there were no familiar faces and attempting to make conversation with the Queen would be out of place. She was now a servant to her, not the Queen's equal. "Well maybe I'll just stroll around and try to find someone who is sociable."

Erstwhile Kakarot was bringing Chi-Chi back for the beginning of all the real fun. He didn't care to notice the different scents surrounding Chi-Chi, though there would be repercussions for that later. He simply did not pay it any mind.

As he pulled Chi-Chi along with him, he missed Broly following behind him. The saiyan's eyes holding a darker intention. His hands were clenched into fists. A normally slumped posture now upright and aggressive as he zeroed in on the saiyan who dared to take interest in Chi-Chi. ' _She's just a slave to you Kakarot.'_

Just as he got to break the plane to the main hall. His father's face appeared in front of him. "What the hell are you doing, boy?"

Biting back a low growl, "Going to pick a fight." His eyes finding that as his father distracted him for those few seconds Kakarot, but more importantly Chi-Chi had disappeared.

"For what reason, you fool? Planning on challenging the king for the crown?" His father all but scoffed at him as his right hand made a loud click.

Baring his fangs Broly was all but ready to throw down with his father, but then he felt that very emotion and anger being burned out from the band in his head. ' _Dammit... '_ It was the last conscious thought he had for the moment. Paragus having no time for his son embarrassing him.

He'd get his son a fight later, he didn't need this happening now. Though before the commotion picked up the heavy resounding blows came from a stage off to the side of the royal family.

Several saiyans wearing older saiyan garb, mostly furs and body paint stood at the platform. Chi-Chi observed this development and thought what any logical person would think. ' _What the hell is going on?'_ She knew there weren't any saiyans called musicians judging by the "instruments" in front of them. But she looked to Kakarot who just smirked at her and pointed towards the scene where two female saiyans came from around behind them. "Watch, this is something regular saiyans will never view, only the elite are privy are allowed to do what comes next." The two saiyans were instantly recognizable, as she could count on both hands how many saiyan females she knew. Let alone the ones from House Kabba.

Chi-Chi watched absolutely mystified by the scene before her, it was Caulifa and Kale. Both females had the attention of most of the room, the slow pounding of a low bass drum was being slowly played along with a thrumming lighter tapping of a rim.

Caulifa was wearing all black, and Kale a deep blood red. Caulifa would rise up her right hand, slowly and hypnotically twirling it and gyrating her hips. Chi-Chi wouldn't call it seductive but more of a methodical pace. Though just feet away was Kale mimicking her, save her left hand was up and although not as fluid as Caulifa her movements were similar.

 _It's like some tribal dance. They are going with the beat but are in sync with each other._ Both sisters began to throw punches and kicks into the air, but Chi-Chi couldn't feel this being some type of showboating. Both turned their attention towards one another and began to move towards the other. When Caulifa would punch, Kale would dodge even though both weren't close to each other. When Kale would sweep her sister's feet she would jump to avoid it.

"The Saiya-no-shaka." Kakarot's voice spoke quietly to her as he stood arms crossed behind her. "A dance of honor, a memory of our people that we fight. Black is the house color of Vegeta-sei, and red for the blood of our people."

Chi-Chi didn't say anything as Caulfia and Kale drew closer, the once timid girl showing some measure of herself as the two sisters mirrored each other's blows. Both would punch the other's knuckled fist, then kick the same location.

As the heavy rumble of the bass drum grew in volume so did the strength of the blows. From the taps to actual cracks.

"Did you think us saiyans mindless barbarians all our history?" Kakarot chuckled as Chi-Chi rapidly shook her head.

"It's well… I never have heard of this." Chi-Chi stumbled through her words as she tried to express seeing some true culture from the saiyans. Outside what she had seen from inside Bardock's house she never truly saw any history.

"You won't, because we only do it physically. The elites carry our history from generation to generation. Only Caulifa, Kale, my mother and the Queen can perform the Saiya-no-shaka. They will pass it down to the next generation of elites as they were taught. It is why elite houses exist and our purpose is to be the guiding force for the next line, but not through reading or art, but by action, physical memory." Kakarot said, a soft expression on his face as he watched the two women of House Kabba link their tails together. Just like how he watched Gine and her sister perform this more than a decade ago. Sadly with Gine being the only elder female elite it fell to the two girls who were trained by just her to perform the dance as best they could.

Her mother was so proud to perform the sacred history of their people. Where language and learning weren't performed through incubation learning, and holo projection during their early years.

It was a privilege to know the saiya-no-shaka and it only affirmed that their people's history was passed on and treated with respect. His focus was on the two women, as Chi-Chi could see the underlying beauty of the two women's "dance". Both turned to the royal family and bowed deeply.

The Queen who had been watching with absolute focus brought both of her hands together and softly applauded. "Wonderful, wonderful, young daughters of House Kabba!" A smile on her face as King Vegeta slowly clapped his hands together. The young prince remained stoic, barely batting an eye the entire time.

"Thank you, your grace," Caulfia said, a light shine of sweat showing on her forehead as she bowed back up.

"An… an honor, my Queen." Kale said, her timidity reappearing. Without her focus being on her big sister she found the eyes of so many saiyans now looking at her, blaming her once again. It wasn't her fault! But Caulfia rose up and put an arm around her sister quickly quelling the girls worries.

"Yeah, now let's go change, sis, I need my spandex back on!" Caulifa said with a laugh to which Kale blushed and nodded. Kale wanting to get out of everyone's focus as quickly as possible.

The gathering returned to normal as the royal family stood up from their position at the throne and began to mingle again with their elites.

"Impressive, right?" Chi-Chi blinked for a moment as she looked to Kakarot who had a smirk on his face. There was little for her to disagree with, the two girls had moved in near perfect union. Not going too far, being graceful but also brutal in their execution of a long standing tradition.

She would be hard pressed to say it wasn't, afterall it was their culture. One of power and warriors, imagining it not being that way would be an understatement. "Well it's not Swan Lake but for what I would've expected, yes it was."

 _Swan Lake?_ "Is that some human equivalent of the shaka?" Kakarot asked curiously.

"No, not really, Swan Lake is more of a slow ballet dance. It's more slowness, grace, and beauty." Chi-Chi answered, "I'd be ashamed to admit back on Earth that I could do it, but it's been awhile since I've danced like that."

"No kidding, you're an Earthling?" A new voice popped up from the side and Chi-Chi immediately had her jaw hit the floor in shock.

"B-Bulma Briefs!? The Capsule Corp Heiress?" Her voice rising in shocked surprise. She'd recognize that face anywhere. She was the poster child and future of the company. There wasn't anyone that looked like Bulma in the world, of course there were imitators but this woman looked perfect. It had to be _The Bulma_ on Vegeta-sei since they were the reason trade had become big with Earth.

Flashing her a brilliant smile, the blue haired woman nodded her head. "Yes I am, Bulma Briefs, Vice president of Capsule Corp. I heard Swan Lake and knew you had to be from Earth. I kind of thought you were a saiyan with the armor. But the no tail and spikes kind of sold me that you couldn't be. No offense." She said with a laugh offering the other woman a hand to which both shook the other's hand.

"So what kind of business brought you here? Are you with Damiler and the new Space XV program? Or are you apart of the Harvesting conglomerate trying to sell new agriculture?" Bulma shared excitedly, missing a key piece of information about her travel to this planet.

She was the only company doing business here.

Chi-Chi looked down, though she shouldn't be ashamed. To be standing in front of Bulma Briefs and tell her the truth was difficult. Feeling like she was inadequate… no that wasn't the right word for it. Standing in front of someone who was practically the best that Earth had to offer, her brains not letting her be sold to slavery. Where as she was now… just a personal servant to a Saiyan House.

"This is my Caretaker, she is a part of House Bardock." Kakarot answered for her as Chi-Chi took a moment longer to answer. "A most welcome addition to our house, though as you noted she is very saiyan looking which is her only flaw of not being one."

Kakarot chuckled and put his arm around Chi-Chi's hip. Bulma saw the way Chi-Chi's eyes averted from her gaze. Chi-Chi's fingers and hands fidgeted slightly.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend-"

"It's alright," Chi-Chi said quickly trying to act indifferent. Where she shouldn't have cared about the scrutiny she received. When it was saiyans she didn't flinch, but having Bulma freaking Briefs in front of her now seeing her was almost degrading to the former princess. "I'm used to it." _A lie._ But she wasn't going to act like it was a big deal.

Though Bulma realized the other woman trying to avoid the elephant in the room, changed topics. "Let's change gears, were you a dancer before this?" She didn't need to beat around the bush, it wasn't polite in business and it wasn't polite in the real world to her.

Chi-Chi nodded, taking a breath and looking back at Bulma. "Yeah it was fundamental to learning martial arts, balance and control. My mom provided the brains and the balance, my dad brought the bull and brawn."

Kakarot was now curious as he looked between the two females. There was an out of place feeling he had but there was a curiosity now bubbling up. Though he wasn't quite ready to jump in yet and find out more about this human shaka.

"I gave up dance after a few years, I'll admit there's nothing quite like a gentle rhythm. I probably could design better if I could have that kind of precise focus like I do on the dance floor when I'm in my lab." Bulma loved dancing, sadly it never fulfilled anything for her. There weren't any people lining up around that time to see her moves, more cared about her future product lines she was assisting with and even if anyone came to watch her dance it would be for her boob and bust line.

She still got perverted letters from a man called Roshi every month. _Never should've agreed to that swimsuit edition in college._ Bulma could lament poor college choices later, "Well perhaps if you have the opportunity to get in touch, I'll be on Vegeta-sei for awhile. So don't be a stranger since you are the only human I've seen in weeks."

"Thanks, but I'm mostly busy. I have a full work week for the next nine years and eight months." Chi-Chi would love to get to know Bulma. _Who wouldn't?_ But where would there be time? Days off for her would be rare, and it's not like she wouldn't want to help Viv and Nevah out. They spared the little free time they had making sure she was alright.

She couldn't up and abandon her responsibilities, it wouldn't be right of her.

"If you need another job I could use a liason on Vegeta-sei, if you've been working on this planet I think you'd have a good understanding of-"

A fourth presence appeared and it was one that caught all but Kakarot by surprise. "I recall your dealings were with the royal family. Since when did we give you permission to start handing out positions on our world?" A voice growled, surprising Bulma who jumped and Chi-Chi who flinched at the appearance.

Kakarot smirked and bowed his head. "Hello, Prince Vegeta,"

Immediately Chi-Chi bowed, hearing Kakarot's words. _Holy hell where did he come from?_

Bulma whirled about coming face to face with a less than amused face of the prince. "Holy crap, don't scare me like that." She put a hand over her heart as she tried to calm herself down.

"If you weren't so weak and non observant you would've known I was here." Vegeta said with a unamused sneer. He had intended on just slipping out of here but far be it that he'd run into this annoying wench again. "Come to bore my subjects to death over your scientific drivel?"

Bulma immediately huffed, "First off, it is not drivel, you jerk, and secondly, Queen Vegeta gave me permission to enjoy myself as I saw fit." Giving the prince an equal matched stare as he narrowed his eyes at her. "What's the matter, spikey, don't like what I have to say?"

"Oh.. kay… I'm going to back up now." Kakarot said timidly grabbing Chi-Chi and throwing her none too gently behind him. He may be a saiyan, he may love danger and a good fight, but he knew this was just all kinds of bad. "He-Hey! What's the big-" Kakarot quickly silenced Chi-Chi with his hand as he pushed her further behind him.

It was a sheep challenging a wolf and Kakarot glared at Chi-Chi with a warning look all but demanding she back _The Hell UP!_ She narrowed her eyes but backed up with him, reluctantly.

"So, you think to mock the royal prince of Vegeta-sei?" His low rumbling tone as he squared himself up to this blue haired female. "I've killed people for less, so what do you think I will do to you?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, dealing with saiyan intimidation became commonplace for her. "Nothing," She stated matter-of-factly. "My dealings are to beneficial to the Saiyan Empire." She puffed out her chest and put both of her hands on her hips.

"You are a foolish wench," Vegeta growled, "I think I'll first rip that tongue out of your mouth to remove that annoying screech you call a voice." His voice didn't betray a bluff, he was ready to do just that.

Bulma smirked and moved her head slightly and exposed her earring. It was the gift from the Queen, a sign of being marked by the royal family to not be touched. The slight jingle though nothing special to a human, there was something for the saiyan prince though. The light clatter of pearl and rubies, a sound he knew that belonged only to his mother's person.

Having spent years being educated by the Queen the prince was well aware of every single aspect of his family. He knew everything that happened in this castle, as a future King it was his job. Hearing that small sound made by those earrings, that was unique to them alone. The prince's eyes narrowed as he spied what he already knew. "The symbol of my house… bah!" Though before he could turn and escape with some measure of his pride intact a hand touched his shoulder.

"Oh Vegeta! There you are, my son," A voice said with a hint of amusement. "Your father and I wondered if you had gotten bored already." Queen Vegeta appeared and once again Chi-Chi and Kakarot bowed their heads.

Bardock's second born looked to Chi-Chi who looked to him. The saiyan giving her a slightly frantic nod of the head to which she bit her bottom lip and gave a slight nod. Loosely translated; _That's the Queen!_

"Hello, Queen Vegeta, good to have a moment to speak with you after speaking with your son." Bulma replied respectfully smiling at the other monarch who laughed.

"Oh I am sure you did have quite the conversation, didn't you Vegeta?" Her fingers gripped the shoulder blades of his armor forcefully. "I don't believe I've properly introduced you two yet," turning her son around to look at Bulma his face already locked in an emotionless mask but was betrayed by the tight shaking fists at his sides. His mother was going to humiliate him, and the prince could do nothing about it.

"Bulma, my only child Prince Vegeta. Vegeta this is Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp, she's our newest scientific acquisition and will no doubt be a _v-a-l-u-a-b-le_ asset to our people. The capitalization technology is thanks to her and her father and we'll be having the most revolutionary changes for our world coming soon should," Her eyes flicked to Bulma, though her words spoke with a measure of flattery, there was a low warning tone. "We continue to have good relationships with her."

"As you say, mother." The prince swallowing his public humiliation as his mother gave a half smile and ran her fingers through his hair, she was an outwardly expressive saiyan. But it fell within the way she'd come to educate and discipline Vegeta. "A pleasure to formally meet you, Bulma." He managed to force out of his own lips.

"That's my son," Queen Vegeta laughed before removing her hand from his hair. Turning to walk past Bulma she paused to speak softly in the Heiress's ears. Kakarot and Chi-Chi watched the look of victory melt from the scientists features. The Queen never directly speaking to her and in a way that only Bulma could hear. Before patting her on the shoulder and walking away. Just as she had so suddenly appeared, she was gone.

Taking a full breath of air in Bulma processed the Queen's words very carefully. Her blue eyes settling on the prince who looked back at her with the same previous intensity. "Thanks to you, we will now be working together." An air of disdain on her lips with the thought of being with a spoiled warrior prince.

"Like hell I will work with some hideous wench." Vegeta spat back disgusted with being anywhere near this weakling. "I am a prince, not some low born scum, you can take whatever inkling you have and choke on it bitch." His words almost like poison.

Bulma's eyes narrowed, her own anger beginning to boil back up. "Well if you hadn't been such an ass, your _mother_ wouldn't have just told me to expect you next week in my labs for testing."

Kakarot took it upon this moment to take Chi-Chi away from another potential blow up as he watched a vein appear on the Prince's forehead.

Once a distance away, though not from the arguing the two carried on with Kakarot looking to Chi-Chi. "Well, that was quite the development. Next thing I know me and you will be working there had we stuck around."

Chi-Chi tried to look back in the direction of Bulma. She'd wanted to talk more to the Billionaire princess- mostly about Earth- being the only other human, but she didn't really have a choice, "So what was all of that?"

The saiyan shrugged, "Who knows? I can't try and place what just transpired. Though you apparently are aware of blue hair aren't you?" Kakarot didn't know who she was, but Chi-Chi did. Then by the appearance of the queen, and the earring that was a mark of the royal house the oddly colored woman had some type of value.

Smirking, _Maybe she'll be more valuable than even father knows._

Chi-Chi raised her hands as she shrugged. "I don't know her personally. But everyone from Earth knows Bulma Briefs. She's a much more beautiful woman, incredibly smart but mostly gifted scientifically, wealthy, and all around a modern day princess. She's created dozens of designs for her father's company that changed our world." Looking back towards the wavy blue hair that still stood out like a sore thumb, "But if she's here then I can guess that the royal family wants to use her talents."

Kakarot looked back towards the odd colored woman, "I could agree with some of those points, but one of those I disagree with." The saiyan chuckled looking to Chi-Chi amused.

"Yeah… she's not wealthy, but give her enough time I'm sure she'll remake the saiyan economy like she did on Earth." Chi-Chi sighed but tensed up as Kakarot put his arm around her.

"I was talking about being a beautiful woman," Kakarot purred in her ear. A teasing smirk appearing on his face as Chi-Chi blushed slightly but pushed his arm off of her.

"Yeah right, I'm not a Bulma Briefs." Chi-Chi said dismissing his lame attempt at flattery. But she couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks for trying though."

Kakarot softly tapped her backside earning him a yelp as Chi-Chi went rigid from the action, used to Kakarot giving her a pinch or maybe a squeeze. His hand rolled down from the top of her bottom and down. "I'm not even trying, and also you look excellent in my house colors." Kakarot growled in a sultry voice before removing his hand.

"Oh stop," Chi-Chi whined playfully, earning a final rumble of laughter from Kakarot. "Anyway, I'll find the ladies room if that would be fine with you, Master Kakarot." She mocked jokingly to which Kakarot snorted amused with her playfulness.

He liked seeing her in a good mood, she made for a great deal more fun. When she was around the house she was focused on her duties, when he caught her in the garden or not doing anything of major consequence he found her entertaining. He preferred her company than to that of Nevah and Viv. Nevah a short little yes woman, trying to make sure to appease his parents. Though she was loyal she had some belief that prevented her from experiencing the world around her.

Kakarot hadn't entertained the notion of messing around with either of those two. But Chi-Chi… Chi-Chi was different, there was a strong will. Like a fire inside of her that wasn't able to be quenched, no matter what task was put before her she'd try to accomplish it. If she failed the first time, she would make sure it didn't happen a second.

More than that though, she was more saiyan like. Though obviously she lacked some physical features, then when he compared her to this other human, this Bulma was nothing like Chi-Chi. She smelled of vanity, privilege, and reserved. Chi-Chi was not vain, she earned her keep, and if she felt something was wrong she wouldn't passively bow her head and say yes. Spirit and Pride were saiyan hallmarks, and Chi-Chi exemplified those traits…

But he wasn't the only one who saw them.

Broly still recovering from the mental drain his father had placed on him and now watched as she made her way from Kakarot in an effort to find the bathroom. The son of Paragus didn't want to let her walk away from him, be damned what his father wanted! Yet with his mind still hampered by the emotional collar on him there was little the saiyan could do.

Chi-Chi made her way around the crowds heading along the edges towards one of the staircases that lead to a higher floor and lower floor. The saiyans in attendance paying her no real mind, so long as she bore Bardock's crest there would be only a handful of those here that would interfere with her actions.

Locating the bathroom Chi-Chi hurriedly made her way into a single stall to relieve herself. Though as she did another person made their way inside. Paying it no mind as the other occupant went to the sink. "Ah, finally… It's been so long." The voice rumbled, a loud snort came next and a long drawn out sigh of relief.

The door to the stall opened up from behind and Chi-Chi looked to see Viv washing her face. The large arachnoid humanoid appeared much more relaxed. Normally a very observant woman with her multiple eyes and heightened senses.

"Viv?"

Noting the slight shock to the woman's appearance as she went rigid for a moment. "Oh dear! I didn't know you were here." Turning back around the woman rubbed her nose as she gave the other woman a smile. "I haven't seen you all night, what have you been up to?"

Chi-Chi looked at her senior caretaker curiously for a moment but ignored it. "I was with Broly, then I met someone from Earth and by happenstance the Queen and the Prince." This had been an interesting evening to say the least. "Where have you been?"

Viv smiled, "Having fun with Master Raditz." To which Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as the larger woman laughed, amused by her response. "Oh not _that_ kind of fun, the gambling tables are set up downstairs. You should come and join us for some drinks and fun." Viv offered her a hand.

Chi-Chi's apprehension showed as the larger woman came closer, "Oh don't worry dear nothing bad will happen. I promise you, we've only got a little while until the real excitement begins." A knowing grin on her lips to which Chi-Chi raised a questioning eyebrow. "The house combat, it will be a sparring match between the houses. Unlike the training that goes off with Bardock and his sons this is much more of a spectacle and I know you'll enjoy it."

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	7. Unforeseen

**Chapter 7: Unforeseen**

 **A/N: Some of you guys asked for longer chapters I hope this delivers that as we begin to round out more of the world building and set the stage for the real story to start. Also happygochi on tumblr made some fanart featuring their favorite scenes from chapter 5. It's not often I get fan art inspiried work based off my fanfiction so this is a shout out to you and a note for everyone to go give it a look over. I have a tumblr page and a link to it as well, same name.**

Raditz was sitting down around a large red felt table that was painted black and royal blue for some, several other saiyans were gathered. Just around them were ten or so other non elites, the exchanges between them only adding the growing grin that spread over the eldest son of Bardock.

Across from him was Nappa, a well rounded soldier and general for the royal family. Few people could hope to compete with him anywhere, while the larger saiyan shifted a large freshly rolled Mezar Cigar in his mouth as his caretaker-formerly of House Bardock- popped a match off her fingernail and then lit it for him.

"Appreciated, Hellah," Nappa grunted, as the larger woman smiled and took her place at Nappa's side. Hellah looked to Raditz and smiled, tipping her head to the young man whom she had catered to and served just a few years past.

While not fat, her body size just bulkier and standing just a hair taller than Nappa she was an impressive sight to behold. Her blonde curls not finely straightened or brushed. It was slightly ragged, a woman that wasn't totally refined or dainty. Having visible scars especially around her hips and sides before she was ever picked up to be caretaker.

It was why Nappa fancied her, and instantly knew what he wanted when it came time to challenge the other houses. She was a reminder of his long passed mate, she wasn't an elite when he had mated her. A fringe lower 2nd class woman that fought in the pits like a tribal warrior. Only afterwards did she gain in strength and become comparable to the other elite women. That was his mate and his Hellah, a large, unafraid, and capable of fighting any third class saiyan.

But in a battle of cards, Nappa squared off against Bardock's spawn. Yet all of those playing knew one thing about Raditz, the little shit could play.

The cards were played like blackjack, yet each player could set the number that the others were required to reach. Making the idea of cheating a near impossibility. There were no sleight of hands, or changes to be made to the deck on the fly.

Currently Raditz was sitting with eighteen points, a King and an Eight. The dice he had rolled set the number to twentyfour. Leaving him the option of risking that he might go over, or increase his points.

The other two saiyans were waiting on his call, while Nappa glared at him from across the table.

 _I may never beat you in a fight baldy, but you'll never out do me in cards._ Like always Raditz had played the game to near perfection, but luck always needed to be on your side. So if you could tilt those odds however slightly in your favor…

"Hit." Raditz said, as the dealer flipped over a card revealing a five.

A series of frustrated groans came from the other players and boisterous laughter from those who were watching. Who needed a war to fight when you could humiliate them without lifting a finger? _It is so sweet._ Raditz wore the biggest smirk on his face as Nappa's knuckles cracked, he clenched his fist.

He was sitting with twenty leaving only three cards that could be an out, counting that the other two saiyans had only one ace, and a four. His odds were roughly twenty percent that he could hit and get the number he was looking for.

Yet losing and going over wasn't bad, Nappa looked at his stacks of chips to which was half the size of the young upstart across from him. If went over, the number of chips that he would lose would be doubled.

Risk versus reward.

"Stay." Nappa grumbled as the two other saiyans in agreement at the table with the elite folded their hands. An angry sneer on each one of their lips as Raditz pulled in several small chip piles.

For his amusement and mockery of those around him, his chips were arranged like the city around the castle. Knowing he might not ever have the crown, but he would damn sure have enough money to act like he did.

 _Once I get ahold of my old man's funds I can gamble us to royalty._ Smirking, Raditz kicked the hands back together and shuffled the cards. He couldn't push his luck much farther with this new dealing of cards. So he split, shuffled, and split again.

Though as the saiyan flipped out the cards to everyone he felt the long fingers of a welcome figure come to his side. "About time Viv, what kept you?" Raditz said as the arachnoid female just smiled, her mood drastically improved as she had come back, her large palm just patted his shoulder.

Raditz noted though a new presence at Viv's side, the figure of the new caretaker. _Eh, why'd Viv bring her?_ His eyes giving the human woman a once over, but as he did he spun a new and more _lucrative_ game in his head.

Chi-Chi watched them play cards, having a somewhat familiar idea as Raditz played the game endlessly. It was a saiyan battle of wits, luck, and pride. Though standing just off to the side of the table as those gathering to watch had to stay a foot back allowing only those participating and belonging to the house to have the best seats.

Viv just rested her hand on Raditz shoulder as the saiyans flipped through a hand, Raditz mucking his from the start as he was stuck with a thirteen. Nappa and the other saiyans left to decide the roll which was set at twenty-seven for the limit of points.

The round came back to Raditz who made no major moves, the saiyan having been watching the cards as he drew them back together, his fingers pushing apart one set as he decided to up the ante.

"Alright boys, let's make this more interesting." His words causing everyone at the table to shift their heads and look at him. The absolutely devilish grin on his face was already cause for concern for just those playing. But for Viv in Chi-Chi it was even more worrisome, if they didn't realize it.

"You already have most of the money already, what the hell are you looking to score now pup?" Nappa grumbled. He was already bitter about losing nearly ten thousand credits for tonight, yet here he was still trying to beat this little sonofabitch.

"You know Raditz Master Nappa, do not be angry with him." Hellah's voice was more nordic in its tone, a heavier tone that retained some femininity, but was still dominant. Rolling her hand overtop his head and down to his neck the most to help ease some tension of the powerful elite saiyan that she could feel rolling off from him.

Nappa relaxed considerably with his caretaker providing some of that much needed relief. But the other two saiyans at the table weren't ready either to jump into this new gamble.

"What the hell are you going to wager now?" One of them grunted, his small stack of chips left him around for maybe five more deals if he didn't start winning. Between the three of them they had nothing compared to Raditz who was looking to walk away with all of their money. Of course they weren't poor or paupers, but losing cash to an upstart like Raditz was disgraceful

But if he was going to make the pot a little more lucrative, to knock him down a peg or two by beating him here now? Well, what self respecting saiyan could turn down such an offer?

"Let's hear it, what triple the bet? Or maybe the rights to your father's recent purged planet?" The other said bored with the proposition but let the saiyan speak his part.

"Your Villa's from the Vineyards," Raditz chuckled. The Vineyards were a set of luxurious real estate, a tempered climate where the planet's rare wines were cultivated. It was a partial grass and forest land of some rolling green grass that experienced a cool night. It was rare property and also quite expensive.

The two other saiyan's playing spat, other saiyans watching from around felt duel being thrown down. A direct challenge, would they cower and bow out or step up to the challenge? Money versus pride? And only one of the saiyans here had ample of both.

"Fuck you boy," Not even wanting to fall into some sort of trap. " It's not like you have anything of comparable value to offer at this table." Nappa said in a low threatening rumble. Pushing back in his seat, to where Hellah moved to the side though her focus was on young Raditz.

The former caretaker of the saiyan gave him a hard look and shook her head, "This is not what you should be doing Son of Bardock, you know that."

Raditz just smirked, "I'm well within my rights, if you haven't forgotten we are gambling." Rolling the deck of cards in his hand. "So are you two in or going to tuck your tails and run away?"

Both of the other saiyans bared their fangs at the youth, "Like you have anything of value worth a single Villa." The location and price tag wasn't at all cheap, their little game was less than a percent of that cost to afford.

Even if they had no intention of betting, they couldn't back away like cowards. If there was no chance for a bet to begin with then there would be no attack upon their pride.

Raditz thumbed towards the two ladies at his side, "Two caretakers."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened in shock as she heard Raditz speak those words. "What?" She balked looking towards the son of Bardock who didn't even glance back to correct her outburst. He dropped his hand to pull something free from his side.

"So are you cowards in or out?"

 _No. No NO-!_ Chi-Chi's mind screamed, this was not at all okay. Raditz wasn't Bardock, and she wasn't interested in being seen as property. But she was limited on what she could do, as per her agreement she couldn't oppose a member of the house unless given express permission by Bardock personally. Nor could she speak out, she was a caretaker. Not a citizen of the planet like Bulma…

But, it didn't mean she had to sit around here. She'd find Bardock and put the Kibosh on this thing right now! Then she felt a clamp click around her wrist. Raditz had locked her arm to Viv's who looked down at Chi-Chi and just shook her head.

The saiyan knew that Chi-Chi would probably pull a stunt like that. Having seen the way that Chi-Chi took little shit from him. It didn't help he was a bit of an ass to her, and a bit more _forward_ about tempting the attractive woman to his bed. It wasn't his fault though, Raditz just loved the finer things, and Chi-Chi was one of them. But he wasn't allowed to force her to his bed, because he was not his father. Because his father forbid him and Kakarot from using their position to make the ladies of the house sleep with them. As his father put it: ' _You want to fuck them? Then beat me and take my house, if not then find another way to satisfy your pricks and do not ever let me hear you of raping them or I will send you on a ten year purge assignment. They work for me, they are loyal to me, and if they lose that loyalty then that will damage my honor and pride, now get out of my sight.'_

Their father Bardock was no liar either.

Even still Raditz could bet what belonged to his house because he held that name in his title. Even though his old man forbade him from doing so, it didn't stop him. If he needed to take a beating he would. _Because dear old dad has no one else to pass the house on to, he'll never give it to Kakarot._ So his life and its value was never in doubt.

Though this left Chi-Chi with an intense desire to throttle Raditz she couldn't do a damn thing right now. Viv however, brought her free hand to Chi-Chi's wrist. "It'll be alright dear."

Chi-Chi just snorted through her nose and glared at Raditz as he picked up the dice on the table. "Well?" he pushed again.

"Bahh! You'll regret this boy-!" One shouted slamming his chair back onto the floor in anger. The other saiyan just cracked his knuckles and knocked his chips into the table as Nappa shook his head refusing to play in Raditz's little game.

Laughing boisterously Raditz held up the dice to Viv. Eager to get this game started, the sooner he could place his bet the less time it would take for word to reach his father. "A little luck?" He asked as the woman took it with her free hand and kissed the dice for him. "Thanks Viv." Raditz then dropped it onto the table where it bounced and rolled to a quick stop.

"Twenty four!" He announced, "My favorite number." Viv's hand moved behind Raditz and then scratched the back of his neck with her long fingers, with a pleased smirk on his face Raditz went back to rub her hand. "Top quality, Viv is excellent in all manners, and the new one is fresh, top tier cooking abilities, but also untouched," His words echoing that she was still pure and of course, more valuable.

"If I was capable of punching you I would right now." Chi-Chi warned to which the saiyan just waved off. Knowing that he was easily ten times her speed and strength and if she even tried to whack him he'd just block and then smack her for it. Chi-Chi would also bet he wouldn't smack her like Kakarot did.

Drawing his hand back to the table, he tapped the cards and then tossed forwards each players first starting cards. One was given seventeen points, another given fifteen, he dealt himself a twenty.

The saiyan with seventeen growled, "Hit."

Raditz flipped a five from the hand onto his hand. The young son of Bardock watching as the saiyan mulled over the minor chance of hitting again and getting a twenty four. "Stay." To which Raditz looked at the other first class with fifteen. With all of them playing against each other he was forced to play, Nodding his head. "Hit."

The saiyan flipped another card and immediately the other saiyan almost exploded in anger. "You little fucker!" His finger pointing accusingly towards Raditz who had dropped a ten point card on his. It was a bust and he was out with twenty five points.

"Temper you fool, you should know better than to gamble with me." Though the saiyan would love to dive across the table and beat Raditz he couldn't. They were at the royal palace and attacking an member of an elite house could be seen as treasonous without justification.

Losing in a gamble wasn't one King Vegeta would probably accept for starting a brawl. So the saiyan was forced to swallow a huge loss, but at least keep his pride or at least what was left of it.

Then it fell to one on one as Raditz flipped a card over revealing a two. "Twenty two to twenty three, hah! Looks like i'll be owning some fine bitches and a new villa!" The other saiyan gloated already imaging having a fresh untouched woman and a large busty arachnoid to warm his bed for the upcoming nights. Oh i was going to be sweet. The table gathering was already concluding the game as well.

Chi-Chi felt ill, she was going to be sold again to some lecherous saiyan? Looking to Viv who showed an irritated expression as well as she pulled her hand back to glare at the eldest of Bardock's sons.

"You had better hope your father can pay to get us back now, if he hurts this dear because of you-" She was cut off as Raditz just looked at the other saiyan and spoke.

"So you're staying?" Raditz asked his hand still on the cards.

"Yeah i'm staying fool, what you think i'll take a hit and bust myself for your sake? Hah just send the women over here now." He said waving his hand to which Raditz chuckled.

"I hit then," With a flip of his hand he dropped another two onto the pile, "Twenty four… that often beats twenty three." The other saiyan's jaw dropped, he slammed both hands on the table in disbelief as he looked at the cards and then to Raditz.

"YOU CHEATED!" He snarled shooting upwards the action knocking his chair backwards before it clattered all over the floor. He was seeing red, there was no way! No possible fucking way the boy had just flipped the exact two cards he needed!

Raditz stood up from his chair his tail snapping outwards like a whip. "Oh I cheated because you lost? Just a minute ago you-"

A fist came from nowhere and smacked Raditz square in the stomach knocking the air straight out of him. Raditz felt his breath leave him, the surprise attack was missed as he was held up by the strong fist that had hit him. In addition Raditz felt several of his ribs crack and a heavy dry wheeze escaped from his throat. The saiyan was just on his tiptoes, as he heard an angry snarl in his ear.

"You fucking boy. If we weren't at the palace I'd take you outside and beat you until the sun fucking set." And the sun only set once a year and even more terrifying, Bardock wasn't joking.

Looking at the saiyans who had just wagered no doubt the farm with his son, "Have it dropped off at my house tomorrow morning or i'll come to collect it myself." A bet was still a bet, if they believed they could back out now, they would be mistaken. Granted Bardock would've paid a hefty fee to have his caretakers returned the moment they were no longer his possessions. Debts were still owed to him and he did not forgive them because of his dumb boy, he was to honor them like any saiyan.

Bitterly both of the first class saiyans bowed their heads and backed out of the room with nothing but their pride left.

Chi-Chi didn't even see Bardock appear, but never had she been more thankful than to see him. Viv caught Raditz with her arm as the saiyan struggled to breathe, shaking her head at his little games as per usual. "Evening Master, how are you?" She said to which Bardock snarled and grabbed the locks on both of Chi-Chi and her own wrists and snapped them effortlessly. The small locks falling to the floor, the saiyan elite then turned on the crowd with a snarl. "Why didn't you tell me the fool was gambling?"

"He forbade me Master." Viv replied to which Bardock's vein appeared on his forehead. "I apologize Lord, but you know that I am stuck with what you both ask of me."

"We will discuss this later," He snapped before looking to Chi-Chi, she looked relieved at first but straightened up with the appearance of Bardock's angered glare. "You out of here now, find Gine before this mess becomes more of an-"

Of course the sound of slow hands clapping together turned heads. Nappa was sitting there his large palms striking together. "Fine example of a saiyan Bardock, I can see the pride in your eyes." His mocking tone fell into flat lips. "Is that really the best you can do?"

"Do not lecture me as to how to raise my sons Nappa as you would not appreciate the same." Bardock said coldly. Despite his reservations about beating his own sons in public, there was a line between anyone else daring to mock him. His son's were odd balls, screw ups, and lazy. But they were his blood and they were a reflection of him.

To insult one any part of his household was a personal insult upon him. Squaring up as Nappa's hands settled back down on his sides, "Mine died like a warrior, died defending his home, people, and future mate. I have nothing to be ashamed of," Strumming his fingers overtop the chair he was resting in.

"Master Nappa, we are in the royal palace." The blonde caretaker reminded her owner, that to possibly peck a fight with one another would probably not be the most acceptable thing with how the King and Queen might make an appearance and remind them of such foolhardy actions.

Bardock and Nappa were both aware that they despite their saiyan roots they were also expected to maintain a high standard. They were _elite_ not trash, they were what all saiyans strived to be. Dropping down to men bickering over scraps would be what it appeared to anyone.

Chi-Chi decided to make her exit at this point, she had been told to find Gine. So she set out to find some sanity. But with saiyans who knew what to predict?

[***]

Broly had been following her, his fixation for this alien woman was slowly overriding the control that his father had placed upon him. That alone was surprising and that was all the more intriguing, after she had spent the time just talking to him. Smiling, teasing, and touching his arm as they spoke to one another. It was such a nice feeling.

But he couldn't outright approach her, chase after her like he wanted. There were too many eyes watching him and all it would take was one person mentioning his interest in Chi-Chi then any hope of him having a moment with her would be ruined.

He li...li liked her. But why? Why did he? There wasn't anything truly saiyan about her.

 _Or is that why?_ His hand moved to touch his right arm…

" _You're not like all the other saiyans Broly," Watching as her hand came out and touched him. Soft, gentle, and without some type of berating comment or demeaning attitude._

 _All of his life since his mother passed- with the sole exception of his aunt- there was no one who treated him with anything but disdain. To feel a gentleness, not because of blood, position, or expectation. No it was just something that made his skin tingle and his heartbeat a little faster._

Then she didn't idly prattle on about herself, she actually talked! They spoke plainly about her little world and how it had some similarities to Vegeta-sei. Talking about the rolling green hills and valleys with vast blue oceans, how their were forests filled with all manner of animals. But then they talked about food and he so wanted to taste all of the unique dishes she had described to him.

But she had also said he was welcome to stop at Bardock's house to grab some food of hers if he ever wanted. Yet even though he would enjoy that, mostly Broly just wanted to see her. Speak with her more, see her smile, laugh, and tease him.

Broly continued to walk around the edges of the room staying far enough away from Chi-Chi as she made her way through the crowd towards Gine no doubt. He wanted to talk with her more, the notion bizzare to him. _Another five minutes is all I want. Just give me a little more time._

Watching her walk away from him only to be greeted by Kakarot who touched her but she did not return the gesture. _She is just your slave Kakarot. If she were mine she would not be something so lowly._ Yet what else would another elite saiyan see an alien woman as? Just a beautiful face, that's all.

Letting his fists tighten together Broly was coming around as he watched Kakarot slide his hands all over her, squeezing her ass. Touching her like she wanted him to do just that.

 _Why didn't I touch her? Does she feel as good to touch like how she touched me?_ The saiyan began to argue and yell with himself for not taking that chance, to feel the way that soft light cream colored skin felt underneath his fingers, or maybe touch those midnight locks of hers that shimmered. Her hair was so full and it framed her face.

Broly's gaze hardened as he swiveled around one of the rooms edges, making a direct B-line for Chi-Chi and Gine. Watching the human woman talk with his aunt, watching the slight agitation in Chi-Chi's eyes as Gine sighed and shook her head.

Whatever they were speaking about was none to pleasing to either of the parties. Gine patted the other woman on the shoulder, her lips moving but Broly was unable to follow as she offered her a smile. Chi-Chi sighed but nodded her head, being appreciative but still uncomfortable.

Moving closer Broly was within twenty yards of the two and coming closer, there was no Kakarot, no Bardock or father to disrupt him this time.

As he neared though a low rumble sound and instantly Broly bared his fangs towards the offending noise. It was coming from the royal platform where it was just King Vegeta sitting "Fuck not now…" He spat angrily, he looked back towards Chi-Chi who was now looking at him.

Chi-Chi saw Broly looking at her but as a saiyan crossed her vision path walking through her line of sight she blinked and the son of Paragus vanished just before her eyes. "Huh?" She said aloud wondering if that had actually been Broly or maybe just another saiyan like him.

Some of them were quite similar maybe she had just imagined the entire thing. "Oh well," It wouldn't have bothered her to have seen Broly again. He at least had some level of acting like a gentleman. At least when she had worn him down a little bit with some honest conversation.

Of course this was a saiyan gathering, there were rarely a dull moment and the night's primary festivities were just about ready to begin.

King Vegeta snapped his ki to life, a white aura flickering outwards as he immediately drew attention to himself. His neutral stone faced mask perfected much like his only son, coal black eyes scoured over all of his subjects as he made sure that he had their absolute attention.

One people bowed to one King, "My people, as you have feasted, drank, and brought yourself to closer to your fellow saiyans there comes a time for what we as a race must do."

Eyes looked to one another, a buzz of excitement lighting up the air. "Gather to the arena for we shall have the houses of Bardock and Paragus demonstrate their prowess!" The cheers of the saiyans who were there burst into a greater level of excitement, "Then any saiyan who wishes to step forth and be recognized may do so after. Now All saiyans your King demands you join to watch warriors do battle, fight and become stronger, fight not for yourself and your pride but your people!" Throwing his arm forward dramatically King Vegeta then came back and hit his chest with the back of his palm. Every saiyan mirrored the action.

"All Hail King Vegeta, Long live the Queen, and Glory to the prince!" Dozens of saiyans cried out as one as the King swept himself up from his throne and moved himself.

The enthusiasm of the crowd was boiling over, watching a good fight - as wood be expected but there was going to be a slight deviation from the schedule.

"So i'm fighting?" Kakarot asked confused as he looked at his father who was busy removing his decorative armor for his more traditional one. Nevah was already packing away Bardock's polished and prestigious armor.

His father glared at him, "Did I stutter boy?" The tone was one Kakarot was all too familiar with.

Kakarot looked away and thought for a moment, there would be only a few reasons why he would be fighting. One of them was Raditz had gotten to drunk. But that wasn't likely it as Raditz hadn't partaken in too much of the hedonism of the evening's feast. Also if saiyans started getting really liquored up he would more than likely know about it.

So option two. "Gambling?"

His father snorted and put on his boots. The hanging silence answered Kakarot's questions quite easily, "Did he lose?" Kakarot's demeanor more serious in tone, if it was gambling then there would be a heavy cost associated with it to have his father's ire.

Knowing that his father often was in a bad mood only furthered that this one was more of seething anger gave him some concern. He'd seen it a few times and he was wondering if it had to do some of the houses caretakers.

"If he had I would only have one son right now." Bardock ground through his teeth, "That fuck bet Chi-Chi and Viv for two fucking Vineyard Villas. That little son of a bitch is lucky I held back, otherwise he'd be spending a week in the rejuvenation chamber." Running a frustrated hand through his hair as he spoke before turning to hand off another piece of his armor, "Thank you for telling me Nevah." To which the small pink female nodded.

"My pleasure Lord Bardock, I knew something was up when Viv and Raditz disappeared for so long." The Norelan poliety smiled to which Bardock's anger lessened as he softly patted her blonde hair. "I would hate to see Chi-Chi parted off and taken advantage of by some other saiyans, I'm sorry I didn't come and find it out sooner."

Kakarot was a little grateful too, _I know what would happen if one of those ungrateful pricks got ahold of Chi-Chi. An untouched beauty…_ The idea that his brother would barter that was irritating to say the least.

"By the way Lord would what would you like me to do with these?" Nevah said holding up a deck of playing cards.

The house leader turned and looked back toward Nevah who was holding something interesting. Eyeing the deck with some measure of contempt he came over and pulled it up to examine the pieces of paper. _Strange._ Then he smelled them, He could smell a unique scent over all of the cards. It was Viv's, it took several moments longer then he tossed them back to Nevah shaking his head.

"What's up old man?" Kakarot asked putting on a pair of matching armor to his father."

Bardock didn't want to say it, but he also couldn't keep this from his youngest son. "You're brother may be stupid, ignorant, and able to piss me off like no other. But he is a cunning little snake."

Kakarot looked towards Nevah who packed away the cards then back to his father. "Huh?"

"The cards, they were marked, meaning your brother was cheating the entire game. There are pieces of Viv's scent on the cards," Bardock stated but Kakarot still looked at his father confused. Bardock sighed his head falling as his youngest failed to understand. "He knows the cards by their scent. It's faint but each one smells different, but no doubt with Viv all around the table the other saiyans wouldn't notice it. But without her here I can all but taste the unique scent."

"Uh huh, so basically he knew he was going to win then?" Kakarot said to which his father shook his head.

"No, your brother has spent many a wasted hour dealing cards. Meaning he was going to win regardless of the scent when he played that last hand. It's why your brother does so well in the backroom games but not with the masses." Putting a hand on his forehead Bardock just felt more ashamed.

"How do you know he does all this?" Kakarot asked.

His father didn't look at him as he tied a red bandanna around his forehead, tightly cinching it up. "Who do you think taught him?"

In the meantime Boly entered the arena with his father who had discarded his white cloak. "You'll be taking on Kakarot," His father said looking around the room. An odd colored alien with blue hair stood nearby the the royal family, Paragus wasn't sure of her purpose but if she was there and not having her head cleaved off there was obviously a reason for her being there. But his looking to King Vegeta and his family who had situated themselves on one the side with the rest of the other elite houses on either side of them. Save Kabba, Kale, and Caulifa who were on the edge. _Stupid youths, so eager for battle with no understanding of loss._ His eyes glaring at Kale who missed the look, he absolutely loathed that child. Were she still not an elite he'd have killed her himself and taken the punishment for it, but with that protection she was safe from his wrath and if anything was ever pointed back at Paragus. He'd lose everything, and that wasn't worth any risk, not with his fool of a son who was looking elsewhere in the crowd.

Broly was looking for _her,_ he wanted to see Chi-Chi again, his heart was beating a little faster and his breathing a tad sharper. He was originally expecting to Fight Raditz as was protocol the father and eldest son would battle before the family in display of fighting prowess. This wasn't about beating one until they fell bloody and unconscious. That was another type of battle, in this setting they were fighting with their minds and experience.

His eyes still flicked around until they finally settled on her, standing a little out of frame partially obscured by the pink caretaker and the large woman with four tits. She looked at him, he looked back at her. A softness resonated inside of those brown eyes that belonged to the human caretaker.

Broly didn't show emotion but his expression was the same one he had shown to her. She was aware that he was looking at her and he watched her smile and waved her hand. That slight action was enough for the son of Paragus to curl the slightest amount of his lips, it was the closest he could come to a smile without actually doing such.

Paragus didn't notice Broly's attentions as the other side of the arena opened up revealing Bardock and Kakarot. The two were almost identical save Bardock's bandanna and battle scars physically, though one could look into the elder and see a man who had built his life around combat. The way he carried himself, and how quickly his eyes swept the entire room, his opponents, and those near him. Evaluating every single inch of his combat space.

By comparison Kakarot was lax, his hands were behind his head, his eyes not looking at them but at the saiyans around them.

It was a obvious to a seasoned fighter like Paragus, but he also knew that his son shared a similar defective demeanor like that of Kakarot.

But the time for idle thoughts was over as it was time for Prince Vegeta to speak. Though he was in a more than foul mood, with the absolutely wicked smirk the Queen was wearing wasn't helping.

Rising from his seat, arms crossed over his chest the saiyan prince walked forwards towards the edge, several feet from house Kabba who gave him their attention. Vegeta then began to speak, "House Bardock and House Paragus demonstrate your prowess in combat. Show us all that you are worthy of the title _Elite."_ Wearing an fierce scowl on his face that made his own father proud, Vegeta then sucked in a breath. "Now let the battle begin!" His voice bellowed to the immediately howling and cheering of the masses in attendance.

Nothing quite riled up a saiyan crowd than a fight, the only thing better would be an all out brawl. But that wasn't happening at the royal palace.

"Now take it sl-" Paragus managed out before Broly fired himself forwards. "Damnit boy-!" He called at him, his ability to use the emotional regulator on his wrist gone as it would make his boy almost worthless in a fight. So he just followed after him, though his one good eye looked towards Bardock who cracked a pleased grin.

Broly slammed into Kakarot, his first massive blow slammed into both of his crossed forearms. "Got some spirit today?" Kakarot chuckled as his arms shook as Broly shoved his fist forwards. The son of Bardock's boots were pushed backwards in the arena dirt.

Broly just glared at him before whipping his other arm forwards the block shoving Kakarot back another couple of inches. The blow was surprising as Kakarot tossed his arms upwards shoving Broly off his forward momentum, the larger saiyan staggered and was met with a harsh knee into his stomach from his opponent. Broly's lips spat but only whirred about and caught Kakarot in the shoulder.

Kakarot's eyes narrowed on Broly who only continued his reckless assault. Rounding with a high kick he smacked Broly on the side of the neck. The blow knocking him sideways and sending him stumbling to a knee.

Throwing a fist forwards Kakarot hit Broly flush in the face sending him backwards and onto his back.

Paragus and Bardock in the meantime were not quite as quick to get blasting apart the other one with their fists. Slow and methodical was the game, Bardock would swing and Paragus would block and attempt to counter.

Yet Paragus was at an extreme disadvantage. He was missing his one eye giving him a glaring blind spot and Bardock was using it against him. Pushing from the same weak side, but Bardock excelled at fighting up close and personal where Paragus fought from a distance.

 _Damn Boy! We should be fighting together, now you've-!_ He was caught in the side his face wincing as Bardock sent him several feet away with a kick to the side.

 _If this wasn't a fucking sporting match I'd be able to fight properly now i'm stuck playing second fiddle to a worthless planet purger!_

Bardock didn't relent either, hitting Paragus several more times sending him rolling onto his back. But as he kicked up the dirt and sand beneath his feet the saiyan having a moment grabbed a full handful and threw it towards his rushing opponent.

Hacking as he caught a full mouth of fine sand, allowed his opponent to catch him flush with a uppercut. Bardock was rocked, his vision going blank for a fraction of a second as his teeth rattled against each other.

"Fuck." Bardock cursed as he back peddled trying to get the dirt from his eyes. Yet he knew Paragus wouldn't give him that time so through squinted vision he clashed with the other saiyan. Their hands locking together.

From the side galley voices cheered the fight on. "Come on Bardock! Kick that old man's ass!" Caulifa hooted as Kabba just cheered and Kale just leant close to her sister.

"Yeah hit him! HIT HIM!" Caulifa shouted earning more laughter from those around them, but few saiyans would tell the enthusiastic teen to be quiet. The crowds were shouting and hooting with every blow.

Though Chi-Chi watched with Gine, the lady's tail flicking out in front of her as she sat down like an impatient cat. Watching her mate fight and sitting back was difficult for her, the two had spent many battles together and even though he would come out alright she had no desire to let another male beat on her Bardock.

A new face appeared though as Bulma came up from Chi-Chi's side who wasn't as interested in the fight as the saiyans were. "Hello Mrs. Briefs." she said with a smile.

Bulma waved that off, "Please Bulma Chi-Chi." The other human said, "Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Forgotten, i'm used to it." Chi-Chi stated truthfully. Of course their conversation gained Viv's attention the much larger woman eyeing Bulma like a treat.

"Who is your friend?" Viv asked turning towards the blue haired girl, "She's like you?" It was curious as Chi-Chi was quite unique on this world but clearly whatever made Earthlings believed in a variety of color.

"Excuse me, Bulma this is Viv. Another Caretaker of the House I work with. Viv this is Bulma Briefs, she's here doing business for the empire."

Viv smiled, "Ahh I see, your kind is so interesting. Come here dear." Viv said standing several feet taller than Bulma who felt a tad intimidated by the woman.

"No, No it's-" But found the large woman giving her a full hug, Bulma trapped between this amazon's breasts for several seconds.

"Sorry Viv only greets like that, no handshakes with her." Chi-Chi laughed slightly as Bulma was set back down clearly not used to the _warm_ greeting.

"It's only proper to be kind for my people," Viv laughed as she released Bulma who felt her ears pop. "What kind of work do you do dear?"

Taking a moment to get the blood flowing back into her veins Bulma looked to Chi-Chi then to Viv, _Sometimes I wonder if I should've come here._ But no time for second thoughts as she fixed her hair. "Well it's not major at the moment, but speaking of work. Chi-Chi I have a proposition for you if you'd like to hear it?"

Broly slammed his forearm into Kakarot's neck taking him several feet backwards before slamming him into the wall. The stone arena wall shook as Broly glared at Kakarot. "I'm going to take her Kakarot." His voice rumbling in a deep low threat. Shoving his hand further at Kakarot's throat who shoved his hand against Broly's face trying to push him away.

"Who do you plan-! On taking!" He snarled digging his fingers into Broly's eyes and forcing him to pull away. The two immediately went back to slugging it out. No finesse or tactics like their fathers. Both were standing upright like proud saiyans and beating the hell out of each other.

"I will take her, I want Chi-Chi." Broly seethed as he punched his opponent in the side. But Kakarot caught him across the face with another cross. "You can't treat her like a slave. She's more than that, especially to a lazy bastard like you!" His eyes were burning red as he began to just start hammering down on Kakarot with an even greater frenzy.

Kakarot snorted taking the blows upon his guard for as long as he could before tucking and rolling out the way of the rampaging saiyan. "Chi-Chi's our houses caretaker you lame saiyan." Kakarot countered as watched the saiyan stalk towards him. "What is all of your obsession with Chi-Chi? She's attractive and a damn fine cook. But you didn't know anything about her before today-!" Both swung at each other nailing their faces simultaneously.

"I know what I want, and I want her. She's too good for trash like you." grappling with Kakarot's hands both locked into a standstill as they were unable to push the other one off. Seeing how he just touched her, acted as if something so unique was treated with such disdain.

It was always saiyan this, or saiyans have that. But Broly didn't see it that way, saiyans were simply what they were and he was more than just an elite saiyan. That was not what defined him, it was not all that he was.

His planet believed in rank and power. Both were a complement of each other but then there was nothing else beyond it. No saiyans enjoyed beyond eating, fighting, and fucking. That couldn't be everything there was to his whole damn life! It wasn't the reason his mother had to die! This whole goddamn planet was not going to decide his fate for him!

The son of Bardock didn't understand Broly's obsession with Chi-Chi but then again, Broly had been addled as a young saiyan so why shouldn't he expect him to have some stupid obsession. But why did everyone want Chi-Chi? Raditz tried to exploit her and now Broly wanted her tonight? Just what the hell was going on?

Drawing back both of their heads both of the saiyans began to slam the their foreheads into one another as neither made any headway.

Chi-Chi belonged at his house and there would be no way he'd let her go to House Paragus, to have Chi-Chi be treated like a low born slave by that old one eyed bastard? Not a chance. "You can take whatever thoughts you have about having her and shove them Broly, because Chi-Chi is mine." The warning sound of a male claiming what was his slipped through his voice.

"You don't even want her, i'll pay your money your father gave to have her debase herself for your amusement. Give her to me Kakarot or else this will not end well for you." Broly threatened, both slammed their foreheads back into one another, their words unable to be heard as the sounds of their father's battled all around them leaving the two young saiyans stuck in a battle of wills.

"A weak impotent saiyan like you makes threats?" Kakarot mocked earning a snarl from Broly, the action amusing Kakarot. "I'll do you one better. I'll make Chi-Chi mine, i'll take her to my bed every single night and then i'll send you a scouter recording. How does that sound?"

Broly went red his voice erupting into a howl as he broke his one arm free and charged his hand with ki, a clear violation of the rules but Kakarot reacted in kind. Broly's green glowing ki ball with Kakarot's light blue. Both didn't didn't attempt to blow only focused on ending this feud right here and now!

The entire crowd watched as both Kakarot and Broly slammed an entire handful of energy into the other. An explosion was met with several seconds of complete silence. Paragus and Bardock stopping their one on one duel to watch as Broly and Kakarot slumped to the ground blood rushing from their split heads. The crowd remained quiet before an entire burst of cheers and cries of approval as Kakarot and Broly succumb to darkness.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	8. Recovery

**Chapter 8: Recovery**

 **A/N: A little delayed with this chapter but I got it out within a reasonable level of time. More fun to be had as we progress through this story and a little more backstory and developments in our relationships.**

 _Oh… son of a bitch…_ Kakarot felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Intense burning pain, it came just as he regained consciousness. Or maybe it caused him to regain consciousness. A hell of a headache, he could feel it from the top of his head and splitting all the way down to his toes. Then just to add a cherry to all of it he could feel the pain in his jaw. _Why the hell aren't I in a regen tank?_ Noting that he was on his back and not suspended in a healing solution.

He was hurting the most in his face and the last thing he could recall was him and Broly punching each other full force. His fingers curled and he felt the sheets of a bed, his body rolled and as he did he felt something cool fall from his forehead as a wet slop hit beside him.

A chair moved and Kakarot was aware that he wasn't alone. "Are you finally waking up?" The voice that came closer he instantly recognized. Then a hand came and touched his shoulder and pulled him onto his back gently, though he could resist he felt too much like shit to even move. "Hey, are you awake?"

Kakarot only let out a series of muttered curses in a half groan half grunt. "Yep you're definitely awake. So how are you doing there?"

 _The fact I haven't opened my eyes or tried to tell you. What do you think!?_ Kakarot thought dismally as the washcloth was reapplied to his head. It was so cool and alleviated some of his pain though his headache was still wishing that she might just rear her hand back and knock him out.

"You know you're so much nicer when you're like this. No sass, no touching of my ass like normal. You almost are acting like a regular person from my world." The voice laughed, almost mocking him. "Your father wanted me to tell you something once you gained some semblance of coherence. So can you tell me if you're listening?"

 _Here…_ Kakarot's hand turned over and curled to expose a single exposed middle digit rising up from his palm. "Charming. But if don't you want your misery to continue you'll drop the attitude."

His cheeks flushed with annoyance and pain, mostly pain. Between death and staying like this, he was seriously considering death. But he did drop his objections from his palm just relenting to the living hell was currently in.

Chi-Chi found herself amused, and a little thankful that she had wound up being the one to look after Kakarot. Sitting back in a chair of Kakarot's private quarters Chi-Chi had been mostly lazing about herself. There weren't any major issues that she needed to handle. She'd mostly just been cleaning him up and alleviating some of his pain. _But not most of it._ Hopefully she could address some issues with him and be the bearer of some not so good news in the process. "You've been out for a day, your father brought you home and wasn't too pleased with how you or Raditz acted while at the palace. So he's having you both stay like this for the next couple of hours to teach you a lesson. Once the timer I've set is up I'll take you to the rejuvenation chamber, but we have a few other things to go over before then. So now that I have your full attention can I start?"

A weak grunt escaped from Kakarot and Chi-Chi just giggled at how much pain he was in. "Firstly, you will be taking the purge team on a new assignment." Kakarot's hand clenched in response to her words to which she could tell he didn't want to hear. Bardock was adamant about teaching his sons a lesson, what exactly he hoped to teach them by not letting them heal was beyond her. "But since I've been assigned to watch over you I have a deal to make with you, if you agree to it, this little timer won't exist and I'll take you to the chamber right now. If you don't then you can wait the few hours like this."

Kakarot grunted absently and Chi-Chi's face shifted to more serious as her brows fell into a stare and her lips pressed flat. "Firstly you will not continue to grope me while I'm working around the house. Quite frankly it's annoying that you only do it to _me_." She grumbled, "So that's going to stop, I don't need to be fondled. You want to touch me that's alright but I'm not an object," Even though he couldn't see her she put her hands on her hips "You got it?"

"Second, if you ever- and I mean ever- try and sell me like Raditz I will report every single stupid thing you do to your dad, from you eating from the pot, dirting up my washed floors, and most annoyingly having me put away your dirty clothes from the floor to the hamper. I mean really, the hamper is right next to the door can't you just toss them in there instead of leaving them on the floor?"

It was never ending with him, he was a grown ass man yet she was picking up after a 'elite' like he was five. What the hell was with that?

"Lastly, I actually need some help and this will be a benefit for you and me. So if you agree I'll share with you the last stipulation, because it'll require a saiyan to get things going."

The silence quickly followed as Chi-Chi watched Kakarot for a response. Of course she didn't expect one right away. "I'll give you a minute, but if you want the pain to end sooner you can just say yes or give me a sign that you agree. If not you can just flip me off again." Chi-Chi stated smugly as she grabbed a nearby book, she had found some interesting novels from other worlds in the Library area of Bardock's house. It was generally untouched, but she figured no one would mind if she read a few if they weren't being used after all.

Chi-Chi licked her finger tip as she pulled over the next page quietly reading until she heard a muffled grunt. "Hm?" She stated as the saiyan mumbled something, "What did you say?" She couldn't _quite_ hear him.

Kakarot didn't want to say it. He didn't want to give up on his favorite new past time. But laying here in misery for what he could assume would be hours if not days, depending on his father's mood, wasn't pleasing either.

Yet he'd be honorbound to accept Chi-Chi's demands though humiliating to him as a man, these punishments were nothing that his father couldn't make far worse if she complained about it. Even afterwards he'd be have to follow her terms, he couldn't just dismiss them. If he did then his right to maintain his pride and honor as a true saiyan would be forfeit.

A little suffering or a partial humiliation?

Weighing the options, Kakarot made his choice. "F-Fhh-Fahh-fahhhine." He managed to barely spit out. It hurt even more to talk.

He heard something get set on the table and then she came over towards him. "Good answer, now come on." Chi-Chi then picked him up from the arm and put him up and over her shoulder. The heavy saiyan wasn't too bad for her to carry. She had been working for them for a few months now.

"Alright once you wake up I'll tell you about my little request." Chi-Chi added to which Kakarot slumped his head. His arm pointing attempting to tell her to just go, he didn't care he just wanted this to end.

[***]

On another section of the world stuck in a more comfortable outfit, a large white lab coat, jeans and a green tank top was the future scientific prospect of the saiyan empire. And one who was currently annoyed by the added glory of having to deal with the prince of all dickheads. No that would be too nice, the prince of all Assholes.

"You call this garbage a lab? Hah, I've visited battlefields in better condition."

Speaking of the devil himself, Bulma turned around to glare at the prince who was looking over her well 'organized' lab. "You know, Vegeta, if you just came here to bitch then why don't you just leave. How and where I set up my facility is my business. If you are here to build the gravity machine then by all means proceed-!" The capsule corp heiress gestured with her hand to her lab to which the saiyan prince snorted.

The saiyan prince who was not at all pleased with being sent to basically be a laboratory rat, due in no small part to his own mother. She wanted to teach him humility, a rare thing for him, but also patience, diplomacy, and looking beyond the present. It was these flaws she wished to correct. Wearing nothing more than his standard training armor and blue spandex, the prince was without a majority of his royal flair.

But it didn't mean he wasn't going to bitch and attempt to act like he even remotely enjoyed being put next to a pathetic and frail weakling. "Despite what you think, wench, I am more than scientifically gifted than what you can comprehend. As saiyan royalty I am above all in terms of my mental and physical capabilities." Vegeta said dismissively.

"Oh really, you understand the gravitational physics of a compressed reactor that amplified gravity within a field and are able to build a device that can do that without the entire area being ripped apart by several layers of gravitic forces acting upon it? Because if you do I'd love to hear your thesis about it, since it is how I am here." Bulma threw her nose up arrogantly at the prince who didn't even show a hint of an emotional response.

"I wouldn't know how to replicate your designs, but are you of understanding how to create abilities, techniques and measuring what would be effective. My mental prowess isn't around building tools, or machines. Though I have no doubt I could if I wished, but my goal as a saiyan is to be first and foremost a true warrior, the best warrior of my people." He looked at Bulma with a sneer, "for example I know the distance between you and I down to the millimeter, room temperature, humidity, and know how much force to put into an attack and maximize its effect with the most minimal of cost. How and where to place my blows to cripple an opponent." He held up a single finger to her, his bladed stance towards her was arrogant. "I understand and focus on things that your mind cannot comprehend and you think that a few _toys_ are enough to impress me?"

"Oh please, that is nothing. Your people haven't even split the atom, the effect of nuclear fission and fusion are still absent from your libraries. All of that power and strength are pale to the power of acuric radiation that unleashes a mini sun on its target." Bulma countered, though admittedly she wouldn't have placed the prince to be that acute of his explanation. She had seen the Queen to be such a brilliant mind. But who had exactly shown this to the prince who appeared more brutish at first glance and far less regal in the sparse interactions they'd have since now. "My creations are meant to push our lives into the future, change the way people live, and that's far more impressive than anything you can possibly imagine.

Blue and obsidian eyes glared into the other. She refused to back down to the prince and Vegeta did not see her as anything less than dirt.

 _Fertile dirt at least, there's something that can be gained from this even if she is an annoying shrieking wench._

"Now if you're done, let me get back to my job and finishing up the gravity chamber… but If I do finish it I would be concerned." Bulma's tone shifting to a more mocking. Looking back to Vegeta with a grin on her face. "All that extra gravity," She looked him up and down. "It might make you shorter."

The prince's face went red, "Fucking wench, you had better hope I do not become King. Because you will suffer for these insults against me."

"Blah, blah, blah, go do whatever prince things you do and let a real genius work." Bulma waved him off dismissively only aggravating the prince further.

"Gladly, I'd sooner be stuck in a tar pit than deal with your hideous visage for too long." Vegeta shot back finding a small chink in Bulma's armor.

"Oh please, I am the most beautiful woman on the planet and you know it, it's just a shame you are just too _short-sighted_ see it." Bulma countered, well aware of her own beauty. It's more than likely saiyans just weren't used to it. Or that's how she put it to herself anyway.

"If by beautiful you mean horribly disfigured, terrible coloring, not an ounce of muscle, and a voice that makes saiyan children cry, then of course I'll agree with you that part." Vegeta felt a smirk creeping up on his face as Bulma whirled about to point one of her screwdrivers at him. _So that's her weakness? This may not be so boring after all._

"Oh so now we fancy ourselves a comedian, huh? Is that really the only thing you've got, Mr. Prince of all saiyans?" She was getting a bit heated, no one would dare call her ugly.

"I'm no comedian but you'd be a great clown, all of that horrible makeup and horrible odors. Perhaps you could be a court jester with all that crap applied to your face?" His smirk was growing as Bulma's face turned red with irritation.

"You are such an asshole." Seeing that proud smirk on the prince's face she knew he was goading her. Giving nothing more than a "hmph" She made her way back to her quiet spot in her lab and slammed the door behind her. She couldn't wait for her family and her employees to make it here. It was going to be a long couple weeks without them.

{***}

Gine was outside of her little home getting a solid stretch in. She'd been feeling a little to pent up recently and just wanted to get her limbs out and moving, though as she examined her backyard she had to look at all these 'changes' that were happening. They had been small at first but looking at them now, she had to admit she liked them.

 _I actually like them._ The flourishing colors behind her house were different and provided a pleasing aroma, the usual dusty and arid area had a bit of flourishing life. She could see the lizardmen who worked just beyond the first set of hills, their once muddy and murky waters were more crystal blue than ever, the suns of Vegeta-sei reflected off its waters like the sparse lakes and oceans.

But as the sprawl was also pleasing the tropical feeling of green palm trees and the large blue and yellow skinned lizard creatures saturating themselves within the water looked like little saiyan pups at play.

The massive Sarus though approached Gine, his sunken reptilian features gave him no ability to express emotions that she would understand. The ground was softly trampled with his visible indentations as he came beside her.

But Gine was an observant woman, "No need, our little caretaker's ideas are actually looking quite well and you and the other skinks appear to be enjoying them as well." Holding up her hand to bid him to stop.

The heavy Saraus, three times Gine's size and mass, still took a knee. "Offer thanks, remind us of home it does."

Gine reached out and gently ran her fingers over its large more dinosaur style snout to its large billowing plume on yellow feathers on the back of its head. "Your loyalty is why you are rewarded, your people do excellent work. So it's only proper that you receive some benefits from your service."

The smaller skinks dove into the clean water and burst outwards, despite the humid temperature the lizardmen were capable terraformers, on a minor scale and maintained a balanced water supply, of course as civilized creatures they kept their home clean and did not treat it as a dump.

Owner and servant stood there quietly, admiring the beauty for a moment, the dancing palms, green foliage, plants and scene one could find only in nature.

Yet as they did they were joined by another figure who had just come from dropping off her charge into the rejuvenation chamber. She made her way outside, finding the lady of the house and the Sarus leader beside her.

With Bardock off on business with his purge team, the house was peaceful as the two sons were going to be spending their day recovering. "Afternoon, Gine, enjoying my recommendations?" Chi-Chi asked approaching her other side as the Saurus bowed his head out of respect for her.

Gine laughed amused with her more headstrong caretaker. She wasn't like the others, Chi-Chi didn't completely bow her head, nor did she not bite her tongue when asked, she shared her opinion when she felt it was morally wrong to her beliefs. Loyal as she should be as a caretaker, but also honest. It was a rare thing from alien races. "Indeed I am as is Kroq and all of his fellow lizardmen. They are quite happy with the results."

Chi-Chi smiled to which the lizard nodded his head in agreement, "Well I am glad, back when we had to ensure a fishing village flourished we did small things which made the big things more evident. Once we removed a lot of the clutter and added more nature to it things were better for everyone," Her brown eyes scanned over the image of a small pool, though small in terms of what she was used to, it was roughly half the size of an olympic swimming pool. There was an abundance of fresh water but more importantly clean water being filtered through plants and added sediment. Nothing too expensive, especially for Bardock, who could consider it a drop in the bucket. "Oh yes, Gine, Kakarot is set up for recovery, that wound to his face though is still quite a sight."

"I could imagine the full force Broly hit him with was devastating. The two of them were more heated than they should've been, no doubt Paragus is furious with Broly as well." Gine released a sigh and rested her cheek on her hand. "The poor boy."

Chi-Chi had been curious herself about the so called 'poor boy', "Broly isn't like other saiyans, is he?" She asked looking to Gine who slightly nodded her head but continued to look forwards. "When I talked with him he seemed very centered but also looking for something, but I don't know what he was looking for."

"Broly, my nephew, son of my cousin. He was born with incredible power, but did not know how to use it. They sent him on a purge that was even harder than Kale's, his father believed that he could succeed where no saiyan adult had. Sadly he was captured upon his landing, he did not bear witness to the moon and awaken his true powers. He was tortured as a child, starved, given no time to rest, he endured pain that made the wounds they received the other day nothing more than an itch. By the time he was recovered the damage was already done, Broly never regained a true fighting spirit. His mind was lost within himself, not willing to move beyond all the suffering he went through for years." Gine let her head fall back as she looked upwards towards the sky of Vegeta-sei. Her eyes fell closed and she shook her head. "Broly needed care, unlike Kale who was weakened by disease. Broly's wounds never properly healed, even for a child he needed to be looked after and built back up. But his father… that fool Paragus only sees his son as weak and endlessly tries to beat the saiyan into him. Paragus is obsessed with rising in rank, perhaps one day he wished to be King but unfortunately without a mate and his son's apathy he's probably going to remain the fourth of the houses."

"Is it really that bad for Broly to be like that?" Chi-Chi asked, other saiyans seemed to accept their fellow brothers and sisters oddities. What made Broly such an outlier? Even Kale was treated with respect, though the girl was thinner than her own body and about as strong. Was there any reason to be so, so hurtful?

"Of course," Gine said much to Chi-Chi's surprise. "Broly is an elite he is expected to be one of the greatest of our planet's children. To watch him be lost, to not seek purpose or grow beyond what had weakened him. Were it on a lesser class of saiyan it wouldn't be as embarrassing, but then the child never would've survived." Gine brought a hand to her stomach. "In the future when I finally am graced with my third child I will wish of them the very same that I do all of my sons, but if they were to fall like Broly. I would not wish to see them again, I would rather see my own blood perish than be twisted into that." It wouldn't be long she could feel her body becoming ready to bear children again. It took time, all saiyans needed was time. There was a sensation within her body, the same one she felt before having both of her other children. _It won't be long._ Gine smiled with the thought of having another chubby saiyan child, granted the child would be placed within an incubator. It would make everyone proud, though she would love to gift her mate with another. The sign of a proper mate was to help birth as many offspring as possible. Of course, only the best would be allowed.

"Isn't that... cruel? I mean does every saiyan have to be like all the rest?" Chi-Chi pressed further earning a curious glance from Gine.

"It is what we are, Chi-Chi, one saiyan people, of one heart and mind. We can't have weaknesses or separate individuality in our people. If saiyans all thought different, lived apart, and did not respect our traditions and history." Gine explained as she looked back towards the lizardmen. "Imagine if for a moment," her eyes flicked to the Sarus beside her. "If I may use you as an example."

"Of course," The lizard said bowing his head.

"Chi-Chi this world is not like your own, you and I have spoken briefly about it and I do not blame you for having the mindset that you do, you come from a free people, a world embraces many things but that is a good and bad thing. To have so many people thinking freely creates radical identities and that is not how we saiyans are. We saiyans are born and raised to think as one people, the only true difference between saiyans is rank. But any saiyan can earn a rank provided they have shown pride and strength for our people. It is why Bardock earned his place as an elite and I as his mate support him, though his sons are currently not always of that mindset. Given the chance to surpass their father they would and eventually both of us hope know it will happen," Gine smiled, "To us it would only make us proud as their parents to see our sons become stronger and take up the mantle that was paid for by blood sweat and sacrifice."

Chi-Chi watched as Gine pulled up her shirt to reveal several jagged scars on her sides, these were new ones that the caretaker had yet to ever witness. She slowly lowered it back down as she looked at her with a solid focused stare, unflinching and unblinking. "You have seen the massive four foot cleaver in the main hall Chi-Chi?"

She nodded back to Gine, how could she not? The thing was the size of her torso and proudly displayed like a trophy like many of the other skulls and animal appendages in the main entryway.

Like most saiyans they believed in demonstrations of power. "I do."

"That weapon was used to inflict those injuries to me, but once I recovered I killed the beast who wielded it by chopping him in half. Though Shugesh and Boros like to joke and talk about all of the times that they fought to save my mate, I was the one who never left his side. I took one of those vile green skinned alien's blows to my side to save Bardock's life. After that moment they all called me the butcher, the woman who breeds with the red scar. Referring to my Mate's scared face and red bandanna, which I accepted and took pride in. Though you may not have the same understanding of saiyan culture you need to know that it is because we value each other and our way of life." She shifted position to look at Chi-Chi squarely. Though equivalent in size, the saiyan elite had years of demonstrating her status and even she made the earthling hesitant to speak against her words and remind her where she was.

"Can you tell me with certainty, caretaker, that what you saw on your planet was a pure life? That there were not days where you wished that everyone understood one another? Because I have traveled to no other world, where people stood like we do." Bringing a hand to Chi-Chi's shoulder, the grip not one of dominance but to show she was not angry or displeased with her. "The lizardmen who work here obey the Sarus without question. If each one did not they would not nearly be as effective as they are now. They work together and survive because they respect their roles in life and position. Much like Saiyans. We have a duty to ourselves and world." Gine's hand cupped Chi-Chi's cheek, "You are pure hearted Chi-Chi and it is not something I look down upon, you treasure life and seek the betterment of those around you. But there are somethings that you can not change and our saiyan ways will not be one of them. Give our world more time and you will understand, you've yet to be here half a year." With a gentle pat the female of the house gave her a smile.

Chi-Chi stared at Gine, merely looking at the woman in a different light. But she bowed her head, "Sorry if I offended you I was just-"

"Do not worry Chi-Chi, I do not mind. You simply do not know us saiyans because you are not one of us."

[***]

He was locked up to the wall, the clatter of heavy dampeners were on his wrists, neck, waist, and feet. Each one was of a heavy design intended for use on powerful saiyans who were having trouble maintaining balance as they went through puberty and overall maturity. The dull gray sunken room had been occupied many times, the heavy grooves in the floor where a pair of feet stood and rotated just in front of where Broly was held.

The amount of times someone had stood in that groove marked floor was beyond counting, and it had only been one man. One lone man, parent, and alleged father for hours at a time until the once blue tiled floor was now a dark splotched gray. The walls were covered in splotches from being repainted and repaired but never would they be the same smooth stone that they had been before.

The long silence, the sheer boredom that a saiyan endured would be maddening to any _normal_ saiyan. Being isolated and unable to move, fight, eat as they wished would be a drain upon many a mind. Where minutes might seem like hours, hours becoming days, and days becoming weeks and so on. A lack of everything that made a saiyan a saiyan. Yet Broly, he found it… peaceful, of course he could do without the beatings and starvation, but it was quiet.

There wasn't all of the noise, the bells and whistles. When the ringing bounced around in his head like rock in a tumble dryer, having to bear so many nights where all he heard was just screaming. The kind that made the hair stand up on the back of your neck, when the only sound is the guttural aftermath of fear where logic did not control anything, pure instinct and pure fear. Those dread filled nights were the worst especially in the beginning.

Broly had lost his mind during those long streaks, he wound up screaming until he passed out from lack of oxygen. Only then was he granted a short reprieve until he was electrocuted back to alertness. Of course the electrocution traveled up his trail turning the already unbearable torture into hell because there was nothing worse. There was no greater pain they could inflict upon him.

It shattered him and he knew it. But he did not know what he was supposed to be beforehand, what he had become were two entirely different things. For all the genetic programming, and mental training that all saiyan young endured during their incubation within bionic wombs he couldn't recall any of it. A millennia of saiyan evolution could be undone with months of hellish torture.

But then, not all of what made him saiyan was gone. He felt some of the yearnings that saiyans had, though muted by comparison to that of his brothers and sisters. Some of them having appeared only recently.

' _Chi-Chi… you haunt my mind like my nightmares. But I do not wish to have you leave them, I recall your touch as vividly as my beatings. I think about your smile and how you sat beside me, where it wasn't about you following orders as a slave. I was able to see beyond that mask that you wear of the comfortable slave. There is more to you and I can't explain why. Why do I want to see you? The idea of touching your hair makes my body warm. I would give up all my position if I were to have you as my own and I can't understand it.'_ The raven haired female was entrancing, sure she might not have been the most beautiful of women he'd ever seen but that was beyond his mind. She was still an attractive female, but everything else drew him to her was beyond that physical pull. But it didn't hurt either.

(The Balcony meeting)

"Earth was so nice, you'd have loved it before everything changed. We used to have the best views," Chi-Chi fixed her hair not seeing the way Broly's vision fixated upon her. "We had rolling red skies with seas of blue and purple just before it, or the way our sun would crack and roll between the clouds before the night sky was blanketed in stars. We had so many it was like someone released an entire mess of lightning bugs into that black sky." She sighed, fond of her many childhood memories.

"You had bugs that created lightning? Sounds like your world was more deadly that I had imagined." Broly said amused with the idea of small insects producing lightning. What a sight that would be.

Chi-Chi laughed, "No, no, not real lightning, we just called them that because when they would fly up into the air they would have their bodies glow green below their wings. It was when they were trying to attract mates they would just go around." She smiled and just looked back outwards over the balcony railing. "I remember being a little girl and trying to catch them, as they just flew all around and glowed. I was so caught up in all of it."

Broly found himself chuckling. "Why? Intending on finding a mate?" The image of a young Chi-Chi trying to grab at some small insects that glowed a green color, who would imagine such a foolish thing for any living thing to do. It would only make them vulnerable targets for predators.

Chi-Chi rolled her yes but smiled, "No-!" She stated so matter of factly, "I wasn't trying to find a mate I just wanted to catch some. Of course I couldn't fly and I wasn't nearly the martial artist I used to be. It was just such pure fun and I wish I could go back to those days where I would be trying to catch fireflies.

Simpler times, happier times, back when she felt free. That childish innocence was so nice and she never saw it here on Vegeta-sei. "You saiyans probably think it was just a waste of time huh, no fighting, or insane challenge?" Looking to Broly as her feet slightly rocked over the ledge.

Her boots swaying as a warm breeze rolled over the palace. Causing the small lines and gathered banners around the walls to flap. The quiet peace was something she'd often missed. Though unknowingly so did Broly.

"Would you like to see your world again?" Broly's question surprised Chi-Chi as she looked at him. Her brown eyes shining with some measure of hope. That the world she remembered would still be there for her.

Yet as quickly as it arrived that spark of life that was free from the world of voluntary servitude disappeared with the reality what would be her life. The hope that she might return to her home world was there, but there was also the fact that she might go back to a place that she would no longer recognize.

The idea of going back home to a place that was nothing like her memories, that might be one day destroyed and forever tarnish the good times she had.

Would it be better to just them be a memory? Chi-Chi sighed, "I don't know, but I wish I knew the answer to that, Broly. A part of me wants to go home but the other part of me doesn't." Her gaze fell towards her lap, interlacing her fingers the human caretaker merely wondered if there would even be a home to go too? "Kind of a strange thing isn't it?"

"No."

"No?"

"Wanting to enjoy the good times, that I can understand. Before you knew the hardships, It's not a strange thing." He looked at her, their eyes finding some measure of comfort in the other. "I can't remember much of my past, I often times wish to forget it. The way I was shaped wasn't _ideal,_ but if that was the price then I welcome change. I see myself differently and no one likes that, no one likes that I enjoy sunsets, peaceful views, and books."

"Really? You read?" Chi-Chi's surprise made the saiyan roll his eyes. Giving her an annoyed look, "Sorry, I just didn't imagine that you'd be that way? What types of books are you in to?"

Broly shrugged, "Mostly whatever I can get my hands on. But maybe you'd like one?" Broly drew out a small brown parcel from underneath his armor and handed it to Chi-Chi. "It's nothing special just a book of old saiyan legends."

"Oh no," Chi-Chi said holding up her hands. "I can't accept that, it's your property." But Broly moved his hand to pull he hands flat and set it into her own.

"I have it memorized and I think you'd enjoy it more than me at this point. By your reaction you were someone who liked books as well?" Watching as the small woman pulled the book back and set it behind her breastplate secured away and obviously protected.

Chi-Chi smiled, "Thank you." Looking at this saiyan, the son of Paragus in a way that perhaps no one else had before. Reaching out to touch his thigh appreciatively. " You really are not like any other saiyan i've ever met."

"I'll take that as a complement." Broly said as his eyes watched her hand and how it touched his leg, wishing that he wasn't wearing pants to feel her fingers on his skin once again. "If you find me any good books let me know, my father does not permit me to read them. So the ones I have are kept hidden."

Chi-Chi pulled her hand back and shook her head. "Well that's not right, you should be able to enjoy yourself and on Earth it's expected to enjoy reading. Especially our children, they need to read and when I have a chance I'll read with my own children someday. But I've got a few years until then." Chi-Chi sighed as she looked to Broly who softened his expression.

(Back to present)

That memory lived with him, that soft earthling with gentle eyes and a love of books and beauty of the world. Broly's head dipped down hiding his face as the doors to his holding cell opened up. Just keeping the small peace to himself, the image of a young woman sitting at his side.

 _Heavy footsteps marched forwards, along with the heavy unfurling of a long wound object and landing on the ground. It dragged along the smooth stone like a serpent's tail, heavy leather banded around a metallic chain. The hand that grasped it was adorned with a golden bracelet that looped through his fingers._

Broly remembered how she smiled at him, how she talked with him. Telling him how he was different and how she enjoyed all of the things that he did in some manner or fashion.

 _The hand drew backwards and then snapped forwards without a moment's hesitation. The loud crack slicing through the skin and allowing him to bleed but providing no true physical damage, but its intent. Pain… lots and lots of pain._

His face flinched and the lines of pain appeared with every single strike. But between each burning lash he was back there, on that balcony. And for the first time in a long time, he felt something stirring within himself and it was all because of her.

A simple slave from house Bardock, a woman named Chi-Chi.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	9. Plans

**Chapter 9: Plans**

 **A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story as we keep progressing, also please go check out happygochi on tumblr, she's been doing artwork for the previous chapters. Take a short minute give her a like and a few kind words for the work she does because she's a fan and can bring a little more life to this current fanfic. Though we shall finally get into the beginnings of why you are all here.**

"So what is your responsibility, boy?" The hard look of his father's face was looking squarely at him. Eyes unwavering, brows straight like edges. The only hint of movement was the rise and fall of his chest. After years of scaring the hell out of everything that lived- if he could- he didn't hold back when addressing his own children.

Sitting forwards in a chair allowing his fingers to thrum across the edge of his seat patiently. Wearing his usual battle armor and red bandanna around his head. Bardock watched his second born carefully, "Did you not hear me or do you not have the spine to answer me?" A deep rumble escaped as Bardock's lip twisted upwards into a slight sneer. Kakarot sat across from him but as his father he could tell there was something that was bothering him.

His youngest had always been easy going, not the huge spark of intensity or drive that he saw in himself at that age. But his son had been entitled and gifted, yet after that embarrassment at the royal palace where his son was nearly bested by the apathetic Broly. He had some major work to get done and fast.

Raditz was already on his shit list, and he'd be training him everyday for twelve hours a day for the next few months. But he couldn't devote time to both of his sons, his youngest could learn through the rigors of hard saiyan work. Guided through the time by the best group of bullshit misfits, his old purge team. Ideally he'd grow a backbone and learn how to actually start behaving like he was supposed too. He needed at least _ONE_ of his offspring to take up the hard fought mantle he had earned… _No, bled, killed, stabbed, and crawled through hell to get. All of the sacrifices to my body and of their own mother and they act as if they should just inherit what I have? I will not sully myself or my position to accept anything less than what I am from my sons._

"I understand father, it's a level two purge. Clear all functioning intelligent life but retain major resource centers and power centers. Pursue and cleanse within ninety percent in one week. By the second week begin the terraforming process if required and systematically sweep for signs of life and expunge those remaining. Then report status and return home to complete the assignment… yes father I know this isn't the first assignment you've had me do before." Kakarot said with a tired sigh.

Bardock's eyebrow twitched. "That attitude of yours boy, you had better watch who you are speaking too when using it."

"I don't get what you mean by attitude pops, I know what i'm doing I just don't understand why we are having this talk." Kakarot noticed the vein appearing on his father's forehead just a little to late. Should've known better.

"This bullshit attitude of yours, the entitlement I see from you and your brother are growing beyond my patience. You act as if you know what your doing yet both of you constantly embarrass me and disobey my orders!" Bardock shouted as he thrust an arm forwards pointing directly at his son. "You think you know what I'm asking of you? Then why the hell did you nearly get beat by fucking Broly, do you have any idea how humiliating that is to me and your god damn mother?"

"I didn't-" He started but was cut off.

"Shut your god damn mouth, boy! You were knocked completely out by that fool of a boy and just before that I had your brother bet two of my caretakers! Do you even know how much of a fucking laughing stock I am to the rest of the whole saiyan society because of the constant shit you two pull?" Bardock continued his tirade. "Sure you don't give a damn, because I've force fucking feeding you everything I know with the subtle hope of trying to make both of you into proper damn elites but you and your brother seem to give exactly zero fucks about that!"

Throwing his chair backwards to the floor as he practically lunged forwards, his arm grabbing Kakarot by the front of his shirt and hauled him up face to face. One saw the older version of himself and the other the younger, but only one of these two copies spoke. "I have tried everything in my power to be patient with you two brats, but it seems I'll be turning this little event I had planned on its head. You are going to complete this purging assignment, then the next one, and then another one. You are going to come back to Vegeta-sei stronger than ever because guess what, in less than half a year we have a rematch against House Paragus and one of you two morons are going to be fighting Broly and I absolutely refuse to be embarrassed again like that display you two had at the palace."

His father's spit was all over his face but Kakarot was forced to just lock eyes with him. He still respected his father and owed him even more. "You are going to prove that deep down inside of this sack of meat you call a body that there is an actual saiyan. Not some low class trash," Their noses touched one anothers. "Do you want to lose this life? All of these luxuries and privileges boy?"

Despite his question Bardock knew his son didn't, no one would want to give up all of this. But the complete lack of effort strained his already lack of patience. He'd fought tooth and nail to get where he was, completing purges across the entire galaxy leading through some of the greatest fights in his people's history. Where the odds were tens of thousands to a one.

The Greenskin menace years ago had invaded the outer sectors and caused almost irreparable damage to blossoming worlds that they had once delivered to the empire.

Savagery, barbarity, and nothing short of a tide of warriors slamming headlong day after day without rest. Cleansing worlds with blood and fire was all he could do, Bardock and his team had stood upon the world of Armageddon. A proper fitting name where he and his men had battled without reinforcements for thirty-six straight days.

What the green invaders lacked in ki power made up with sheer strength and determination throwing hundreds upon hundreds at them. Stretching their lines to cover and protect the planet's vital resources and primary value in addition to the weaker inhabitants who required such protection.

A demonstration of the saiyan empire's strength of its people and Bardock had been recognized for it. At the end of those days more than a billion greenskins were dead by his hand alone. With only the battle against the cold mechanical horrors of the tuffles able to compare to the fighting they had experienced.

"You are going to learn son, and learn just how I did. To understand how important all of these little things you cherish and take for granted were _EARNED,"_ His voice dropping into a low growl. "I didn't have my power and talents handed to me nor did your mother. So you and your brother are going to do this, you are going to experience hell with consequences beyond just your physical well being boy."

Letting go Bardock took a half step back and seized his son up and down. His face showing he was less than pleased. "Since I can't trust your brother as a infant can throw be able to throw his mangy gambling ass I am forced to have you take Chi-Chi with you. Since leaving her here might tempt the little shit into selling her, he will have to go without her extravagant meals and I feel that my team would appreciate the kindness of my part. However," He turned sideway and walked towards one of the shelfs where a small array of capsule devices were held. "Should she come back harmed due to your negligence, I will send you to the C'tan sector for a year…"

Kakarot's lips slightly parted and his eyes widened noticeably.

The C'tan sector was an irradiated hellhole, between several massive suns far greater in size than the one's on Vegeta-sei. It was boiling, and life did not exist above ground, it was paramount to a penal colony that existed for the stuff of nightmares. Getting out of the C'tan sector alive for those lesser species was a assured death sentence.

For a saiyan it would be an agony like no other, if they lived through it. "So you are going to have expectations placed on you boy. Bring Chi-Chi back with you just as she leaves and complete your jobs and maybe I might let you return to partake in the seasonal houses competition. If you don't then your brother will be the one to represent this house against House Paragus… and any chance of you getting what is due to you after that fight at the palace. Now," He pulled out several of the small capsule devices in his hand and stared long and hard at his son. Allowing almost a full minute for the words he had just said to sink in. "Do you understand what your responsibility is boy?"

[***]

Chi-Chi stood by Bardock later that evening as he filled her in on what he had planned for her next month if not longer. The other Caretakers attending to their duties around the house leaving her to be the only subject of the master's full attention.

But admittedly she wasn't at all looking forward to Bardock's intended plans for her and Kakarot. Sending her on a 'trip' to another world while the saiyans around her summarily purged everything? Chi-Chi wanted to shout down the idea vehemently, however, Bardock didn't care and since he was the one who would be footing her bill in nine years well… she had to pick her battles.

"My entire squad knows about you and to be sure that you are safe there will always be a saiyan nearby. They all know what will happen to them physically and financially should anything happen to you, primarily my son. So be at ease nothing threaten you, should they pull any stunts with you feel free to tell me and i'll deal with them personally."

That wasn't exactly why Chi-Chi was a bit frustrated, "I know it's not my place Lord Bardock, but i'm not one for this type of _thing._ " Articulating genocide to a man who lived and breathed it would be a moot point, "Isn't there something else, my world was nearly purged like this when I was younger I don't know if I'll be able to be objective to what will happening around me." _Well at least i'll try and skirt around the issue, i'm sure Bardock is aware of how much I talk to Gine about these things._

"Your complaint has been heard and ignored." Bardock stated dismissively waving off Chi-Chi's plight. "What you feel is irrelevant, you are there to serve food, maintain these new living quarters and treat injuries. At no point in this entire assignment will you be out there doing a proper saiyans job."

"I understand that lord but-"

"But nothing." Bardock growled irritated, feeling a headache coming around when trying to deal with this female caretaker. "You will accompany my son, you will do as your told or perhaps you need to remember the deal you made with me and Lucious?" Looking back over his shoulder towards her as he grabbed himself a bottle of saiyan liquor, "Dealing with my son is bad enough, now you are complaining all the same. Would you rather I have you partake in the operation just to get you over these weak ideas that are floating around in your head?"

"No-!" Chi-Chi put her hands up, "please I abhor killing other people. I just don't think I could handle being surrounded by all of it…" Clutching her one arm with her free hand.

Bardock snorted, "Well then you'll find out if you can or can not. I personally do not care unless you'd rather take the chance of being sold again by my offspring?" ' _Gine's been fostering this independent streak of hers, while it is good in the short term. This will not help her duties in the long run, a simple reminder of who she truly serves.'_ His eyes rolled back towards her, ready to shut her down right there but before he spoke he took a moment to reconsider his options. ' _There's a price for loyalty, but she's a pure heart and no doubt i'll not hear the end of this… however._

"Unless you have some ulterior methods of shaping my son into a proper saiyan I'll listen to your recommendation. But if you don't then you will venture with him into space." It was a simple proposition, and a straightforward one as well.

But he was constantly surprised by this little earthling.

"Actually, I do." Chi-Chi said earning a very high raise of Bardock's brow into the air. ' _Not expecting that one were you?'_ Holding back her self satisfied smirk, "I actually was going to speak with you and Gine about this, but this will work for right now," Clearing her throat Chi-Chi prepared to make her pitch to both of them. "Do you recall the woman you saw briefly after the _incident?,_ "Referring to Broly, Kakarot one. "She had blue hair and was originally from Earth like me?"

"Barely," he sighed not understanding this significance. " what of her?" When did other races come with colors like that Bardock remembered thinking when he first saw her, but that moment had slipped away quickly as he was forced to drag his unconscious son from the damn arena.

Though the fact that she was there wasn't lost on him. Her purpose however, that was another question. Yet he was sure that it was relevant to whatever Chi-Chi was going to discuss with him so he decided to let her speak her mind.

"She's actually a scientist from my world. She's Bulma Briefs and one of the smartest people from Earth. Being the only other human on the planet and having some understanding of how saiyan society worked she asked me for help. Mostly, she needed some saiyans to help with testing new equipment before it can be fully developed for the royal family."

 _Training equipment? Now what exactly could a weak creature like that know about training equipment?_ He didn't voice his thoughts over that topic and just let Chi-Chi continue as he remained stoic and just listened.

As Bardock continued waiting Chi-Chi continued, "She's currently being overseen by the prince himself because of the Queen's decree but she needs more manual labor to help assemble everything because the rest of the company she is bringing isn't able to everything manually. So she would like some help and in return she'll allow your house to be the first ones to utilize and experimental gravity chamber. It could allow you to train more intensely than ever before. So you can have a premier training room that no other saiyan aside from the royal family can use all for yourself in exchange for a few days in setting up the facility you can have first access to it and can help advise her on future upgrades and test its viability and adaptability as a training device." Giving him a brief explanation she then looked at him for his reaction.

But like always trying to get Bardock to get emotional when it didn't involve his sons or his mate's lives was just a crap shoot. She waited patiently as there was a level of thinking going on inside the saiyans head.

Opportunities came like this rarely and Bardock simply smirked, "I will speak to this scientist of yours about her proposition."

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide and she was happy to know that he was in favor of it!

"Then again…" Bardock brought a hand to his chin, "A real saiyan doesn't require fancy tools to get stronger." And summarily sent Chi-Chi's heart down into her stomach, "You are an amusing creature." He chuckled making her head tilt slightly confused.

Never could she read Bardock, he was by far the most difficult of the household to get a proper line on what they were exactly ticked inside of his head. ' _But then again neither could Nevah or Viv. Probably Gine is the only one who really knows him.'_

But she should, afterall Gine was Bardock's mate.

"Get me in contact with this Bulma Briefs, I will discuss her proposition more thoroughly with her… and as in regards to you and Kakarot. You will accompany him for one purge mission and then upon your return depending on how satisfactory this gravity chamber is I will permit you to stay here." A grin spread over his face as his added a final stipulation. " If not I'll send you back out for several more months with Kakarot. Understood?"

[***]

The area was a small but loosely packed forest, reminding one of the group's occupants of her home on Earth save the ground being a miss colored red and orange. The trees were sparse but seemed to be flourishing. It felt like autumn but the heat to some of them felt like summer, others in the group felt it more like a cool day on Vegeta-sei. Landing beyond the orbital detectors which were designed to catch large spacecraft entering the planet not small humanoid carrying pods that would barely even register a blip on the planet's defensive systems.

So this allowed a small squad of saiyans to slip unnoticed. Their landing was not quiet, but it wasn't going to be raising any alarm bells as they were far enough away from any major population centers to not be seen let alone heard.

As the group disembarked the first few saiyans got to enjoy the 'beautiful' sights around them, though one in particular stood out.

"Would you look at that ass! Damn Bardock knows how to pick em." Boros whistled subtly to Sugesh who took the spandex view of a female woman bent over and committed it to memory. "So saiyan… man I wonder how much she services Raditz and Kakarot." Thumbing his bottom lip as he saw the woman stretch herself from the confines of a space pod. The view of her well rounded buttocks and toned thighs had two of the saiyan men ogling her. While Tora and Fasha were busy getting warmed up and Kakarot seemed unfazed standing right next to her.

Sugesh nodded in approval, "That old the scheming bastard at least sent us a cook and with those capsules she brought we can actually eat like kings when we get the chance to take a break. You know he actually said he gave her a whole hog to roast just like that first time we came over, I can't wait to have some of that again." Those were some good first impressions he had, and outright delicious as well

Salivating just at the thought of some proper cooked food while on a mission was such a tantalizing prospect. It was going to be hard fighting and good eating!

"Did Bardock say anything about," Boros voice dropping to a whisper, " _extra_ services?" The not so subtle hint made Sugesh think.

"I know Bardock didn't say we could, but he also didn't say we couldn't," He thought aloud though part of his mind told him better. "but I don't think he'd appreciate us doing _that_ with his caretaker. You know he got when we even joked around with Gine." Their leader's wrath was practically legendary. Probably something they could compare to the beatings he gave his children.

Boros lips dropped into a disappointed frown, "That's true, but I mean it's just a his caretaker not like were hurting him."

"Still she is like his pride, and you know how he feels about that." Sugesh added with a shrug and the two just released a grunt and wondered what was to com next.

Chi-Chi unaware of the conversation cracked her back as Kakarot pulled out a small gathering of capsules from his armor and handed two of them to her. Glaring at him slightly as she was not exactly _happy_ to be here.

Clicking on his scouter the saiyan ignored the displeased, cramped, and irritable woman in front of him. "Check, systems all ears available?" Kakarot asked as the other members of the team punched their scouters on.

"Tora," "Fasha," "Sugesh," "The only real saiyan here." Came the last one to which Boros laughed at the rest as some just groaned with the poor attempt at humor.

"Alright i'm not going to beat this point too hard, you guys have done this longer than i've been alive." Kakarot said to which the group snickered.

"Damn right pup," Tora said with a smirk on his lips. "Which way you want this world purged we can focus on the main infrastructure and capital cities and send them into a panic and cause most people to flee to their fortified bases out of hope of respite or would you prefer the opposite?"

Kakarot thought about it, recalling what information he had been mentally suggested to him on the short week flight to this section of the galaxy. Basically giving him a full tutorial subconsciously and having his own mind recall that information as if it were his own.

It was mental conditioning, something all saiyans were given from birth to build their aggression, mental strength, and identify their own people while consumed under the effects of a lunar transformation. Afterall a saiyan team didn't want to have to deal with a rampaging infant with increased power and having to either cut of the child's tail or hit them really hard in the head.

"This world's military is fractured, there are several reigning powers and if we attack the bases that will only cause them to unify against a threat. If we blow up the civilian population we can send them scattering to their bases and create greater chaos as the sides won't know who is in favor of who. Unless anyone else has a suggestion?"

Kakarot did get one, but not from the saiyans in the group. "You could just not massacre the entire planet and ask them to leave before you murder men, women, and children for a quick buck." Chi-Chi said crossing her arms and glaring daggers at Kakarot. The son of Bardock covered his face and shook his head as the entire group burst into laughter.

"Damn she's funny too? Where do you find females like this she's a god damn gem!" Sugesh cackled holding his gut.

"That was actually amusing." Fasha giggled covering her mouth. "I'm glad we brought her along."

The other saiyans found her words humorous not knowing that she entirely meant every word she had just said to all of them. Missing the aggravated sigh that she released looking to Kakarot who gave her a shrug.

"Alright you know what to do, I'll set up a gathering point and have Chi-Chi secured there. I'll send a secure transmission through line Echo, Vector nine two dash seven three." Kakarot said with a tap of his scouter.

"Got it pup." Tora said blasting off with Fasha and Boros and Sugesh taking another direction and scattered outwards. The four distinct energy sources flashing on Kakarot's scouter as they quietly disappeared. Though it wouldn't be more than an hour until he began to hear the chaos being caused. He looked to Chi-Chi who had her arms crossed and looking away from him, anger was evident. "Why are you upset?"

Watching as the woman's hands rolled into knuckles and then sucked in a huge breath of air and then just unloaded a bellow filled with nothing but pure frustration into the air. It surprised Kakarot to see her act this way, he didn't quite understand what was the big deal. Why she even cared about this planet, it wasn't even hers, nor did she have some type of investment in it.

Remaining quiet as Chi-Chi turned back around to look at him, there was a new emotion he was seeing in her eyes. Anger, not annoyance or frustration. It was the real boiling emotion that he was more familiar in seeing in his father's eyes. Not the normal soft brown of his caretaker, yet that was all he got. He wasn't a psychic or a mind reader he didn't know what was causing this attitude.

"Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Hmph! Like you can't guess!" Chi-Chi snapped at him, "You came here to murder all of these innocent living beings for money and you want me to act like its no big deal? Haven't you heard me tell you several times that my world was put under this same scope?"

Kakarot raised an eyebrow at her, "I don't really recall." He knew Chi-Chi talked about her world being attacked, but purged? If that had been the case then she wouldn't probably be alive or would've been just traded by lucious to his father. She would've been a pure slave and with her looks he doubted her hours would've lasted before she was picked up as some form of nightly entertainment that was rampant across the galaxy.

"Unbelievable…" Chi-Chi grumbled, "Because my world was to be cleansed just like these people." Chi-Chi brought a hand to her face, "I don't want to see people die because of some other races greed, I lost my own family because of what your doing right now. The reason I'm your caretaker is because an alien race descended onto my world and annihilated a portion of the population until Capsulation tech was discovered. Then instead of slaughtering the rest of the planet people came to trade and gain access to its value. The only reason i'm here now is because of Bulma Briefs and her family, so I just simply Loathe what you and your father's team are about to do. Because these people don't deserve to be killed off because someone said so. A young girl doesn't need to find the bodies of her parents on the battlefield and come home to her entire home practically destroyed, turning their entire life upside down so that they might serve the people who perform the same barbaric tasks that they had to live through. So yes forgive me for being a little _UPSET!"_ Chi-Chi shouted at him her face turning red as a whole host of bad memories quickly flooded back into her.

She had wanted to forget them, Chi-Chi didn't want to be affected by what had happened so long ago. But she was slowly brought back into it, time and time again. Fate refused to let her go, that she was going to be forced to remember those terrible days until her demise.

Seeing the real underlying emotion erupt from Chi-Chi Kakarot actually took a moment to look her over, ' _I suppose there's some merit to that, but neither of us have that luxury right now to obey.'_

"I know you're not happy with the situation, but this is what we do." He brought a hand up to scratch the top of his head and looked away from her. "It's little in terms of consideration is that this world requires a purge team because of how large it's military is and it's border on the fringes of the saiyan empire." Speaking about it left a bland taste in his mouth, he didn't enjoy just out killing weaker races like his father's purge team did. Although, ' _They are just used to it by now',_ kakarot thought briefly. "Look let's just find a place to hide away and we can do this one job and then go back home."

Chi-Chi looked back towards Kakarot keeping her arms crossed over her chest. "Have you ever been so terrified that you couldn't imagine living through the next day? Or maybe finding that everything that you once ever loved is now gone and left to bake under the sun?"

Pausing he looked at her, "I have an inkling Chi-Chi. I was sent to purge a world when I was young like all young saiyan boys were. Back when I didn't know anything or anyone beyond the holographic projections to my subconscious I was all alone, cold, tired, and hungry. My mother didn't come to protect me, my father was in another galaxy. There was no one looking out for me, I had to survive all alone with only the ability to barely walk until the full moon rose upwards in that night time air. Where I became an Oozaru and was released from all of those fears. So I know a little how you feel, wondering where my parents were and why I was all alone on a world after being launched through space. Then I spent upwards of a month living off the land and Carrion I had created until my father came to retrieve me." He stopped speaking to look upwards into the air, both of his hands on his hips. "There are things that I can't imagine someone like you going through," He offered neutral look, "But don't think I'm my father or his team and look forward to this either."

Both parties looked at each other, one the caretaker and the other the son of the lord. Neither here by choice but by circumstance.

Chi-Chi decided to speak first, "I'm sorry then." She apologized tipping her head.

"It's alright," Kakarot didn't really feel she needed to apologize it wasn't like he was here to enjoy himself either. His father was pushing him to be more like him, to be some great elite saiyan planet purger and Chi-Chi was here for a mixture of reasons. Perhaps his old man wanted to remind her who was in charge but also expose her to the real world and how things operated beyond the walls of their home on Vegeta-sei. Who was to really say?

"Well let's find you a place to stay, we don't need you getting caught up in anything." Kakarot said offering his hand to Chi-Chi who just accepted the offer with her own hand and came closer to his side. Bringing an arm around her side he took off into the air in search a little place that she could set up a place for the team to gather.

As they began to gain altitude Chi-Chi could hear the faint explosions and flashes of light that trailed behind them. The show on the ground had just begun.

[***]

It was almost several hours later, Chi-Chi was silently preparing the food for the rest of Bardock's merry band. Their habitation was a capsule house, a small barracks style. It had several basic shower stalls with no curtains, and eight beds with the basic necessities. All of the food had been stored inside of another capsule for about five days of full meals for a saiyan, it might've been a month of rations for a human.

Kakarot was just outside stretching having been very clearly instructed not to leave Chi-Chi unguarded, but as he was just twenty feet from the capsule door. The doomed structure a slight relief from the usual space pods they would sleep in during missions, but thanks to the arrival of capsulation tech one could bring a home with them in their pocket.

Tapping the side of his scouter, Kakarot prepared to send another scheduled message when something almost exploded around him and it wasn't a ki attack or explosive weapon. He was covered in gore as if an entire living being was popped like a balloon. His face was showered in red blood and humanoid body parts. Scraps of yellow and green cloth flapped around like paper. "What the fuck!?" He shouted, spitting profusely and wiping at his face with the back of his hand to remove whatever the hell had just covered him.

His black eyes watching as several images of humanoid forms flashed around him. Then in the time it took him to blink ten forms appeared around him. Their humanoid shapes and lack of saiyan ones told Kakarot very quickly what was happening.

"Damn teleportation tech!" Kakarot growled as he lashed out before the beings noticed he was nearby. The planet's inhabitants had just warped directly onto his location. The humanoid beings that were quite similar to Chi-Chi and saiyan in appearance aside from being a few inches shorter and having varied skin tones and radically colored hair.

Several males were covered in green and yellow clothing. Padding covering their shoulders, hands feet and head. _Military… Nothing said anything about them having the ability to warp themselves. Shows how inept the intelligence is on some alien species are._ The planet was just filled with a sizeable military relying on heavy blaster technology. While not lethal to saiyan if they were hit, the place had hundreds of thousands of soldiers equipped along with a host of other problems.

Kakarot didn't hesitate using the momentary confusion his hand erupted in a ki blast turning one of the soldiers into a smoldering pile of ash before he had even the chance to see it coming.

"Saiyan! SAIYAN!" Another screamed in panic holding a large green rifle equipped to a backpack to supply it with a heavy amount of firepower. Seeing the brown furry tail, and clearly marked armor that belonged to the saiyan empire it only caused him to pull the trigger before drawing down on the alien in front of him.

His blasts were erratic spraying heated red bolts in the direction of his opponent. The charged rounds missed as they struck a civilian that had been transported with their group. The man's body exploded from the super heated rounds that caused the fluids in the body to heat to a superheated boil in a microsecond before exploding.

The soldier didn't care and just held the trigger down as Kakarot phased forwards and past his weapon and dropping a solid backwards kick. The shattering of his spine and his body violently jerking as he hit the ground from the devastating blow.

Whirling backwards on the other. Kakarot had to avoid another spray of hot plasma fired at him, his movements kicking up a heavy amount of dust and debris. Coming along the ground, his hand sliding through the dirt before swinging upwards and grabbing the blaster rifle from it's wielder.

Looking into the alien's eyes Kakarot took a small moment to pity it before slamming a fist into his face and snapping its neck. The world around Kakarot was quickly blinded by the dirt and dust he had kicked up in his rapid movements and intentional act on his part. As the remaining natives that ported around him did not share his heightened senses.

"Teleport us! Get us the hell out of here now!" A panicked female voice screamed in desperation. The nearly screeching tone only fueling the fear of the group that had been warped directly into a killing floor.

"Where the hell is Juro? He has the warp device!" Another called out coughing through the dirt.

Kakarot moved behind one, the last remaining soldier who was breathing so heavily and jerking all around he would have known where he was in total darkness. In a flash his hand wrapped around the unlucky man's neck and jerked him backwards. Only the clattering of his blaster rifle was what those could hear as the man's struggles were ended in a few short violent struggle filled seconds.

"Fuck! Fuck JURO START THE MACHINE!" The voice screamed again, the fear could be felt in the air as their eyes whipped all around unable to see the saiyan who moved through the dirt clouds and struck without a sound.

Raising both of his hands Kakarot unleashed a bright flash of light which turned the remaining 'former survivors' into dust.

Yet as Kakarot looked around for another target his sensitive ears heard the heavy clatter of a pot which echoed on the floor of the capsule house just inside. "Chi-Chi!" He shouted jumping at the door and nearly broke the door clean off as the saiyan looked inside of their living quarters.

Rolling on the ground was a once filled pot of soup, the contents having clattered on the ground and spilled out into the smooth tiled floor. Kakarot's eyes searched everyone frantically looking for the caretaker who had been inside working just minutes ago. But there was no sign of her…

His eyes did notice a small black scorch mark on the ground where a pair of feet were standing just near where the pot was rolling around. With a frustrated snort Kakarot wiped away the brownish liquid and saw another similar mark.

Hitting his scouter and nearly breaking it. "They took her! They have fucking Chi-Chi!"

A pair of lightly outlined feet stood exactly where he had wiped away the contents of the nights dinner before it was covered up again. "I want everyone looking for warp signatures the little bastards can teleport!"

"Eh what?" A voice replied over the line, "What the hell is wrong Kakarot?"

It was Boros and Kakarot hit his mic again. "The fuckers warped in here and took my father's caretaker god damit!" Kakarot quickly stormed out of the location his head beginning to spin in his own measured panic. Chi-Chi had been outright stolen from him, right under his damn nose! _Shut up and focus! Just try and find one of the little bastards with another device and you can find her. They would've just killed her, not taken her hostage… I hope._

 ** _R &R_**

 ** _Drama Time_**

 ** _Kerghan_**


	10. Needle In a Haystack

**Chapter 10: Needle In a Haystack**

 **A/N: I'll assume that a majority of my readers weren't really interested in chapter 9, not that I can go back and change that. But we'll move forwards and build up just a little bit more. Hopefully you'll see a bit more of the old Chi-Chi, we know and love.**

Chi-Chi blinked, the entire world having shifted through a series of colors and she felt as if her body was moving without her actually doing anything of the sort. Perhaps like a strange drug induced trip, or at least that's what she believed it felt like. Stretched pulled and dragged like a rubber ball until she snapped back into place.

But as her eyes adjusted to the dim light she felt the hand grabbing onto her wrist…

 _Moments Earlier_

"Oh shit! Damnit we didn't jump-" A red haired man, he looked fairly close to human save his emerald green eyes. Wearing green shoulder pads, and mixed yellow and tan clothing, wrapped around his wrist was a thick block like device with a series of large buttons and monitor screen. His panicked expression now looking squarely at Chi-Chi, it was pure terror. Though before Chi-Chi could open her mouth he shouted at her first. "What the hell are you doing? We have to go now!"

"What the hell is going on, who are you and what are you doing in here!?" Chi-Chi demanded, her hands setting the large pot of soup just on the side of the stove. There had been a flash of light and then all of a sudden a red headed man had just appeared inside of the capsule house from seemingly nowhere.

His garb appeared to be that of a soldier or militia, she wasn't given too much time to analyze. The chaos of the fighting that had erupted outside, along with the sounds of panic only fueled the desperate look in the new arrivals eyes.

"We have to evacuate! Let's go!" His voice shouted as his arm smacked a tight lock on her wrist.

"Just what do you-!" Chi-Chi's free arm jerked smacking into the pot on the stove as she felt that she was turned inside out, flipped around, and then slapped back to reality all within a manner of a few seconds.

 _Present_

It was hard to see, the lights were sporadic, her feet resting upon a cold metallic surface as she breathed in warm and dirty air, the clattering sound of a fan echoed as she could hear dozens of people coughing and wailing in the background. They were underground… it looked like a mineshaft. _Oh gods, where the hell am I?_

Chi-Chi's head went all around as the hand grabbing her wrist let go. "Thank the spirit! We made it! HAHA! We made it!" The man exclaimed ecstatically.

Another man dressed like Chi-Chi's abductor stormed over, a golden skull decorated a green helmet, and a thick full breastplate covered his torso and sides of his legs. His eyes weren't elated at all as he came around and grabbed the smaller man by the scruff of the neck. "Juro! What the fuck! Did you just! What the hell are you teleporting for? You know that Warping around the goddamn world is a huge fucking risk!" An older man by comparison, his face covered in partial stubble, brown eyes heavy with rings that showed his age and weariness. A head and a half taller, he was a fairly stocky build in relation to the much smaller man he was almost yanking up on to his toes.

"Sir, please it was-" Juro was being half choked by the larger man who had a grip around his throat, squeezing enough to make breathing difficult but not enough to cause harm. The larger man clearly Juro's superior was squeezing him hard.

"I don't give a damn! You know why we don't use that shit, you fucking travel through warpspace, you could tear open holes in the goddamn world and kill all of us with that heretical technology! It's the reason we stopped using that to avoid having people explode after exiting the immaterium! That reckless attitude of yours nearly killed everyone here!" The commander was practically shaking the smaller soldier with a level of violence. Though some could see it as an outlet for all of the stress they were currently being almost buried under.

With a snort he threw Juro away from him in disgust, "The only reason I don't put a bullet right in your head is because I have no other men, but so help me you use that piece of heresy again I will shoot you!"

Coughing slightly Juro rubbed the red welts on his neck, "Nice to see you to Captain Imozu," The old veteran nearly crushed his windpipe.

After the show the captain looked to the visible female standing next to him. Wearing long blue pants and a loose blue polo -not knowing she had changed from her standard saiyan attire to get into something more comfortable as Kakarot had allowed her- "Who the hell are you? You aren't guard, or one of the sisters so why in the hell are you here?" The captain thumbed a large pistol in an open brown holster.

Chi-Chi paused, her eyes able to see the nearly thirty other men dressed up in similar military clothing to the Captain eyeing her down like she were some kind of intruder. Which Chi-Chi knew she was but had no intentions of voicing any part of that information to him. "Well who the hell are you, woman, and don't make me ask you a third time damnit!" Knowing that she might be holding back her answer a little longer than he liked, but since she had no clue where she was she very much doubted Kakarot did as well.

"I am Ochi, just a housewife and I was making dinner until this-" Gesturing to the man called Juro. "Grabbed my wrist and then the next thing I know I'm here." Not the best lie, but ' _What hell do I really have any better options?'_

"I could've assumed you were just a fucking housewife, now why the fuck are you here?" Imozu snapped popping the top of the holster of his weapon.

Chi-Chi opened her mouth but her 'savior' opened his first. "I brought her here, I saw her when I jumped from the city and then jumped to here. I just grabbed her to save another life before those damn saiyans struck us again." The captain looked to Chi-Chi and she nodded, "I don't know where I warped because I lost contact with the team shortly after I appeared next to Ochi here. I didn't have the luxury of waiting and then I just jumped again as soon as I could."

The captain mulled over the words his tongue running along his teeth behind his lip as he thought about the idea. "So saving a single worthless civilian was more important than your team, Juro? It is practically shameful how cowardly you are, to just up and abandon your fellow legionaries to death while you ran." He spat at Juro's feet before looking to Chi-Chi. "I have no need for a housewife. Sorry but I can only manage soldiers. Please understand." His tone dropping to more serious as his hand grabbed the hilt of his pistol.

She saw it, and reacted.

Imozu's hand was pulling upwards and Chi-Chi had moved forwards to just in front of him, grabbing at his wrist. "What-!" His voice cried out in shock as Chi-Chi swept his back leg and popping both joints of his hand to cause his grip to fail him.

Juro and the few soldiers around watched as the senior soldier was sent slamming onto his back in less than three seconds. The loud thump of his head as it hit the compacted dirt, releasing a slight gaff before his vision reorientated and he looked down the barrel of his own pistol.

Several subordinates drew down on the woman who had their commander's life in her hand, the red laser sight reflected on the side of her head. A quiet stalemate then began as Chi-Chi looked down at Imozu and he back up at her.

For ten long seconds no one made a sound. Waiting for the single pull of a trigger from the woman or the soldiers. Who would blink and make that first move?

But one of them kept a calm head, "I'm not just a housewife." Then flipping the pistol handle back towards the captain on the ground. "Now will you be more understanding of me?" The gesture causing eyes to widen across all of those watching.

Still sprawled out on his back, Imozu actually laughed. "Well then I'm sorry that I pegged you for just a regular civy ma'am. You must've had some training or are you a sister of battle and not telling us?" Reaching up he took back his firearm from Chi-Chi and slowly got himself back up. "Damn that was impressive lass." The red sights dropped from his attacker as he got on both feet and dusted himself off.

 _Nothing compared to the saiyans but when you have to work around the house and at the pace of a saiyan you get faster and stronger because of it._ "My Mother _was"_ Chi-Chi spoke quietly earning a bit of a sullen look on the captains face.

"Then apologies, those of us in the legion would welcome any sister into our ranks though your fanatical heritage has always left us wary of your kind but since you are not wholly one you might be worth something for what is left of us." Imozu cracked his neck, "Sergeant." He barked causing one of the men off to sides to approach them.

A muffled response escaped from the plastic confines of his face. "Sir?" The man's face was covered with a thick gas mask, used as a rebreather but only showing his eyes.

"Escort the sister to a room and see if we have any power armor for her to use." The captain wasn't going to waste potential and in the dreariness of their current situation there wasn't much for him to squander a power like hers. She had frightening speed and strength and only the sisters were that strong. "A descendant might not be perfect but it's a damn waste of potential."

"Really sir?" The sergeant asked, but the captain's gold gleaming skull on his helmet dropped lower. The hardened face telling the NCO his answer. "Right away, I'll see if we have any left over rations as well."

He turned to redress Ochi, "Follow my subordinate for a brief rest. We plan on moving within a few hours."

"Thanks." Chi-Chi replied and turned to follow after the other soldier through the dimly lit tunnels. _Thank Kami…_ Was all she had to say to herself as she slowly disappeared around a corner.

Imozu then cast his gaze to Juro, "Just what the hell is going on Lieutenant? I've got communications over half the world going to hell, massive casualties and there's such a scrambled communication network I don't have a clue as to the who, what, when, and why? Is this purely the work of alien invaders or are we looking at treason?"

Juro shook his head, "I didn't get to see much, half the city went to hell in a few minutes of aerial bombardment. Though from what our recon groups were able to determine they were in fact saiyans, how many or why they are here, I have nothing." Juro watched the captain's face fall flat.

"Saiyans… may the spirit's protect us if they sent saiyans." Thinking hard about this revelation and what his options would be. "Evacuate what remaining military personnel we can, we're going to be in for hell and attempt to gather some level of our heavy artillery, we can't have gunships flying around they are no match for a mobile warrior like a saiyan. Constant heavy firepower to hopefully suppress and decimate whatever attacks us as we make our move to the base of Corvas."

"And the civilians, sir?" Juro asked, although he expected the answer he was going to get.

"What about them?"

[***]

Chi-Chi wasn't sure what to expect but _anything_ was better than this. Looking at the _rations,_ she found her stomach twisting even looking at them. It tasted like garbage, like she had bitten into a rotten fruit that had the texture of cardboard.

She nearly gagged when attempting to quickly just swallow it and rid her mouth of it's putrid taste. _I'd sooner eat my own feces than put that back in my mouth!_ Truly it was horrid, though she'd actually snacked on a few things while preparing dinner so her stomach wasn't hungry but nor was it full. But that wasn't her true primary concern. No, she needed to get back in contact with Kakarot or any members of the merry band that she had been forced to accompany.

Yet as she lay strewn across a piece of hard canvas over several uneven shipping crates as a makeshift bed, there was little she could do in hopes of finding them. _They will probably find me, but they might blow me up before that._

So what were her options? Parade around with the soldiers and 'hope' they didn't realize she was brought here with the saiyans. Following the military would draw the saiyans to her location. But if she wouldn't be within a strike radius when they attacked would be another. However, if they attacked and she got away from the group she could slink away and attempt to make contact. Knowing the saiyans name and their exceptional hearing might give her that chance. The longer she stayed with the military though the greater the chance they might discover who she was and then… well she didn't have any chivalrous notions about what might happen to her.

' _So, playing along is my only real option.'_ Then left with so few options she decided to just take the moment to rest.

Meanwhile…

"Son of a BITCH!" Kakarot roared his foot kicking the ground and cutting up a large groove of earth and rock. He was completely livid with himself, the weaklings on this planet and Chi-Chi. This entire situation shouldn't be happening and it was fraying his once nonchalant demeanor. Afterall who expected this planet to be able to stop his father's purge team? They were weak, of course they had heavy weapons but only in small gatherings. The biggest problem was going to be the massive population of nearly twenty billion lives that required purging.

However, that wasn't his worry about making the deadline that his father had set for him. "No I fucking lost Chi-Chi… god damnit the old man is going to send me to the C'tan sector!" The fear of going to that irradiated hell hole was making him sweat and panic and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. One might suggest running but that would be worse, and he wouldn't exactly prefer dying either. Not to piss poor weaklings.

"Hey-! Runt are you still reading our messages?" It was Tora's voice.

Kakarot wanted to tell him to piss off, so instead. "Yes, what!?" He snapped his hand hitting the receiver harder than needed.

"Yeesh, I still have ears, brat." The voice grumbled, "What is your plan?"

 _Plan?_ He didn't have a clue where to begin and where to stop. "I'm going to find Chi-Chi." If she was even alive, but if he didn't try something there would be only a worse waiting punishment when his father found out. But where did he start? Who did he interrogate, how did you interrogate someone properly? _Fuck! FUCK FUCK!_ He squeezed the side of his head.

"We understand that runt, but you're not going to just zip around to find her, she's a fucking needle in the bottom of a ocean. Her features are really similar to them so we can't keep bombarding them indiscriminately and accidentally kill her." Tora said calmly, "We don't want to come back to Bardock with her either. That fuck will make our lives just as miserable as yours should we mess up."

"I'm with Tora," Fasha added jumping into the conversation. "Perhaps we look for an exchange? Demand the release of her and promise to leave?" With absolutely zero intention of the later.

"Nah, they'd kill her." Boros spoke up through the communication, his usual careless and crass tone gone with a more serious one. "We can't show her value, these are religious fanatics, they'll sacrifice her as an appeasement to their spirit gods."

"I'll agree." Tora said with a frustrated grunt.

"Worth a shot still, we just started the purge and haven't broken all communication. If we can even get a reading on her could be helpful." Fasha replied.

"Still risky, perhaps we go for the jugular and attempt to crush their military. Put them into a position where they go to open negotiations. Use that opportunity to get her back."

"But how, if she's valuable they won't give her up without a fight… maybe we demand a certain of slave that match her appearance, make it obvious in what we want but the purpose?" Sugesh offered now to the conversation.

"Not bad… that wouldn't be bad, but the problem is time… the longer she is out there the greater the risk." Tora sighed, "We need a blitz solution, or perhaps a corralling action?"

"You mean push the populace to a single point like we do for bombardments?"

"Mostly, push them to one point with three of us and leave three in a scouting position to find her. But we have to strike hard and deep into outlying points and direct the herds of weaklings without telling them that's our goal. The planet doesn't give a shit about their own weak population. So we still risk her safety and then most of the attacks will be ground based."

"All of these are ideas, but we need action fast. We can't risk Chi-Chi's safety." Kakarot added in a solemn voice.

"Our asses as well." Boros said gruffly over the scouter.

"So make a call, which idea." Tora pushing the decision to Kakarot, it was his job overall and his decision.

There wasn't time, "Corral them, attack in grid's but look for their damn warp equipment by hand and claw. If you don't find anyone with that then torch it rapidly, don't let them know what were after and if we're lucky we find her and if you do everyone breaks and attacks that location, if you locate her secure her immediately."

"Like we need you telling us that," Boros snorted.

The digits inside Kakarot's hand cracked as he tightly squeezed his fist. "Find her," He growled, "Out." Spitting out the last portion he shut off his scouter for the moment wanting to be rid of those four. Without waiting for another crisis to start up Kakarot blasted into the air and headed straight for the nearest center of people. This was going to become very up close… and very _personnel._

[***]

A wave of people flowed along the main elevated highway, leading to one of the outlying military bases that the migration of civilians prayed would be their salvation. They did not understand what was going on, just the rampant news of devastation of the world, this sent everyone fleeing to shelter. Currently on a road housed by millions of people who were walking and carrying everything they could afford.

Just normal everyday people, men, women, children. All of them searching for safety. And one who was not supposed to be among them walked alongside this heard with the military convoy that had control over half of the highway and all but forced-sometimes at gunpoint- to make civilians use the other side of the road as they sped towards the base.

 _Openly ignoring the plight of their own people, don't look to save lives. Just your own skin and that of your floundering military._

Chi-Chi was quickly 'indoctrinated' into the local military. Serving the Steel Reserves one of three separate military factions on the world. Her savior/kidnapper was quite the vocal little man, explaining their situation to her openly. _My little display of strength impressed them a little more than I thought. Or maybe…_

That the people of this planet were desperate. In the short time they had been here, the small saiyan purge team had decimated almost ten percent of the total population in a few hours. Having heard the plan that the saiyans had created over a simple conversation it appeared to be entirely…

Correct. They were funneling the main escape paths and civilians towards the military installations stretching their resources and causing far more panic in the unprepared people…

Yet she was not that, the heavy pounding of her new 'power armor' it was like medieval plate but clearly made of more modern materials. Also it was designed for a woman which made sense why the men in the army weren't using it.

Polished black pauldrons covered her shoulders, wrapping to a more form fitting frame for a woman, her chest covered in the same ceramic plate as her shoulders, forming down like a V towards her hips which exposed her sides partially but didn't hinder her mobility. Long red drapes roughly half a foot long or more blew in the wind at her arms and from her hips. Their addition was more for symbolic purposes than practical ones.

Fully encased gauntlets adorned with a silver three pronged arrowhead were attached to the tops of the gauntlets. The same adorned her legs, fully enclosing her in black plate. Studded rivets touching the joints of each of her limbs. The final touch was a large backpack, it almost looked like a truster from some type of jet pack but alas it was merely a battery pack. _Not like I could just up and fly away anyway, I have no idea where I am and am looking for five saiyans across an entire planet. It's not like I'd be able to find them like this without risking getting myself killed in the process._

"Everything still working out with that old armor, sister?" The shaggy redheaded Juro appeared beside her as she walked.

"You don't need to call me Sister." Chi-Chi replied as she walked on the highway. Her eyes looking to the people who walked in lines, some falling out, others being pushed out of the way as they did not match the pace of those behind them.

"You are wearing sister of battle armor and calling you by your name in front of the civilians would be disrespectful." Juro corrected, "Even if you weren't one officially being the heir of a sister of battle would still put you in their accord. Not that it won't stop the civilians should they be given the chance to speak with you."

Speaking of the people to her side, "Why are we not helping them?"

Juro shook his head, "Military takes precedent. We expect civilian casualties, and even if only ten percent make it that would be enough, the rest can provide a distraction to our attackers while we withdraw and regroup."

Those heartless words dug at Chi-Chi's heart. _Ignore the suffering of millions of people, why not force mothers and fathers to stay behind to have the hope that their children might survive. Let the real heroes be the ones who put their own needs above others._ Even on another world millions of miles from Earth she couldn't escape the terrible past.

' _Mother, Father, why did you two have to go back. Why did you have to die?'_ Those soft words had kept her awake for so many nights. Being pushed to stay with the group, despite how much she wanted to stay with them.

Walking for almost a mile until her heart ripped at her chest and she ran back. Wanting to not be alone, to not be near her mom and dad.

She forgot how tired she was as she ran backwards, no one paying her any mind. No one looking out for her wellbeing as a scared twelve year old ran back to where her parents were last seen. She just kept running until… until…

She brought a hand to rub the water from her eyes. "Well then you can carry on, I'll make sure these people aren't left out here all alone." Chi-Chi spoke through her hand. A deep conflict resonated inside of her. She couldn't protect these people from the saiyans who had come here to kill all of them simply because they existed.

Taking a breath in Chi-Chi was stuck, unable to help these people from their fate. She was apart of the reason they were all dying, indirectly, but still she had come with the saiyans. Helping the monsters and murders. Creating orphans, widowed wives, and lonely men who lost everything that gave their life meaning.

Juro saw the conflict raging in the woman's eyes, there was something utterly confounding about her. A woman who was just hours ago was cooking food, had traveled with him through ancient technology, and had the power of a sister of battle. There was somethings about all of this that did not add up.

"Ochi, if I may ask, why was someone like you all alone? Do you not have a husband or children?" He had been so focused on his job he had failed to actually ask Ochi questions.

Chi-Chi didn't look at him, "If I said no would it really change anything?"

"I guess it wouldn't, but I must confess that your actions do not resonate as a daughter that came from the sisters of battle. You clearly have had some measure of training to be as skilled as you are, but unlike the few others of band of trained zealots you do not hold any of their principles at heart. Though it is rare for one of the order to have children you do not act like one."

The way she carried herself, how she spoke, and now she was putting regular people ahead of the orders and duties to the rest of their world. Sure the civilian population did matter, but if the military was destroyed what hope was there for their world?

Repopulation was always effective after this world's many wars. "The deaths of the weak and innocent are tragic but if our forces are wiped away what will be left to protect them?"

The thuds of Chi-Chi's boots grew more audible as she walked along the half separated by a thin median used for vehicle travel. _I've heard these words before._ "Because if you were them you would want to be protected, to know that we are willing to do what is needed to save their lives because we care and suffer with them." Readjusting her pauldron with one of her hands, Chi-Chi just looked forwards. "Because I will not accept watching another child experience the loss of that which is most precious to them while I taut some self serving excuse to justify running away from the threat while others die." She cast a hard glare at Juro even making the man flinch slightly from her look. "You can wrap whatever ideals you use to protect yourself from the heartless actions you create for yourself. I will not. I will not stand idle and watch people suffer."

The lieutenant was slightly taken back those words, it was actually shocking to hear such conviction for protecting the weak. Simple everyday folk, yet there wasn't time for a debate right now. "Forgive me then if I have offended you."

Chi-Chi looked forwards again not bothering to say anything more, not that there was anything left for her to share with him.

Juro looked back towards his wrist where he held the warp drive still, a piece of forgotten technology. He had used it despite all orders and commands to never touch these dangerous tools from a bygone age. It would be hard for him to tell Ochi that she was wrong if he himself did not follow those same adamant principles.

They continued to walk in silence, Chi-Chi's eyes shifting towards the mess of people who struggled to keep a decent pace as the soldiers and armored columns rolled by, they could easily grab a handful of people each and push right back off, alleviate some of the pain and suffering that would be endured as they were going to be marching nearly thirty kilometers to the nearest point.

Chi-Chi wanted to shout at the soldiers passing by, but she had to keep her tongue. Yet someone question her real purpose here and she fail to answer properly.

But as they continued forwards for some time, her pace slowed to a stop.

Juro who still walked beside her also stopped, looking at the raven haired woman's eyes that stopped on the side of the highway.

An exhausted woman, carrying a baby in her arms another smaller one holding onto her hand. The mother was sweating badly, her face red and showing the extreme exhaustion. The small wrapped bundle was in a mess of old clothing, the smaller child looked hungry and just as tired. The eyes of the young pleading relief from the heat and just something to soothe their parched throats and hungry stomachs.

But no one paid the woman desperate to escape with her children, passing by without even a glance.

If you didn't know them, then who cared?

The officer followed her eyes and knew what was being said. Though he did not protest as Chi-Chi approached the woman from behind. Her exhaustion and obvious emotional drain showing. Her brown hair matted with sweat and dirt clung to the sides of her neck. The signs that she had not eaten well in a long time showed with the partial outline of her frame through her clothes.

It was the child holding her hand that noticed Chi-Chi first, a little boy with short brown hair and wide green eyes stared up at raven haired woman dressed in black and red. Her face and features flawless, he would call her pretty, but the bulky armor made her not into a sign of comfort. Wearing green clothes and dirty and ripped brown shoes, no better off than his mother the small fingers squeezed tighter around his mother's fingers alerting her to the new presence.

Turning her head she almost gasped, as she looked into the face of a sister of battle. _The Armor and her beauty! Spirits forgive me._ "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I just needed a moment I'll get moving right away." Her tone pleading, trying to ask for mercy. Her high cries though as she attempted to draw back were stopped as the woman raised her hand to her.

It was outstretched, not there to strike her. Fingers lightly curled upwards due to the armor covering them. This warrior priestess had not come with violence or malice.

A simple hand, offering something that no soldier, or person beside her would show her.

Help.

As the woman understood the gesture for what it truly ways her eyes filled with tears to be shown some level of kindness and aid in these dark hours.

There was just a few moments to let the emotions settle down. "Spirit's bless you. I can't-"

A thundering crack echoed overhead, everyone falling to the ground as just hundreds of feet up on the road a massive explosion ripped through the ranks of people. Bodies were blasted into the air, the soldiers to the other side of the road swivel their heads for a moment then began to run, the apcs and tanks that were near the rear of the column only accelerated not wishing to be left behind. Knocking anyone in their path to the ground or worse sucking them under their treads.

Chaos was absolute as several more shockwaves hit from overhead and along the line caused more and more explosions. The fire and screams of the injured, dying, and panicked population turned the once rugged march into a full blown stampede.

Any semblance of control was gone as people ran forwards, some jumping over the median where the soldiers _once_ were and fled as the sounds of armor and mechanized vehicles roared from behind.

The sound of blaster fire quickly escalated as bolts of red and green streaked from the rapidly advancing column. Care was not given to the target as both civilian and military alike were fired upon.

Chi-Chi remained where she was ducking down as the volume of fire overtook them. Juro grabbed her shoulder, "Come on, Ochi, we have to run and give myself enough time to prep for another warp jump if we want to live through this." His eyes could see the markings rush towards them. A large silver hammer striking an anvil. _As if our problems aren't bad enough!_ "It's the Iron Legion… And it's a full mechanized regiment. We don't have a chance." The officer lamented trying to pull Chi-Chi but she didn't budge.

"Why won't the soldiers stay back and protect the people? Why are they running?" Chi-Chi shouted over the barrage of fire.

"Orders, they are to rendezvous with the main Steel forces and not to waste their battle strength especially when we are in a march formation. It's suicide!" Juro yelled back as he looked and saw the armored columns coming closer and closer, the dirt and smoke billing up from their massive box tracked vehicles with soldiers atop firing their weapons with amusement.

"And so we're going to just leave these people to die! What kind of fucking army doesn't defend its own people?" Chi-Chi fired back, shoving Juro away from him. "If you won't do anything then I will!"

"You'll die, what good will you do if you die now? The people won't be saved and you won't be able to help anyone in the future?" Juro staggered but ducked down as two more artillery shells struck behind them knocking the mother and her children to the concrete surface screaming in terror.

Chi-Chi looked back at the woman her eyes closed as she clutched her infant daughter, and little boy to her chest and pleaded with any spiritual being to save their lives, if not her own then her children.

Without another thought Chi-Chi surged forwards as Juro called out for her to wait, the heavy rumble of her power armor wasn't able to be heard as she ran forwards through the barrage of gunfire. The powered suit kicking on as she felt the backpack begin to rumble with fresh power as it reacted to her actions. Moving faster and faster, the artificial muscles and kinetic bindings in each limb enhanced Chi-Chi's already significant physical abilities even further.

She could escape right now, she could just run and maybe even find the saiyans. But… the terrified screams of people trying to survive drove her to do the unthinkable. Risking her own life so that others might live. _Mom… Dad… Watch over me, and if I don't make it I will be able to meet you with a clean soul._

The lead APC came to stop as it noticed the red and black form running towards them. The commander popped his head out of the cupola as his sensors were unable to function with all of the weapon fire. Goggles covered his face as he struggled to get a clear picture on what was approaching. Looking to his two top gunners who were hammering away with automatic fire. The shell casings spilling over the sides like water until they pulled out a fresh box of ammunition from the side compartments.

Gesturing with his hand he directed both of the gunners fire on the rapidly advancing form. Drawing down their weapons both of them unleashed a burst of automatic fire only to watch the target shift just enough to the side in the blink of an eye and avoid being hit.

Their eyes widening in surprise and their faces pulled back, clearly they weren't expecting that. Directly again with his hands he called up two more large APC's his hand waving forwards and direct the fire of six separate heavy gunners at the now even closer target.

Bullets raked down one side the gunners moving their large gunnery sights of nearly .50 caliber rounds onto the figure and began unloading more ammunition. Tearing up chunks of the concrete around the advancing red and black that dashed from side to side.

"Artillery! FIRE-!" Throwing his entire arm forward the commander gave a bellowing command to several gun motor carriages behind them that began to fire massive thirty kilogram shells which blasted apart the concrete.

The massive explosions created a thick cloud of dirt and smoke as they impacted all around the figure approaching them. "Hold!" The order given as his hand shot upwards in a flat palm as a visual signal to allow for the smoke to clear.

From the glare of the sun overhead the armored columns on the iron legion missed the shine that was now flying down from the air. The outline eclipsed by pure sunlight as red and black now rolled now aimed directly for the tracked vehicles.

A glint from the silver on Chi-Chi's pauldrons caught an eye of one of the gunners who squinted and looked up only to be greeted by the human visage that was practically atop of him.

An entire armored APC was hit by the full force of Chi-Chi's boots, slamming both down on the front angled plating with a resounding cry. With a tremendous crash as the front caved in like it were made of paper and then flipped upwards nearly twenty feet. Chi-Chi however didn't stop there, leaping towards the other vehicle and driving a powered kick into the side, the entire vehicle rocked upwards the treads and wheels shattering as it slammed into the vehicle next to it causing it to smash through the concrete highway barrier.

Panicked cries and screams came as the first APC slammed back onto the highway top first just as the second rolled off the ledge and fell twenty feet onto the ground with another devastating crash.

The commander rolled out of his own APC that was now on it's side, the few soldiers that were still conscious fell out as well their heads ringin as they looked and saw the black and red. The insignias, the silver crosses, and the face of a woman.

"It's a sister!" Another voice cried out as a barrage of red and green blaster fire rang outwards at the woman. Panicked soldiers began firing as Chi-Chi rushed one, while she wanted to avoid killing people who were innocent and avoid suffering. She did not hold such regards for these men who brutally murdered people just trying to survive.

Several rounds hit Chi-Chi's black armored form, her hands grabbing one soldier by the shirt and spinning him around a full revolution before launching him into several others their bodies having a domino effect as they slammed into one of the gun carriages carrying heavy artillery pieces.

She could feel the extreme heat as the rounds impacted on her armor, but she didn't stop. Dashing forwards she clotheslined one soldier sending him screaming off the ledge as she grabbed another and bashed him into the guardrail. Chi-Chi was in a rush as she threw one hand forwards and charged a blast of ki and unleashed it into another clump of armed soldiers that were sent sprawling all over the ground their bodies bouncing into the rough concrete while others flew off the side rails.

Few began to panic and break from their vehicles but Chi-Chi wasn't going to have that. Reaching down Chi-Chi grabbed the bottom of one of the gun carriages, and began to lift upwards. Her face contorted into a strain as she lifted up an entire vehicle up, up and over her head.

Her eyes locked on the fleeing troops who just minutes ago were happily murdering innocent women and children with their big guns now fled in panic for fear of the same fate. "Huargh!" Chi-Chi roared as she bent her knees and with a huge push threw the massive vehicle nearly twenty feet long and ten feet tall up a hundred feet before landing amongst the murderous soldiers.

Other men having some measure of a backbone rushed Chi-Chi with melee weapons but Chi-Chi caught one's wrist and bashed his throat with the other causing blood to spill from his mouth as he choked on his crushed larynx.

A knife struck out across her back, the metal blade making a horrendous screech as it dug into the armor before snapping. Chi-Chi reared her front leg forward and mule kicked the man backwards into the cab of the other truck his body cracking and slumping over from the force of her blow.

The armored woman stopped as the commander of the vehicle staggered to his feet and looked at the visage standing in front of him. His entire company… defeated by a woman…

Digging for his sidearm Chi-Chi bolted forwards but did not grace this man with the same fortune she had the captain from earlier this day. As he slammed into the ground his eyes only went dark as a massive black boot was coming down upon it.

[***]

Kakarot's scouter had flickered about an hour ago with a minor power spike, but he hadn't caught it as he was busy 'investigating' what some of the local population knew about a certain woman. Unfortunately for him and those he found they knew nothing.

But as he checked through on his scouter he found the power reading and immediately set out to find it. There was a slim chance that it might be her and that his ass might be saved.

He could smell the blood, sulfur, and iron before even seeing it as he descended from the clouds. There had been a battle… but not caused by the native people on this world. He could see the knocked over heavy vehicles and the sprawled out bodies.

His senses told him something as soon as he landed. "Their injuries… they weren't by weapon or blade." Focusing on some of the massive indentations left in some of the bodies. "No this was done by a fist… a strong one and even-!"

Taking a whiff of the air Kakarot could smell it. It was faint, so very faint but it was lingering just on the edge of his nose. _CHI-CHI!_ He almost yelled in joy, but refrained as he didn't want to give himself so much false hope.

That scrutiny of his sense of smell then quickly directed him forwards as he saw a strange hole carved into the concrete highway. Kakarot hit his scouter immediately, "She's alive, going north on a major highway, I'm sending you my coordinates. Converge towards my location."

"Holy hell! Are you serious?" Sugesh rumbled, "How do you know she's alive and going that way?"

Kakarot looked down and saw the crudely drawn symbol in the ground. "Our crest is cut into the ground with an arrow. And I doubt anyone on this planet would know to draw that except her." It was rough, it was ugly, but he knew it when he saw it.

"Damn! I'm impressed, she's not half bad." Fasha complimented, "Alright, little Bardock, I'm heading that way now."

"Same." Tora and Boros said.

Kakarot almost smiled he couldn't believe his luck, not only had he found some hint of Chi-Chi but she had left behind a very obvious clue… but he wasn't ready to go rushing down the road blindly. Turning towards some of the soldiers left behind that were too injured to move, he might as well do some more investigating.

"Just to be sure…" He told himself.

 **A/N: Soon, very soon.**

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	11. Absolution

**Chapter 11: Absolution**

 **A/N: I'm aware that the silent majority aren't very excited about our little detour. I can tell, i've done this long enough to tell. However, this was necessary to create what I wanted. But don't worry this is all for a reason, and we can use this arc to build up the scene you all are wanting. Please bear with me, keep reviewing, keep telling me that you want to see more. It means more to me than you realize.**

 **Though on a less pleading note, Happygochi from tumblr put up another set of custom fanart for House of Bardock, if you wanted to see what Chi-Chi looked like in chapter 10 and in this chapter to follow by all that is pure gochi fandom. PLEASE, PLEASE, go to her site on tumblr and give her a like, buy her a coffee, tell her she's awesome. If you aren't the type to review fanfiction please give this lovely lady some much needed love for the work she puts in to making fanart for this story. She deserves it, and the cover art for this fanfiction will change with the many different pieces shes made. Again go to Happygochi on tumblr and tell her she's freaking awesome! That's your one job for Christmas, I made the story you read and review and tell this wonderful artist they are awesome.**

It hadn't taken Kakarot long to follow the trail, the bodies that littered the highway were evidence enough and both, fortunately and unfortunately he found the location where his caretaker was being held.

It was practically a damn fortress, a twenty kilometer wide city that not only housed tens of millions of people but also the military forces, and if that wasn't just fun enough it was completely lined with massive artillery shells. While getting hit by one wouldn't kill him or seriously injure him, there were literally hundreds of massive heavy caliber weaponry. And if they managed to pin him down, no matter how unlikely, he could die.

While normally the goal would be to just flat out nuke the city because of the irritation and delay it would cause a purge team. He was obviously not going to now. Though as he scouted around the entire complex for roughly an hour his focus primarily on trying to see if there were anymore clues about Chi-Chi's whereabouts, his scouter was being jammed from picking up readings by the sheer volume of power readings, even if they were miniscule there were millions of people stuffed into a small area and there were simply far too many of the bastards for him to even hope to get a reading on.

"We're still cleaning up the far outlying areas, Kakarot, we've at least decimated twenty percent right now, if we're just talking population centers. How is your hunt for your caretaker going?" The ringing voice of Tora came through his scouter as Kakarot swept over the area.

"She's in a hive fortification and it's almost impossible to pinpoint her." Kakarot was standing on a mountain outcropping several miles away.

"So what's your plan then, runt?"

"Find an entrance and attempt to locate her without causing a commotion. There are droves of heavy artillery lining the walls and the structures inside, with heavy formations of weaklings armed with their plasma burning weapons. I am limited on what I can actually do without causing panic and possibly getting her killed."

"So a subtle approach? I'd like to see this. Well good luck with that one, runt, though I'd wager your best bets are going to be through the cities supply lines, water, natural gas, and electrical additions that fuel it. Otherwise you'll have to go in from above, and i'm certain they will be watching from every angle by now and that's too great of a risk."

Kakarot clicked off his scouter, knowing this information already. Limited options and time was still not on his side. There were far too many unknowns, lacking any real concrete evidence as to where Chi-Chi would be inside that massive city wasn't going to be any help to his current mission of rescuing her. But that didn't tell him what her condition would be. Was she held captive and possibly isolated in a bunker? Or maybe she had been pushed in with the masses and stuck between tens of thousands of screaming weaklings?

"Fuck," that was all he could say to summarize this situation. Taking a moment to jump down from his perch and follow the mountain ridgeline. Any city had to have some level of energy intake, there power couldn't be sufficiently maintained inside, along with every single other major life sustaining function.

Carefully scouring the lands Kakarot did seven full laps around the city in an hour, his scouter mapping the entire layout and scanning for some measure of hidden entrances.

For all of his work, which wasn't hard as the section he was in was mostly barren, Kakarot had the oh so glorious joy of finding the only real 'secret' entrance into the massive city. An exposed vent cover and the only reason he had been able to find it was because of the extreme smell. His hyper sensitive nose led him right to an entire network of literal shit. He had smelled rotting corpses left to bake on the suns of Vegetasei's desserts more appealing than the foul rankness of death that oozed from this metal tube.

Hell, he was sure the lizardmen who cleaned latrines back on his home world hadn't seen anything as foul as this! "Fucking SHIT!" He cursed loudly. The latter describing his situation almost perfectly.

"I find the fucking cities goddamn sewage line… Though I could just tunnel under the fucking city and come up who knows where…"

Kakarot didn't want to dive headlong into a sea of crap and attempt to make as quiet an approach in order to find Chi-Chi, but also in the same aspect he could just _hope_ that he'd end up in the right spot if he dug underneath the city and if there weren't any countermeasures to that, being buried alive under the ground didn't exactly sit well with him. Even if he could blast his way out of earth and rock he didn't know what elements or tasty treats would be underneath should he take the course of action.

Then the biggest problem was time, the more he spent just wasting it he risked Chi-Chi's safety and his own in the process.

However, this was going to require some… creative thinking. He set his armor back into a capsulated container, finding the little invention to be quite handy as he pulled out a medical bag from another. Looking for the large bandage wraps and sealing plastic gauze.

The goal, as he stripped down to avoid literally coating his clothes with excrement, was to cover his more important features. Namely his crotch, his hands and feet primarily to avoid it getting under his nails, then wrapping his head and face in bandages, sealing all but a tiny sliver for his eyes to peer through.

He had also stuffed his nose with medical cream knowing that he was going to have to breathe through his mouth if he wanted to survive this hell he was about to suffer through.

Ripping off the top of the ventilation cover Kakarot took a breath of fresh air. Looked up into the air, "Don't let me die down here covered in shit, or I swear I'll come back to kill you, old man." Sucking up his pride and swallowing his soon to be humiliation Kakarot jumped in.

Inside of the lower levels of the major city the few workers were stationed inside of the waste treatment facility which was practically overflowing. The influx of civilian and military refugees were pushing how much human fecal matter outside without it back logging and jamming causing even more problems.

They had brought down extra hands to help with the backlog, some having to push the refuse into massive compactors to save space as they pushed the rest through a dozen smaller ventilation chambers to clear it out.

Backhoes and steam rolling devices were employed en mass, their grinding treads doing what they could to help divert the situation while the administration pushed to shutting down some of the cities functions for a few hours to avoid the plant going into a melt down from a tidal wave of filth.

Men covered head to toe in scrub suits, while others just in plain clothes who were practically forced into their position. Because, well, some large guards armed with shotguns and stun batons gave them little choice and if they wanted to keep both legs functioning they didn't have any real choice to argue with them.

Red lights flared as a warning to those working in the mess that another flood held back by reinforced doors was about to let into the main chamber, giving them all five minutes to clear out of the way or be swallowed by a sea of green and brown.

Boots suctioning to the waste like quick sand most made a rapid wobble back to the ladders that they could climb up while those in the heavy equipment pulled up their heavy buckets and rollers to not be damaged lest they have to go down and do it by hand.

But as the red light continued flashing one of the lower vents on the side of the chamber seized up.

"Not now!" A voice shouted, "Someone hit the pressure valve for number four before the thing explodes and gives us a shower."

One of the workers dismounted his machine and headed over, his head covered by a hard hat, eyes with thick fogged up goggles with a sweaty towel hanging from his neck walked over to the wall holding several massive levers. Each one an emergency switch and the one marked with a large 4 was flashing yellow.

Grabbing the top of the pull down lever the man with a strained grunt yanked straight downwards, the switch flickering the light from green to yellow for a moment. As he tried again, "Damn thing is broke, it's not resetting!"

Calling back out as he hit the lever one more time only to have the same response. The green light flashing for a moment and then turning back to yellow. It was as if the fix wasn't simply resetting the pressure and starting back up again fresh.

"Damnit, this is going to shut down the whole-!"

Vent number four exploded, the massive blades spiraling outwards and imbedding themselves into the walls in the chamber. An eruption occurred as brown filth spilled outwards and a nearly stark naked man covered in all manner of grotesque excrement stood in the vent's opening.

The sight was horrifying to see a man who had crawled through a torrential downpour of shit was quickly turned on its head as both brown hands which were covered in sludge raised up and then began to glow. If any of the men shit themselves… no one would've known as as an enraged scream tore outwards.

Blood showered the insides of the facility as bursts of ki ripped through man after man, there wasn't any tactfulness. Just a pure release of unbridled rage of a man who had taken just far too much shit.

No one made it more than ten feet until they lay all dead upon the floor as the beast who had emerged from the vent made his way towards a drinking fountain.

There was some level of water and not hesitating he ripped the entire device from the wall and turning the water spicket into a small hose. Blasting himself with cold water he barely even flinched as the heavy clumps fell off of his skin and onto the ground. Unwinding the mess from his hands as his body returned from a mix of brown, green, and yellow into its more natural tan caramel color. Then he unwound his 'feet' and repeated the process. The messy bandages just left where they fell as his legs were sprayed down with water. Then tossing away his makeshift headwrap Kakarot's hair felt every bit as he did, it drooped and seemed to be suffering from the stench as it wilted and fell around his shoulders.

Obsidian eyes were strained and holding back so much of the anger and rage, bringing up two fingers to remove the clogged mess of cream from his nostrils than snorting out all of the rest. While eager to go and save Chi-Chi he just needed to keep running water upon him until he felt this feeling gone from him.

[***]

There was a quiet commotion as Chi-Chi walked around, faces whispering and murmuring behind her back. Glossy eyed civilians and desperate refugees looking to a _sister_ for aid. It hadn't taken much to turn this cities leadership almost on its head with the tales of a powerful raven haired warrior who had stopped an entire battalion by herself, and it was a mechanized group.

Many backed away from Chi-Chi, some bowing or falling to their knees as she walked by in the power armor. Some even bolder ones attempted to touch her flowing drapes as if it were graced by the same 'miracle'. Fewer still tried to touch her armor, as if would impart that holy touch upon their own bodies.

It turned the once dark and dreariness of the world into a small glimmer of hope, and all it required was a small spark to have everyone quickly turning this act of courage and Chi-Chi up onto a pedestal.

Like fire to a dry water deprived field. It fanned a flame that she had never seen before. The mass of citizens rounded into roving gangs following her everywhere. Dozens upon dozens of people armed with nothing more than clubs and metal piping declared themselves her guardians and would stop any from approaching the blessed Mother Matron.

Then if people weren't enough, the gangs that inhabited all sectors of the lower class came to push out the fanatics by force. Another fight was going to erupt between the people she had just tried to protect all because one side believed they were the ones to truly be protecting Chi-Chi. It was insane to her, she had tried to quell this before it escalated herself, but neither side would step down. If blood was to be spilled in her name than so be it.

An irony that a woman who had come to save them apparently gifted people the right to slaughter each other like they were at the market because of what they believed. It was hard to quash these thoughts as everywhere she went people cried out in voices to her.

' _The spirits have blessed us with a savior, they have heard us, praise the sister.'_

' _Long live the sisterhood.'_

' _Mother Matron.'_

It wasn't actually what Chi-Chi was expecting at all. Becoming a defacto saint by virtue of stopping an entire mechanized unit by herself and coming out practically unscathed. Leaving Chi-Chi with a very precarious situation, ' _I'm being idolized as a saint on a planet filled with religious zealots, it'll be up to the Gods to save me should they turn on me now.'_

But in short order, Juro had brought several squads to be her guards. The military Steel Reserves had the honor of protecting sister Ochi or Mother/Matron Ochi. It was hard to argue with the guards, sticks, and knives were nothing against large plasma rifles and grenades. Fanaticism could only take one so far and starting a revolt inside the city was what Chi-Chi quickly cast down immediately. She wanted no bloodshed, only peace right now.

Her false name becoming a rallying cry for those who were ready to give up. If she could stand up to an entire battalion by herself, then they could do the same if they followed in her guidance. So the population was obeying for the moment. Of course many still attempted to get close to their beloved matron only to be struck back by the but or swiped at by a bayonet to clear a path.

"I didn't ask for the military escort, besides I thought you guys were all about protecting yourselves, why bother coming to help me?" Chi-Chi's snide tone to the officer made some of her escort look away from her.

"I had a few favors, and it's not exactly like I wanted to just leave the people there, Ochi, I have my orders and if I don't follow them then I'll have a bullet put into my forehead or maybe thrown off the city walls because I disobey my superiors. Imozu already is still fuming about the warp device I used and perhaps the only reason I'm not dead now is because I found you in the process." Juro admitted, "Also, to maintain some level of honesty between us I was sent here to observe you."

Black armored boots stopped in their tracks. An arresting glare looked squarely into Juro's green eyes. The not so subtle question being asked of him as to why? Why would he be here to observe her and more importantly why would he tell her?

For a man who served the military first it seemed quite strange for him to clearly disobey and order to observe by _telling_ the observee that they were being watched. It seemed contradictory. Wouldn't that make her more suspicious of his actions and not want him near her? Her features turned into a hard stare expecting an answer.

"Come, I'll tell you. But we can't talk out here." Juro motioned for her to follow as the escort around them formed up into columns and marched.

Chi-Chi looked as so many people came out to look at her. Climbing up on buildings, roofs, and standing on anything to just catch a glimpse. Their cries for their _savior_ echoing but, no one dared approach her armed escort.

The masses following her as she moved through heavily packed areas. The words and cries for her increasing in fervor as she walked through one of the sector's gateways. The other side housing a small military and police force. It was completely sealed off from the civilians as no military could be quite so trusting of common folk.

As the steel gates closed tightly behind her she was directed by Juro to one of the buildings to the side, three stories tall and devoid of any windows or fanfare. It was as bland as bland could be, as they were now situated in a military barracks. Juro raised his hand to the group and gave them a wave. "Dismissed," Was all the redhead said to those of their escort.

The soldiers clicked their heels and then without another word dispersed back inside the area. "The less people hear the better, I have some small quarters set up where you can have some space, but more importantly we can talk without too many eyes."

Following Juro who walked her up to the third floor and opened up- ' _I had a closet bigger than this when I was a little girl.'_. It was about twenty square meters and all of the necessities crammed into the room. It was bland, metal floors and basic necessities were as just as barren and limited as possible. Chi-Chi would say even the portable capsule house she had been expecting to stay in before had far more going for it than this place. Space was minimal, there was a small shower stall and small cooking area that was a single small burner. The bed was a hanging cot that was tucked against the wall. _Not even a pillow._ Chi-Chi thought as she looked to Juro.

"A full suite to myself? I should be honored." Chi-Chi's tone slightly sarcastic as she observed such luxury around her.

Juro actually smiled, "I'm happy you like it, with the space available otherwise we'd have to use the eight square meter sleeping chambers and I'd assume you being one of the few women here would like some privacy."

Chi-Chi's mouth fell open slightly in shock. ' _They are smaller than this? They must really live in a closet then at that point.'_ But she couldn't focus on that now, "So start explaining then. What the hell is going on?" Chi-Chi taking a moment to do another thing and actually strip down from the power armor. Unlocking the side pieces she pulled up and over the heavy plate and set it beside the wall. Wearing nothing more than a black shirt that covered her top underneath. She didn't care that Juro was here, she'd never been that bashful about being in her underwear. If she was stripping down, then she'd have a problem.

Though conscious of her state he turned around, perhaps out of respect or not to incur her wrath. Chi-Chi wasn't sure. "I'll be blunt as I don't have a great deal of time, basically you created, unintentionally of course." His words very careful as he spoke, not trying to sound accusing or unappreciative of what she had done. "You've painted yourself as a beacon, people are looking more to you and the few sisters that walk on this world as the true saviors. People aren't offering prayers to our forces or looking to our command staff for answers, they go to shrines, preachers who claim to speak in your great name all over the city claiming that you are a blessed figure and have come to save us from the great threat that looms over us. In a sense people would at your command probably turn on us and cause more problems."

"Why would I do that?" Chi-Chi asked confused, "I don't want those people to try and start some uprising, I just wanted to show you and your military to do what they are actually supposed to do. I thought the message was fairly clear, to you at least."

Juro nodded his head as Chi-Chi dropped her pants and wore the smallest pair of black panties she'd ever seen. It covered her front, and the smallest part of her rear, leaving little to the imagination or to the unseen eye. Trying to wear extra clothes in that armor would probably drench her in sweat and overheat her. "I don't disagree but then again only a handful of people were there, and all it takes is a few wild rumors and your visage to turn speculation into gospel among the masses. While I don't believe you would do that, those at the top are worried that you'd commit a coup d'etat for your own gain."

"Of course they would," Chi-Chi snorted. "So what now?"

"That's the majority of it, our forces are going to hold out until we are attacked by aliens," Though his face turned into a frown as his teeth pushed into his bottom lip. " More than likely saiyans. Which means they aren't here for a war for submission but to-"

"Purge this planet, I know…." She sighed taking a seat on the folded down cot. Chi-Chi knew the end goal and had no real way to stop it, she'd be about as likely to stop a star from exploding as she would prevent the saiyans from purging this planet.

Although, her mind had plenty of time to think over the past day, with just walking mostly. If there was a way to save these people. Then what would it be?

Looking at the lieutenant who still kept his back to her. "Could you just not flee? Board a transport ship and try to escape and focus on survival and not be subjected to genocide?"

"High command would never agree to that and there's no way people would up and abandon this world either. Despite how bad their lives are, they would fear the unknown of space far more than living as they are." Juro was aware that life wasn't at all pleasant, hell he barely enjoyed his own life. But what else was for them? Starting over on another world? That was insane, where would they begin? How would they find a world to call their new home. There were far too many unknowns and it's not like he had that knowledge to do anything.

"So suffer entire annihilation rather than risk running away and living, that's really it?"

Juro's mouth began to speak but as he did the door was knocked on. "Sir, message from command." The voice of a soldier coming through the thin metal easily.

"I hear you, i'll be down immediately." The soldier's boots could be heard moving away from the door as Juro sighed. "We'll talk later. Try and rest and stay alert, I can say with some certainty that someone from high command might treat you as a threat and try to remove you."

He knew he shouldn't say these things, but there was a real possibility. Even the smallest possible chance of becoming a threat to the establishment was dealt with in a most brutal or silent fashion.

Chi-Chi's head fell back against the wall with a slight clang. She'd had enough of this for now. "Just… get out."

Shaking her head she watched as Juro left her room gifting her with some peace and quiet. Though before she had even tried to stand up and find any food there was another knock on her door. "What?" She said annoyed looking at the door before a low growl could be heard.

"Open the fucking door before I blow this place to hell Chi-Chi…"

She shot up from her cot and came over to the door, opening it up expecting to see the saiyans voice to whom she knew it belonged to. Instead she was blasted with the foulest odor that she had ever breathed in. "Oh god-!" She coughed, one hand covering her mouth and nose only to have the door thrown open.

A dark long eyed stare was on the saiyans face. He looked as if he had aged by years with how sullen his eyes were. The lines of stress were there, but Chi-Chi was overwhelmed by his _stench!_ "Oh god, what the hell Kakarot you absolutely reek!" Practically gagging at the smell.

The saiyan quickly trapped Chi-Chi against the wall making her eyes water as she covered her nose and mouth with both hands. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused me?" He dropped his hand to look directly into her eyes. "I feared that you were dead, captured by this planet's population spending the last two days without a moment's rest looking for you." His words were a restrained growl, "In order to make sure you weren't hurt I just waded through a sea of this planet's shit to get to you."

He was so close to her now, she could see the visible reflection of herself in those trembling obsidian gems of his. "Then what do I come and find when I enter this city?"

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Kakarot's fingers curling against the metal of her thin walls. "I find that not only are you, just absolutely fine… but in fact you have become some sort of living idol. A holy person, so I will ask you one time. Just what the fuck is going on, and secondly do you have some way to remove this foul odor because i'm going to lose my mind and just slaughter this entire city if I can't breathe again!"

His voice becoming a raspy as he struggled to maintain his own methodical pace of breathing. Trying to breathe through his nose was torture and the offensive air around him was making his throat sore. He had cleaned himself twice, using whatever he could find.

Scrubbing, scrubbing, it never ended! He just continued to smell and every single moment he was to remain basking in the scent of other beings shit was driving him insane.

Chi-Chi moved one of her hands and pointed to the shower. " _Go and give me the capsules. I know you have them."_

Whatever semblance of relief she might've had at seeing Kakarot again was quickly drowned in that smell of his.

[***]

An hour later, Chi-Chi was working her hands in with a thick industrial grade soap. It was the stuff she used to clean battle armor, but she needed to use something help her. Kakarot was sitting on a small stool facing the wall as Chi-Chi still wearing her little clothing was cleaning him. Doing her due diligence to make him _bearable._

But she did deep down feel good to have Kakarot here with her, no matter how much of a crass jerk he was. He was here and had come to save her, perhaps out of fear of his father, yet she couldn't say much to the level he had gone through to make sure she was alright. She could tell based on the lines on his chest how high he had been wading through that filth.

Her mouth covered by a rebreather actually helped as she slowly trickled water onto his head and down his body. Running the soap up and over his body with a sponge. While she could have Kakarot do it himself he might risk flinging the soap everywhere and she wanted none of that on her or near her.

She was currently scrubbing his back down and as she kneeled behind him she had been able to see how much he had calmed own. "Take this and clean your own waist, scrub thoroughly but gently," Chi-Chi's voice muffled by the mask she was wearing as she poured a handful of soap into Kakarot's palm. Which surprisingly he took without question and began to clean himself.

Kakarot released a sigh, "You have no idea how relieved I am to have found you." His head turning slightly back towards her and for a moment he gave her a relaxed look. "I'm sure you think I only wanted to find you because of what my father would do to me if I didn't come back with you." She nodded back at him and he returned the gesture before continuing, "It was one of the reasons, but I also admit I do like having you around Chi-Chi, you're different and nothing like Nevah, Viv, or even Hellah."

"Just me? Or my cooking?" Chi-Chi added sarcastically as she finished cleaning up his back.

He chuckled and let his shoulders shrug, "I suppose that was also in there, but that's just another reason why I wouldn't want to lose you. But you have spirit and you continue to just surprise me, I mean after that little sight of your battle I wasn't sure to make of it. I mean granted these are weak beings but you fought alone against almost a thousand and came out unhurt and inspired these fools into believing you are a divine being." Kakarot almost laughed, "That's something that I have to respect, hell i'm sure if I told my father he'd be surprised… I mean I didn't know you had that kind of real warrior spirit inside of you? Where has that been?" The saiyan watched Chi-Chi's covered fast look away, he was confused as she seemed displeased by his words. There was nothing for her to be upset about, he approved completely. "Are you upset about that or ashamed by your actions?"

"I'm not upset at what I did, it's just in that moment I didn't care. I wanted to stop those people from dying. I put myself in the position of those people not to long ago when my parents made that charge into a group of aliens butchering innocent people. I just go so angry with the military and just watching such pointless suffering I snapped, whether I lived or died I just had to do what needed to be done. Even though I killed a lot of soldiers and I'm against killing. Probably going to tell me about the hypocrisy right," She rolled her eyes towards him. "Tell me how foolish I was for trying to save some people only to end up killing them myself." There was no Kakarot smirk though, no quirky laugh in response. Kakarot just gave her the same calm reply.

"Considering I pretty much put myself through similar shoes for your sake Chi-Chi, I don't think I have room to talk right now, and I don't care. I just want to clean up, rest and then finish this damn job and go home. I've had enough of this for one lifetime already." Admitting honestly that it had been quite the ordeal for him. Because of his own naive and lax nature had caused all of this, blaming Chi-Chi wasn't right because he was the one in charge, it was his choices and decisions that had led to all of this from the beginning.

Chi-Chi hid her small smile as she rinsed off his back. The silence filling the room as the saiyan cleaned his private areas and she finished cleaning his legs though she had to shift position and sit beside him. While she had cleaned Kakarot up much like this after his fight with Broly, this was a bit different to be actively washing him.

Her hands were on his thighs, though she wasn't looking at his face she could feel him looking at her. But if she had tried to ignore it, Kakarot placed a hand over her own. She stopped as his hand curled over her fingers just holding her hand.

His wet fingers squeezing her palm as his face filled with relief and then he did the damnedest thing. His lips pulled up and he smiled at her, he moved from the stool to kneel in front of her. Bringing an arm around her back and holding her around the back of her waist.

Chi-Chi ws stuck, a blush streaking across her face as she felt the wet and slightly chilly fingers wrap around her bare back. The action not seemingly intimate as much as relief to him. "I… I just am glad to know that you're alright," Kakarot said tiredly as he just held her close, his mind had been stressed unlike any other time before for him. The fear, shame, and uncertainty of his future would finally be able to be put to rest.

This woman was something else, "I know I've been a jerk to you Chi-Chi in the past, so let me actually apologize for that."

 _Okay, wow he's apologizing and not in a sarcastic manner? I guess he truly was worried about me._ Though taken back by the gesture, it didn't stop her from appreciating it. "Hey, it's alright. I'm happy to see you as well," She patted his back, feeling him just almost go limp. "How about you just rest and we can figure something out." Not that she couldn't use the rest herself, but if Kakarot was acting like this she could imagine he hadn't slept in probably two straight days and running full bore probably wasn't the best for both of them.

Kakarot shook his head, "we can rest another time." They were still in a precarious position, risk wouldn't be eliminated until they were off this rock. "I'll call the squad here, they can provide a distraction and we'll just blow a hole right up and out this section before they can react and get us out of here. I'm sure they will be more than ready to get us out of here."

He tried to stand but Chi-Chi held him for a moment, "Wait…" Recognizing that tone, that voice, she was going to ask him to do something that he could not do.

"Please don't kill all of these people. Just… just let them take a ship and leave. Then you won't have to slaughter them, most of them are just low class workers, people who don't have any free will or choice. They aren't any risk to you and they won't come back."

Kakarot took a full breath in, _I knew she would ask._ "Chi-Chi, this is something I simply can't do and I am not going to ask them to simply leave because they could possibly use that as an opportunity to do something more foolish and go to orbit and wait for us to leave in our pods. Then when we are up in space they would be able to destroy us when we leave. There is just to much risk for everyone involved and this military is fanatical, they could say they are loading up civilians and then board up with all of their own personnel and we would still end up at the same situation except there would a fairly weak, but potential threat."

She let her hand wrap around his back, "Please, give me a chance to save them. Just a single chance to do this for myself. If they don't listen then I won't stop you."

Just a single opportunity, to save thousands of lives. Lives that mattered more to the regular everyday person as opposed to the upper echelons of this world. She might've been raised to be a princess, a leader, and a fighter, but she had never surrendered her humanity…

' _Chi-Chi, this world tells you that we are superior, because we have many things, but that is all that they are, they are merely things. Your father and I have power, and that because of this we are the ones who deserve things. That is not the truth, because your father and I were not rich before we met, we did not inherit our status. Like every other single person out there, we became who we were because others gave us a chance. They believed in us, and it is why i want you try and believe in everyone you meet. Try and see the good in everyone. Okay my darling?'_

It was a lesson she remembered well, it was only a month before Earth was attacked and she lost everything because her parents went back to save others, because they believed that every life had value and that someone like them could grow if only given the slightest of chances.

The physical and mental exhaustion had taken its toll as the saiyan thought about it for a moment. There was too much stress for one mission so he did something even more unexpected. "Alright, I'll give you an hour. But you won't be more than an arm's reach from me."

Chi-Chi felt herself smile, feeling a sense of joy that she might be able to really make a difference. "Thank you." Squeezing him tightly before letting go of him and he released her. "That's all I should probably need. Just let me get dressed. Although… what are you going to wear? They'll know your a saiyan."

"You worry about your end. I'll handle my own. Alright?"

[***]

"She's already calling on large groups of lower class refugee's to board the Nostramo, it's going into a frenzy as people are abandoning their homes and possessions and gather at the starport." The newest information brought back by one of the runners was alarming. The young officer standing in front of several captains, one of them Imzou and a general of the city. "She's not calling for any violence but says if anyone tries to stop her from taking people from the world she will not hesitate to repeat what she did back on the arid highway."

"This is absurd, why in the hell are they listening to her!?" They had expected some fantics to follow her, it was just the way of the weak to follow the strong but, "She's a sister of course, though what kind of fucking shit is she pulling to convince such a large group of people to do what she is asking?" One of the captains balked at the mere influence she had.

"Well, sir, The Matron is claiming the spirits have spoken to her and anyone who wishes to live will board and follow her to a new life. People are so enraptured by her presence as she's capable of flight without any sort of vehicle… and the agent we sent to silence her was caught by one of her fanatics only fueling the mob to follow her and push away from our command."

"How the hell did they catch him? He had been following her like so many of those despits out there, how could anyone have known! Did Juro leak that information to her?" Imozu's voice was almost shouting, this had been a dangerous gamble to let her start walking around and getting the rabble up in arms.

"I don't believe so, Juro was at the starport apparently trying to calm everyone down. He wasn't even near her, it was some man in a large blue cloak. He just caught him as he tried to approach Ochi and then threw him into the masses which tore him to pieces."

"Damn! Damn! We can't lose that many people, it'll cripple the city. It's already bad enough the fucking sanitation wing fucking imploded from influx. We have to end this…" his tone dropping into a heavy realization. "Finish this before she leaves this world with what we need to start rebuilding once we deal with these damn aliens!"

The general just lit a fresh cigar he pulled from his pocket. "Use an orbital cannon on her, I don't care about the outrage. If she convinces that many people to board a ship it'll undermine all of our fucking authority. We'll have to run the risk of a damn civil revolt in our own city though. I want to suppress whatever is left after. However, I want this situation dealt with now!"

Chi-Chi had her hands raised up into the air, calling out to the masses of people who looked up at her as if she were truly divine. Though the act of flight was simple, it wasn't easy wearing all this heavy power armor.

People were awestruck, their eyes wide and mouths open. Hands raising upwards towards the holy matron mother who called to them.

Except one of the massive cannon towers that was normally pointed upwards had slowly rotated around towards their direction. The ends of the weapon were designed to bring down spacecraft that were outside of the planet's orbit, using against ships caused devastating results. The raw power alone could level an entire city block, buildings and terrain flattened within a matter of seconds.

The operator of the massive cannon zeroed in on his sights as ordered by his commander he targeted the woman in the air, her words calling out to another group of desperate people a small walk from the industrial space port that people were flooding in to and the guards were uncharacteristically not following the orders of their higher superiors but of a single officer who had gathered loyal followers to the holy mother and secured the launch station as there would be a sign for him to evacuate soon.

"Target acquired," The gunner said looking through the huge computer sight picture. It barely showed Chi-Chi in the reticle as the targeting circle was almost fifty meters. Sliding his hand to the fire controls which slowly wrapped around a large lever and pulled downwards.

Huge coils churned to life as a burst of power was sent pouring through the massive cannon. It's short barrel was like a radar dish with a four meter wide snub nose, it's energies turning the outer edges of the weapon a light purple as a massive surge of power was being readied.

"Fire the weapon immediately and send in a suppression squad. We'll claim fanatics in our organization attempted to suppress the masses but inadvertently killed the matron mother." The general watching the video feed from the weapon as the bars alongside the screen rose upwards like a stereo system. All of them climbing up to the top and releasing a loud ringing sound, audible stating they were fully charged.

"Firing, now!" The gunner clicked the trigger and a massive burst of energy ripped outwards from the cannon heading directly towards the soon to be obliterated holy mother and her foolish masses.

The entire crowd erupted into a terrified shriek as the discharging weapon was fired practically point blank range. No amount of power armor would be enough to save Chi-Chi from this blast, and she couldn't summon any ki energy to hope of even even slowing it.

Her eyes went wide as the blast moved in slow motion towards her, the blinding flash of energy that was ten times the size of her own body. Chi-Chi couldn't even scream as she felt the heat ready to wash over her.

A thunderous explosion blew the entire area into rubble, all of the people gathered around her were wiped clean, buildings and structures were flattened for a quarter of a mile of the impact leaving a crater just as deep as an entire section of the starport was decimated as well, sparing those that were already on the ships. Those still trying to gather themselves up inside were thrown from the hurricane force winds into the air like they were ragdolls. Killing some when they connected back with the ground.

City blocks vanished from the devastating strike, the casualties were in the tens if not hundreds of thousands of lives lost. But in a city near tens of millions, it wasn't even a real dent in the population.

"Holy shit! Did you see that Borsos!?" Sugesh had been flying in the area waiting for Kakarot's orders to dive down and obliterate this fortified city with the entire squad.

"What the fuck? Why did they blow up their own city, the damn fanatical bastards."

Tora and Fasha who were overhead monitoring as well looked at each other. There wasn't room to question what might've happened. "Go in, blow the damn defenses to hell, Fasha will look for Kakarot and the caretaker. Hard and fast, send them into chaos."

"Roger." "Copy"

The four saiyan purge team descended down upon the city, its defenders and guards all thrown into confusion by the self extermination unknowingly created by the upper echelon of command had no one looking out for the true threat.

"That was a hit sir, she's dead." The gunner stated as the scanning gear wasn't picking up any readings, though it would be difficult he could tell that he had struck her with the powerful cannon. Though they couldn't confirm as the cameras and surveillance was mostly destroyed with the blast. They would have to send a unit out be _sure._

"Well, it worked out. Send in two regiments to quell the chaos and get that lieutenant from Imozu to start kicking people off of those damn ships and send them back to their-"

A tremendous shockwave nearly collapsed the entire building as everyone inside was thrown about. Windows exploded and the lights exploded, the systems computers shutting down as the entire command staff was rocked.

"What the hell was that!? Did you fire the damn weapon again?" The general's confused tone turning to anger as he tried to rationalize what had just happened.

Several more explosions tore through the building as the entire column quickly began to lean to one side.

"What the hell is going on!?" Another voice screamed in panic. It quickly descended into everyman for himself, control was lost as the building continued to lean until gravity took over and it fell crushing all of those inside in a tomb of rubble.

Tora the saiyan who had just destroyed the command staff unknowingly held his hand up to his scouter to radio Fasha. "Did you find them?"

He'd sent her to the last known location of Kakarot, since he had confirmed that he had Chi-Chi in his possession and was planning a diversion so that they could get out of the city without drawing the attention to the massed anti air defenses of the city that were completely thrown into disarray with the partial destruction caused internally.

The saiyan purger went to the impact site and found easily what she was looking for. Though it wasn't in any shape to be doing a sort of rescue.

Kakarot was on the ground, his hands wrapped tightly around something like a ball. But his back was almost blown open, the skin was burned severely down to almost nothing but the muscle.

"Kakarot? Hey wake up you damn runt!" Fasha shouted as she made her way over towards him, her hands avoiding the blood soaked back and touched his arm. Which was firmly locked around something. A bulky mess of metal armor tipped with silver arrow accents was gripped in his arms as Fasha looked and saw a female head pressed against Kakarot's chest.

Both of them were unconscious as Fasha could tell based on their current position that Kakarot had jumped in the way of the blast to apparently save Chi-Chi. "He's out cold, badly injured… but he'll make it."

"And Bardock's Caretaker. "Fine, she's out cold but no worse for wear."

"Well fuck it aint perfect but it'll do." Tora replied with some relief though as he did, several massive bulky transport ships took off from the space station.

The saiyans looking at them for a moment but idly shrugged, "We'll clear this area up first then go after those lumbering things… they won't get far."

Though from the bridge of the one the ships a young red headed officer stood looking down at slowly shrinking city. His hand pressed upon the glass as he could only imagine what had happened down there, although remorseful that the holy matron Ochi probably had died. She had been right, everyone would've died had they remained as the city was put under attack by the alien invaders.

Clenching a fist over his heart, the young man bowed his head and gave praise to the woman who had given everything for the people and him as well. "Thank you Holy Mother… Thank you… I promise we'll live for you. Just like you wanted us to do. I was blessed to have met you and everyone else. We will make sure not to waste this opportunity you have given us."

…

The saiyans never did get around to blowing up those ships as the tattered Steel reserves filtered out of their destroyed city to engage in a final pitched battle that was futile. Their attention diverted, no one except Kakarot and Chi-Chi were aware of the millions of lives that were spared by Chi-Chi's pure heart.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**

 **(Don't forget about Happygochi)**


	12. Coincidence

**Chapter 12: Coincidence**

 **A/N: Thanks for the approval of last chapter it makes me want to make this story better as were not even close to the first arc being done yet. Also please, as she thinks shes unworthy but she totally is. Go check out happygochi on tumblr. She needs it, and I need you to tell her that she is awesome and does amazing work creating the fanart for these chapters. Take five minutes send her a message and tell her that she's awesome please and thanks.**

Gine was walking past the recovery wing of their house. The white medical walls and monitors were sealed behind a transparent door. A feeling of Deja Vu surfacing as she was once again seeing both of her children sealed inside rejuvenation tanks.

Kakarot having arrived on Vegeta-sei yesterday after a trip through stasis and would be spending the next thirty hours healing from quite the visible injuries. Raditz was in the other chamber for being the guinea pig of a new experiment for one Bulma Briefs, though it wasn't her actions directly. But the saiyan prince who had pushed Raditz- with Bardock's approval- with the newly minted Gravity chamber, though with only a setting of three times of Vegeta-sei's gravity to his son's limits until he had collapsed from pain and fatigue.

The newly fashioned training bots were ki reflective and could bounce blasts between them without fail. Which proved quite painful to Raditz who could not hope to match the prince's intensity.

Though Kakarot did not know, his father had the biggest grin on his face. Telling her, "Finally, that boy is learning. I heard all about his little diversion and losing Chi-Chi through the scouters. Though I was tempted to go out the second I heard he had actually lost her. I am truly pleased that I didn't."

"Now why would you be pleased?" Gine asked her mate as Kakarot was loaded up inside the rejuvenation chamber by Viv and Nevah, still heavily sedated from his trip back. The squad members had been merciful or relieved that Chi-Chi was alright. "He could've been quite seriously injured or even killed?"

Bardock waved that notion off. "Nonsense, a child of my blood won't die like that, Gine, you know that." He told her wrapping his hands around her waist affectionately. Making his little butcher blush as his tail wrapped around her own. "You gave me strong sons, but now I can actually see them turning into proper saiyan men. For the first time my son experienced a taste of my upbringing, while it wasn't the same as when I worried about you, the idea of losing something important and doing whatever it takes to get it back." He held up a finger in front of her face. "That is a lesson I can not teach, I can not beat into him. For once he felt fear, uncertainty, and a lack of control over his world. Where everything you think can go wrong does and that is something that I can never recreate in training or discipling him."

Gine pressed her lips together thinking of another question she wished to ask him, though it escaped her thoughts for the moment. Bardock was able to watch his mate's subtle brows furrowing, the way her tail tightened. How her body tensed and did not relax. He could read her like he was reading his own mind.

"You're wondering why I sent Chi-Chi, well I did want her to remind her that she is just a servant. Perhaps she'll be less vocal about her complaints in the future." Bardock said amused with himself, "But I also know the boy enjoys our caretakers company, Kakarot is either absorbed in what he likes or apathetic and he's made it a habit of being around her so I had no doubt Kakarot wouldn't truly risk her well being."

Gine released a hum as she thought about her mate's words. "So what were you planning on doing if something had actually happened to our new caretaker?"

Watching Bardock's eyes slightly avert away from her own, "Bardock…" her voice a low rumble.

He wouldn't tell her the truth, not that he ever probably intended too either. "I'd have taken care of it,"

Gine released a sigh, "Right, and with a seven day stasis trip, then locating her. Just how exactly would you be able to take care of that?"

"Lucious always provides good caretaker applicants." Bardock joked earning a pinch of his exposed hip. His mate's nails making it less than uncomfortable for him. She could see the slight twitch of his eyes, "Easy there, Gine. It worked out in the end and I'm pleased with the results."

Gine huffed and shook her head, "And you wonder why Raditz has the mindset that he does, just believe everything will work out. Sheesh I suppose when you courted me you just knew it would _work out?_ Huh?" Her drool tone as she pushed away from her mate and tried to walk away.

Bardock grabbed her around waist, "I would never have put you to chance, my Gine." He spoke into her ear. Seeing his mate act dismissed by his words set his desire to remind his female that he had chosen her not because of chance, but because he wanted her. They had fought, bled, and lived together for almost five years. If he had believed it would've worked out, then he would've never of chosen Gine.

"I don't believe that." Gine challenged her hand's grabbing at his wrist, though it was a hollow words as Bardock's other hand around to her face and forced her to look at him. "You'll have to convince me."

He smashed his lips against hers, his hands ripping at her clothes in order to dominate her. Gine did not submit as she bit at his lips only driving up the heat in the room. Bardock's intensity increased as he threw the two of them into a nearby guest room. His foot slamming the door as he forced Gine to accept his lips upon her own. But she fought him and he'd be damned if didn't need to have her be the tough bitch that she was.

[***]

In the meantime someone had earned a little rest for her time spent in captivity. A caretaker was given the day off and a small stipend of five thousand imperial credits to go and spend as she wished dressed in her off duty garb of white spandex and the crest of Bardock on her chest, symbolizing her status as a elite house caretaker.

Though before she headed to the main city, Chi-Chi made a detour towards the massive yellow dome that had been built up on Vegeta-sei. The large words, Capsule Corporation, written boldly on the building, but not without the imperial seal of the royal family marked above it. A small sprawling town called, unoriginally. Capsule town.

An arrival of nearly one thousand humans to the planet who took up unoccupied space on the outskirts of the capital city. Enclosed in similar homes as to that of the main Capsule building that was being built up with the aid of their capulization tech, creating a city in less than a week, with everything pre planned, and set up in advance. An entire water system laid by digging out the ground and dropping a pre placed capsule to the specifications. Then repeating with the roads, houses, electrical which all came from a massive solar panel system that took advantage of Vegeta-sei's three suns. The entire facility was nearly independent save water, but food and produce were handled in a similar fashion as on Earth with a large fully mechanical farm ranging one thousand acres being worked with genetically engineered crops.

Self sufficient was the ideal situation as to not demand or ask too much of their saiyan partners.

Chi-Chi was amazed by it all as she flew overhead, feeling a sense of her old human life coming back to her. Regular people, wearing normal clothing and acting just the same. She could see stores, restaurants, and basic Earth things like parks, green grass.

 _It really feels like Earth…_

Chi-Chi came down from the air and landed upon the sidewalk just outside a large yellow domed building. Her eyes just marveling at everything around her, her eyes however scanned and saw a small gathering of people. Though they strayed away from what she would consider normal but a symbol caught her eye.

It was an old japanese character… _The school of the turtle hermit? Impossible._ But she could recognize that old symbol anywhere. It was a clear mark on the backs of two of the men standing out front, one a shorter bald man, the second was a taller leaner man with black hair and many scars. Next to them was another bald man but tall, his garb white, yellow and green. The last on matched the the same clothing of green yellow and white but was pure white in color, wearing a black head covering with a red ball.

This was… crazy. Just what were these guys doing here, they didn't appear to be scientists, or even engineers.

As she approached she heard an old familiar voice. "Alright boys, it's time for you to start training. I know we need to knock off some of that fighter rust, so let's do two hundred laps around the city for a warm up, then one thousand push ups and crunches." An older gentleman hidden behind the group, his white beard, hawaiian shirt, sandals, and thick pair of sunglasses.

"Aww come on, Master Roshi. Can't we just-"

"No-! I've gotten soft on you, all of you. Now let's get started. Chop Chop!" He said clapping his hands. The group releasing a groan before taking off.

The old turtle hermit smiled before doing his _training._ Grabbing a lawn chair he set out to catch a nice nap before the kids came back. And… possibly sneak in some good reading, _I'll have to wait until I find the saiyan aerobic channels! Eheheheh!_ Despite his world changing the old man didn't have any thoughts about himself doing any of that.

But as he felt the energy signatures fade he sensed another presence, a strong one. Though he couldn't feel it being a saiyan power. Their energies were much more pulsing in his mind as oppose to a humans which felt more balanced.

A young woman was there, though her apparel was that of a saiyan. He did not recognize the crest on her chest. "Hmm. Strange…" He thought out loud. "Pardon miss, how might an old man help you?"

Chi-Chi approached, she recognized this man and that name. "Are you Roshi? The turtle hermit?" Her eyes studying him as if she was already expecting a certain answer.

"Well I think you already know that answer, most people don't ask me that question normally. But forgive an old man for not recognizing you, perhaps you were one of my students or maybe someone from television?" _Namely the dancing, stretching kind?_ He didn't bother adding his thoughts as this woman was on par with his students.

"I didn't expect you to recognize me, I'm the Ox-King's daughter." Chi-Chi sighed her eyes falling slightly. She had only been five when she met Master Roshi. "It's been nearly two decades since you saw me back on your island."

"What!?" The old man barked, "You can't be Chi-Chi? I thought you were de-" He caught himself before he said it, but he'd already said more than enough.

Chi-Chi looked away. "Everyone did, when my mom and dad were found dead everyone probably assumed I had been killed as well." It wasn't like she expected to be recognized, she barely knew anyone from Earth before she had left it.

Her fresh start, that new life and peaceful existence from her home world. ' _What am I doing? This isn't going to change what happened.'_

"I'm sorry child, for even my age I sometimes lose my composure. I didn't mean to being up those thoughts. Might I have forgiveness?" He bowed his head slightly to her exposing the bright shine. His old words showing true sincerity.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize." Chi-Chi not trying to be bothered by her past anymore. _Well the parts she didn't want too anyway._ "Sorry for troubling you, I'll be on my way." Chi-Chi tried to make a hasty move for the entrance but for an old man he was remarkably quick and blocked her path.

"Now, now I wouldn't be your mother and father's teacher if I did not show some level of decorum to their only daughter. I respected your parents and would see them as my own children, they worked and trained under me for years, there is no way I could say something like that and not act as if it wouldn't hurt you, the daughter of Ox." Roshi slipped off his glasses, squinting slightly at the woman in front of him.

"I've gotten over it." _She lied._

Shaking his head, "There is no getting over that, child, I loved your parents. Though I do not know the circumstances as to why you are here on Vegeta-sei it is not my place to ask you of that." He sighed a sad smile as he looked towards the ground. "If you ever need help I will offer what I can. I know your parents and I know they would do anything for a student of mine. Just the same let me offer you that same promise." Holding up his hand to her giving her a kinder smile. "No matter the time, the place, I would be here for you, daughter of Ox."

"Thanks but it's not necessary, really." Chi-Chi said holding up her hand. Watching the old man's face fall flat but he did not press the issue.

"I see…" Disappointed, "Well the offer still stands."

Chi-Chi side stepped around Roshi without glancing back as the older man watched her leave. His mind wondering just a little more about what was transpiring with that girl. Old rumors and thoughts about her swirled in his mind but he did not let them dwell for too long. Afterall he had a well deserved nap ahead of him!

Chi-Chi headed inside of the main compound where she saw several women were working at computers. Guessing they were receptionists as their heads were focused looking down. Approaching them she stopped as they looked up, It was then Chi-Chi noticed something as the three women looked up at the same time.

"Hello, welcome to Capsule corp. How may we help you?" All three voices spoke in unison as Chi-Chi quickly realized something.

"They're robots!?" Chi-Chi said aloud to the machines who giggled.

"We are basic androids, house servants for the Brief Family, not robots." They had well crafted facial features but their features were a bit more metallic than human as Chi-Chi could note the small grafts on their limbs. Eyes a clear cerulean blue and frames built to quite human specifications.

"Our programming is based off a human mind, we are just a first generation display model. Our sentience is apart of our artificial intelligence. Now Miss how may we help you?"

"Well, is Bulma here? I'm Chi-Chi and I was wondering if I could speak with her."

"Very well, please wait in the lobby we will send a message to Bulma Briefs immediately, but if she is not available we would ask that you please set up an appointment for future visits." The androids kindly responded before going back to their work. Though Chi-Chi felt a tad unnerved by them she pushed it down moving to take a seat in the lounge area.

There was already a television up and apparently Earth broadcasts, but they probably could just be old reruns she wasn't exactly sure how long the years ran between Vegeta-sei and Earth. The amount of hours, time and all sorts of things she wouldn't try and wrap her head around. On a world that was lit for more than 99% of the year it was hard to tell when a new day began and ended outside of her sleeping schedule.

Her eyes glanced up to the television, watching the morning talk show hosts on the _Morning Coffee._ It seemed like everything appeared to be back to normal on Earth.

A strange feeling ebbed into her mind. The poor satire, menial jokes, and pointless banter. _Go back to normal, how can anyone just forget what happened to us or act like it won't happen again? Don't you remember how people were fleeing in terror not more than a decade ago, the entire world was almost ready to be destroyed and we act like it never happened._

Chi-Chi hadn't been proud of what had happened back on Earth after she had found her parents dead. She had slipped into a place she wanted to forget and remember at the same time. It was the reason she was found by Lucious and was quickly given an offer that would take her from Earth. Have her move away from all of the things she had done.

 _Yet my past seems to follow me, I came here to get away from Earth and yet it doesn't seem to want to leave me alone._

"Oh, hey Chi-Chi."

The caretaker's head swiveled around to see Bulma walking out, a green tank top and blue jean shorts with a white lab coat. Her hair tied back into a messy ponytail. The heiress waved Chi-Chi over.

"How have you been? You left Vegeta-sei for about three weeks, Bardock said you were working on something." Bulma asked as the other woman nodded.

"You could call it work, but anyway I see Bardock enjoyed your gravity chamber. I'll assume the reason that Raditz is stuck in a rejuvenation chamber is because Bardock hasn't been holding back?" Chi-Chi offered the scientist a smile as she came over to her.

"Well partly, but mostly it's that arrogant asshole of a prince. He's been driving me nuts with his demands," Clearing her throat for a moment as she spoke in a highly pompous voice -poorly- pretending to the saiyan prince. "Can't you build something that lasts, woman? Why doesn't it go higher? Fix it! Fix it again, I said fix it," Bulma let her impersonation fall over. "Yeesh that guy can't take a moment to just relax. "But enough about him, what's up?"

Chi-Chi pulled out two capsules, "something you might like. A warp drive device." Clicking it she revealed a large armband style device. "It creates a ripple in time space, or how it was explained to me allowing you to pass through objects at near light speed. Although it is inaccurate and can get you killed so… don't use this yourself." Chi-Chi said quickly killing the bright look on Bulma's face. "But this one I think you'll like." Clicking the second capsule she revealed her battered set of power armor. "Some old tech, but its functional. It enhanced my abilities by nearly four times over and it's quite durable."

Bulma eyed her new toys with a slight rub of her chin. "Not bad, not bad, I could make use of some of these. So what would you like for them?"

"The warp device I don't care about, but if you could upgrade that power armor and make it more practical to equip and streamlined I'd like to have another pair around. Though if you can make something better yourself I'd like that." Chi-Chi admitted.

"Any reason?" Bulma asked curiously though her focus was on the equipment. But as she did her father came into the picture. The old man's scientific quirk telling him something had just arrived on instinct alone.

"I can see something interesting out here, Bulma." Dr. Briefs said an amused grin on his face, an unlit cigarette in his mouth and a black cat named Scratch on his shoulder. The old scientists face looked to Chi-Chi. "Who's our guest?"

Bulma gestured to the other woman, "This is Chi-Chi one of the caretakers for House Bardock. She's the one who got Bardock and Raditz to assist with the gravity chamber prototype construction and testing. So she's kind of my resident expert on the saiyans."

"Ah I see, wonderful to meet you Miss Chi-Chi." The doctor having a broad smile, "I'm Bulma's father Dr. Briefs. Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh please Chi-Chi will suffice though." She was once again being put in front of another person she'd never meet back on Earth. "I'm more of a worker on Vegeta-sei, technically I know some things about House Bardock but that's about all I really know."

The old doctor just smiled, "It would still make you far more knowledgeable about these saiyans than myself dear girl." He chuckled, "We have all sorts of opportunities working with the royal family to expand our relationships within the saiyan empire and any knowledge is good. Provided one uses it the way they are supposed too. But I'll take these if you don't mind Bulma and start tinkering."

"Oh come on, Dad, I just got these, I haven't gotten the chance to dig into them." Bulma half whined as her father laughed.

"I know dear, but the gravity room is broken again." He stated calmly, it was an almost common multiple day occurrence for the most part.

There was a short paused before Bulma nearly erupted. "What!?" her hands clenching as she almost tried to tower over her father. "I just fixed it two hours ago!"

"Eh, I know that Bulma but the prince is-"

"Oh Vegeta broke it! Give me my god damn tools and I'll fix his broken saiyan ass right now!"

Dr. Briefs attempted to calm his daughter as Chi-Chi excused herself, deciding that it probably wasn't the best of time for her to be asking for much more as no doubt the oh so volatile relationship she had seen between the prince and the heiress wasn't going to be helpful to her in anyway.

Chi-Chi made her way out of the new capsule corp headquarters before taking off in the air. Deciding to just go and truly experience the world of Vegeta-sei. Heading to one of the main hubs of Scicundos. A trading hub and large gathering of saiyan population. But also in addition it had the other highest portion of non saiyans, other aliens all brought together.

It was a place where someone could go and find something that you couldn't find anywhere else, or maybe enjoy certain luxuries in the same regard.

[***]

Having slipped away from his father, the son of Paragus had wound up out in the world, though recognizable by most saiyans by his armor. He wasn't given any real measure of respect for his position, the only thing he'd shown was in his physical strength. Yet there was always the stigma associated with him, he was weak and required saving as a child.

A true disgrace, a saiyan who needed _rescue._ Even an infant his power was expected to be great as the son of an elite. But of course all knew the story of his long imprisonment and subsequent hell. It was only mockery that he hadn't bothered to look up into the full moon as a newborn. Was he that slow or that stupid?

He had decided to frequent the usual trading hub, looking for something that might peak his interests for awhile. There was nothing in particular, it could be some alien technology, a new food provisioner, or whatever just happened to catch his eye at the moment.

He landed on the edges and made his way inside, almost casual in his movements, crossing his arms he walked through the masses of people that were moving all about the trade city.

His above average height allowed him to peer through the near packed levels of people, it was almost shoulder to shoulder as people made their way around. Eyeing several stores that were occupied by the Shal'aan merchants.

Trading in very rare properties that were mostly stolen, killed for, or even traded for honestly. The later being far more rare for this race of creatures. Covered mostly in metal, their faces obscured as to avoid anyone knowing their identity, not that one would because the metal was practically melted onto their flesh.

So it would be difficult to know what they looked like before the procedure and even afterwards. Hawking whatever goods they could to the naive mostly.

Broly's eyes looked around though and as he did his eyes caught a white flash. An odd color for anyone to be wearing, on Vegeta-sei. Saiyans were primarily blue and black, other races dabbled in more exotic color patterns. But Broly wasn't used to seeing anyone wearing white.

 _Wait… only certain people can wear that color… could she be, no, she hasn't been on world for weeks._ Broly tried to imagine that this wasn't what he saw.

 _But what if it is?_ Broly couldn't have asked for a more golden opportunity. He began marching through the crowds trying to find out if perhaps, through the slimmest of margins, Chi-Chi would be out here by herself.

Though his heightened senses didn't do him any good as her scent would be covered up, and with so many people he would have difficulty seeing her. The stalls and shops would make excellent cover and all of the barking and yelling certainly would make hearing her even more of an issue.

Passing through shop after shop, he looked for a sign of her…

"Hey-! Get your hands off of me, you can't touch me!"

Broly's head snapped to the sound of that voice. The almost shriek caught him by surprise, without hesitating his ears sent the son of Paragus around a corner. Shoving people out of his way, their angered yells and cries of displeasure missed by the saiyan who heard yell out again.

"Let go of me! I paid for it!" Her voice crying out more panicked as Broly's ears honed in on it. His focus driving him faster.

The beating of his heart was all that he was hearing as his vision tunneled, turning the rest of the world to a gray blocky color leaving nothing but the growing rage. That someone else would be touching her, _low borne scum!_

Coming to a large rounded market stall, an open browsing shop, he saw her. Chi-Chi was being held up by two saiyans. Each one grabbing her arm, holding her up off the ground. A third eyeing her with clearly disgusting intent.

"You didn't pay," A well rounded saiyan much like Boros said with his two smaller cohorts. Just a few inches taller than Chi-Chi, their partial spiked mohawks on their heads clearly intentional as they matched all three.

"Bullshit! I gave him what he asked." Chi-Chi spat back at this pompous brute of a saiyan.

"Such a mouth, you should know your place here, slave." The saiyan holding her mocked as the two others snickered, clearly they were amused with her.

"I'm a caretaker, you know exactly what will fucking happen if you do anything to me." She growled at them earning only another rolling laughter.

"The elites won't know, besides I don't see Bardock here…" He grinned, "Besides you don't have any-"

A massive fist crashed into the saiyan's face, time slowing as the saiyan's face twisted, his eyes closing and spit coming from his mouth. Then his body was sent blasting through the wall and digging into the ground several meters down.

The other two saiyans released Chi-Chi, pulling their hands back ready to fight the new intruder as the dust cleared from the burst of speed of his entrance. Their eyes looking as a large figure slowly became visible, black rigid spiked hair rose up through the dust and debris. Falling lower to reveal the purple and green armor that covered a thick muscular frame of a saiyan.

"Ah fuck, is that-" One started as a snarl cut him off.

"I am Broly, son of House Paragus and an elite." Broly's clenched fists shook at his side as he slowly marched forwards. Looking at both of the weaker opponents with nothing short of hatred, "Insulting one elite house is the equivalent of insulting the royal family."

Chi-Chi who had been just as taken off guard by the arrival of Broly had her eyes light up at her new graceful savior. Feeling fortunate that perhaps there was someone watching out for her and happy to see that it was indeed Broly.

"I can kill you where you stand, or you can stand and take a beating the likes of which you have never experienced… even if you think i'm _damaged._ I will be more than happy to demonstrate my own power!" Clenching his fists together and dropping into a slightly squat Broly's aura began to slowly engulf him.

The scouters on the saiyans faces quickly sparked to life showing a power reading just over ten thousand!

"I'll give you a second to think it over."

"It's not like-"

"Time's up." Broly exploded forwards his fist burying into the gut of the saiyan holding her right arm driving him upwards and over. Slamming his body into the concrete.

Broly quickly rounded on the other saiyan his elbow crashing through his guard and smashing him square in the face. Driving him backwards and taking him into the same ground, his head bouncing through the hard rock and planting as his body flipped and he landed flat on his back. Blood flowed from his now injured face, the small groans of pain escaping from the saiyans who had dared touch Chi-Chi like that were music to his ears.

Touching that which did not belong to them, feeling the old rush in his veins as when he had fought Kakarot. The fool had dared to mock him acting as if-!

His focus shifted as he moved to Chi-Chi. She had dusted herself off and smiled brightly as Broly approached. "Oh, thank goodness you were here."

Broly smiled back at her, "They were fools, I punished them accordingly." Looking as Chi-Chi was holding a small box in her hand he missed how she openly put her arms around him. Her hands were touching his back, her cheek rested against his chest. Her raven black hair tickled his abs.

He had wanted, dreamed, and imagined to know what she would feel like. Since that gathering so long ago he could not have believed that it would happen like this. That he might have to actually steal a touch or a caress from her. But she had come over to him and openly embraced him.

It stunned him, when had anyone ever done this before? He couldn't recall a single moment of his life where anyone had done this.

So surprised Broly didn't even react to the act, his rational brain failing him as it was over too soon. "Thanks, Broly, but what were you doing out here?" She pulled back and catching the slightly bewildered expression on his face. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape and his hands just hung idle down at his sides.

But the saiyan caught himself and brought his normally neutral expression back. "What were those fools bothering you about." He asked watching as the three fools were still twitching in the ground, their sub two thousand power levels weren't anything compared to him.

"She didn't pay me the money I was owed!" A voice yelled out, a new figure emerging from the open store market. A hunched older being, wearing a thick shalka covering his wrinkled fingers appearing as he flailed an angry hand at her.

"I paid you two thousand! You can't decide after I pay for it that it's worth more, you old jerk!" Chi-Chi fired back at the angry old man. She quickly remembered how angry she was previously after being almost robbed by the saiyans.

"It's worth twice that much and if you refuse to pay for it I will-" His voice dying as Broly appeared and grabbed him by the throat.

Despite the chaos business carried on as usual, most people sparing a glance but not caring either way, this was a saiyan world. Sometimes deals were made with just a little bit of violence or death if you crossed the wrong person.

As long as it wasn't common place by your practice, most saiyans cared little about the coming and goings of other races. Broly however stuck out, and his status as an elite carried heavy weight. Only another elite or royal family could meet out punishment against him for his actions here and now.

"Are you aware of saiyan rank you wrinkled prune?" Broly growled, squeezing just tightly enough as to prevent the being from dying but making it a struggle for the old man to draw breath. "I could break both of your arms and legs if I wanted for daring to insult the honor of another elite house."

"Buchh, she… owwed me… moneehhh." His voice garbled in pain as his fingers were bare swipes against the huge bicep holding him upright.

"Money or not, do you have the rank to send saiyans to touch a caretaker? Yes or no?" Broly shouted at him hefting up higher into the air with a single arm. The thinning gray hairs were exposed as his shawl fell from his head exposing a pathetic old man to Broly's eyes.

The man's voice sputtering as Broly's fist began to close around his throat tighter. _Watching your head burst might make me feel a tad better about having whatever shit you hired to hold up Chi-Chi._ Broly's lips twitched slightly into a grin as the man's face began to turn red.

Helpless cries and retching gurgling were all that soon escaped.

A hand touched his arm, his black eyes looking to Chi-Chi. "Let him go, he isn't worth it Broly."

Conflict flashed through him, everything inside of him told he should kill this man. Let his blood fountain from his burst head and drench the blood red ground for another one of the fools who would defy him. But this woman… her words flowing from her red lips, brown eyes a calming brown.

Whatever it was that made this woman unique, he wanted to comply with her demands. His hand released the old man, causing him to fall to the ground sputtering and coughing for air with deep hacking coughs. The bruises starting to form already.

"Even if he is a crook, death won't make this any better. Come on I got what I wanted anyway." Chi-Chi gestured for him to follow and Broly did without question, his eyes not even once glancing back at the old man and the three saiyans yet to move.

Broly followed Chi-Chi who opened up a small brown case, her purchase from earlier. From a glance he could tell it was an holo projector, an uncommon little trinket, Broly knew of the devices as they had a small price tag attached but it held no value to him. Though as he could tell it held something of merit to Chi-Chi.

"You bought a holo device?"

Chi-Chi nodded, "Yeah Viv told me about these, they can project all types of media into a physical form that suits the viewer. Turning a book into a movie and vice versa and she told me that this place would probably have them. Though two thousand saiyan credits was a little pricey," It was a little under half of her stipend. "But I certainly am happy you were there. I doubt that four thousand was going to be in credits."

He snorted, "You shouldn't have come here alone. This place is a den of savage traders and low born filth." He was fortunate to have been here at the right time, and the right place.

"I know," She sighed, "But finding a holo projector would be hard in the imperial city and this one is a bit older but works all the same." The saiyan couldn't argue with that, as it probably would've been three times that cost. Though she turned to look at him a curious stare in her eyes. "What exactly were you doing here," She smiled playfully, "Not stalking me are you?" Batting her eyelashes and being a little flirty with the saiyan whom seemed to like her playful attitude last time. _He liked it before, so I don't see why he wouldn't like it now._

The son of Paragus wouldn't admit that he had inadvertently stalked her. She being here and him being here was a coincidence, but his senses had led him to her. "I just looked for a chance to slip out. I sometimes find interesting items here, things that my father wouldn't allow me to purchase with his knowledge." He shrugged his shoulders as Chi-Chi nodded and then looked forwards. Her eyes missing that Broly had gotten closer to her, but she felt his presence. That aura that he commanded was almost pulsing.

Becoming more in tune with sensing ki energies had sort of become a habit for her. It wasn't a skill she had mastered while back on Earth, but she had developed a partial ability for it. Sensing the fluctuations in the saiyans energies helped her determine their moods. Though it was still a mostly work in progress for her. _Perhaps master Roshi would be able to show me how to do it._ Thinking about the old teacher of her parents for a moment as they had tried teaching her before their deaths. But she couldn't do it on command, it sort of happened.

So now she could feel Broly and his energy which was almost overwhelming, she should be suffocating with what she was being surrounded by. But she pushed it aside as probably it was just an after effect of his little brawl and he was high on that saiyan fighting testosterone thing. _I guess?_

"So… Broly, are you doing anything?" Chi-Chi asked as she capsulated her little purchase and then looked at him giving him a smile.

"Not particularly," He partially lied. The saiyan was doing something, he was staying by her. Broly had been denied seeing her and having her so close now was all that he'd been wanting. Yet he felt conflicted that he should be more forward about talking with her as they had been on the balcony. Though he wasn't, he was just walking beside her. Maybe it was just her company?

"Mind joining me? I'd like to look around a bit more, there's some other things Viv and Nevah said I should look at buttt- after that little incident i'd like a little protection around. So what do you say?"

"You'd like me to join you?" He was a bit surprised, truthfully he'd thought that she'd leave him like before. However, here she was asking him to stay? Broly couldn't have imagined a better scenario.

"Well sure and just to be fair, I'll throw in one free dinner on me next week. Just drop by and i'll have it ready for you if you be my… my.. Hmm." Chi-Chi didn't want to call him her babysitter, or bodyguard. That seemed a little too professional? Bringing her hand to her chin Chi-Chi stopped to come up with a better word.

It came quickly her index finger shot up from her hand as she hit her palm with the fist she had just made. "How about we make it a date?"

" _A Date?"_ Broly was confused, clearly this was a human term. A date was time or a mark on a calendar.

"Oh jeez, yes you saiyans don't know what dates are. It's where a man and a woman just share each other's company because they get along and like each other." It was probably over simplifying it a tad, but Chi-Chi didn't want to explain further than that as Broly probably wouldn't care to hear her prattle on about it.

He couldn't have asked for a better term. He smiled almost laughing. "Fine then… a date." A light chuckle escaping his mouth that he felt his heart beating faster as she smiled and looped her hand around his arm.

"Perfect! Now come on I saw something earlier but I didn't…" Her voice trailed off to Broly who felt her now so close, her fingers touching the top of his palm as she lead him on a _date._ He couldn't have asked for more.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	13. Short and Sweet

**Chapter 13: Short and Sweet**

 **A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and support it really makes my day, also as usual please go and check on happygochi on tumblr she completely recreated many scenes from chapter 11 and 12 give her some love or some kind words for all that she does.**

Broly had been walking with Chi-Chi for roughly an hour. The Earthling woman had a taste for all manner of things, though she did not buy anything she looked through all sorts of shops. Some of them less than appealing to him but she had a knack for shopping. Yet no one dared accost her with his presence nearby. He had also not seen any other saiyans from earlier, he figured that they might've regained some form of a backbone and chased after him.

Yet Chi-Chi had relinquished touching him much to his disappointment but he did not vocalize that to her. She was still quite spirited and he didn't want to be imposing on her despite enjoying it. His mind refused to understand the fixation of this little woman, the way she acted so calmly around him. She seemed unfazed by that fact.

' _Doesn't she know who I am? What I am to the rest of my people? She is even a caretaker to another house. Yet there is no complaint… no ridicule.'_ Where was the vitriol of harsh words for him not understanding all of the things she was looking over. Behaving nothing like the people in his life since the death of his mother. She treated him with the smallest amount of concern, still looking after him. Still speaking with him and trying to train him to gain back something he could not remember.

He did not have the full resemblance of either of his parents, but he was his father and mother's only child. One who was expected the world of him and when he failed he had all but cast aside like a lame dog.

"Which one of these looks better?" Chi-Chi asked, the soft words catching the saiyan in his stupor but his face hardly shifted as he looked at her. A full gown, one a full red that was definitely regal and not saiyan. The other a dark purple, both tops were strapless built to hold a woman's figure, but was smooth and not as long exposing a bit of a woman's ankles and back.

' _I don't know the answer. Both are clothing….'_ But he knew that perhaps Chi-Chi was expecting an answer. And well… he wasn't impartial to the color purple. "The right one." he said feeling wholly out of place. However, he wore his indifferent mask very well, he could control it during his retraining sessions and during brutal conditioning by his father.

Expressing any real emotion was difficult for him. Yet he couldn't stop this warm feeling spreading through his body as this woman smiled at him and went over to make herself a purchase. Seeing her smile was comforting. She was strangely, happy? The thought was confusing.

Living so apart from his own world and people… Shaking his head, Broly couldn't process these new emotions. None of it made sense.

She returned having spent a small amount, no doubt the owner wishing to stay in the good graces of an elite saiyan who was her _date_ felt it best to not overprice their wares and give them to Chi-Chi at a fair discount. Most non saiyans and aliens liked doing business with the ruling race, they could decide many things and Broly's standing was significant.

"Oh… you said you had good books. Would you know where some might be here?" How those brown eyes swallowed his vision completely. That lightly tanned skin that held so few flaws, crowned by a waterfall of midnight black hair. She was a beautiful woman, but not a saiyan.

' _Yet why do I not care about that? Why do I wish to run my fingers through her hair and wind my arms around her. I do not understand.'_

"Follow me then, though I don't know if you'll be able to read most of them." Turning from her the saiyan's body was partially trembling as she came closer and touched his palm. Squeezing his fingers with her much smaller ones. The smoothness felt so drastic to him.

"You don't seem to be talking to much, something wrong? You had a lot more questions back on the balcony."

 _I have too many questions. Just none of them that I want to share._ The thoughts rattling around inside of his own head. "I'm not sure what to ask you. You and I discussed quite a lot back at the gathering, I wouldn't be sure where to begin with having another conversation." Broly let his eyes roll to her before looking forward again.

"Well… we talked about me last time. So how about we talk about you?"

"Me?" The question was surprising. "Surely you've heard enough from the rest of the planet about me." The rumors were rampant about him. No matter his own actions taken there would be no changing the view of his entire race now.

But she persisted. "Well come on, I want you to tell me about you and besides you're nothing like those rumors." Again she smiled at him. In her mind Broly was quiet, calm, and from what she could obviously tell. The guy was lonely, there wasn't anyone looking out for him, helping him along the way and it hurt her to see that.

"Well what would you like to know?" He seemed to relax by merely asking the question.

"Since you're a saiyan tell me what is your favorite food?"

"Fried Cheletek,"

The equivalent of a tender porterhouse steak to Chi-Chi who had come to enjoy some of the rare meats that were brought to Bardock's home. "Well that's a tasty one. What about dessert?"

"Dessert?"

Chi-Chi sighed, ' _Well of course. Most saiyans don't really have a sweet tooth.'_ "You know what, let's go find some books, you said you liked them let's look through some at the next shop and afterwards I'll take you to a place over in Capsule town and show you an Earthling treat called ice cream."

"What is ice cream? It doesn't sound that appealing." Broly said absently picturing ice that was like a cream as a literal picture in his mind. The notion was a little tough for him to wrap his full head around. A frozen food didn't sound that appetizing, but if Chi-Chi was offering him he felt that he should try it because he trusted this weak woman.

…

Bardock strolled into Capsule Corp. an unusual satisfied grin on his face. The day was looking up, and his efforts were actually starting to pay dividends. Both of his sons were gaining in power and he, well. The elite saiyan house leader laughed to himself. He had just had a bout of vigorous mating with Gine and now he felt like getting some training in.

But also…

There were at least some new humans that had small blips of power now scurrying about the newly built human city on the outskirts of imperial palace that, while not alarming, was curious to him.

Why exactly had they brought some meager warriors to this world? Did the protection of the saiyan empire not seem overwhelming enough for them? _Questions need to be answered, I do not trust any that is not wholly saiyan. If anything is uncovered i'd prefer it be now. As with all lesser races they have a tendency to lose their focus and focus on things that are beyond their reach._

Another thing that concerned him, was the location of this city, not directly its proximity to the imperial palace, that made sense to him. The latter was old ruins of the Tuffles, the structures were built to withstand all but a planetary destruction blast.

The ruins themselves were of no concern but the winding labyrinths of Tuffle tunnels and possibilities of old technology being reactivated. Though they had been cleared and checked multiple times. The Tuffles had been slain once before to only return with undead mechanical vengeance.

No one knew how the Tuffle's had awoken or where they had been but he was always wary of a possible threat. Then put a weak race with a fetish for science next to an ancient scientific race… well that would be set up for disaster.

But he would address those concerns in time. He saw his primary focus already here. "Afternoon, Bulma Briefs." Bardock's voice catching the blue haired woman as she was speaking with a spikey haired man with an orange fighting gi. Scars covered parts of his face and arms, he could probably pass to be a saiyan but the scouter was barely registering him.

"Oh hey, Bardock," Bulma said turning around and offering him a smile.

"You know him?" The human asked, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two.

"Yes Yamcha, I do know him. This is Bardock, he's one of the four elite houses and one of the saiyans who has been helping me set up the prototype gravity chamber." Bulma gestured to Bardock who smirked slightly. "Bardock this is my boyfriend from Earth, Yamcha, he's a fighter like you."

"Fighter?" The saiyan scoffed almost insulted. "I am not a fighter I am a warrior, an elite and one of the strongest saiyans on Vegeta-sei." The pride in that statement resonated with his pride and honor of being a noble saiyan. To relegate him to that of a just a fighter was an outright mockery of his status.

Bulma rolled her eyes and Yamcha was subject to the penetrating stare of a saiyan. Feeling like a young child being looked over by a disapproving parent. The former bandit was partially overwhelmed by the powerful man standing in front of him. For all the strides he had made there was so much separating him from this senior warrior.

But as Bardock mulled over the weak little man a strange question popped up from Bulma's last statement. "What is a boyfriend? Obviously it was some Earthling term but he failed to understand it.

"It is a completely stupid, inane, and pathetic excuse for a mate." A new gruff voice interjected, one familiar to Bardock and Bulma.

"Afternoon Prince Vegeta. How are you doing this morning?" Bardock said bowing his head and placing a hand over his chest.

"Just fucking peachy," Vegeta growled his eyes skipping past the male and focusing on the annoying witch that he was still stuck working with.

Sighing Bulma wanted to just cover her eyes and scream, but she couldn't. No matter how much she hated dealing with Vegeta she was oh so _graciously_ stuck with him forever creating a sea of problems and stressing her out to no end.

"What do you want now Vegeta?" Her voice groaned as she looked up at the ceiling.

 _To be rid of you wench, but I can't do that._ Snorting, "What I want is a functioning and upgraded gravity chamber. This pile of shit you have created serves me no real purpose if it breaks constantly."

"Right, and I'm sure you shoving your fist through the control panel, breaking the capacitor rings, or my favorite, knocking the entire facility over after it shuts down because of an emergency. Why don't you ever just chill or do you enjoy walking around half fucking cocked the entire day?"

The prince's lips turned into an angry scowl. "If you weren't so graciously protected by my mother I would fucking kill you woman."

"Hey don't talk to my girl like that!" Yamcha said trying to stand up for her but quickly found the menacing glare of the prince to be enough to turn what little courage he had evaporated.

Taking the moment to uncross his arms slowly Vegeta looked at the man and could already smell fear. It was a pity that the woman never showed such emotion, the bickering wench was crass and unflinching under his gaze but this fool was petrified after one look. "So you think you can address me Human?"

"Well.. it.. was… just a reaction."

"Oh? Well then let me show my reaction to being insulted by weak little shits like yourself." Vegeta's lip turned into a wicked grin but before he had moved he had a blue haired demon in front of him.

"First off asshole you can't hurt anyone. Second you touch my boyfriend and I swear you'll find that gravity chamber repairs might not require so much care and maintenance. Afterall, you love to remind me that sometimes accidents happen."

The prince's grin turned from angry to playful, "Oh so is that the game we're going to play?"

"It is your favorite." She replied mockingly, both of her hands squarely on her hips as she and Vegeta stared each other down. "I'd love to see how well you'd do under the simulator at ten when you can't handle level three, it might make you even shorter."

"You are an amusing little creature. I'm going to take great pleasure when I become King to thoroughly humiliate you before you die." Vegeta's cool reply made even Bardock slightly uncomfortable by his tone.

"We'll see Vegeta, it might just be you bowing at my feet before that comes."

Both of them refused to break contact, an unmistakable battle of wills. One because of a pride and honor, the other because of sheer unflinching courage and belief in themselves.

"Hello dears! I brought lunch!" Came the voice of one Panchi "Bunny" Briefs. Totally oblivious to the suffocating tension in the room, and perhaps the only one who could turn a saiyans bloodthirst into hunger with a few simple words and her culinary skills.

The instant smell of cooked chicken, rice, pasta, and steamed vegetables filled the air making Vegeta and Bardock forget about one thing and focus on something else. And a saiyan's stomach was always a vulnerable weakness. "Oh hello Vegeta dear and Bardock! Come on I made plenty!" Her high voice almost sang to them who came over without hesitation to partake.

Yamcha found relief as he could breathe again and Bulma just wanted to growl but at least Vegeta would be quiet for a few minutes. "Come on Yamcha let's go out."

"But honey I just brought lunch." Her mother complained slightly as her daughter wanted to leave just as she brought out food.

"It's fine mom, you have two saiyans to feed." Ignoring the feasting that quickly began she headed out with Yamcha on her heels.

Bardock not oblivious to this chuckled. "Heh, that boy is whipped."

"Bah, just a pathetic beta male. I'm sure he couldn't do a thing without her snapping her fingers. There are somethings about these humans that are beyond irritating." Vegeta continued eating with only a snort.

"Oh it's just one of those things, Bulma's first childhood sweetheart. He was a little bad boy when growing up and now he has become such a nice young man. I'm sure she's still waiting on that wish she tried to make as a little girl and have her perfect prince come and sweep her off her feet!" The blonde happily chirped away as she moved about her main living room. The food spread set out for her guests was good enough for her as she had the handsome prince Vegeta and rugged Bardock as her company.

"Ridiculous, who would mate with a weak wench like her?" Vegeta scoffed as he polished off one bowl.

Panchi continued. "Oh I hope someday someone marries my sweet Bulma. She's the best of both worlds, brains and beauty." She twittered, before setting out and gathering more food.

"Well I'm already mated, perhaps you should my prince?" Bardock chuckled, earning a snort from his prince who ripped into some bread.

Bunny loved that idea, "That would be wonderful, are you even seeing anyone Prince Vegeta? I'm sure a devilishly handsome man like yourself would love a beautiful girl like Bulma." She beamed brightly smiling as she delivered more food. "I know I would if I weren't already married."

The prince cracked his knuckles as Bardock laughed, the saiyan elite finding it humorous. Though it was lost on the blonde housewife.

Vegeta was reigned in from killing the second most annoying woman he'd ever met out of respect to his mother's wishes and well her cooking was pretty damn good. Despite her irritating pratling Bunny was at least able to treat him with the respect he deserved. Having gotten over her initial always sunny demeanor she had her uses.

As the two saiyans ate they were joined by Dr. Briefs, "Ah lunch already. I am hungry, love." The old man saying as his wife got up to give him a kiss both saiyans mildly disturbed by the blonde's affections upon the scientist who wasn't bothered in the least.

"So how are those little trinkets you were working on, dear?" Bunny asked pouring him a cup of coffee.

The doctor smiled and stroked his mustache. "Remarkable actually, that little warp device she brought me is quite the little piece of tech." Vegeta and Bardock's ears perked up at that information but didn't shift their outward appearances. "It's highly unstable and i'll need quite a bit of time to even have a chance of making it close to controllable but I've given some of our scientists back at Capsule HQ. Since the research team moved we've made tremendous gains in our new research fields. This will only fuel further growth."

"Wonderful darling, I hope you and Dr. Gero are getting along?"

The doctor sighed a bit, "I wish it were better, that old crank is still bitter about my decision to cancel further human cyberization and develop proper android technology. I feel we should first settle in before delving deeper, we've got the new nano-tech and…" Dr. Briefs continued to roll onwards about all of the future ideas for capsule corp. Though none of them seemed to greatly interest further involvement as Vegeta and Bardock were more focused on the Warp tech. It was an incredible power to have, an ancient tech that provided near instantaneous transportation across galaxies. But no race had ever been able to replicate it, the once golden civilization that had created it were long since past.

"Was that all that young woman brought you?"

Shaking his head the doctor admitted there was indeed more to be had. "No, in fact that dear caretaker for I believe Bardock here left us with some powered armor. Quite the design, a bit archaic in its construction but I feel we could do something with it."

"Chi-Chi was here this morning?" Bardock finally jumped back into the conversation, wondering why she would be over here on her day off.

"Yes she just wanted to chat briefly and then headed off somewhere."

"She didn't go very far I saw her walking around with a peculiar young man earlier this morning. I can't say I've ever seen him before. Very tall, and wore a very dark purple and light green armor…" Bunny admitted having caught a glimpse before she had come home of the pair landing in the cities outskirts.

That alerted one of the saiyans to something curious though he didn't put much stock in the words of this blonde cook. The woman was a tad too scatterbrained to be reliable in information, though he wouldn't put it past her to be one for gossip.

…

He was being stared at, examined and focused by dozens of creatures. Of which none were saiyans, but it did unnerve him. Standing out like a sore thumb by comparison to the rest of the living humans around him.

Standing just under seven feet tall, much taller than Chi-Chi and those of her kind. It was strange for him to even be acting this way, his mind attempting to rationalize why he was trying to be _normal_ around alien's when he was anything but normal when around his own kind. Was there something wrong with him to be acting this way?

Resting his arms on a bench his face completely neutral as his black eyes shifted around from person to person who eyed him.

It was true that he was in the human built city outside of the palace but was his presence that unnerving to them?

 _This race is nothing like Chi-Chi. So many of them look at me timidly, others do not even look. Then some of them are attempting to signal me for a type of courtship._ Arousing Earthlings was easy apparently, yet Chi-Chi did not share that similar notion. She acted casually with him, explaining the way the city worked and how capsulation had made all of this possible.

Broly hadn't tried to understand its greater significance. It was a commodity that was basically being sold but beyond that he didn't try and think to far into it. I mean what good would it serve him to understand how human's operated?

 _Because there isn't._ Well that wasn't entirely true. Broly did have an interest in one single human.

His saiyan hearing however could pick up the conversations around him mostly ignoring the chatter and whispers and instead focusing on gathering of two. One who resembled a saiyan with scars on his exposed limbs and face, the other was female that partially resembled Chi-Chi except paler and with blue hair.

Catching some of the conversation was actually entertaining, "I can't believe that jerk. Of course my mother has to act as if nothing is wrong and serve them lunch and I'm practically forced to leave my own home to get a single minute of peace and quiet. I mean can you believe the nerve of that overgrown vegetable?" The blue hair was clearly angry at something.

"It'll be alright Bulma, once you finish that gravity room he can go off and do whatever he wants and you won't have to deal with him. I mean it's just like how you managed to overcome that invasion on Earth thanks to the Dragonballs." Scarface said to blue hair.

"Yeah too bad when I wished for Earth to be spared I didn't mean for Earth to be absorbed like water to a sponge. I wanted the Earth to be left alone but I couldn't undo that."

 _Wish? What is she talking about, the idea is nonsense._

"Well it was better than the alternative Bulma. And besides weren't you still helping that one strange guy recover still?"

"Shh, Yamcha don't bring that up. Only you the gang and my parents know about him." She hissed back at him only causing Broly's eyebrow to raise upwards.

"Sorry B, I just thought when he recovers you could yah know…" Scarface was stared down by blue hair. "I'll be quiet." He almost whimpered to the woman standing over him almost.

"Good idea. Now I'm-"

"Bulma what are you doing here?" A voice spoke up causing Broly's head to move as a third person entered the scene.

"Chi-Chi?" Bulma said a bit surprised, "I thought you left to go buy some goods, why are you back so soon, I'd figure you'd take the day off and use it." Though the caretaker appeared to be enjoying her R&R Bulma knew of a hundred different ways to be spending her own time off.

Chi-Chi laughed, "Well I finished up early, but mostly I brought an acquaintance/friend here with me to try some Earth food." She considered Broly a friend, he had defended, spoke, and helped her with multiple things without asking for anything himself. Though he was very quiet today, where before he'd been intrigued. There seemed to be something dwelling deep in his head.

Yet he was a saiyan and nothing like the rest of his people who were very _open_ about their likes and dislikes. So perhaps she might be able to call him a friend, he certainly didn't seem to mind being around her.

"Oh before I get ahead of myself this is my boyfriend Yamcha. He just came here with his teacher Master Roshi and several other students to help be a pseudo protection force in case we have any troubles here on Vegeta-sei." Bulma gestured to him and he smiled and shook Chi-Chi's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Chi-Chi… say you look familiar, have we met before?" The old bandit looked over Chi-Chi and found something that tickled his memory. It wasn't the name, but her face. _She looks familiar… where do I know her from?_

Chi-Chi blinked for a moment looking at Yamcha carefully but shook her head, "Sorry no I don't remember meeting you."

"Ah damn that's a shame, ah well I may have just seen someone like you back in my old bandit days on Earth." Yamcha laughed it off as Chi-Chi pulled her hand from him. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, but let me call my friend over here. Our food should be ready." Chi-Chi looked over and waved Broly over.

"Ah who's your friend?" Bulma asked a little grin on her lips. "Did you happen to find an old friend here or some swank new alien?"

Chi-Chi shook her head with a smile. "Oh no, he's just-" Her introduction stopped as the massive shadow of Broly appeared over her side. "-Right here, that was quick Broly." She said to him as he eyed blue hair and scar face. "Broly this is Bulma Briefs the head scientist that was brought to Vegeta-sei and her boyfriend Yamcha." She looked to Bulma and gestured to her new arrival. "This is Broly the son of Paragus and the fourth elite house on Vegeta-sei. He's not like the rest of the saiyans on this planet so don't worry about formalities with him."

Bulma eyed the much larger saiyan who had a lot of similarities to her boyfriend except… _better in almost every way save being a saiyan._ She thought with a slight sigh of disappointment. _What is it about saiyans that all seem to swarm her and not me?_

Yamcha felt every bit as small when looking up at Broly, "Hey there man?" The awkward use of words made the larger saiyan just narrow his eyes.

"Hm, they aren't like you." Broly commented to Chi-Chi.

"Well I'm not exactly normal to them Broly, it's alright. They're good people and besides let's get some proper Earth food that I promised you." Chi-Chi motioned for him to follow which he did.

The pair getting two small bowls of ice-cream though Chi-Chi was well aware that this wouldn't qualify as a bite for the huge saiyan beside her. She did want him to have a nice little reward for earlier and she also was having some serious cravings herself for some old taste of her old life. Taking a small spoon of vanilla covered chocolate with cherries and bananas with melted caramel. Oh she had missed this!

Nothing compared to seeing the reaction on Broly's face when he took his first bite. He lost it and began shoveling the rest of his ice-cream into his mouth, it took less than ten seconds for him to have eaten everything.

She had to all but giggle at his face with the small dabs of chocolate, caramel on his cheeks and on his nose.

"Like it?" Her tone all but knowing the answer, as if she needed more evidence by his reaction.

The saiyan had never tasted something so sweet, so rich, and delicious. "That was amazing."

"Yeah I figured as much, but you shouldn't be so quick, you'll just make yourself into a big mess." Reaching up with a finger she wiped a spec of chocolate from his face and pulled it back showing him the hearty globe of rich tastiness. "You just get it all over your face. You gotta savor it."

Broly watched as she brought her finger back to her mouth and tasted the chocolate from his face.

 _Thump, Ba-Thump._

His heart went off rhythm as he watched the subtle action. The entire world around him seeming to slow down as he looked down at this small woman. The son of paragus was completely transfixed by her, that smile, the way she talked to him. How she felt when she touched him while going out on a 'date', it was all so much for him to think about, for him to attempt to rationalize.

She had refused to leave his mind since that gathering, thinking endlessly about the consequences of what had transpired because of her. But overwhelmingly he thought about how much he had enjoyed her. These feelings inside of his chest were making his hands feel numb, his face to grow hot and the tips of his toes to tingle.

There was just no explanation, for all that he had once desired to have a small measure of peace only to be now filled with such a desire to have this woman as close to him as possible. _I… I want her._ His mouth was becoming dry as Chi-Chi began to eat her ice-cream unfazed by the stare she was receiving from Broly. As sights and sounds filled the air once again he just watched her.

Drinking in all of what she was, the previous notions of her not being saiyan. Not seeing him almost as saiyan either, but as a _friend? She called me a friend…_ Broly did not understand, he didn't have friends or even a family for the majority of his life. Living in a sea of pain, misery, and unmet expectation.

Yet she did not care about that, she did not judge him for his past. She saw him in the here and now.

An urge pushed itself up and he swallowed, his eyes looking at her face as she quietly enjoyed her ice cream. Just as she had tasted him… he wanted to taste her. _I.. I… have-_

"Ahhh-!" Broly's scream startled so many around him, the regular humans not ready for such a gutteral cry as the saiyan grabbed at his forehead. A burning pain ripped from inside of him and left from his mouth. "No-! No-!" He cried as many people scattered as the saiyan staggered to his feet.

Hunching his back he dug his nails into his forehead drawing forth small trickles of blood.

"You thought you could run away? That I wouldn't find you?" The voice came from above, it was disgusted and disappointed. "Not only do you disobey me but I find you here, I am fucking disgusted with you my _son!"_ The voice hissed angrily.

Paragus slammed his fist down atop Broly's head sending him down to the ground. His white cloak flapping behind him as he held the other hand outstretched down at his head.

"What are you doing to him!?" Chi-Chi shouted at Paragus who ignored her. The elite saiyan's intent focused on his misbegotten son.

"Such a pathetic waste of time and effort boy, that I would find you amongst trash such as this… and in the presence of a slave of Bardock's. How tempted I am to put you down for these constant embarrassments you display. Thankfully your mother who sired you isn't around to see the pathetic weak saiyan you have become!" His voice shouting as he drove his boot onto Broly's head and ground it in.

"Stop that! He doesn't deserve-" A hand raised at her with an intimidating yellow glow. Stating his intent with just a foot from her possible death.

"You will silence your mouth slave of Bardock, and were it not for that crest upon your chest I would've killed you already. I am Lord Paragus the fourth elite house and while I would happily discipline you I know that your master is not to far away so any further slight on your part will be met in kind with me." Paragus warned as the crowd of people fled from the area.

Chi-Chi could see Broly's pain gripped face as whatever was afflicting him was at the point of agony. "Why?" It was all she could do, there wasn't anything more she could do for him.

Paragus didn't dignify her with a response, though he did spit in her face. "Get the fuck out of my sight!" He snarled before grabbing his failure of a son by the back of the head and dragging upwards into the air.

Chi-Chi's entire body wanted her lash out, her very soul was crying out to help Broly, but she wasn't foolish. That was as light as she would probably get off from him, he could've beat her but with Bardock's presence nearby she could only guess that was probably really why he hadn't.

Relegated to nothing more than an observer she watched the white aura surround Paragus and take off with Broly in tow, gripped only by his head and hair. The pained cries of his affliction and brutal treatment was still audible until he took off.

Leaving her with a slight burning sensation in her eyes as she clenched her fists, it hurt to see her friend treated in such a way. But this wasn't earth, she wasn't anyone of power and there was nothing.

Nothing that she could do to change that.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	14. Purpose

**Chapter 14: Purpose**

 **A/N: Glad to see we are still having new faces join this fanfic as we progress through, we haven't reached our first arc point yet but we will in due time. Also please go and give happygochi more of your love on tumblr she's constantly creating scenes throughout this story and needs more attention.**

The three caretakers of house Bardock were idle in their room. The long tasks and hard work of the day already over, dinner had been served and now they used the few hours of quiet to themselves. Though Viv returned from the bathroom sniffing as if she had a partial cold she remained cheerful, though she could see that there was a heavy weight upon their human friend.

"What is troubling you dear?" The large woman taking a seat beside Chi-Chi's bed. The over voluptuous woman wearing a scanty nightgown but there weren't many aliens that made size fifteen extra large garments for her kind. Her red eyes noting the shift as Chi-Chi just laid there silent. Her fingers playing with her hair almost out of boredom.

"Nothing…"

Viv sighed, "Dear why do you not tell us? We are your sisters here, you may tell us anything and we will help you. There are no words that leave this place that escape to our masters… provided you aren't planning on harming them of course." The large arachnid smile exposing her twin fangs just enough still slightly unnerved Chi-Chi, but not as much as it used too.

Though she knew the larger woman wouldn't leave it be until she got something out of her. The overbearing big sister, never satisfied until she knew everything about her younger sibling.

In a way it was comforting.

"I don't know… it's just… well" her thoughts were a mess, how could she explain this without it sounding foolish. The way her heart was pulled by seeing Broly like that… he was so gentle, caring, and considerate. Only to watch him thrown about like nothing even mattered? It was painful for her to watch and know that whatever awaited him back home would certainly be worse.

"It concerns that young saiyan heir. That young son of Paragus doesn't it?" Nevah said as she brushed her hair at her nightstand. A bit of an obsession for the young Norlean who couldn't leave anything of place, but her OCD behavior was a benefit when cleaning to a spotless shine. Though she did not look directly at Chi-Chi her eyes reflected in the mirror of her vanity at the woman laying on her bed.

"Broly?" Viv clarified, her eyebrow raising upwards as she watched her fellow caretaker nod her head. "Really?" Her voice clearly showing her piqued interest. "Now why is that young man on your mind?"

Chi-Chi brought both of her hands and covered her face, _it feels like an interrogation. I don't want to answer, but they won't stop until I tell them…_ One short grunt later she just stared up into the ceiling. "He's just not like other saiyans, he actually protected me when I went shopping for those." Gesturing with her finger to the small stack of items she had purchased.

"Protected you?" The arachnid was even more curious. "Now that's unique darling, why would house paragus protect you? I could understand the others but I know Paragus himself is disgusted with the other elite houses."

"But you know of Broly's oddities, I can imagine that his son helping you was just another level of frustration." Nevah's perception was that of the rest of the saiyan society, but she tolerated it. Changing the whims of a barbaric race that did not view the universe as her people did wasn't going to happen. But to judge them all based on the loose beliefs of their people would allow them to criticize her own. "Lord Paragus has never been normal since in his eyes he's lost everything that made him a true saiyan."

"I know he lost his mate, and Broly was captured, but is that really enough to make him beat his son like that? To humiliate him and treat him as if he were less than dirt? I don't see that in Broly, he's soft spoken. Understanding, almost philosophical with how he conducts himself."

Nevah put down her comb as he turned her small pink frame towards Chi-Chi. Wearing a large T-shirt that could possibly cover the top of Viv's Chest but fell down to just above the Norelean's thighs. "Chi-Chi what is most important to a saiyan beyond himself?"

 _Well that was easy._ "His legacy,"

Smiling and nodding, "Yes and the legacy he leaves behind will be his _damaged_ son, now I know what you see. I looked after that young boy before you. I understand how he is and I don't see it as a bad thing. But to Paragus it is his lineage, everything that once made him worthy of being an elite is his son. A son who doesn't feel saiyan and that is a tremendous shame to him and he has resorted to admittedly barbaric tactics in order to spark something inside of his only child."

"It's not barbaric it's cruel Nevah you-"

"I know," She held up a hand with a sigh, "I won't deny it's image is shocking. But it's all Paragus knows, Pain and loss for the last decade. Never once rising in rank, watching his only child become a shadow of what he was destined to be in his own eyes, making that journey all alone. No doubt some of his sanity has left him. But it is all he has and i'm certain one day Broly will take his father's life and in that moment his father will be happy to see his son show that glimmer that he wants. Though if that is truly what he wants I am not sure, but you must believe that Paragus's actions are not based off simple cruelty because of it. It is because that is all that he knows, he was a special inquisitor for the royal family and breaking people has been his method of intelligence gathering. The hopes that one day his son might be able to be rebuilt… but I feel that he only does it because that's all he knows."

Still that was horrible, none of the Caretakers would agree that it wasn't right. But, their opinions were not important, such as their roll in this world. They did not wield power, they did not control saiyan culture or the whims of their masters.

"One day Chi-Chi the young son will be alright, perhaps it will be for the better or he might be free from it. Whichever the greater conscious of the universe decides shall be that fate. Please do not stress yourself with such greater cosmic changes, it won't be healthy for you."

Viv brought a reassuring hand to Chi-Chi's shoulder. "Paragus won't kill his son, to do so would only shame him more. Just give it time, one day he'll be free."

Chi-Chi just released a breath and looked into her pillow. The larger woman seeing her mood slipping knew something that might brighten her day.

Even a little.

"Well what do you feel about that new assignment that you are being given?" Her red eyes squinting together as she smiled.

"Two months at the new Bardock Vineyards, where I will be fixing, cleaning, and preparing the new summer home with Kakarot…" It wasn't like it was anything special to her. "I won't have you you two to help me out, and i'll be sweating my ass off even more with the new location and no doubt the only thing i'll have time for is washing clothes, cleaning dishes, and cooking meals for Kakarot. Yay me!" Her voice ending in overly sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Come now, you are really not excited to spend a summer at a Vineyard? You'll be surrounded by the richest and most delectable wines on Vegeta-sei. Young Kakarot will be there as your company… _I know_ you two got very close with that last assignment." She didn't have multiple eyes and a solid pair of ears to not be able to hear what had transpired. The report from Bardock's team had been quite detailed and vivid while she attended to them.

The young Kakarot and Chi-Chi had gotten into quite the little mess and had no doubt earned the respect of the saiyans for both parties involved. The way Chi-Chi was sent back with Kakarot and the measure of concern for him wasn't lost on her as he was loaded into the rejuvenation chamber.

"By necessity, I don't think Kakarot will be as thrilled about what happened as you are making it out to be Viv," The idea that he'd be happy to be alone with her after crawling through a river of shit and taking a massive orbital cannon to the back because of her desire to save a few people's lives on that world wasn't going to be a happy thing between them.

Viv shook her head, "Oh my dear you think that Kakarot cares about that now? The young lord survived a near fatal blow and became even stronger and his father's approval of how he handled himself. I don't think you could've made Bardock more proud and Kakarot revel in his increased strength."

Chi-Chi did have to concede that small point, "But i'm sure he won't be happy about the river of shit to come and save me. He still bathes three times a day because of that." Earning a fit of laughter from the two caretakers.

"That is something we have to thank you for," The arachnid giggled. "Getting a saiyan to bathe more than once is troubling especially with how much they train and spare. But on top of that the idea of Kakarot still furiously scrubbing himself after crawling through that is quite amusing."

"At least you didn't have to wash him up afterwards. I can tell you his body still stunk to high heaven, I had to use industrial grade cleaning soaps to remove that layer of funk on him." Chi-Chi did not agree that it was at all fun despite the humor of spending over an hour scrubbing him clean.

Viv's smile broaden, "Oh you hand bathed the young lord? Naughty naughty." The teasing voice causing Chi-Chi to knock her hand away from her shoulder. "Was that all that happened, you couldn't have simply cleaned him up and then walked away, i'm certain you got to partake of his physique just a little." Acting more like a teenage school girl Viv seemingly enjoying the visage of a mature older sister just a little much.

"Oh please, Kakarot resembles any other man on my world, it's not like it was anything romantic. I was scrubbing him while trying not to breathe remember!" She growled finding the larger caretaker to be a tad annoying with her antics.

Though it did feel like she was apart of a family again, having lost her own. Nevah the gentle wise sister who looked out for her and Viv being the party girl, trying to live her life and bring Chi-Chi along with her. She missed company, people around her to share the good and bad times with.

With the years after her parents death she only somehow managed to keep herself together. Not trying to recall how she survived afterwards was always a positive and when-

"I think you being a favorite of the young lord will be good for you. You work well with him and he treats you right, maybe just being away from a bit of chaos will be a positive for you." Nevah tried seeing the other side to the situation.

Viv scratched her lips with fingers as she looked at Chi-Chi. A particular topic of conversation quickly spurred ot life inside of the large arachnid's mind. "What kind of men are you into Chi-Chi?"

"What!? What kind of question is that?" She was sitting right up now and giving a hard stare to the larger woman who sat in a chair next to her bed.

Laughing a bit at the gross overreaction. "It's just a question, I mean you do like men don't you?"

"Viv, be decent." Nevah said almost scolding but the other woman waved her hand at her.

"I mean really Chi-Chi you don't seem to find a great deal of enjoyment with our saiyan hosts as you do with soft spoken Broly seeing as how this is the second time you've spoken so well of him." A grin on her lips, "So what kind of men are you in to?"

Chi-Chi turned a bit red face, the topic wasn't exactly something she'd consider proper evening talk and especially sharing such information with Viv of all people though she'd never gossip it with anyone else. She was the type of woman to try and use it for good and ill will at times.

 _Recalling the time she told her about her desire to taste proper Earth Chocolate again._

Oh that was a bad image for her to recall.

"Come on Chi-Chi, are you more into the soft gentle guys like Broly or do you find him easier to talk to because of that. Or are you do you secretly enjoy men like Kakarot but simply can't stomach his other behaviors. Come on now which one do you like?"

"Will you drop it after I tell you?" Chi-Chi asked not bothering to make this into a debate discussion because Viv was a relentless gossip. It was one of her hobbies when not warming Raditz's bed as she hadn't done in a long time.

"I probably will, but depends on what I hear." Placing her curled hand under her chin she waited for Chi-Chi to divulge some secrets.

…

"I can fly myself you know."

"You can, but you can't fly as fast as me and you also don't know where we are going." Kakarot said rolling his eyes, "I thought you didn't mind being close to me if I recall? Or have I worn out such a warm welcome?" He didn't look at her but he did have a pleased smirk.

"Ugh, that was only because you reeked to high heaven, also this isn't exactly comfortable."

Chi-Chi was being held by the waist of Kakarot as they were traveling through the air though she wasn't being treated like luggage it sure as hell felt like it.

"Would you like me to carry you in my arms or ride on my back?" Kakarot offered to her as they continued across the sky, his white trail over the world of red and orange sand slowly shifting as the majority of the barren desert that was the red rock of Vegeta-sei gave way.

A single patch of brown sparsely living foliage then it extended from there, the rock becoming patches of blocking dirt until it expanded further. A small creak of water that lead into a small lake that was connected to a river, the largest source of freshwater on the planet that ran nearly all around the world's equator.

The source of creation, as all life came from and needed water, it was honorably given that title.

Chi-Chi equated to the long winding rivers of the Amazon that split off creating the growing forests and lush grasslands of Vegeta-sei. The temperature was less arid and more humid. The skies turning more blue as Kakarot skirted the top forests along the river and traveled onwards.

Her eyes watching as out from beyond the treetops sprouted a large three story house. It's walls made of smooth white stone, the roof made from marble. The structure itself looked old but as they came closer she could see the renovations and updations to the windows and area around. But as her eyes looked along the waterline she could see rows of vineyards similar to how they would be on Earth.

Long stretches of winding vines that covered the tops and bottoms in green plantlife. It fell around the area, with small black wires that hung between the rows of plants where small machines tested and collected the ripening fruit.

Chi-Chi equated it to swollen golden grapes. Not growing in the massive bushels but in small groups of two or three as Kakarot flew low over them. A pleasant aroma filtering up from below as Chi-Chi was brought around to the front of the building and the two slowly landed down on the ground.

"I've not actually been to the Vineyards myself… not a bad place. I have to admit." Kakarot looked around with his hands on his hips. The smell was good, the water wasn't bad and the temperature felt different. "To think my brother won two of these homes…" Shaking his head, _I suppose it all makes sense now._

Memories of her summer home back on Earth flooded back to Chi-Chi. Times of laughter, of carefree fun, and plenty of fond times back with her parents. But before she could slip back into that reverie she caught herself and knew that it was pointless to think about such things, it would only make things difficult later. This was still work not a vacation, looking to Kakarot she was ready just to head inside and get started on the day to day but he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's take a tour around,"

"No thanks, i'm sure i have plenty of things to get started on." Chi-Chi said grabbing one of his fingers but Kakarot's hand didn't budge. Brown eyes rotated to his black ones which looked at her in a more somber expression.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be alright for one day since we're going to be spending the next few months out here and my mother and father won't be stopping in for a few weeks. Just take it easy."

Sighing, _oh well it's not like he's completely wrong._ It was like a banishment with some work to be done. Bardock would be more focused on training his unit with Raditz alongside him. Gine and the caretakers seeing to the rest of the house would be cared for in their absence with Gine filling in to help test with Bulma in place of Bardock and Raditz as the machine could be assessed on it's effects on the different sex.

Looking at Kakarot she could tell something was a bit off about him, he wasn't in the same mood of being annoying or teasing with her. He just sort of stared off into the surroundings.

"Alright, alright." Figuring if he didn't tell her to start cleaning and making dinner she didn't have too and with Kakarot's appetite he'd be hungry in a few hours anyway.

"Are you familiar with Vegeta-sei's vineyards?" Kakarot asked as they walked along a stone red path that touched from the river and around the sprawling plants. The quiet whirr of automated machines as they passed between the long winding vines didn't ruin the atmosphere as the water flowed alongside them. An occasional fish jumping out from the clear blue waters of the largest river on Vegeta-sei.

She shook her head and Kakarot nodded. "Well these used to be run by old artisan's who crafted the most powerful wine in the entire solar system. It's potency and flavor require almost a year of proper fermentation to get it correct. The fruit grown for a sedative," He gave a small snort of amusement, "Nothing like a shot of hard liquor to calm the nerves and reset some limbs."

Continuing on Kakarot motioned in the direction of the small machines moving up and down the rows of the vineyards, checking each separate fruit. "Are you aware as to why it's mostly fully automated?" The caretaker shook her head, "Surprisingly enough the wine is quite addictive with its quantities and some of the races that _used_ to work these vineyards often couldn't stop themselves from sampling it's qualities after having just a taste of the rich juices of the fruit."

"What is the fruit called?"

"It has other names but it's called golden honey. Making honey wine or gold wine, and I do mean gold, not a cheap yellow. It's very thick and heavy, i've had one glass before and it's quite a treat." Kakarot kept walking with Chi-Chi who saw the small almost homely luxuries. A small shed and a gazebo style building with hammocks, benches and pillows. The obvious comforts of an elite lifestyle showing off their partial vanity and status.

"The fruit is very delicate and if harvested too soon or too late can drastically cut the quality of such a drink. With these automated systems we can make high quality golden honey without too much loss." Kakarot rounded to a small dock. One could see the current that pushed against the stone supports holding up a wooden walkway that went almost thirty feet out of the near hundred foot spanning river.

It actually looked serene, a complete opposite of the harshness of Vegeta-sei. "How did this place remain like this?" Chi-Chi asked Kakarot who was surprised by her question. "Wouldn't you have fought over it endlessly? I mean you did share it with another race that you two were at war with? How did this river remain so untouched?"

Kakarot chuckled slightly, "I could understand why that might seem surprising. But even as saiyans we knew what was valuable and with the strongest saiyan keeping other saiyans in line the water's here were defended savagely by our people. Even if we are saiyans we can't survive without water and every attempt our old enemies the Tuffles made on this point were driven back time and time again. Perhaps they intended on poisoning it in a last ditch effort but our ancestors never game them such a chance. It established necessary rationing and basic agriculture on our world until we were given access to the technology of the tuffles and gained space flight."

"Hm," She said looking at the waters for a moment.

"Care to take a swim?"

"What?" She replied looking back at him with smile, "You heard me, a swim. The water's always warm and I feel like diving in and I want to know if you'd like to join me?"

"It's alright, I really don't want to swim." She told him, she'd much rather just get settled in and set up in her room and begin thinking about dinner. Counting on Kakarot to do that would be asking a bit much.

Kakarot put an arm around her waist. "Can you swim?" That old playful tone returning.

"I can swim." She sighed, "I can fly remember? I can easily swim."

"Then how about a race." He countered releasing her back and walking forwards. Grabbing his armor he pulled it up and over his shoulders, then without shame stripped off his spandex and boots tossing them on the dock. His tail swishing behind him as Kakarot walked buck naked in front of Chi-Chi.

Her face flushed red and she looked away as Kakarot looked over his shoulder at her. "What's the problem, you didn't mind back in that cold shower."

Flaring her nose she looked squarely at his grinning face. "For your information, that was way different. You stunk like a shithole and I had to clean your sorry but in order to keep myself breathing."

"Maybe, but I know you really don't have a trouble with being around saiyans. So why are you getting so flustered around me. You're quite used to me aren't you?"

Crossing her arms over her chest Chi-Chi glared at him, "If by used to you, you mean totally annoying and somewhat aggravating to my daily schedule then yes I am quite _used to_ you." Kakarot had gotten better, since they had come back from their mission. But he wasn't at all like another saiyan she knew.

"Ouch." Kakarot said turning around and putting a hand over his heart acting like he was hurt. Yet it didn't feel as fun as he thought.

 _Like going through the motions._

Chi-Chi's eyes looked down for a second then she turned away in a flash. But it had been too late, she had seen _everything_ and no doubt Kakarot saw her face turn more red. Not that she hadn't seen him in the nude before but not at this close of a distance. "You have no manners!" She shouted at him though she refused to look back at him.

Kakarot's smirk faded as he saw Chi-Chi turn away from him. He walked back up to her from behind, the black eyes of the son of Bardock showing a shifting emotion in the once playful and carefree expression that danced on them a month or so ago. One might call it maturity or responsibility.

It however was neither of those two things. "Chi-Chi," His voice changing to tired one. "Will you take a swim with me?"

She missed his shift in tone. "Why? Expecting me to strip and jump into the water just because you tell me too?" Snapping back at him, what was up with him today? He was acting much different than usual and it was just irritating.

"Chi-Chi… are you aware why you and I were sent out here?"

She paused, the once building agitation fell flat. Her face looking over her shoulder at Kakarot. "Chi-Chi… this isn't some reward for you and I. My father sent us here because he wants us out of his way. He wants me and you to get out of his hair and stop causing problems for him." His tone was almost defeated as he leaned against the railing his eyes looking down towards the ground. "My father is picking my brother to succeed the family, meaning all that I did on the purge assignment, saving you, enduring that fucking cannon to my back. It was all meaningless…" He spat out but his words were a bit quick and he looked up at Chi-Chi. "Not that I regret doing it and saving you. I didn't want you to die."

Letting his head fall back down towards the ground. "I thought my father would give me a chance, that I would have the option of fighting my brother and earning the right to stand as the house's fighter for the elite gathering in a few months… but of course I can't. My older brother, who is just as lazy, a womanizer, a gambler, and complete fucking waste gets a free pass to taking over my families house because my dad still sees me as a young child!" It hurt to say those words aloud.

Imaging that he'd not be picked was one thing, but he wasn't even given a chance! _Not a single chance!_ Just that alone was painful, "Didn't I prove myself? Wasn't what I did enough to show him I deserve that chance?"

It was an odd sight for her as she looked into the face of Kakarot, the way he seemed to be getting emotional over this apparent dismissal that she had no idea of. She had just thought it a way for Bardock to keep his sons apart and focus on one of them at a time.

If what Kakarot was telling her was true this was actually a massive blow to his pride and honor. While Kakarot never displayed it openly and often acted so lazy in his mannerisms one might mistake him for not caring for much about anything. But Kakarot did feel things and if he didn't care about his pride or saiyan nature there wouldn't have been many of the exchanges between the two of them.

Giving in to the pain and allowing Chi-Chi to carry him to a rejuvenation chamber was a small glimpse of it too her.

Then going through great lengths to save her and find her. Crawling through shit wasn't something a saiyan did, but he had in order to make sure she was alive and unharmed. It was humiliating, and the relief she saw in his face after discovering that she was alive and well finally showed. The way he had hugged her and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he wouldn't return home and face his father as a failure.

Then taking that massive blast by that cannon and gaining power only showed further desire to progress, take risks and do what was needed as a true saiyan.

Perhaps in his own mind he was starting to become more of a man and take charge of some aspects of his life and not act as if things were as carefree as he once believed. This wasn't some minor thing to him, it was an immense honor to become the successor to his house and the simple fact that he was so easily overlooked by his father would cast doubts in his direction, and cause many to question him. Although he would remain an elite, there was never a guarantee that his brother could not remove that title from him.

They weren't exactly the closest of brothers with their wildly different personalities. Who also was going to say that things couldn't change down the road?

For saiyan society that was always in question.

"This is a punishment?" She replied and Kakarot just clenched his fists and bit into his bottom lip. "If this is to punish you, then why did they send me?"

"You really don't know?" Kakarot said incredulously, looking as if she were having a laugh at him. But Chi-Chi didn't see why her presence would be a punishment. "Because of what you did with Paragus's son, you almost dishonored my father and insulted Paragus. Though i'm sure you didn't realize it, afterall you were under no obligations on the second time and the first which I found out later was a request from my mother, but even still you sit openly with another house and since you are not a saiyan as well raises into question your loyalties and humiliates Paragus because his son was seen at the beck and call of a caretaker…. Which brings me to another question."

She could guess what that would be.

"Why was I with Broly?" Her brown eyes noticing as his head dipped slightly. "Why? Because he's a friend."

"A friend?" Kakarot said his lip pulling back in a mixture of shock and disgust. "How and why?"

Chi-Chi tossed her hair back as she gave Kakarot a hard stare right back. "Because I befriend him if I want, Broly's nice to me and there's nothing saying that I can't have friends. If another saiyan likes me why would that bother you?"

Bother him? It angered him, "He knows that you are our caretaker, so what reason would he have to be around you?" There was a fine line between him bumping into Chi-Chi, but there was a fair difference between the two of them spending time together.

"I don't know Kakarot, maybe because we share common interests and he wanted to enjoy some new foods that I showed him. Why do you saiyans always have to blow everything out of proportion!" She threw her hands up in the air as she released a frustrated grunt.

"And what would've happened had Paragus killed you? Would it have been blown out of proportion then, because he sure as hell could have." Kakarot reminded her with a snort.

"I'm just a _slave_ what does me dying to Paragus matter?" Chi-Chi sent back at him.

 _Just a slave? Was that really all she was?_

There was something more about her, sure his father wasn't happy about her being with Broly… so why was he equally angered by it? Chi-Chi didn't belong to him and nor was she a saiyan. But what was the reason he found this angering to him? Why did the idea bother him so much?

He did enjoy her company, more than the other caretakers. Nevah was quiet and subservient, a good worker and loyal while Viv was a bit more wild but found her humors and being more feminine and teasing. Leaving Chi-Chi as the odd one out of the three. Spirited and bold, unflinching in her own way, the way she tolerated his antics and fought back. Refusing to be intimidated or back down from him or even his father.

 _Why?_

As the moment turned into a few minutes Chi-Chi watched the visible conflict in Kakarot's face. Where was the quip back at her? Was he just angry for the sake of being angry?

It took another five minutes for Kakarot to finally speak, "You aren't just a slave Chi-Chi." His black eyes now giving her his full attention.

Broly had said the same thing to her…

"If that were all you were, do you think I would've done all that for you? That I would swim through a river of shit and let you get away with everything. Because if you were a true slave I wouldn't care about your opinions, I wouldn't-" He stopped himself before he said. "Nevermind." Shaking his head he waved her off. "Go do what you want just forget it." _Before he said something that went too far._

Yet the reason he found Chi-Chi so interesting was also the reason she moved in front of him, not letting him leave. "You wouldn't what?" Pushing her face up towards his, "Finish what you were going to say." Her hands were on her hips as she refused to break eye contact with him.

"What does it matter." His eyes looking away from her. Just having her staring at him as he tried to say something he didn't want to really admit.

In the short time around Kakarot she had learned to pick up on his habits, as all saiyans were creatures of habit. Having mannerisms, speech and other ways of how they were going to express themselves. "I don't know what I wanted to say, just drop it."

"It doesn't work like that with me and you know that. You said if I was just a slave you wouldn't have done all that you did for me, so tell me why. If it wasn't fear from your father or your own pride why did you do it."

 _That was the question pounding inside of his own head._ This female, there was just something about her. Why she was different from the rest and it's reason he… he _What did he feel?_

"I enjoy your company or… or I don't know okay!" He finally said angrily his face looking back at her. There was more to it… but he couldn't express that. Kakarot had more things rolling around in his head that just Chi-Chi. "I need to think…"

Without waiting for her this time he jumped into the air and dove into the water, vanishing beneath the current as Kakarot struggled to comprehend what was going on with him. Why did he care so much, even if his father was irritated by it he'd never thought to care about it before. Maybe he'd just been hit too hard and the fact that his father had exiled him away had just made him think and speak to quickly.

Whatever it was he just didn't like the fact that Chi-Chi said Broly was her friend? That she actually liked him? Mentally he slapped himself to regain his thoughts and deciding a nice long swim might get his mind off of her.

He needed just to be alone and have some quiet…

[***]

It rolled late into the evening when Kakarot finally had enough time to just clear his head. Though as he redressed only in his spandex he could tell that the lone caretaker was not inside the house. She was outside as the lights were not on as the partial dark phase of the evening rolled through the area. A low sunset and sunrise coming and going simultaneously.

Of course he hadn't been able to wholly flush his mind out, but the quiet had done him some good. Approaching the side staircase leading to a large balcony attached to the house Kakarot immediately picked up the smell of something. It was unmistakable, "Golden Honey…" It was like smelling a symphony of fresh fruit all at once, salivating the taste buds and making his mind already heavy with thoughts of tasting that delicacy. One glass was enough to put his father down, hell it could buzz his whole family.

Approaching up from the side he looked over and saw Chi-Chi sitting back in a reclining long patio chair. Wearing her evening clothes but no socks, shoes, and her hair was undone she looked like a woman resting in a piece of luxury. Not a caretaker as beside her sat a freshly opened bottle was in the chair and a barely touched glass of pure sin was beside her. But even Kakarot could see the faint lip marks on the edges of the glass.

"You had to try it didn't you?" Kakarot cracked a smirk as Chi-Chi looked at him her face showing a full red line from cheek to cheek. A smile across her face, _Yep she was completely toasted already._ "Like it?"

"Uhhh huhhh." She replied, "Sooo where did yaa goo?" Asking as obviously her mind was blanking out some very key points of their day.

"You won't remember anyway." A small feeling of relief came with not having to deal with explaining himself to her, though why he had to in the first place still eluded him.

Chi-Chi giggled, "I remember things!" She said happily as Kakarot took a seat beside her figuring this might be a bit entertaining and after the day he'd already had why not have a good drink while he was out.

Grabbing the glass he let the faintest drop touch his tongue and before he let the drink touch the table he felt warm all over. A content sigh escaped as he licked his lips and laid back in his seat. Chi-Chi had opened a fifty thousand credit bottle of golden honey… he figured that it wouldn't be good to let it go to waste. Not that the building they owned produced the rare wine but, it wasn't something that was drank so freely and his father hadn't told he couldn't.

 _So fuck it._

The two settled into a quiet peace but the saiyan felt the human's eyes on him as he looked at her. She had a little grin on her face as she looked at him. "Did I ever tell you that you're cute when you have the little grin on your face?"

"No," he laughed feeling the warmth of the alcohol running through him. "You often don't like a lot of things about me."

"You're just too grabby, you gotta be nice to a lady." She chided him and he looked back up into the purple sky. "Do you not think i'm a lady?" Her lower lip pushing outwards into an overly pathetic pout.

"I do, why? Do you not think so?"

She flopped onto the chair laying on her stomach, "Not always… I just couldn't take it." She sounded depressed and hurt as she stared back at the river from where they were sitting. "I just wanted to be a princess… I never wanted to be like I was."

"What do you mean 'like you were'?" Kakarot asked still looking up at the sky, tucking his arms behind his head.

"I was a bad person. I was like you."

His eyebrow raised as his head rolled to the side. "What? How were you ever like me?" She must've been really drunk to go off spouting nonsense like this.

Chi-Chi lay quiet for a minute as she just looked away, her body completely limp and almost made Kakarot think she had passed out, though she spoke again quietly. "I was…"

 **(Chi-Chi's past begins next chapter)**

 **R &R**

 **What do you expect to happen?**

 **Kerghan**


	15. Perception

**Chapter 15: Perception**

 **A/N: I hope some of you are still enjoying it. Seems to be a fair bit of Boly/Chi-Chi bias when it comes to my writing. Please be patient, it'll all be worthwhile... somewhere.**

Driving her leg in a long sweeping kick she knocked one man off the car they were driving in and sent them into the air. The heavy panicked scream falling silent as they slammed into the ground. It was quite satisfying, there wasn't anything quite like it.

A pistol was whipped around and fired aimlessly as she slid back from her perch, on the back of dirty sports utility vehicle. Swinging on the side using the former spare tire rack on the rear as they continued to fire at her.

The glass shattering out the back as they struggled to catch sight of her. Fishtailing in an attempt to shake her off as she was rocked and banged against the edge. Her legs almost skimming the moving pavement as she held on.

"Just shoot her already!"

"I can't! The damn bitch won't stay still!" Two more were in the back seat, both of them trying to grab at their weapons loaded up in the back but with the heavy car swerving around trying to shake their attacker off there was little chance that they could reach them.

A hand smashed through the side window as the female attacker used the heavy bar attached to the rear of the vehicle to keep herself attached with one of her feet hooked into it. Grabbing one of the men inside.

Panicked screams erupted as he was pulled through the broken glass and tossed outside, his body impacting on the concrete as he bounced and rolled a heavy spurt of red blood covering the ground.

Another barrage of bullets hit the rear of the door and hit the pin holding their attacker on by sheer luck. It snapped and the image of her disappeared. Only the heavy banging of metal and concrete filled the air as they saw a roughly scratched up and bloody woman now laying in the street.

Hitting the ground with her fists causing the concrete to crack. Her eyes strained and body just as shaking, rage was trembling from her very core as she watched the car begin to speed further and further away.

 _Not… That Easy!_ Her rough and bleeding fingers gripped the bent and mangled steel frame in her fingers as she rose upwards. Holding the bent triangle above her head she focused and remembered another weapon she had used before.

 _One chance, don't screw this up!_

Bracing her legs she arched her back with both hands on either side of the metal blade and with every ounce of emotion pouring from her body threw it forwards. A deep guttural yell as she staggered forwards as the spinning triangle launched from her hands like a massive boomerang.

Almost collapsing from the effort she landed on her knees coughing as she looked up and watched it spin towards her target.

Like in slow motion her brown eyes fixed on the rotations. Though the car was speeding away over seventy miles and hour it wasn't faster than the near vertical style helicopter blade coming for it. The forty pounds of steel hit the back bumper and imbedded itself into the back of the car.

Nearly buckling the rear suspension as the car jolted to one side causing the driver to lose control. Smacking into a center median, fishtailing as the metal weapon dug into the ground and snagged hard on a metal strip in the ground. The car flipped backwards, hanging in the air for a moment before slamming down into the ground with a resounding thud. The top of the cab nearly caving in but bowed just enough to spare those inside from the effects of the crash.

Struggling to get to her feet again, she staggered forwards. Holding her stomach as she could feel the broken ribs already but she wasn't going to quit. _I've come to far! Endured too much!_ Her limbs were on fire as she made her way forwards in a half limp, half jog.

She had to see him dead, it wouldn't be over until he was dead. There would be peace when he was dead! Those thoughts kept her moving forwards, through the pain as blood ran down from her thigh and onto her knee. Her mangled clothes exposing the harsh scratches from her fall.

Black hair blocked her view but she ignored it almost refusing to blink as she came closer to her goal, step by step. With each heavy labored breath the attacker neared her destination but as she reached within a hundred yards she watched as two of the doors were pushed open. The driver's side door creaked and fell off. The passenger side door remained attached as two figures pulled themselves from the wreckage.

A balding middle aged man with obviously torn and battered body armor, his hands were littered with cuts and his face was bloody. An MP-5 submachine gun clattering on the ground like a cane as he tried to get up.

The other, a younger man, jet black hair that fell around the back of his neck. A rich brown leather bomber jacket just as beat up as he was as blood fell from lacerations by his face. The visible broken nose and heavy wheezing escaping from his mouth as the he crawled through the broken glass.

Swiveling one of their heads to the side the bald man noticed the limping figure approaching them. Fear swelled up in his throat, as he watched that she devil still coming after them. "Fucking bitch, why won't you just give up!" He spat out blood from his lips as he staggered to one side. His shoulder pushing into the concrete median as he struggled to use it is an anchor to get up. As only one of his legs were capable of pushing him up. Yet she came closer as he looked up.

Those brown eyes were seeing nothing but red, he didn't know where this devil had come from but she hadn't stopped chasing them for a week. If she wasn't bleeding red blood he'd swear she was one of those damn alien sonsabitches that nearly destroyed the world.

Nearly fifty yards away he trained up the side of his weapon. He didn't have the strength to shoulder it. Bracing it against his hip he squeezed off some rounds in the vain hope that she might stop.

The rounds snapped all around, one passing by her hair as it snapped backwards. Another stuck the woman's leg. A graze but she winced as blood escaped from the wound as she forced herself forwards.

Struggling to reload his weapon as he dug around with his numb arm attempting to grasp the top of his magazine from his body armor. The panic setting in as his empty mag clattered to the ground along with the thuds of feet against the ground as a new presence came closer and closer.

His teeth clenched together as he rocked back the slide and chambered a new round his fingers finding the grip and clenched the trigger as a spray of fresh automatic fire-

Ripped into his stomach as the she devil had reached him. She had twisted the gun into him at the last possible second. Blood spurted free as the weapon's trigger locked in and thirty rounds ripped into his unprotected groin and waist.

A gurgle escaped his lips as blood spat from his mouth, covering his attacker with a thin red line of red blood as he began to slump downwards. Before the racking tremors took over the man's eyes rolled back into his head dying in a pool of his own blood.

One body fell into the ground but the pursuer did not stop, pushing past she watched the man in the brown leather jacket fall over one of the concrete walls. Refusing to get slaughtered he kept going as the sand and dirt surrounding him offered little protection or concealment.

His head turning to see the woman falling into the ground from the median. Watching the heavy breathes come up as she began to rise upwards. _She can't be fucking human!_

"Get back you fucking bitch!" He cried drawing a revolver from his jacket and fired a round at her. But it went wide and struck the median several feet to her side.

If it was meant to intimidate her, it failed as her body began to move forwards yet again. His thumb cocked back the hammer again as he lined up another shot.

The flash zipped by her hitting the ground a foot to her right. The concussion from the car, the blood blocking his vision, the once easy shot for him was hindered by pain, fear, and panic. The third missed, the fourth snapped a small locket of hair from her loose arm length hair. The fifth grazed her arm but nothing as she was almost upon him.

Eyes were screaming a form of pure anger as he clicked the final round but as it aimed almost pointblank the hammer clicked and… nothing.

A dud.

Brown eyes watched as the woman's small hands reached out and grabbed him by the jacket lifting him up off the ground. "You. Will. Pay!" She screamed before slamming him down into the ground. His entire back burned in pain as he slammed down into the ground.

Holding his jacket she drove one knee into his stomach. The other one into just to the side, "Tell me to stop! Beg for me to stop you fucking piece of shit!" Her voice breaking as she pulled back her fist ready to deliver a massive blow.

So long, she had been waiting for so long! Now she would finally-

"... Is that… you my little Ox bride?" His voice shifting to shocked surprise. The face behind those black locks. Those trembling brown eyes, how could he forget them. "Did you come… back just for me Chi-Chi?" That soft suave tone making Chi-Chi shake.

The same one that had haunted her dreams, that terrified her and brought her the greatest of pain she had felt physically made her fist begin to lose its iron grip.

...

 _Flashes of a long night, a scared twelve year old girl all alone and surrounded by death was 'captured' by a group of roving bandits. She was to be his bride for a single night and of course taking her into the backseat of a car he did the unspeakable to this little girl._

 _Too scared to move as a knife was pushed into her throat while this same man with his white teeth, short cut black hair and jacket ripped her clothes off and defiled her._

 _And he kept her for several weeks. Sometimes raping her other times coercing the broken girl into the act willingly._

 _His little Ox Bride, His Chi-Chi._

 _It had taken all her courage one night to flee breaking into the forest well before anyone had seen her flee._

 _These nightmares never left her, waking up screaming that she might be trapped in his clutches once again. But she wasn't… she hadn't been._

An old man had found her crying miserably in the woods. Despite her fears and biting and scratching at him he just held her and said it was alright. His white beard and orange clothes, a smile on his face became her new pseudo father.

He taught her how to become strong, giving her the inner power to become greater than she had ever imagined.

" _That's it Chi-Chi. I know you can do it."_ The man she dubbed Grandpa. But went by the name Gohan to everyone else. This old man who owed her nothing had become her savior. He gave her everything for years as she grew up.

But despite the life she could have out here in the peaceful woods under his tutelage and guidance. Teaching her the way of martial arts, something she had only just started to do with her mother and father. Developing her fight skills for hours, punching kicking until she could break a young sapling with one strike.

Where she would spend hours swimming upstream a fast moving river until her lungs burned. Then come home to their small shack in the woods and cook dinner for the two of them. With her limited supplies and Gohan's knowledge she became quite the little cook.

They shared good times and he did everything to help her overcome her trauma. Telling her that it wasn't her fault, that her parents wouldn't blame her and neither did he.

" _There are just evil people out there Chi-Chi, they are the worst of us all but they were not the ones who caused them to become what they were. The purging of this world stopped years ago and this quiet peace has become grounds for the filth to run rampant and sow panic. But do not look to vengeance because vengeance consumes it, it envelopes our beings changing what we are and leads us to places that we can not escape from."_

But that never satisfied her.

" _Evil is evil, perpetuating more evil will never restore what was taken. It is why I do not want you to go, your father and mother would never want to see you consumed by these feelings of anger. Because anger will satisfy you in the short term. Anger eventually burns out faster than this."_

He had pointed to his heart, because that is where all of one's strength truly came from. Anger was not a substance or material. Emotions, they were simple emotions. They did not always linger on forever.

" _Fear does not always stay, unease, happiness, sadness, all of them will be a part of you but they will not define you child. Don't let the man who hurt you take everything from you. You can still be happy, you can still…"_

Chi-Chi had tuned him out back then. There was nothing that Gohan could say to her that would change her mind. Revenge was the only thing that mattered, inside she had convinced herself of only one truth. That once she killed her personal demon she could finally be free of him, knowing that he would never touch her or anyone!

That was all that truly mattered to her. Then her nightmares would stop, then she could be free.

It was why one day she left Gohan's home and spent a year looking for one man. Searching through the ruins that existed after the alien attack that had suddenly and almost magically stopped. They had packed up and left in a flash and no one knew why.

But her diligence had paid off, she had caught sight of him in one of the small shanty towns that wasn't too far from where she had lost her parents. Apparently these were his hunting grounds for girls such as her that were still in abundance.

Once she had him however, she went after him. Which all led to this moment. Years of training, mental preparation and now she how had him… but

But…

….

Chi-Chi had believed that she was ready for this, that she could overcome her past fears and move forwards. She'd done so much already, she'd beaten so many people, killed so many more just to get where she was right now.

But she hesitated, _Why?_

"Did my little Ox bride come back just for this?" Her nightmare spoke to her. "You've become so beautiful my little ox. If I had known this was you I wouldn't have done this." His one hand moved and touched her side and she completely froze.

It was the monster that had taken so much from her and his iron grip on her mind was still there.

"I forgive you, don't worry I'm not mad at you."

 _Move! Hit him! Do something!_ Her mind was screaming in a rage but her body just would not go, it could not break free. Those nights as a scared little girl were helpless against him, her vulnerable body taken advantage of again and again. Becoming nothing more than a quivering mass that bent to anyone's whims, the fear of so much pain and death had come far too fast and overloaded her young mind.

The sheer panic gripped her once dogged determination as she stared into his eyes felt him touching her. She felt the tears burning in her eyes, as she just couldn't do it!

Killing and hurting so many people only to watch her falter at the last hurdle.

"Shh shh, don't cry my little Ox, I'll make sure that you are taken care of. You don't have to be afraid I _promise."_

Then Chi-Chi felt it, an burning pain as she looked down and saw a small knife stuck into her stomach. The blood leaked around the wound as his fingers clutched the blade.

How she remembered the blood, how many nights she had been left bleeding because of this cruel man. He had stabbed her like he had done many times before.

 _Crack!_ Bone and bone collided together the man's head bouncing off the dirt and sand. Chi-Chi's fist had crashed into his face, the cracking of his skull stunned both. She had struck out without even thinking, the blade in her stomach all but a burning irritation as she began throwing down blow after blow. Each one more wild but more powerful as she braced with her other arm grabbing his collar and pulling him up so she could hit him again and again and Again! AND AGAIN!

Her tears broke into a howling warcry as she slammed her fists down turning his once handsome features inwards, breaking the skin down to almost her bare knuckled bones. Hitting him dulled the pain until she had inverted his face.

Blood covered her hand as she drove her once wild fist into a mess of brain and blood. Her eyes seeing through her own haze as the truth that the devil that had taken so much from her was dead.

And she had killed him, so brutally and with nothing but the fire's of hatred that had kept her going all this time. Chi-Chi's body collapsed, there was nothing else in her tank to keep her going, everything she had done up to this point in her life had been to exact her revenge against the devil who now lay dead. She remained on her side the knife still sticking out from her stomach as she just laid on her side.

The minor aches and pains amplifying her misery, but she did not feel anything else. Just the quiet as she stared at the mangled corpse next to her.

All of the anger and rage she had built up now had no purpose, there wasn't anything left for her to feel except the cool breeze as her body was ready to finally rest. She could face her parents now, they wouldn't be ashamed of her. They would see her do what had to be done, and right the wrong of her disobedience.

Had she never gone back this never would've happened. Chi-Chi should've just listened and did what they had asked and not of run back after them.

 _Just a stupid girl._

But it could finally be over right? She would slip quietly into the afterlife and know that they would be waiting there for her.

Slipping out of consciousness Chi-Chi couldn't remember what really happened next. Only the sound of a heavy revving motorcycle. The smell of diesel filled her nose stirring her mind but not her body. She didn't care what happened to her anymore. Her body was numb as was her heart.

"Well, well, looks like Mister I'm too good for my own britches fancy pants who can't handle a little launch is finally dead!" A woman laughed as the sounds of spurred cowboy boots clacked on the ground. "Such a damn shame you got killed, I'd have loved to put little uzi up your ass and fire it myself but finding your face turned into mashed potatoes won't hurt me none. But let's see if you got my little souvenir from last time we met."

Heavy footsteps came closer along with an amused laugh as someone stepped over her and looked down at the mangled body. The ruffling of his clothes as someone searched for something came and went as the woman snorted.

"The hell did that bastard…" She stopped talking clearly finding what she was looking for. "You used my blade on another woman? Oh that's just fucking low Miguel, I thought you promised you were going to shove that blade inside of me. Now I'm god damn hurt."

"Hnnng." Escaped Chi-Chi's mouth as the blade was pulled out from her stomach.

"Oi! You alive?" The voice said noticing the soft whimper. It knelt down beside her, "Come on you hard nosed bitch answer me." The crass voice shouted as she slapped Chi-Chi's face.

"Ahhh haaa" She breathed out her eyes struggling to even open but she couldn't. There was no energy inside of her, no way for her to call out beyond breathing.

"Heh, I got yah now. Rest easy good ol' Launch will get you out of here." Chi-Chi felt herself being hoisted up and then… nothing.

…

Kakarot stared at Chi-Chi as she recounted her tale taking a moment to finally stop speaking. The smell of painful tears quickly filled his nose, her body shrinking and curling upwards, finding that same terrified girl once again to be alive and well inside of her.

Those past actions making more sense to the saiyan than they had before, all of it telling him a piece of her story. But he wasn't entirely sure he entirely believed her. Standing up from where he was once sitting he came over to Chi-Chi's side. Her brown eyes watching him as he brought his hand down to her stomach. She didn't try and fight him she didn't even care right now.

Smoothing up her spandex covering the saiyan's black eyes roamed over her form and put a hand over her stomach. As he moved his hand he felt it, the injury wasn't visible even to his eyes but with his hand he felt them. The softness of her skin held an ever so slight bump, a minor blemish that gave him the truth of her story.

"Didn't expect it did you?"

Lifting his head towards her own Kakarot saw the way she looked at him. "No, I wasn't." Kakarot admitted pushing down her clothes he brought his other hand to her face. In his mind she had always been so strong, so hard nosed and firey that nothing could dissuade her from doing anything. As his thumb softly stroked under her eye. "You are remarkable." There was nod of approval and it showed on his face.

"I'm only that way because of all the training I used to get simple revenge." Chi-Chi looked away from her, "I forgot everything that my grandpa tried to teach me… I still wasn't strong enough to overcome him when I should have." Her eyes closed, the fresh memories of her nightmare that she had long kept hidden and buried were being exposed. "I hate what I did now… I shouldn't have gone after him."

"No… you did what was right Chi-Chi, you righted the wrong. Do not feel pity for him, only someone truly weak would abuse a child for their own desires. We saiyans do not delight in torture, in scaring those we fight against. Remember how you felt when you killed him, and hold onto that feeling of rage and euphoria. It is how we saiyans feel everytime we fight, that rush of conquering those weaker than you to standing on the same feet as those who are just as strong." There was nothing greater to a saiyan, Kakarot had felt similar rushes to what Chi-Chi had just told him.

"You don't understand!" Chi-Chi shouted into the fabric of her chair. Swinging her head back and forth as she couldn't accept that answer. "I shouldn't have killed anyone. I became just as evil as him. I let myself turn into the thing I hated the most."

"That is not what I see." Kakarot told her his other hand moving to her neck as he now sat on the same chair as her. Turning her face to look at him he watched the crystal rivers that slowly trickled down from her face. _There is so much pain. For such a race I can't imagine that she endured and hid it so well._

"I know what I am!" She shouted as Kakarot lifted her up, suspended by his arms she was being forced to look at Kakarot. Her eyes were burning, as the pure alcohol undid her well crafted demeanor. Hiding her pain and disgrace was impossible when the mind was weakened and inhibitions lowered. "Just a dumb girl who wound up being raped because she was just too stupid to do what her parents told her to do. I was supposed to be a princess, I was raised so much better than everyone else and look at what it brought me!"

Kakarot held her face in his hands, seeing this _side_ of Chi-Chi was making him angry. Not at her but at her damn planet, who could ruin such glorious potential, such a beautiful woman and talented being did not deserve the past that she was given. As saiyans all other saiyans had value, even if it was minor, they were one people and had earned their place in this universe.

Never would another saiyan do such a thing, the idea was insane to their own people. _But clearly Chi-Chi's race of humans are still quite backwards._ The way they apparently idolized beauty and commodities from what he viewed in the human city around Capsule Corp. The Scientist Bulma Briefs was seen as some sort of Pedestal of Achievement.

While blue hair had brains she had none of the allure a true woman. A saiyan woman, one with heart, fire, and a physical nature to take on a saiyan in a fight even if she would lose. It wouldn't deter her, she'd still fight.

Seeing with how she always tried to challenge him, his father, and mother. Never taking a backseat and people about her opinion. Right or wrong, she had her reasons and while rarely would he agree he could still respect her.

"You are not that Chi-Chi." Kakarot's words not echoing any lie or wavering in how he told her how he felt.

She looked into his face and she clutched his shoulders. "Then what am I if you are just so damn smart huh? What do you really know about me? I've just been nothing more than eye candy and a cook to you." Chi-Chi's face was red from anger as she was almost spitting into his face.

"A strong woman, one whom I once believed cherished life for some mistaken fool reason but now I see that it was because of some mistaken guilt for what you did to a man who had harmed you. You are not just eye candy to me, you are radiant when you are alone. I've seen the way you are when you tend to the garden or have a moment to yourself when you don't notice that I am around." Kakarot's hands moved to hold her back softly. His breathing was heavier, his entire body warmer as he held her very close to him, her pulse, her shifting scent. It was mixing with the honey flowing through his blood.

She laughed, "Hah! You think that's why i'm upset because I killed him. It wasn't killing them that upset me, I don't wish I had killed him now looking back, I could've crippled him or made him lame but that's not what I was talking about. I hate how I was dumb but that only led to what I became."

"There is more?" Kakarot asked as Chi-Chi smugly snorted and nodded.

"I was saved by a woman named Launch, healed by her twin and given a new lease on life where I didn't care about anything."

Kakarot relaxed as Chi-Chi grabbed the glass of golden honey and took another sip, if she was going to delve deeper she wanted to be a little bit more drunk so that she might forget.

"What does that matter?" What would her being saved have changed other than her being where she was right now.

"It matters because for those years until you saiyans and other aliens appeared again to find value in our little world I became that monster that I wanted to destroy with all of my heart. The only thing I had wanted was to inflict pain and misery upon him and that's what I taught my own world with Launch at my side... " She gave him a weird grin, "You could say I was quite saiyan… just like you."

 **(To be continued Part 2)**

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	16. Confession

**Chapter 16: Confession**

 **A/N: Here it is folks, time to really get this story started. Now is where everything else is but an appetizer to what is to come now.**

One of the slum towns that existed in the bombed and devastated landscape of the east. Even years after the disappearance of their alien attackers there was still a cut throat style world for at least half of the planet. Trading and bartering had become the mainstay of most, with money having an even greater value as those who wished to get out and restart their lives would require substantial funds to get back to a _liveable_ income.

Normalcy was still a long way from returning and created a haven for all of the wrong types of people. Anyone looking to just make an honest living during this chaos found themselves often forced to steal just to survive. With some assistance-but never enough- from the remnants of the other part of the planet this only further alienated and isolated more and more people.

Buildings constructed of sheet metal, brick, stone, and salvaged cart parts were common place. Entire families sharing what would normally be a single room in a modern home was a luxury. The access to capsule houses were extremely sought after and often could lead to very heated confrontations between those who had and those who _wanted._

Most people walked around with weapons or makeshift zip guns as there was no real organized law enforcement. The few sheriffs and lawmen that attempted to keep the peace were never in enough force and never in the right place with those speeding around on working vehicles.

The slum town of escape point was just another long line of sprung up towns bordering the super highway. Gathered by a small dessicated ruins of what were once buildings as the highest sign of luxury. The world seeming to have taken nearly a hundred year backpedal.

But as the people of this town seemingly back in the late 1800's of an old western style of living were greeted in the morning by the sound of a roaring harley coming towards the town. With no real foliage in the area and the farmland surrounding them mostly used for sustenance by the untrained could hear the approaching storm.

Gripping the throttle to have the engine roar came three wheels. The two attached to the rumbling engine, the third holding onto a sidecar. The faded green army pattern dented and covered in soot and rock as a figure on all fours practically moved forwards. Their face below their nose covered by a yellow bandana, eyes covered by thick pilot goggles to avoid the dust as long curly blonde hair flapped in the wind. Wearing a green tank top and green shorts with brown military boots came the terror of the wastes with her entourage.

Sitting on the rear of the motorcycle strapped in was the twin of the woman in front of her. Their apparel and frames the same, all except her poofy dark blue hair remained much more refined than her sister.

The final addition was of a black haired woman, her face covered with the same apparel. Her body dressed in the same gaudy green but it was a theme. Though unlike the two girls next to her wielding automatic weapons, Blonde Launch carrying a pair of twin uzi's where as Blue Lance held an assault rifle in her hands.

She was the most dangerous of the three in a fight but by far from the most terrifying, Blonde had propensity for violence that was unmatched except for their once alien invaders.

As they roared halfway into the town, Launch cut a hard turn pulling almost seven full donuts in the sand before slamming the front end of the roaring motorcycle in the ground. The people outside tried to move to safety as they were caught unprepared but were quickly halted by a heavy burst of sub machine gun fire used by Launch quickly had people cowering in fear.

Women and children huddled together as men hid behind cover. As Lance dismounted with their newest member Ox. "Uhmm Hello everyone, me and my two sisters here are just looking for all of your money. If you'd be so kind as to give it to us so that we can leave. Thank you." Lance's sweet voice causing many heads to turn and wonder if this was some kind of joke.

Ox just shook her head as Launch flicked her in the ear. "Ow.. Don't do that Launch that hurts." Lance whined grabbing her ear.

"If I've told yah, once, i've told you ten million times sis! Say it like you fucking mean it!" Launch bellowed almost making her blue haired twin feel like a child next to sibling

"But I did mean it." She said meekly to which launch snorted.

"You sounded like you politely asking. We don't ask! We fucking tell them, now watch how a pro does it!"

Swinging both of her guns up into the air. "Now listen here yall dumb, ignorant fucks! If you don't want to piss me off we'll be taking all of your money and anyone who doesn't cough up what they have right now will be given a private audience with these guns of mine. Now you all have three minutes to drop your cash in this here bag."

Ox dropped a heft sized duffle bag onto the ground and unzipped the top revealing already a small amount of cash.

"You ain't the first, nor the last. Now let's fucking go!" Releasing another spurt of gunfire into the air leaving only the clatter of the shell casings and the the clacking of two fresh magazines that Launch punched back into her weapons.

People left without much in ways of arms or help reluctantly obeyed and took out what little money they had and dropped it into the bag. Each one making Launch's grin only widen as she could count with her eyes the few thousand she'd earn from this. _A girl's gotta eat!_

But as Launch and Lance looked over the crowd their newer addition Ox cracked her knuckles with her tattered fighting gloves. She could feel something coming their way.

Her trained eyes looked through her dirty goggles and spotted a billowing dust cloud off in the distance. While normally there would be frequent and horrific dust storms that rolled through the area she could see it being blow outwards from the ground.

Whatever was causing it was not natural and being masked by the oncoming cloud. "Launch we've got company." Was all Ox said.

"Ehhh? Who the fuck is out here, they all know this is my turf." _Technically it isn't but who the fuck is going to tell me otherwise? I've been running this show for nearly three years!_

Those in the town knew what that massive dust storm meant and began to panic even more. Not because it was a worse gang…

But because they knew what was going to happen. Outlaws when they met other outlaws didn't exactly have cordial conversations and exchange pleasantries. People began to scream and flee to their homes, though the sheet metal doors and thin walls of dirt, stone, and wood would be of little impediment to the coming hailstorm of gunfire.

"Looks like… the rats." Ox said with a bitter growl.

Lance covered her mouth. "Oh my, Sis do you think we should call it a day?" Her features showing worry but nothing like her twin.

"Eh fuck em. If they want to fight we'll fight, we have the advantage anyway. Lance go get your big toy out, I think we might need it." Launch snickered gesturing to the motorcycle which Lance did, her hands grasping a large metal tube that was locked between the sidecar and frame.

Despite Lance having a much scrawnier exterior she pulled up a hefty metal tube with a large green spigot rocket end on the front. A Rocket propelled grenade, Moving to take a firing position on her knee as her blue eyes looked down the large iron sights towards nearly five vehicles each one covering the other in a hefty degree of dust between trucks, Suvs, and a large diesel semi. A thick black rat was painted on the front grill of the semi and for added decor other rodent corpses were scattered to the fronts in a grotesque symbolism of their obvious name.

Yet they were advancing headlong into the Sister's and they had rightly earned a reputation as the most violent of gangs out in this post apocalypse landscape. A loudspeaker squawked with a high pitched yell. "You fuckin whore Launch!"

Chuckling, the blonde held up a kind middle finger though he probably could not see it.

"I'm sick of tolerating you bitches in my territory, I swear by the end of the day i'm going to be skull fucking your god damn corpses! Do you hear me bitch! I'm going to make you pay!"

"Well rat boy is mad, guess he doesn't like the fact I superglued his balls to his thighs after drinking. I'd admit that had to of been quite the procedure to get rid of them."

Ox shook her head, "That's a tad cruel." but her face lifted up and revealed her own grin. "I like it, next time you should do his forehead to his crotch."

"Good idea," Launch looked to her twin. "Anyday Lance! If you feel like putting one of those rockets in those bastards."

"Don't rush me!" She complained as her steady aim lined up the target, her finger slowly squeezing the heavy trigger pull backwards. The smallest error and she'd miss… but she didn't miss.

A fwoosh of fire ripped outwards from the backblast as the rocket left the barrel and spun outwards creating four stabilizing fins that spiraled with the projectile. Spiraling through the air and hitting one of the rushing cars headon. The explosion causing one of the trucks to brake hard as a result of the explosion and summarily flipped as the wheels lost traction and rolled several times. The occupants of both either dead or severely injured.

"Alright i'll give em a chase, Lance, Take the 24 and start sniping. Ox you handle any on foot." Launch said jumping onto the motorcycle and pulling out another large caliber sniper rifle and tossed it launch who in turn tossed back the spent rocket launcher. A small pistol attached to Lance's hip she aimed upwards at one of the buildings and with a snap a hook shot upwards like a grapple line and pulled the blue headed woman with a sniper rifle up to the roof.

The occupants inside having no say as the woman spread her legs overtop the dirty surface and laid the rifle down. Her blue eyes reflecting in the scope that began to narrow in on the sight of the blonde woman rushing upwards with her motorcyle and spraying wildly from her uzi at the men in an attempt to break them off…

Which one of the SUV's did snapping towards Launch as she sprayed up one side of the black vehicle as the leader of the rats shouted and demanded that they not pursue and leave her to him. But having watched their fellow comrades die at the hands of this bitch they didn't care.

The cyclist reared around, the side car allowing her to keep her traction going and have access to her cache. Grabbing another clip and racking off another thirty rounds in the direction of her pursuer unknowing that this was her entire plan as she weaved seemingly at random drawing them in a line towards Lance who was looking down her rifle.

The first bang hit the engine block as Launch cut to one side giving a clear shot. The car's radiator billowing out smoke as a second smacked into the passenger's window covering the seat in red blood as the driver attempted to turn. But as he spun around a third round hit through the back headrest and splattered the driver's brains all over the steering wheel.

"Aha ha! That's three already! You've lost half your crew already you pasty rat fucker!" Launch mocked giving him another customary flip off. The semi truck roared down the road as a round impacted with the bullet proof glass.

"Fucking whores and idiots! That's all I have." The leader shouted as he shifted the heavy diesel engine and barreled towards one of the sisters standing openly in the center of the town. Her arms were crossed and he recognized the black haired bitch. "Oh you want to play? Fine we'll play you Ox cunt!"

Black smoke billowed outwards as the heavy lumbering semi made its way towards her. Laying on the truck horn as he smashed through one of the small shacks and went straight at her. Another bullet cracking his side door but doing nothing as he focused on getting some revenge, and smattering this irritation all over his grill would be perfect.

But the woman didn't back down, she braced her feet and as her visage disappeared from the high viewpoint of the driver's cab and he heard the bang as his truck slammed into her.

His foot pushed down on the large pedal and found something sluggish as his speed had dropped. "The hell is going on?" Downshifting gears he hammered down on the accelerator but as he pumped the engine for more horsepower he heard a feminine yell rising up and piercing the bullet proof cabin.

Two hands punched into the front of the engine block finding a perch to hold on as a pair of feet were being shoved through the ground tearing up chunks of earth and sand as she struggled to get a firm hold.

Pushing downwards she alerted the driver that something was very wrong as the front end of the truck began to drag downwards into the ground.

Screaming she pushed back and rocked it just enough to cause the wheel in his hands to rock and him to fall from his seat as the sudden unexpected jerk knocked him from his control.

As the leader of the rats struggled to get control he heard his radio static kick up. "You got one stuck in your front and she's-"

"I fucking know!" The enraged truck driver yelled over the senseless radio chatter.

A hand slammed on top of the front hood as the face of a black haired woman appeared shortly thereafter.

The Rat's leader hit the truck pedal to the floor jostling Ox as she slipped slightly from the heavy lurch. "Oh you want to fucking play bitch? I'll show you!" Roaring back towards the small town with only single focus as he aimed for a large building that was being used as a sniper's perch. "I'll kill two of you at the same fucking time!"

Ox crawled a bit forwards but was met with the heavy jarring slam of a building being slammed into her back as she exploded out the other side. Sand and dust covered his view but he refused to relent as he spun around, the heavy squealing tires as he floored it back towards more of the shack set up and smashed through them using their debris to knock her off and run her over with his ten ton rig.

But still she crawled forwards her hand ripping at the windshield wiper that snapped as she pulled herself forwards. "Just fucking die you bitch!"

Swerving from side to side in order to have her lose her grip, her fingers grasping the slight edges of the truck's hood as her feet swung almost off the front engine housing. Repeating this over and over as Ox's grip almost broke and she swung from the side, her hand grabbing the mirror of the vehicle as he whipped the heavy truck around nearly bucking her off like a rampaging bull.

Finding a small perch on the steps the woman reared back and slammed her fist into the bullet proof glass. Cracking it with one of her heavy blows, her teeth exposed revealing an almost feral snarl as she hit the side again and again until her fist cracked through. Blood began to drip from her cuts on her skin and fingers as she pulled her hand back out again.

"Ox! Get off!"

Without waiting for a reason she let go, hitting the ground into a roll as Launch rolled up beside the truck with her motorcycle and emptied another clip into the side of his door.

Swerving away as the metal door creaked and dented from the onslaught he rolled back around coming to a stop as he lined up with Launch who held up her submachine gun at him. "That's how you want it? Your little piss gun against my truck! Well then bring it on! I'll show you how you-!" The echoing crack came as the front cabin was splattered with blood.

Standing now on the rear of the now stationary truck's back dolly was Lance, her sniper rifle barrel exuding smoke as she put a single armor piercing round through the back end and into the head of the driver.

Launch rolled up beside her other partner who walked towards her, "Heh, nice trick Chi-Chi. You tried to stop a fucking truck with your bare hands." Letting the other woman climb in the sidecar as she slowly headed off towards her twin sister who got off of the truck, her rifle slung over her back.

As they slowed to let her back on she covered her mouth, "Oh dear. I think we made quite a mess." Looking backwards the other two women noted that the blue haired woman was indeed correct.

The entire town was decimated, the leader of the Rats had plowed his semi through everything, buildings, trees, whatever was around. All of the men, women, and children were nothing but roadkill now. Between the exchanges of gunfire and explosives there was nothing these people could do.

Their lives forfeit in the eyes of those with power.

Chi-Chi would like to say this was a rare occurrence, bu no it was all to common and sometimes it was her on the other end of the violence. Not the object of it but it's perpetrator.

The trio of women rode back towards their little home, a capsule house that was tucked away in the mountains. A freshwater stream and plenty of sunlight allowed their eco friendly home to remain mostly self sufficient, using what they got from stealing to go into the few remaining cities and buy what they needed and what they _wanted_ then head back out and do it again.

The sister's didn't care, they killed whomever and whatever was in their way. New gangs would spring up and others would fade in a violent explosion as Launch continued to procure through her connections an arsenal of weaponry.

…

"You make it sound so horrible, by comparison we are billions of times worse. Yet this menial loss of life affects you so much? Why?" Kakarot asked Chi-Chi as she divulged long kept secrets known only to a handful of people. Truthfully, this woman had become a fighter and a warrior for herself.

Nothing was more coveted or respected than a being doing what they could to get stronger, gain power and fight in glorious hand to hand combat. Even if they were weak a saiyan could still respect them, it took courage to stand before a stronger opponent and willingly charge headlong to one's death. This was an incredible feat of self-sacrifice that all saiyans embraced for their world and people.

The second rise of the tuffles years ago had reminded all saiyan warriors that they were not without faults and had made great leaps to improve themselves and absorb technology and science from other races to ensure such a mistake would never be repeated.

But to the woman next to him he could not stop the way he could imagine her standing up for herself. Without that little power armor of hers against dozens of men, taking on machines that were clearly designed to crush her weak human people and without fail did not break.

She was so much more saiyan in his eyes now than ever before, recovering from an injury and gaining incredible power from it. Just as with any saiyan who was mortally wounded increased in strength, she had been humiliated and damaged but what had happened. Just as a saiyan would, she got stronger and went to partake in a fight to avenge her lost honor and had done just that at the cost of her life a second time.

"Don't you get it!" She shouted at him. "How can you not see what the hell he did to me?" The swirling emotions were unraveling her demeanor as she shouted into Kakarot's face. "All of this! He made me into this." Her fingers could not break the skin of his shoulders as her knuckles turned white, she wanted to make her pain go away. Just like she had done before, pretending that everything was fine so long as she used to keep her mask up. To allow herself to be able to just _work_ through her pain, ignoring her past sins and actions.

"A princess turned into nothing more than a killer! I was supposed to be better than that, I was royalty and I was reduced to robbing regular people and killing them for nothing more than fucking pocket change."

"You did what you had too, you survived and thrived because of it." Kakarot told her as she began to tremble with unkempt rage. This tiny creature continued to confuse and impress him, he did not understand her anger. The desire to avenge her family and her honor made sense, so why did she not fully choose to become something more. She could've gotten stronger and dominated her planet, after seeing the so called _earth_ fighters he was less than impressed. The saiyan could see how Chi-Chi could overmatch them in a one on one fight.

"Survive, is that what you think I did? I hurt people, I killed them not because they were my enemies but because I could! I gave the whole world something to share in my misery. That was just one of hundreds if not thousands of times I devolved into something less than human… I was the very thing that killed my own parents and you act like I should be proud of it. That it is something so glorious as a saiyan."

Kakarot snorted, "You are more saiyan than human Chi-Chi, I've been to that little city of your kind. That is nothing that you are and who on your world had the right to judge you?" The way those people almost cowered at a saiyans presence and acted so fearful and skittish around those of his race. They hadn't been on the planet that long and very few of them actually had some measure of a backbone.

Chi-Chi's grip lessened as her face faltered into a depressing smile. "Someone did judge me. They saw me and told me the truth of what I had become."

"Who?" Kakarot pressed wanting to know what being on Chi-Chi's world could have her shaken as she was. The powerful strong willed woman that he knew was undone by harsh words?

"Kami… the guardian of Earth. He who oversaw all of Earth and he came before me one day to judge me…"

…

It hadn't been expected, was there ever going to be a moment where the _God_ of your world would appear and pass judgement over you?

Just another day of killing, stealing, and overall pleasant banditry done by the sisters.

Though it would be no comfort to the dozens of people killed by Launch, Lance and Chi-Chi as they got into another chaotic gunfight. But they didn't care about the bodies, they had been desensitized to it, they didn't feel anything anymore about it.

Launch was stuffing a bag with all kinds of valuables from cash, jewelry, and clothes. Anything that could be pawned off for a quick cash.

"I hadn't imagined this would've been the way this would've occured. While I've seen evil on a far grander scale it didn't come from such noble and virtuous roots."

The voice shocked all of them. Launch whipped back around training both of her weapons on the intruder as Lance held up her rifle and Chi-Chi dropped into a low stance. All three looked in the direction of the sound and as the wind blew the slow clack of a stick hit the ground. A tall figure blackened out began to appear more definitively in shape.

It looked to be a man with a large misshapen head, but as the figure drew closer it was more apparent that this wasn't… human. Twin ears, two protrusions jutting out from it's head and dark green skin with wrinkled sparse features. His eyes were nothing but showing displeasure as a bright white garb became visible along with a blue cloak.

"The hell do you want cucumber?" Launch growled, her fingers holding the squeeze of her guns just at the point while Lance remained stoic her body not shifting as the red dot sight focused on the new arrivals head.

Shaking his head, "This is what you devolved into daughter of the Ox King? For one with a sun so bright you have fallen into a chasm that is devoid of light." Clacking his staff on the ground the wind and dust storm that had to suddenly appeared vanished.

"Just who the hell are you?" Chi-Chi demanded upon hearing that title she had long pushed to the back of her mind for several years.

"I am Kami." He stated simply.

"Yeah right. If your Kami, then i'm a fucking man then," Launch snickered as she watched the man who called himself God stand before them though his eyes were focused on the newest member. "Just get lost freak before I put-"

Her hands were swiped to the side by an unseen force that knocked both of her weapons from her palms and sent them skittering for nearly twenty feet. She looked to her sister whose rifle flipped upwards from her hands and arched back and over her impaling into the ground ten feet behind them.

"Those little toys of yours won't help you. Not against me." The being called Kami said. "Now Chi-Chi what say you for your sins? Why have you abandoned the teachings of your grandfather Gohan and become nothing more than a roaming killer?"

"Like I need to tell you, shouldn't you know already and besides…" Her foot planted as she leveraged her entire weight to strike. The ground shifting as her feet turned. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" She screamed exploding at the green skinned man without hesitation her entire body exploding with rage at the mention of her grandpa and dead parents.

She swung and missed completely, despite her having swung and he hadn't even moved she caught nothing but air as Kami was now just beside her. She drew her fist back and swung again but missed as he was just out of reach though she hadn't even seen him move. Releasing a bellowing cry she threw herself into a series of punches and kicks, putting everything she had into bashing him in the face but he was always just out of reach.

Rearing back she aimed her kick for his head but was stopped by his cane. The impact of her foot stopped by a simple stick! Kami seemed less than impressed by her actions, "What would your father say if he saw you right now? Or maybe your mother, would the blood that she sacrificed to protect you be happy to see the blood that now covers your own hands?"

"Shut up! If you are fucking Kami then why the hell did they have to die? Why didn't you save them? Why didn't you protect me?" She punched again missed as the green guardian moved to her side, his cane sweeping low and catching her leg.

Her own momentum flipped her and she landed flat on her back. But she rolled upwards but before she had gotten back up to face him he had already moved behind her. "I am a guardian of billions, and I knew that you would suffer. But this was not the path that was destined for you, I believed you were strong enough to become something greater than even your mother and father who were the most pure and noble souls I ever had the privilege of guiding to heaven."

"You are so full of shi-" His staff struck her in the stomach knocking the air from her lungs as her body lurched from the impact force. Spit exploded from her open expression as she crumpled to the ground.

"I am not."

"Hey asshole leave her alone!" Launch retrieved a pair of pistols and fired at him, Lance grabbed a rocket and lined up for a clear shot.

Holding up his hand Kami stopped all of the bullets from approaching him and swung them in an arc rounding in less than a second the blonde saw the explosion happen as the rocket that was fired met the bullets in mid flight. Her sister was knocked backwards and tumbled over and over several times into the ground.

"No-!" Launch screamed as the taste of fear gripped her looking at her blue haired twin laying motionless in the ground. Gritting her teeth Launch rushed the man who had 'attacked' them, drawing a knife from the top of her green top she gave no care to her own wellbeing as the two women who were her only family, her only connection this world were being hurt if not killed.

She swung but the blade seemed to go through Kami as he seemed unaffected but she didn't stop with an angry and desperate cry she slashed again and again into the air. Each swing slowing as tears began to drop from her eyes, for the first time in a long time Launch's confidence began to falter. Without her sister standing and Chi-Chi helpless what was going to happen to them? All she had wanted was to live free and play by her own rules!

" _Because, this is the path you chose."_

It was the voice of the _false god._ It was in her head!

A single blow cracked into her head as the flat end of his staff struck Launch from behind, his mental powers over the woman had caused her to attack an image he created in her mind. Truly this was a sea of tragedy, but none as much as the daughter Chi-Chi. She pushed herself up onto her knees, a thin line of blood escaped from her mouth. "Gohan gave you everything, you had what you had lost and you were lead astray by your only childish intentions. Forgive and move on, all fates are eventually met in the afterlife."

Kami sighed as brought his staff back to his shoulder. Seeing the way she rose up, that dogged determination, all of it wasted because of a sliver of darkness that once radiated in a pure radiated soul. That drop of black corruption had ruined such a brilliant creation of his world, though she might not believe it she was destined for so much more than this.

Chi-Chi threw one of her hand's forward and tried her best to coalesce her ki, she had done it only a few times in her life but it was her only trump card, that back pocket ace in the hole. A slight yellow glimer sparked from her fingers as she focused on Kami.

"You can still be saved child, but if you release that attack you will be punished. For your judgement on this world will be a harsh one, beg forgiveness and turn from this path. There are many like you who can find salvation, do not do this."

"My life is already hell… _Kami…"_ her voice hissing venomously. "There is nothing you can do that can make me suffer more than I already have, and if you are a fucking god then you should just snap your fingers and bring back my parents, return my life that I had, and make it so that this never happened!" Her pained scream as she felt a small orb begin to form in her palm.

"Why would I return them to you after you've taken so much? Do you justify your needs by hurting so many people because of what you lost? What about them, why didn't you stand up for them when you had that chance?" His eyes narrowed as he clicked his staff against the ground, "You who knew such pains became the perpetrator of that same pain, you are the same level as the man who took so much from you."

"Because you let them die! Why didn't you protect us? Why KAMI TELL ME WHY!?"

"I did what I could, but my powers are not completely divine as you believe. Through my actions I stopped the further decimation of this planet through a miracle that I blessed this planet with. I saved billions of lives when I could." His tone becoming sour as he continued. "Many others just like you did not have the fortune of having not one but two chances at a new life. So why do they not matter to you?"

But she didn't want to hear that, why difference did it make now. If their lives were so valuable why did he show up here and now, why not when she raped or maybe when she killed that monster. Her eyes were red, tears ran down her face as she only could hear Kami's voice and the heavy reverberations of her heart in her chest. "That's just an excuse, _What kind of God are you then-"_

His staff hit her again in the stomach and then almost simultaneously in the back knocking her flat on her stomach. "Chi-Chi, for your sins of reckless killing and the squandering of your gifts I deem you to suffer for your actions in this life until you have finally earned repentance." His staff hooked underneath her neck and lifted her up.

The green fingers touched the top of her head. "I shall break down this wall you have created in your mind, and you shall bear the full weight of your sins on this world until you finally have learned your lesson."

It all went dark… but her unconsciousness was not a peaceful darkness. It was all of her nightmares to be replayed over and over again in her mind. With Kami's psychic powers he removed her ability to block out the terrible things she had done in her head. Returning the mind of a scared twelve year old girl who now had to add the shame of so many other terrible things upon her conscience.

Never a peaceful sleep, plagued with false visions, hallucinations of the dead who pointed and screamed at her.

All of it remained while she was on this world…

"To hell with your Kami!" Kakarot shouted grabbing Chi-Chi's face between his hands and holding her close to his own. "You did what you had too and if he was so powerful to stop you then he truly doesn't care about his own world."

"He was right," Shaking her head and closing her eyes as she remembered how many days afterwards she had managed to get herself together again. Leaving Launch and her sister to their own devices as she suffered, the horrors of her past coming back tenfold.

This was now her curse to bear, for all of her strength and gifts that her parents and Gohan had given her this is how she squandered them? The images and berating faces of the three people who meant more to her in her entire life reinforced that fact every single moment of her existence that she had back on Earth.

But when she tried to change her ways it was too late… far too late for redemption. The world began to restore itself and her face, name, and likeness became a wanted criminal. There was going to be no peaceful resolution for her if she had tried for the rest of her life. No one could know who she was, and no one could see her face.

Yet the apparent wills of another God brought a different fate for her as her greater than normal strength as she roamed the woods in her forced isolation from the rest of the world caught the eye of a saiyan. A strong woman who lived out in the wilderness, with easily ten times more power than the average human. Lucious couldn't stop himself from investigating, it was from there the saiyan had found something valuable and Chi-Chi an escape from her past.

Only two years in she had been given a reprieve… but all she had to do was sell herself for ten more years, her body, heart and mind would belong to someone else.

Chi-Chi accepted with the hopes that one day she might be able to find some sort of peace and mayhap a release from the nightmares on Earth if she devoted her life and cause to something other than herself.

"Don't lie to me… Please Kakarot don't," Her lips were quivering as she begged not to hear these words. She wanted to believe that her punishment and slavery were one in the same as she did everything she could to try and undo past wrongs.

He smoothed her hair back from her face as he watched Chi-Chi suffering, the painful truth of her prior life resonated within the saiyan. Though her reasons were far from pure, she sought her servitude as a means to an end for her soul.

It is why she tried to value all life, why she threw herself into doing right for everyone and tolerating-to a point- his antics. As he held her in his hands, he didn't see her as Chi-Chi the caretaker, but as a woman. A woman whose past required soothing and assurances from a man who did not see them as past sins but as marks of honor.

The saiyans legacy made his people what they were. Chi-Chi was no different.

Kakarot might damn himself for what he wanted to do, but as he elixir of Golden honey stirred up his own heart and burned his emotions with a fever he could not stop himself.

Warm lips pressed over Chi-Chi's trembling ones, not passionate or frenzied but a tender pressure of a lover. Fingers weaved through her raven locks as one more hand gripped her waist so that she would not be let go of. Her hands pushed at his chest but the effort was half hearted at best, she was hurting again. Dredging up the truth about herself and how she felt she deserved everything had consumed her life for years.

The saiyan holding her had another opinion of her words and for the first time in a long time she was given a genuine token of pure affection. Impaired or not she couldn't bear her suffering all alone right now. Kakarot told her that she should be proud yet she had convinced herself otherwise for so long only to be given such a sincere kiss it turned her painful tears and cries into a dying whimper. His mouth moved gently kissing her slowly as he stroked her face.

"I don't see anything wrong, if you were a saiyan woman no one would blame you." Kakarot breathed against her lips, watching a pair of chocolate brown eyes trembling as they looked into his face. One that was not teasing or mocking, but genuine and sincere.

When had anyone given her the smallest token of pure affection? Launch and Lance were like family but they were just there to fill a void that she had made. Kakarot however… Kakarot was looking at her with respect and desire, a far cry from the pity she was expecting.

The question that seemed to slow down time in her head. _Was it wrong?_ Could she just willingly throw herself to the wind and submit to a Kakarot's affection or would she just bury her head in the sand and pretend that this was nothing and continue going on as she had after giving up a secret in her heart.

What more did she have to lose?

There was no Kami here, the mental curse placed upon her faded when she had left Earth.

Would she regret this in the morning?

Kakarot wasn't the one who fooled around with women and he had saved her life. They had been closer, but were they close enough?

Turn away or live for the moment?

Her fingers curled for but a moment against his skin. Then a flash of an image of herself being wrapped up in his arms as he held her, kissed her, and consoled her.

Kakarot could see that struggle, that moment of decision that flickered behind such emotion filled eyes. She wore them on her sleeve like a badge of honor. She might question if he was doing this out of pity, but a saiyan did nothing out of pity. Remorse might be more appropriate but, to ask that she let him comfort her. A Caretaker was not something he would just volunteer for.

Yet his moment was rewarded as she brought her hands around his neck and kissed him, her soft lips melding with his as her mouth opened up and brought her tongue to his teeth.

It surprised Kakarot as she licked at his mouth as if asking for permission to enter and taste him. It was a foreign feeling and one he had never experienced. But he did not refuse as her tongue found his own and ran along his taste buds amplifying his growing arousal as he could feel his once limp prick begging to swell into a half hardened cock. She tasted so sweet like the fruit of the vineyards they now lazed about.

Pushing her down onto the cushioned lawn chair he squeezed her tighter and in response his own tail found her thigh and coiled around it. The edge sliding and squeezing against the parts of her exposed skin where it could. He hadn't really been with any women in his years, finding himself distracted or unwilling to take that step.

But his body knew what to do. Grabbing at the back of her ass he squeezed her tightly inviting her long legs to curl up and around his body. Her fingers ran over the the misplaced hairs on the back of his neck while the tip of his tail pushed against her core and began to move up and down.

Chi-Chi moaned into his mouth, before breaking away, her head fall back as she let Kakarot do what he wanted. His lips moved across her skin before leaving a hot trail from hist tongue across her velvet like skin, creating more moans within her body.

 _Oh God!_

 _His tail felt sooo good!_

Kakarot suckled at the skin of her neck before moving his hands to tear free the offending garments that covered the rest of her body. Exposing her shapely contours willingly for the first man in a long time. He nibbled up underneath her chin as she felt the tip of his tail begin to now rub her exposed bud with more force and more intensity.

Having deprived herself of any self pleasure aside from what she could squeeze in a quick shower she had never had the chance to openly give herself any kind of rich pleasure. A quick finger rub in the shower was barely a breath to that of the whirlwind Kakarot was giving her with just his tail. Then as he mouthed her neck, the predator feral nature as he sucked on her throat he released a guttural purr that made her entire body shake. Feeling like some beast had gripped her throat but instead of harming her he mouthed her skin and held her close.

Kakarot saw her not as Chi-Chi the caretaker, or Chi-Chi the human right now. She was a beautiful woman who needed to be pleasured, damn her origins and race, right now he wanted her. Some creature who called himself a God had attempted to destroy this beautiful warrior because of some misguided morals. He wanted to show the woman beneath him that there was nothing she needed to use that strength she had and go beyond it.

Forget about her past and focus on the present, it had been shackling her for far too long.

Chi-Chi's hips rocked against his cock as his tail continued to make her come undone. "Oh please... " She whispered as that pleasure that began to radiate from her stomach and begin to pool between her legs. Continuing that frantic pace against him, she strived to give them both of that pleasure both of them were craving.

It happened quickly for both as Chi-Chi's scream was released into the air, shuddering as Kakarot found himself rocking to that point and coated his pants feeling just like an inexperienced male courting a female. He wanted to shout and berate himself for doing as such but as he looked at lustful eyes of a woman beneath him he thought that it wasn't too bad of a thing.

Dropping his nose into her neck he inhaled deeply finding the new burning scent of Chi-Chi's sweat and pleasure to be unbearably tantalizing. Pleasure he could smell and almost taste.

Chi-Chi still held onto him though not as tightly as before, finding herself going limp but still enjoying the closeness of a welcome warm body laying on top of her with soft lips kissing her neck. She felt tired after such an exertion but quickly found herself heating up again as a rip from Kakarot's waist revealed a sticky cock quickly swelling back into a full erection. Her eyes dipped down as his hips pulled back just enough.

"Wait… What are you doing?" Her soft question begging the saiyan to look at her with a smoldering gaze.

 _Are we going further?_

His expression didn't change as he slid between her legs, both of his own touching the stone floor beneath him. Both of his palms pushed at her thighs spreading her legs even wider, as the new sun of Vegeta-sei began to rise and casting a shine over Kakarot's figure and turning that soft caramel brown into a dark yellow only captivated her more.

Kakarot felt her trying to closer herself and move her hands to block his view of that small black patch of curls that hid her small soaked flower of pleasure. He softly grasped her lips and moved them away and onto his shoulders.

Leaning forwards as his head stopped just between both of her savory breasts that had hardened and all but tempted the saiyan to taste each rosey peak but he held himself back.

"We have only begun." Kakarot told her as her body began to tremble, letting his tail bring one leg behind his back before the other and then almost cruelly locking around both of her ankles so that she could do nothing but hold onto him.

Bringing one hand down from her neck with a single finger trailing between her tits and slowly descending over her stomach before stopping just above her core.

Spitting two fingers he opened up her warm slit and pushed the head of his cock against her wet pussy sliding upwards to wet him just enough and repeating until she moaned signaling she was now ready.

"Hold onto me and I won't let you go Chi-Chi."

Her eyes widened before they were drilled shut as he pushed himself inside of her in one fluid stroke. Turning groans into cries as she was filled to her limit, the tip of his cock kissing the entrance of her womb allowing her no extra space as she and him joined their bodies as one.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	17. Understanding

**Chapter 17: Afterglow**

 **A/N: Glad to see people enjoyed the beginnings of Kakarot and Chi-Chi, don't worry though I won't let you totally down without a proper bites of lemon. Hopefully you guys are ready for things to get started, also thanks to Snolane for beta reading as always and go check out Happygochi for her fanart for house of Bardock, she recreated the twins plus Chi-Chi and the final scene to chapter 16. To go find her on tumblr for all that goodness.**

Chi-Chi stirred her body felt like it was sweating from a pleasant warmth that she had her face pressed against. She didn't want to open her eyes, to remove this sensation of quiet warmth though a voice nagged she should get up and start her day the other part of her brain told her she was just too damn comfortable.

She didn't move just remaining as she was feeling a gentle rumble occur every few moments as she remained in a daze not thinking about anything. Yet a gentle squeeze of her inner thigh began to spark her mind to action and an unusual soreness that was now emanating from between her legs along with a foreign mess that warmed her belly from the inside.

 _What…_ Her mind recovering from the Golden Honey that still teased the edges of her mind but lost its full grasp of control.

"Sleep, it can wait." A voice heavy with sleep and hoarse came from the warmth her head was pressed against. "A few more minutes." It said before a light snore followed and Chi-Chi could now feel the slight pressure of fingers holding her back and the sensation of a furry tail now holding her leg.

Like a clock ticking slowly towards the sound of an alarm Chi-Chi's mind could feel the seconds ticking by as each passing second become less of a warm haze and more of more solid reality.

The bed was not her own, it was too large and the voice who had just spoken was Kakarot's even if she was not firing on all gears she knew his voice and as she let her nose breath in a thick aroma she could be certain she was smelling him as well.

" _Oh yes! I can feel you… you're so deep inside of me!" The heavy panting of a male overtop of her as she was held securely by her hips. Her head resting on a sideways pillow as long smooth strokes began to turn her moans in to cries of pleasure. That teasing ecstasy that had her trembling as if she were out in the bitter cold and no warmth to be found._

 _Her hands pushed against his well grooved chest, the curling of her knuckles moving with the rhythm of of his cock as it pushed inside of her. Her body's rigorous training and endeavours had her able to withstand his aggression, able to hear him clench his teeth and hiss like a snake as he took his time to slide in and out of her, trying to milk the very pleasure of her body out of her in an effort to please both of them, she could only thrash as she took every inch of him and cried out for more._

 _As the hours rolled by her hands had squeezed him so desperately her nails had began to crack from the force. Clutching at him as he had her body in his lap, the languorous pace turning into frenzied desperation. Using only her ass as a lever to bounce her up and down until her body was seized by nothing but the power of her climax. She howled his name like the woman in need, only arousing him further._

 _She could only find purchase upon his chest as he remained nestled within her body forcing every single ounce of his seed into her belly. It made her shudder as he fell backwards with her still tightly pressed against him._

 _No final words, no time for this to end, Kakarot just let his nose rest against her head and then drifted off into a deep slumber with her following shortly after._

For once in a long time Chi-Chi remained a she was, even with the night before coming back to her. She simply didn't care for right now. Kakarot's limp form was still inside of her and his gentle breathing made her feel a rare peace that she had not experienced in a long time. No sense of shame or guilt.

Though there was a nagging feeling that told her what would happen afterwards? Would this become an expected thing? Was she now just like Viv was to Raditz or a one time thing. Though she didn't want to call herself a whore or now willingly spread her legs for a saiyan it had been almost seven months since she had came to Vegeta-sei.

She giggled as Kakarot's tail tickled her sensitive skin, the rolling soft fur elicited the unconscious action as the arms that were holding shifted slightly.

"Such a noisy thing…" Kakarot's voice teased still tired with sleep as he brought a hand to her shoulder.

Chi-Chi felt herself smiling, "Well you're the one who's making me laugh, it's not my fault."

She was laying nude in bed with Kakarot and found it enjoyable. In a way he reminded her of Broly without those guard walls up. But as she looked at the situation she felt the lines on her lips tug flat.

 _Where does this leave me now?_

"Are you upset?"

The question caught her off guard. Kakarot released a yawn as he kept an arm around Chi-Chi and brought the other to rub the sleep from his eyes. Smacking his lips as he attempted to gain some consciousness back Kakarot looked to the woman in his arms again. "I thought you enjoyed yourself last night."

Of course she had, the lingering effects were still there she doubted she'd be clinging to him if she hadn't. "I did… but well I just," Saying it was hard, but what would it hurt at this point. She took a breath and looked up at Kakarot his eyes still heavy with sleep but she had his attention. "What happens now?"

"Now?" He said perplexed by her words. "I'd like to have gone back to sleep now, but I suppose breakfast will do." What did she expect to happen? The next day and it was just time to get things started he supposed.

"Between me and you?" She said her voice pressing that question a bit harder than she had intended as she could only imagine one or two scenarios.

Kakarot took several moments as he registered her tone of voice, "Well if you'd like to continue we can, you were quite good last night." He complimented her earning a faint blush from her face.

But she shook her head, "No I mean does this change anything? Are you making me do-"

Kakarot's tail loosened from her thigh and coiled around her waist more possessively. "Chi-Chi, I'm not making you do anything. If you want to share my bed you can, if you want to go back to the way things were that can happen as well. You are not obligated while we're out here to do anything special."

"I see…" her eyes dropping down. Maybe Kakarot and her were just a fling right now. Perhaps a moment of passion and a little bit of liquor. There wasn't anything wrong with that. _Right?_

His hand cupped her chin and brought her eyes back to him, there was still a burning look in them. "I meant every word that I said last night. You aren't someone to be pitied and you are not whatever that Kami labeled you as." A deep resonance in his voice came to reaffirm the woman in his arms that she was not anything that she believed.

He hadn't intended to go as far as he had last night, though he did not regret it. A little buzz had let his normal guard down and he had taken full advantage of Chi-Chi's state although she did not protest to heavily at first and ultimately accepted it. Perhaps he shouldn't have carried it so far but she felt too damn amazing, her soft lips, smooth curves and tempting taste were too much for his senses and he found himself unable to resist her call.

Still now he could feel her heat around him, uncoiling his tail from her waist he pulled himself out and sat up with Chi-Chi still in his lap. "We've had the sorted past already Chi-Chi and while we're out here let's just enjoy ourselves. If my father wants to punish us then let us make the most of it. You aren't obligated to do anything beyond the regular chores here. We can go and spend our time as we wish, perhaps I'll train or i'll sleep the day away if that is how my father sees me."

He'd already been insulted by being so casually dismissed after doing what was asked of him and it would piss his father off to no end to see him bedding his newest caretaker. If he wanted him to be more like Raditz… _well then that's what i'll give him._

"So." That soft voice bringing his full attention back to her.

"What does that make us? Am I still the submissive slave or what do you see me as now? You are the first man whom i've willingly spread my legs for." Truly admitting that Kakarot was like her first was also embarrassing, while she didn't want to be anyone's whore she also didn't want him thinking that she just jumped around since she had come to Vegeta-sei

"You were my first too, Chi-Chi." He admitted with a shaky laugh but he smiled and looked at her. "You and I can be whatever we want right now, though I will tell you honestly that if you were a saiyan I would take you as my mate without question but as law dictates I am not allowed to. But if you wish to be at my side I won't treat you as a caretaker." Though he said that in part to spare her honor, simply saying the two had consummated and he just intended to go on acting as if things were normal would be quite the insult and she was a prideful woman.

Since she would never be a saiyan there would be no foul is saying the later. But he also wanted to say it, it was like an itch inside of his chest that he just wanted to have her enjoy herself. Chi-Chi had a temper and angering her when she was his only caretaker right now would not bode well.

Though if she did wish to go out and embarrass his father… he'd willingly do that too. The humiliating slap that had come as a result of his outright dismissal of his plight was not something he was going to forgive.

 _If I had at least been given a chance to fight against him. If he beats me so be it, but I am still a saiyan! I don't wish to hand this over to my brother without a fight!_

Chi-Chi felt touched by his words but clearly was not able to read all of his mind, but she did not take offense to his claims. Afterall it was a saiyan law, she wouldn't doubt he would so easily just give it up for a night of lust and passion. But at least he didn't see her as his personal whore or anything, she didn't want to be equated to that. "Thank you for that, but I doubt you and I would be any real type of husband and wife." Her sarcastic quip made Kakarot smirk.

"And what is that?"

 _Of course,_ "Like your mother and father. A human equivalent for what you would call mates. But I'll get some breakfast started, cooking usually helps me clear my thoughts."

"Very well," Kakarot let go of her completely as she got up from the bed though having noticeable wincing as she did. Kakarot had a pleased smirk plastered on his face as she walked away from him. "I'll be gentler should there be another time." The saiyan said as Chi-Chi grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. She looked back at him and rolled her eyes.

"A minor irritation, I can take worse."

"I know you can, doesn't mean that I should be reckless." He added getting up himself.

Chi-Chi pulled a top over just to cover herself and would find a shower before getting the day started, she felt good but a little dirty in a pleasing way. "If you wouldn't mind doing one thing though."

The saiyan grunted in acknowledgement as she got dressed himself in his usual training attire. Chi-Chi continued, "I would like to visit Bulma again she said she has somethings to show me and possibly did some work with that power armor that I came back with."

"That would be fine, perhaps you might convince that genius of letting me have that training device. I'm certain I would be able to get some progress made with it and show my old man up."

While she probably couldn't promise it, Bulma always needed training data. "I'll ask, but no promises it's not like she owes me anything."

[***]

In another part of Vegeta-sei said genius was looking through her recent calibration logs outside of her home as her boyfriend did his warm ups outside. A pen tucked alongside her ear and another twirled between her fingers as she circled numbers and touched up sections that she would have to go through again.

"You've been at that all day babe. How 'bout you take a break?"

Bulma heard him but did not acknowledge him for a moment as she wrote down some more numbers. The tedium at which the saiyan prince drove her to work was almost at nauseum, without her father her to help her she doubted she'd be able to keep up with everything he demanded.

 _Nothing like Bardock or Raditz who just want to get stronger, I wonder if Vegeta even knows how to freaking relax. Sheesh, all he does is strut around like a peacock without his shirt and just get stronger when his mother and father don't have him running official duties._

"Babe?" Yamcha pressed again as he saw Bulma's focused mindset, knowing how stressed she got he thought she should just take a breather. It's not like she had to do everything right this second and spending time with her had been strenuous as he often tried to avoid dealing with the son of a bitch prince who snarled and barked at him every chance he got.

Not understanding how Bulma could even tolerate the bastard as long as she had, not that they didn't go after each other verbally and very creatively.

Vegeta often flipped Bulma out of bed when she slept in some days. Or dragged her from the shower, hell, he'd pick her up during their dates and drag her back demanding the gravity chamber get fixed after breaking it himself for no reason!

Then Bulma would only get more angry with him. What the hell was he supposed to do? Vegeta was way stronger than him, and even with his bumped up training regime the prince just went for hours only stopping to eat before going even harder afterwards. It was insane, having to be surrounded by saiyans for as long as she had.

"Yes, I _heard_ you." A straight forward warning coming out as she continued to flip through her paper. "I don't need any kind of break. The second I start slacking off I'll have Mr. Sonofabitch come around and ruin my day."

"Yeah I know, but what about later. We can go out and grab something and just not worry about the prince for a few hours." Yamcha wiped his forehead as Bulma lowered her paper enough to look at him.

"Maybe, but I have this to finish up and as much as I'd love to slack off, this is the prince and pissing off his mother and father by having him die won't do us any favors should it be due to my negligence. That and the fact that there are not any of you know what here _yet._ Doesn't give me a great deal of courage to try and push my luck."

That was true. "I can't believe this was the wish though, I mean you wished that Earth would be protected from those aliens. To have them disappear only to have a saiyan arrive and find you immediately…. The dragon's power is insane."

Admitting that her wish had worked, just not quite as she had planned. "I should've phrased the wish differently. Even though Earth and all of us are safe it doesn't apply to the here and now. How long is another question."

The couple remained quiet but the sounds of friendly voices appeared as three figures jumped over the compound wall next to Yamcha followed by an Old man walking around the main complex.

"Heya, Yamcha! Bulma, we're here for another training session." Krillin announced as Tien and Chaotzu gave a nod. The old teacher waddled around still in his usual garb despite everything going on in saiyan society and the quick adoption of its fashion for Earthlings who did their best to try and fit in with their surroundings.

"Sup guys?" Yamcha replied as Bulma went back to doing her paperwork.

"Alright boys this one's an old favorite of mine from Earth. Now I want you each to go inside and get an egg, once you've done that you are going to hold it in your hands and do your training route without breaking it." Roshi chuckled as the four groaned.

"Come on Master Roshi we don't want to do the egg cary again, I mean especially here the thing could crack from the heat!" Krillin complained as the others were in no rush to agree with the idea of their teacher's training regime. How would carrying an egg help them fight against the saiyans?

The old man scoffed, "Why you boys don't understand the finer things about training. It's all about balance and control, sure I could have you run around with weights attached to your arms, legs, and back. But that's only going to increase your strength and speed, you need to sharpen your mind to know how much energy you require to do your tasks without thinking, if your jumping and being careful _not_ to hurt those around you." Removing his thick sunglasses and wiping them down with his shirt the turtle hermit cleared his throat to continue. "Any lunk can throw a punch but it takes a true martial artists to know what to do with his punches and kicks. It's how I trained the Ox-King, his wife, and Son Gohan to be the incredible fighters that they were back on Earth…"

The mention of his star pupils in years past always saddened him, to lose them all in such a short time frame. It left a wound in his heart that was not going to easily heal. Perhaps if I would've had the same chance with the Ox-King's daughter I might've been able to prevent her current fate." Though as he spoke those words he found himself partially remise about it.

Was there anything that he could've done? He hadn't believed the rumors, the idea of a powerful female fighter terrorizing the decimated wastes, and going by the name of Ox. While remote as he was on his island… television was still a thing.

"Who are you speaking about Master Roshi?" Tien asked a stirring of curiosity, also he had no desire to cart around an egg. The tedium was annoying even to him.

"He's talking about Chi-Chi you guys probably haven't seen her but she's a saiyan caretaker." Yamcha clarified having seen and caught enough of the hints about her.

The other humans looked puzzled, "Don't worry about it, she just has all the 'ins' with the saiyan elite households as a live in maid. She's the reason that Bulma has Raditz and Bardock around her so often."

"That is Lord Bardock to you, Earthling." A voice growled from nowhere, all of the heads save Bulma turned to look at the long haired saiyan coming down from the air.

"Hello Raditz and no I'm not fixing it right now." Bulma commentedly absently as the group of human fighters were caught unaware of the middle son of Bardock who had been listening in on their conversation. The heiress having no fear of the saiyans with her order of protection and so long as she continued to produce results-like she always did- then there would be no problems for her.

The saiyan snorted as the walked out arms crossed over his chest, "You weak humans think you have the right to speak our saiyan names as if you are our equals? My father is an elite and _I_ ," His tone demonstrating that there was no doubt to his words. "will be his successor in the household, you will not ever show such disrespect to my people by referring to them without their proper titles."

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. "Raditz what do you want?"

Snorting the saiyan's lips pulling back into a scowl as the human woman still did not heed his warning. Bitter that she was so headstrong and refused to be intimidated. "My father is requesting one of the portable training capsules that you were designing. He wants to see the access and portability of it via a purging assignment."

Sighing, Bulma looked up from her paper. "Those aren't ready yet, it'll be another few weeks until we've created a suitable prototype." Her hands were full just dealing with the repairs to the regular chamber, she had barely any time to start up on the portable version for off site testing. Creating and maintain the capsulsation of a gravity chamber required more than just a portable version due to the specifics of the chamber.

"That is unacceptable Mrs. Briefs." Raditz growled not happy to hear that.

"Too bad, if you want that portable version ask Vegeta to lay off maintenance for awhile and I might be able to make some progress but if he continues to just break if every single chance he gets I doubt i'll have a chance to get done with any other work."

"Prince Vegeta." Raditz corrected her as Bulma just waved him off.

The old turtle hermit approached the saiyan who gave him a glance but paid not mind to him until he spoke. "You seem to be a fine saiyan warrior are you not?"

Scoffing at the notion, "I am not a fine saiyan warrior. _I am elite._ The son of Bardock and the next heir to the House of Bardock."

"Ah I see, I see. I wonder if you wouldn't humor an old man like me and demonstrate your greater strength, speed, and control to my students." Roshi knew one thing it was how to play up to a person's vanity and like most saiyans they were all incredibly vain. Give them an opportunity to showboat or seem as if they were a dishonor by refusing a request was a very easy way to manipulate the right ones.

"Bah, like I would need to lower myself to demonstrate a matter of fact." Raditz snorted insulted by the proposition. But as he spoke a larger feminine figure joined them, surprising none save the saiyan and Bulma who had met the large arachnoid female before.

"Ah Raditz I was looking for you and wondering what you would like for lunch?" Her figure quickly turning the old man's attentions from that of a proper martial arts teacher into the old pervert that he was. Having never glimpsed a seven foot tall buxom beauty like _her!_ Viv approached in her house colors as Raditz grunted acknowledging her.

"Whatever will be fine, I have no particular taste for today." The saiyan said to Viv who nodded politely but noticed the stares she was getting.

"Hello Earthlings, I am Viv a caretaker under lord Bardock. Sorry for interrupting." Smiling the arachnoid brushed her hair back.

"Heh, I must be getting old to see an angel like you out here young lady!" Roshi commented quickly earning a groan from all of his students.

Viv smiled and looked down at the old white bearded man with his oversized sunglasses. "Ever the charmer, what might your name be sir?"

Smiling he bowed his head slight. "I'm master Roshi one of the best martial artists from my world and i'm so privileged to be able to meet such a fine woman as yourself."

"Oh the flattery," She nudged Raditz teasingly. "You should learn from him." The caretaker was well aware of Raditz silver tongue, in more ways that _one._ But she could all but smell the old man's guile from a mile away and wondered how far he'd take this first meeting.

The saiyan rolled his eyes but snickered as he gave her a subtle wink to which she returned to him. Roshi oblivious to the exchange but his students caught it but said nothing.

Bulma saw the old lech and ignored him and went back to her numbers as Roshi blushed, "Might this old man be blessed with a faint kiss from such a fine maiden as yourself?" Hoping against hope to have such a woman, even an alien one give him a little spark for the day.

"Oh… well of course _Master_ Roshi. I would love too." The Arachnoid said smiling in a far too sweet of a voice that would give a man pause. As the old man looked up and saw a pair of two extended fangs coming from her mouth revealing that she wasn't all beauty, but a beast with long protruding mandibles it sent something surging through him that he had not experienced in a long time.

The scream of terror was heard all across capsule town along with the boisterous laughter of a saiyan.

[***]

Chi-Chi stopped, the day had quickly come and gone having decided not to go out as she was just not feeling right. Remaining here in the vineyard for the majority of the day while Kakarot did his training outside.

As she stood solitary above one of the guard rail banisters of the vineyard home, not too far from where she and Kakarot had sex on the outside lawn chair, the very smell still lingered in the area and she could not imagine it would be dissipating anytime soon.

Wearing just a simple white shirt and long black pants the caretaker was lost in her own mind, one hand under her chin the other resting across her arm as her mind wandered to places it had not been in years.

Leaving her alone, the human woman contemplated what she was going to do. Mostly revolving around Kakarot, the jerk had stolen much from her-though she was to blame for her secrets being stolen- it made her wonder if there had really been something between them.

Despite the flowery words he had praised her with it left her with little to be happy for. Although the night had been memorable, even if a bit hazy. Chi-Chi just felt as if something was deeply missing from her life as she was left alone with her thoughts. Kakarot had told her that Kami's words didn't matter and while true her curse had lifted upon leaving Earth she still did everything she could to make up for it because she wanted her mother and father to find pride in her and that when she died she'd be able to see them again. What she would give to have her mother and father again…. Hell she had always dreamed of starting her life over again.

But… But… could she make this small fleeting moment mean something more? True she could just ignore the previous night and go back to the way things used to be.

 _Yet pretending everything is 'okay' only helps for so long._

Chi-Chi had kept her sordid past buried even from Nevah and Viv out of a mild fear of alarming them with her prior actions. Telling the women who were practically sisters to her what she had, even after how close they were wasn't something she was just openly spewing out.

Hell even Master Roshi when she had met him in passing while going to Capsule Town even he was aware of her. Fortunately someone as high up as Bulma did not know about her rebellious and unlawful past, otherwise she doubted that much would've transpired between them.

So it left her with only her idle thoughts, and since she would be here for several months with Kakarot. All alone, would it be so wrong of her to just pretend that she might be able to live a normal life. The day to day had become dull and repetitive, so why not make things interesting, if not for awhile.

 _But could she play pretend only to let it go in a few months?_

That was the big question.

Live in a falsehood for a few months and be human. Or go back to the way things would for the next nine years? With what might come her way, was a little happiness- even fake- worth it?

"What do I do?" Sighing openly as there was no other real way to voice her own opinions.

Another voice cut out from the air. "What you want." Kakarot had appeared seemingly from the air and was sitting on the railing next to her an arm's length away. "Sometimes it's best to just let yourself fall and have fun along the way."

Her tone was dismissive as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah.. right like I have that luxury. Let me just see my current track record for letting myself fall that you are well aware of. I don't think I have the wherewithal to say that Kakarot. I've already made plenty of bad choices, adding another isn't going to help me."

"Good or bad are hindsight Chi-Chi, we saiyans don't try and view everything with foresight. As warriors who pursue our fates through in the moment actions not by carefully planned ways of life. If that were the case we saiyans would be just as mindless and flawed like any other race." Since her revelation he had put more thought into this creature before him. It was troubling to understand these feelings inside of himself as after several couplings that night he felt close to her, but he still had to hold himself back from getting too attached.

She wasn't saiyan, though he'd be damned if he said that she wasn't one her heart and mind.

Continuing Kakarot looked up into the air. "You are not controlled by your past, I am not the same saiyan whom you met when you first arrived and whatever this," He pointed to her and him. "-is you and I are not the same either."

Chi-Chi didn't readily believe that, though a part of her wanted too. _There can't be a you and me, I can't do that to myself._ "Kakarot you came out here with the intent of embarrassing your father because of what he did to you and sent us out here to be punished. How can you pretend that what you and I doing are not 'exactly' what you had intended. Your dad hates that Raditz has Viv with him all the time, would it not be the same to do that with me?" This could be all about payback, revenge for being insulted by his father and she could easily be that other peg on that ladder.

He shook his head at her, "It might've been originally. But just outright embarrassing my father well… that would be something he's used to by now. Handling all of the crap my brother throws at him would only be like me trying to emulate my brother, which I am far better than him." That feeling coursed through his veins, he was not some second rate hack that his brother was. He was the spitting image of his father and had the blood of his mother Gine flowing through those same veins. He was better than his father!

 _I know I am!_

"Chi-Chi tell me what is the greatest insult a saiyan can receive." His open ended question was left to her, to which even she as a caretaker would know by heart.

"To be defeated in battle." To which Kakarot nodded, "But there's no battle to be fought. Just a decision of whether to pick you or Raditz." She couldn't understand the saiyans logic for that, Bardock wasn't fighting against his son or his brother.

Kakarot smirked and slid down to the railing with a clack of his padded boots. "But there is a battle, it took me training today in peace and quiet to discover what it was." Like a bolt of lightning his brain had a moment of sheer brilliance.

"What better way to humiliate my father, brother, and gain superiority at the same time." Kakarot spoke proudly his chest puffed out as he brought a clenched fist forward. "I'm going to challenge my brother to a fight one week before the elite houses gather to determine ranking. My father will not be able to refuse my request and I will defeat my brother in single combat."

If his father refused the challenge he would dishonor himself by an outright challenge of his son's desire to demonstrate their strength. Nothing a true saiyan elite would do, but in the same token a victory for Kakarot would be an open slap in the face to him for choosing his eldest brother when clearly the younger one was superior.

Just power, he needed more power! And he had the perfect way to do it.

This caretaker had provided his father and brother with an experimental training device. So could she do the same, Chi-Chi had pull with that blue haired woman. She could get him exactly what he needed, and if that same moment he would also need her help and to do that he would need Chi-Chi by his side.

Even if she could never be a mate, he did indeed want her. Trying to forget about that night was impossible. It truly must've been a sin itself to find such a woman, she was mouthwatering ot him even now. It left his blood pumping in his veins after hours of wildly ravishing her he found her even more desirable than before.

When he had gazed into those soft chocolate eyes, that she wasn't simply a human servant. Chi-Chi was different than any other woman he'd ever met, she made his saiyan heartbeat with desire.

Challenging him with a fire that burned him up with unknown emotions until just the night before. Her piercing voice was worthy of any warcry of a female warrior.

"Help me Chi-Chi and I promise when I get control of my house I will reward you, you can talk to that Bulma Briefs." Kakarot drew his clenched hand to Chi-Chi and spread his palm open to her. An open invitation to join him to partake in this little challenge.

She shook her head, "Kakarot I can't do that, I'm still your father's servant I just-"

"No Chi-Chi, you are not _his_ servant. You are not some feeble woman sent here to be punished by some distant god. You are brave, non submissive, and daring."

Kakarot's compliments made her body flush with heat as his eyes looked at her with more than just desire: _Possession._ Believing her to be something worthy of having, and for beyond just her appearance. "You don't mean that." Her voice becoming softer as Kakarot's tail swung outwards and teased the back of her knee. The devious appendage reawakening old memories that felt like mere moments had passed between them.

"I mean everything, I want you to help me Chi-Chi, because I _need_ you. More than I've needed my own family, I want to have everything about you and i'll give you everything that I have in return for it."

She didn't move, her eyes didn't blink as his open palm slid around her back and pulled her against him. Fear quickly pulled at her mind but was held back something new, an emotion that infected her like a fever. "I'm not some bed warmer Kakarot." Her hands pushed at his sides but he did not budge.

Kakarot grinned, a light purr escaping his lips. "I don't wish you to warm my bed Chi-Chi." That free hand came up to touch the side of her face and pull away the stray hairs of her face tucking them delicately behind her ear. "I want you."

She found his mouth pushing against her own, passionate and sweet as he curled that same hand around her head and pulled her into his lips. Pushing his tongue into a deep, agonizing kiss, tasting her, and squeezing her against him. The irrational attraction that they had shared in drunken passion was nothing compared to the insanity of how he felt right now.

 _Live in the past and let the old Chi-Chi decide her life._

 _Or… 'Just let yourself fall and have fun along the way'_

An instant that felt like it went on forever. Chi-Chi could only do one thing….

She fell.

Her moans filled his mouth as she returned the feverish kiss. Her body squirming against him as his tail snaked its way into her pants. As her mouth began to pant and desperately grasp for air Kakarot pushed her into the corner of the balcony trapping her.

Chi-Chi wasn't simply a caretaker.

 _She was his Chi-Chi._

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	18. Observed

**Chapter 18: Observed**

 **A/N: I suppose we've been teasing one aspect too much, but now it's time to bring back that other part you all have love.**

For two full weeks he'd been _stalkin-..._ no, no not that. He'd been follow-, nope that wasn't true either. He was watching… yes watching. It had taken him time to locate where she had been.

" _Oh Chi-Chi? Broly why would you like to know where our caretaker is?"_ The voice of his aunt had told him that she clearly wasn't at home. Was she perhaps off on another purging assignment with one of Bardock's sons. He knew that she wasn't dead, he would've heard some chatter from his father about that had it happened.

The unease about asking Chi-Chi in front of his aunt made him, Broly uncomfortable. Sneaking away from his father's eye for a little while in order to see her again. The small human woman hadn't left his dreams and thoughts since their forced, seperation.

A woman who held his hands, took him shopping, and treated him to an earthling creation known as ice-cream. There wasn't another single person like her in his entire life, she was just… just… the words for who and what she was, he couldn't find the right ones.

There was trepidation that existed where there wasn't before. Long ago he had just wanted pure quiet and freedom from his father were replaced by new strange emotions. Desiring companionship as he often found himself lonely, the few books she had given to him via a capsule were nothing without her to share them with.

' _Oh this one is a good one, it's all about mythology, gods, humans and everything in between. I think you'll love it.'_

Truthfully he had enjoyed it, but he bet that he would've liked it more had he someone too share it with. That small simple Chi-Chi had opened up his mind in ways beyond the dreary and mundane world that he had so readily experienced. One who valued the small things, the simple beauty of a world around them and not what his people found essential.

And that was what caught his eye more than anything else, the small things. The way she laughed smiled, pointed things out, even if it was trivial like showing him a good book from a bad book. In her usual human mannerisms.

Perhaps it was because she was human that he liked her? Maybe his mind was built around the product of her being human. Yet that was not the truth either. Regular _Earthlings,_ it made him disgusted. They were nothing like her, frail, weak, timid, and pitiful.

None of them were like her. Calm, strong, confident, and passionate. Well except possibly that blue hair, she could shatter glass with her voice and if she was strong as she was angry, she might be able to fight the prince in a blow for blow match if it was a verbal battle.

Yet that was the only true outlier of her entire race.

Maybe it was why he found himself closer to her. He was the same, unlike his own people, unable to grow attached or feel the same things that they did with those of their own kind. But it couldn't be so simple, attachments weren't born out of sheer opposites. Though the Idioms of other races that claimed that both were attracted to each other. That simply wasn't the case.

His mind could picture her soft complexion, the way she smiled and laughed with him. Uncaring of what they might be to those around them, even trying to stand up to her father until she was threatened with her own life. A beautiful creature, one that showed a physical exterior of confidence. But he could tell there was something inside that bothered her.

Her heart was much like his own.

" _Chi-Chi said she wouldn't mind cooking for me, and I've heard that she can make really amazing food and wanted to try it."_ He had told Gine who had chuckled, it was true she was an exceptional cook, and there were more than a few rumors about her prowess. The idle boasting of Bardock's personal purge team and the few guests that frequented the residence all claimed they had been thoroughly satiated.

But it was a smokescreen, while eating her cooking would be good. He had wan-... _No_ he _needed_ to see her once again, to look upon that smiling face and soft brown eyes that once showed such great concern for him. But merely to look upon her would calm his restless body, who wanted to be near her.

" _Well she's at the vineyards with Kakarot, Bardock's got my pups all spread out and he's off training and purging and I don't recall which one he sent them too. But you can probably find them out there."_

All alone… with Kakarot? The thought made him angry and stirred his blood, but of course he had been expecting the son of Bardock to make a move. He had been left without a recourse, or way to get some earnest payback for the words he had shared at the gathering months ago.

But that fire had burned down to nothing, up until now.

Kakarot wasn't looking to appreciate the woman he would have, far from how Broly would. He'd seen the way Raditz had treated his caretakers and how he'd interacted with the outwards Viv and the modest Nevah there was little doubt how the eventuality of paths would go in that house.

So he had set out, looking to find Chi-Chi and if possible confront Kakarot. But the later part had faded as he wanted to hold back, jumping into this now while the right thing to do. Wasn't going to change her predicament.

So he had spent his days following tracking them down. He'd been observing the _two_ of them. Though it might enrage him to see what was happening. His mind was still focused, still watching them intently. Using those powerful emotions to channel what he needed into himself, there had be fuel to drive him forwards. This could only help him, despite it also hurting him.

Chi-Chi and Kakarot had become intimate together, it wasn't unexpected. But he didn't see a glowing woman basking in the moment, no he still saw pain in her eyes. The kind of pain that you grip and hold down despite your appearance to the outside world. That quiet suffering where it's only bottled up inside of you and has nowhere to go except into a blind world that was unable to pick out those emotions.

But he knew.

Perhaps Chi-Chi had no other choice, or maybe Kakarot had deceived her. It wasn't possible for him to tell which was the real reason, but getting angry with her wasn't going to change anything. To act as if saiyan females never engaged with other males, or other species didn't look for partners throughout their lives would be dishonest to himself.

However, it only fueled his anger towards Kakarot. That he would touch her in such a way.

She was delicate in how she should be handled, meaning she could be broken and in the way that tarnished one's soul like an artist who threw black paint across their work to hide their shame. Not that she was some piece of glass or flimsy piece of wood.

Perhaps she was more like paper, difficult to pull apart but easy to tear.

 _When_ he got his hands on Chi-Chi there would never be that face on her. She wouldn't look despondent and going along with the flow of things. No, there would be none of that.

A silent war had been going about inside of his mind, watching as Chi-Chi maintained herself and the house whilst Kakarot spent his time training in the little chamber for multiple hours on end. He could approach Chi-Chi, speak with her and try and brighten her face with a smile for a few minutes.

It's what he wanted to do in his mind, yet he did not. Something in his heart held him back, telling him that to approach her now would hurt her more. There wasn't a sound reasoning for why he believed this to be true but he did not question his greater instincts, it was beyond a minor tingle in his veins feeling more like a full grasp of his soul that pulled him away from an object of his attentions.

Though he did dream after he left her presence that he might swoop down from the clouds, offer her his hand and take her away from the life she lived. Where she would smile and throw herself into his chest just like she had before when he had protected her from several beleaguered fools.

But that wasn't what would happen, despite his dreams teasing him with more _lucid_ thoughts as he had witnessed her without her knowing walking around in the nude. Noting the way she walked with a sense of pride and her actions were not of a defeated woman.

 _Sad yes, but she had not given up._ There were signs of life in her, and it was that sight that kept his attentions.

For someone who had endured as much as he had throughout his own life, it was a feeling that was in his bones and marked upon his flesh.

The most vivid of these times as he watched Chi-Chi sit upon her chair watching the holo vid, recreating words into sight and sounds. Turning written literature into a literal video play, rare technology and she sat listening a book _:_ The Name of the Wind.

The concept lost on the saiyan as it dealt with fantasy and a myriad of magical tales and actions that made more sense to Chi-Chi than it did him.

A distraction and the few rare moments where he saw the woman whom he had really met. She smiled, laughed, frowned, and showed emotion that she truly felt. Where she could be herself, no judging, that was the real Chi-Chi.

Not the pretend puppet she pretended and it was beautiful. Like watching the evening sun set and crest creating that strip of stars and mixture of the rising sun all once, not revealing Vegeta-sei's moon as it cut just a small strip through the sky. This was the same as his Chi-Chi, watching the same old mundane actions that passed by, where no one noticed or cared to this small sliver, where _only_ he, got to enjoy watching her.

A soft pounding came from the front of the Villa alerting Chi-Chi to the sounds of visitors. Though who exactly would be coming to the location would be very few. Broly however could tell quite clearly who it was, she didn't exactly fit in, but it was also hard to see her. The pink skinned Norlean did stand out like a sore thumb, dressed in her usual attire as she crossed her hands behind her back. She seemed a little excited but about what… well he hoped to find out.

Chi-Chi peered over the Balcony and saw the familiar caretaker. "Nevah!" Her voice reaching the other who looked up and waved at her fellow sister. "What are you doing here?"

The smaller woman smiled, "I've come to tell the young Lord some terrific news. Normally I'd feel it be appropriate for his mother and father to tell him but with both of them off world they let me come and tell him myself as Viv is working with Lord Raditz."

Broly's eyebrows raised, from his vantage point he could still clearly hear the conversation. Chi-Chi jumped down to warmly greet Nevah with a hug as the smaller woman did feel like an older sibling to most.

Knowing that woman better as she had been tasked with caring for him for several weeks. The little thing had been caring for him after one his father's usual beatings. Bandaging his wounds, washing him, and feeding him in a few years past.

A simple woman who took to her duties seriously, doing whatever she could to care for him and appease the wishes of his Aunt Gine who could only do so much without going so far as to offend Paragus.

Being the mate of an Elite gave her a great deal of stature but she couldn't openly tell his father to lay off his treatment. But offering her aid in caring for his son, that was seen as a token gesture of respect and something his father couldn't just outright refuse.

Afterall that would be an insult to Bardock and dear old _Dad_ just couldn't do that now could he.

Nevah had lifted his spirits and attempted to explain away all of the problems he'd experienced as some sort of cosmic fate or whatever her beliefs were. That good would be rewarded, that evil would be punished and it might not always be the same aspect but life would be given its value on the other side. That rewards were given and the yada yada…

He really lost interest but he was laying on his back for quite a few of the days and had to quietly listen. Not that it wasn't a bad little stories he told him, he just simply did not believe what she was saying.

A hereafter? That wasn't possible, afterall many saiyans took on personalities of their forefathers and ages past. It was how the prophesized Legendary was to be Re-Born. Reincarnation was the way of the world, not in a peaceful afterlife where souls gathered together in mutual happiness.

Shaking his head he focused back in.

"Well, what is it? You came all the way out here so it must be something actually important." Chi-Chi said with a knowing look and tone. Though as she stood there it clearly wasn't bad news.

"Oh of course, Lady Gine. She's pregnant!" Nevah exclaimed giddily. "A third saiyan for the house of Bardock! Oh the God's have blessed our Lady for she will be bearing our newest household member and I can't wait!"

 _So I shall have another cousin… Well I believe my aunt shall be happy._ The thought of another saiyan child didn't fill him with disgust, he felt indifferent but the celebration of course would be rampant. Saiyan's conceiving children were rare and elite children were rarer, the expectation of a powerful son or daughter that would be _even_ stronger than his parents. That was the expectation…

Unfortunately, he had never quite lived up to that.

But he persisted and focused back on Chi-Chi.

"Oh that is good news, I suppose the baby shower and all of the joys of pregnancy will cause me to work twice as hard." Chi-Chi said in a sarcastic tone but she didn't appear truly angry. Maybe teasing? He couldn't tell.

"What is a baby shower?" Nevah replied curiously looking back at Chi-Chi who stared back down at her in disbelief.

"Oh right." Shaking her head she covered her forehead with her other palm. "I'm on Vegeta-sei they probably have training matches while they are in the womb."

"You have such a strange custom to shower the unborn, do you give birth to your young when they are weeks old or do you perhaps lay eggs?"

"Nevah, I'm human. I have babies in my womb for nine months. I don't give birth to fetuses or lay eggs."

"So why do you shower the child… or how do you shower the child? Or is it symbolic in nature like you showering the child?"

"I'll explain it later, I have to remind myself I'm not on Earth anymore." Chi-Chi sighed, the frustration slightly showing as her obvious references and customs appeared to be irrelevant here on Vegeta-sei.

"You must tell me of the baby shower ritual, it sounds intriguing. But with saiyans they do not carry their own children to term."

"What?" She sounded shocked, "What do you mean, I thought she was having a baby, how can she not carry it to term?"

"Well the child will be born via a birthing pod, the child is taken via micro surgery and implanted into an artificial womb thereby not allowing the mother to be hindered in her duties or in battle. Especially since birthing any saiyan child is incredibly dangerous and quite fatal for weaker mothers who attempt natural births due to the strain of a powerful child who does not understand their strength and powers."

It was true, he had been born the same way, it wasn't wrong. He could've inadvertently killed his own mother. That was not something he himself would have wanted to live with after what had already transpired. But he also knew that if she didn't have a choice she would've gladly done what many saiyan women throughout their history had done and performed the act naturally.

But since the tools of science had come to their world the need to lose life pointlessly to birth had been greatly diminished. Though on rare occasions a saiyan placed in a womb could die, but the aspect of losing a fully grown saiyan female who could still have more children was seen as the safer option.

He also doubted that Gine would have any of those issues due to her being a proper elite saiyan and any child of hers would be strong enough and wouldn't die due to the transfer procedure.

Chi-Chi seemed to wince at that information putting a hand on her own stomach, "Remind me not to have a saiyan child then." Nevah smiled and laughed taking the other woman's hand from her stomach.

"Don't worry about such things. Most species are incompatible with saiyans and unable to bear offspring, but even should you and the young Lord have a child there are easy ways to handle such problems… I can see that you have been enjoying your time with the young Lord?" Her eyes rolled up to Chi-Chi's, her body very easily inferring she knew.

"Can we not talk about… _that?_ It's not that I really meant-"

"Hush Chi-Chi, I do not blame you the universe is fated as I have told you many-" The voice of the Norelan drowned out into her usual religious speech about this and that. Broly decided that he'd had enough for one day now.

Not wanting to push his luck with his father noticing where he'd been slipping off too.

…

"Gero, for the last time! If you come to my house again with these ludicrous demands of yours I will fire you!" It wasn't often people heard the normal mellow and soft spoken scientific genius Dr. Briefs. But apparently it was happening.

It alerted Bulma who had come to find out, but in addition there was another guest in the home. One who had a rigid set of rules, planning, schedule, and if it took the woman's attention from him. Well that interfered with all of the above.

Gero however, still bitter about his lack of acknowledgment for all of the good he had done was a jealous, angry, and resentful to the far more successful peer of his. One that he had openly shared as he tried to discredit Dr. Brief's for not taking the huge opportunity they were being placed beside.

The saiyans were one thing, but they had a suspended animation technological prison just next door. One that the saiyans forbid them from messing with, but if they tinkered just a little bit, imagine just what they could learn.

His android technology hadn't flourished greatly but if he just had a bit more of some alien tech he could begin completing a complete full body overhaul. The minor work he had created paled to his dreams, just imaging a fully cyberized body with minor flesh interferance, the texture of skin and blood that was fueled by a computer chip and unlimited energy of an internal perpetual power device.

How could a man of science turn his back on this.

Inside that prison held the secrets he needed! A race of broken down soulless machines that had once stood up against these saiyans and brought them to the brink of ruin, because of TECHNOLOGY! Why did the damn fool not see the far bigger picture, and look towards the future.

"You're a blasted old fool, Brief! We're sitting next to a scientific gold mine, a civilization left behind a monolith of technology and you want to just sit back and ignore it! What the hell happened to you? Have you inherited the mind of that blonde slut you call a wife-!" Another man, a near equal to Dr. Brief's in name but not in talent. His white beard and long white hair modified with cyberized parts as he helped to develop what he believed to be the future of the human race and its android technology.

But there was one thing no man had ever done to Dr. Briefs, and that was insult his beloved Panchy. He lost his temper and tackled the other man to the ground, disregarding his scientific reasoning, and mind. He _refused,_ to let Gero be the person to mock his loving wife. The clatter of the wooden table next them scrapped and fell to the ground along with the movements of their tailored shoes against a clean polished floor.

The fell into a heap as at their age they weren't the seasoned fighters from earth or the saiyan warriors that resided all over this planet. They were two old men fighting from pure emotion.

The two tried to grapple with the other, each one trying to get a hand on the other's neck and choke at the other one, but the smaller Brief knocked Gero onto his back. The old scientist attempted to punch his counterpart but the other blocked it, though his partially human features only were around his face and his arms felt the heavy thuds of the other scientist.

"I'll teach you Brief! You damn thief!" The long haired doctor spat in a seething rage, his face flushed red with unrepentant anger.

"Like hell you old son-of-a-bitch! My genius is my own and Panchy was never yours!" His hand caught a graze on Gero's cheek before his counterpart bit him on the palm.

Brief howled in pain as Gero dug down starting to draw blood. A self fulfilled smirk as he drew blood upon his bitter rival. Watching as Brief pulled back he then smacked with a full fist into the other man's face knocking him off of him and giving Gero all the excuse he needed to beat the shit out of the man who had stolen so much from him.

He had _Earned_ so much more and yet everyone wanted to support this old crazy bastard because of capsules! Did they not see the future since the aliens had nearly decimated their world?

Then… Gero was flung into the wall. His head slamming into the plaster wall and into the studs behind it. His bell was rung and he hadn't even felt what had happened.

"Dad! Dad, are you alright?" The panic voice of Bulma who saw the blood on her father's hand alarmed her immediately. She didn't give two shits about Gero as a brown saiyan tail snapped angrily just between her and the man who had hurt her father.

She hadn't realized that Vegeta had even followed her, hell she hadn't even seen him. But she could see the prince now. An angry scowl on his face as he clenched a fist in front of him the other flicking a ball of blue ki on and off in the other palm.

For _once_ the arrogant prick had done something, but she diverted her attention back to her father whose eyes were rolling back into his head. Feeling the swelling from the connection from the floor, as if she hadn't already heard it when she had come towards the sounds of the yelling.

"A lowly human deems to interrupt my training." Vegeta said, his voice low as his brows were completely focused together. The snapping of his ki only told of the restraint he was showing. Something he'd had to learn when dealing with the blue haired banshee, he couldn't kill her so he'd been doing his best to hold himself back from just outright killing that which bothered him.

"A? Saiyan what are-" Gero's voice exploded into a violent seizing gasp as the prince's clenched fist now was buried in his stomach.

"I am prince Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans… and you have come to harm valuable assets to my family and do not admonish me by using the proper title of the race of people who has given you sanctuary." Vegeta snarled, his hand reaching up and grabbing the old man by the throat.

It was as solid as cast steel and Gero couldn't feel skin as much as he could feel the ripples of pure alien muscle cutting off his air. His cybernetic enhancements were nothing compared to the raw power of evolution. The bruises formed on his neck as the Prince began to choke the life from him slowly. "You would dare insult me twice in my presence. The punishment shall be death…"

His eyes, his voice spoke of complete seriousness. He was going to kill him for the relatively minor offense.

"Vegeta. Help me take my Dad to the infirmary, forget about Gero. You can do what you want later." Bulma's voice caught the prince as he had only thought about blood. Uncharacteristically he dropped Gero who fell to the floor in a crumpled heap gasping for air as his windpipe was nearly crushed watched as the prince turned around and came to Bulma's side.

"Hm… minor bleeding, he has a concussion, and minor swelling…" The prince said almost robotically as he examined the down human. His hand reached down and picked up the doctor in one arm while not being delicate, he did not sling him around.

The heiress watched in shock as Vegeta quickly determined the extent of her father's injuries, he'd been able to tell when he had broken bones, or bruises, cracked ribs and torn ligaments with just a look. Though it probably was his own body he could tell the answers to those questions without too much difficulty.

"Are you certain? He's unconscious and-" She was cut off as the prince held up his hand for silence.

"Woman, do not doubt me I am no fool, to be a prince such as myself I am well aware of seeing injury and knowing the effects of obvious blows that a body can sustain and my intellect is that of what you might call a physician or scientist if using your terminology." Vegeta snorted as he waited for Bulma to tell him where to go. He'd gone to the infirmary before, but never under his own power.

He missed the look of shock and surprise from the blue haired scientist who quickly found an actual level of almost admiration and surprise. Through all the dealings she'd had with Vegeta-mostly under duress- she'd never once actually imagined he was much more than just a brainless fighter.

Apparently he wasn't.

But her moment melted away as she focused and led Vegeta hurriedly to the infirmary forgetting all about the nearly crippled doctor behind them. Though as Vegeta rounded the corner his ears could hear the door opening to the complex and a pair of boots that were obviously worn by a saiyan from the weight and heavy pressure put upon the ground.

Gero was greeted as he rolled onto his back the face of another saiyan. His face neutral but defined primarily by the criss crossed scar covering his face.

…

"What?" Kakarot was shocked, "My mother is having another pup?" He knew his mother had been trying for a while to get pregnant again. But she'd been trying hard for several years now. He just probably hadn't been expecting it.

"Kakarot, your mother is not a dog. Can't you say baby?" Chi-Chi sighed shaking her head. Though saiyans and even Gine herself called her children pups, she just didn't understand their reasoning.

The saiyan ignored her, "Well I'll be. How far along is the little shit of my old man?"

Nevah shrugged, her hair shaking slightly in a no. "I'm not sure, she just underwent the procedure to remove it this morning. Your mother about tore the whole house apart in joy… Fortunately the lizardmen helped me get her out while she went out a joyful destructive rampage. I'm certain without Viv or Chi-Chi I could've managed to fix the house before your father returned home. Though the surrounding land will need many divets and boulders cleaned up."

It was pure excitement, pride, and satisfaction as she went on a happy go smash the living hell out of everything spree.

Nevah felt bad for their reptilian groundskeepers but it wasn't much worse than a training session outside. Gine had wanted the house to herself and worked on sending a message to Bardock while sending Nevah out to go tell her other family in person as this wasn't something one simply did over a scouter.

"Well I do hope that you will enjoy the celebration that will be coming soon. I know your father will be overjoyed to see a new legacy of his born." The small caretaker could imagine the amount of planning that often went into a grandiose celebration.

Chi-Chi however, wasn't used to what would probably be coming next. Though Kakarot could see Chi-Chi wasn't probably ready for what would be coming.

"This will require a blessing of the royal family, Chi-Chi, any elite child is welcomed by royal blood even before they are born. Their power measured and the house that has a stronger heir is given more favor in the ranks but since the other three elite females perished this rule was looked over out of respect for their sacrifice. But the ceremony is still important and won't be changed until Caulifa and Kale take mates and restart this old tradition of welcoming new elites."

Chi-Chi herself didn't understand its significance, but having a child back on Earth was always important for family and friends.

 _It was just another level of celebration, one that all enjoy._

"Any word on when my father will return?" Looking to the caretaker who tapped her bottom lip with her thumb as she tried to predict his expected return date.

"He left several days ago for another mission, assuming his team isn't too stonewalled and he gets the message he'll be back here in five days or ten if the mission requires his presence. I was wondering if you would like to return home to congratulate your mother along with your brother." Having stopped by Capsule town to inform the oldest brother of the news to which Viv happily raced home to congratulate their lady of the house.

Raditz showed a lack of interest much like his other brother but nevah wasn't anticipating a huge explosion of joy. Afterall it only created more rivals for their position, but blood was still blood and very important to any elite saiyan family.

Kakarot knew it was important to his mother, so he made the mature choice. "I'll head back home in a few minutes. Chi-Chi you can remain here while I visit with my mother."

"Alright, I'll have dinner ready when you get back."

"If you wouldn't mind my Lord flying myself back would be taxing, would you mind carrying me?" Nevah asked as she had just spent the last thirty minutes in flight to capsule town then directly her, as per her ladies instructions.

Grunting in acknowledgement Kakarot disappeared to his room and prepare for a quick trip home.

This left Chi-Chi alone as the saiyan departed with Nevah shortly after getting in appropriate attire to return home and congratulate his mother. Without any real duties to attend to for awhile Chi-Chi made her way back towards her small loft atop the villa.

A sort of quiet peace remained as she lingered she found a note… from someone.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	19. Talk

**Chapter 19: Talk**

 **A/N: Sorry about the slight delay, here's another update and boy i'm ready to hit you guys with a doozy. Please enjoy.**

"Training… since when do you train… _boy."_ The snark condescending tone of a agitated male saiyan spoke in a low growl. The quiet sound of fists moving, the heavy impact of training steel and weighted chains were moving with such fervor that it surprised the owner of them.

Broly was upright, his arms locked down with retracting chains designed to pull and provide resistance to his body with each movement, draining him of energy and increasing the strain of actions more and more. Like dragging a heavy weight attached to your arms and tossing it forwards only to have it recoil like a fishing line and begin to drag him back to a stationary position.

The heavy grinding of an engine that supplied the necessary power and torque to hold back the saiyans arms and legs was grating to any being's ears let alone the hyper sensitive ones who inhabited this world. He was already drenched in sweat, the heavy beaten brow and light rings of blood that began to drip from his arms were already testament to how hard he was pushing himself.

But his son ignored his father and continued, each action dragging the massive pulley forwards as as then felt it wanting to be snapped backwards by the massive tons of force of hydraulics.

Snorting, Paragus gestured with his hand to another presence, a large white voice projector had been affixed to the neck of a weak human. But one that had a measurable level of potential, ego, and brawn. It had taking some pleading, desperate and pathetic begging and for it. He had a chance, one final grandiose attempt to humiliate his most bitter rival. The one who had cast aside his genius and designs for the LAST time!

After the near crushed windpipe at the hands of the saiyan prince, Gero had so graciously created a prototype voice projector that mimicked human speech patterns in one's throat to create a voice. Though cyberized and grainy. It required no use of his throat until he began his work on creating a temporary android body for himself and his glorious intellect to inhabit. The prototype would be basic, he had several low level androids working in his labs, the creation of one through seven resulted in bulky machines with imposing human features that could break through steel but were no match against even the weakest of saiyans.

Eighter… was a failure of combining humanity with one of those bodies, it possessed none of the intelligence or loyalty that the unflinching designs had achieved. But it's passive and gentleness appeased those who saw the lumbering frankenstein style creation he had attempted. So this left him to his agreement with Paragus, in exchange for his work he would be aided by a noble house much like the _fucking fool_ Dr. Briefs was. The idea was to design and create synthetic humans and eventually saiyans. The idea was to recreate an enhanced version of both through trial and error. His past failures and designs could be tested against the massive saiyan now training using by Gero's own estimation of three to five tons of hydraulic pressure to train with.

"I believe, there is some definite potential. I can establish a lab in one of the underground facilities and begin researching effective models to challenge your son's base potential." Gero would try and gain some leverage with scale, power levels, and over all physicality by simple trial and error. Knowing that most of his pet creations would be outright destroyed in seconds or minutes if he was lucky by the saiyan in front of him. "If access can be gained to the-"

Paragus gave him a cold glare through his one eye. "The mechanical Tuffle tomb is bar impenetrable. And destroying it could reactivate hundreds of those damn soulless monstrosities that killed my mate." The bitter and pain in his voice could be felt as he pointed a single finger at the human. "They shall _never_ be reactivated. You will make do with what you have, I will attempt to acquire some pieces of their technology but there will be _zero_ touching of that tomb. Do you understand?" It was a hard bargain and Paragus was taking a bit of a gamble with weakling. But weaklings could be controlled, manipulated for the greater good.

But they often made excellent scapegoats.

"Very well, but access to such technology will grant me incredible knowledge. The idea of mere machines being so powerful could be incredibly beneficial if I implanted a proper brain and consciousness inside of one."

A small compact body resilient to most aspects of all attacks, that was entirely self sufficient was a dream of his. It was perfection, a perfect being that needed not flesh and bone. The intricacy of a machine, the flawless perfection that was metal. Unlike the corruption of weak and frail beings that lived out pointless lives, slaves to their own evolution and nature itself! No, he saw the truth, the undeniable future that existed beyond what corporeal mass of blood, bone, and sinew.

The future was in smooth flawless artificial muscles, computer interface, and rigid hyper dense alloys for bones that were fueled by white blood. And the images of the Tuffle war machines had only inflamed his passion to build a super being from their designs. With the aid of Tuffle tech, and saiyan physiology there was a true chance at perfection.

The beauty in the tuffle design was also one of its greatest flaws. Building sleek metallic bodies that nearly doubled their original height and weight were a solid foundation. The green and yellow erie glow of their eyes and features covered in layers of polymers that could deflect energy attacks and heavy blows of saiyan warriors. However, they were far too… flamboyant. They lacked subtlety, the ability to just slip back amongst the populace. Their erie green skull like faces etched in metal did not translate to peace. That and their massive heavy blasters that could melt through concrete without so much as trying.

It was a weapon of brute force and not cunning. Had they adapted both they could've saw their revenge against the saiyans. But the massive tombs that had buried themselves for nearly two millennia were met with expected problems of being on the saiyan homeworld. Those that were found were cracked open, the majority of those inside were just empty husks.

The few commanders who retained some level of free thought were short sighted but lacked planning, merely to reawaken from their hidden prisons and explode out and meet glorious revenge against their most hated of foes.

"Whatever toys you plan on building you may build, but you are here to improve the quality of my house. I want you to begin by creating worthwhile training machines for apparently my son… who is down here willingly." Paragus added with a hint of suspicions but Broly continued with his activities not ceasing.

"Of course, I will use my early models to develop suitable testing bodies for your son. I will be able to then create proper designs that _might_ be able to match a saiyans base power and speed." Though he primarily wanted to get his hands on that Tuffle technology, if appeasing one saiyan was the price. Then it was a price worthy to be paid.

Though the one eyed saiyan lord was seen as non observant he could tell that this human had an ulterior motive. Seeing the way he bickered and fought with another human in the Capsule Corporation building. The way the prince nearly killed him and how he would have gained access…

Well he could tell that this Gero had significance and already an obvious grudge against those higher up. Utilizing weak emotions such as petty revenge would be no problem for him.

"I expect results, if you do not provide me a suitable creation in six months… then whatever leneancy I have extended to you will be met with harsh debts." The debts would likely mean the good doctor's untimely end. "Do not disappoint me."

"I am the great Dr. Gero, I do not fail… but I have a slight request. There is a radical device inside of the Capsule compound it has a unique ability that I would like to acquire…"

The voices trailed off inside the mind of Broly, he had his reasons for being down here. There was now a purpose.

Much like the sons of Bardock, who were seeking to gain control over their house and become the next proper heir. It left Broly who was fated to go up against one of them in the coming months for the games between houses a real possibility.

He could fight and with his current abilities and strength he would lose. No matter how much of the beatings he took from his father that would never be enough to hold out against the slow grind of the other saiyans.

So he made the choice, he would begin training, sacrificing his opporunity to see Chi-Chi these coming months and possibly enjoy her company. He would give up months, to have the chance to have her…

Forever.

All he needed to do was train, to beat himself into oblivion and defeat one of the other elite houses in single combat. Then, he could make his request, it would be there upon that grand stage he would win her.

That's all that he wanted, that's all he _needed._

…

This was not what she expected, perhaps it was some type of twisted joke? Or maybe some hazing process or initiation for her. But that couldn't be it, this would be too cruel for it to be this way.

But how… How could she have known? She had only been here for about thirty minutes… When did she sneak off and drop this.

It just couldn't be true. Her eyes skimming over the words again as she felt a weakness striking her that she had not experienced in years. The feeling where her legs wanted to just give out, her eyes were ready to start burning with tears and the hammering in her chest began to be the only thing that filled her ears. It was just too much.

The small little note had been hand written quickly but, it's effect was still profound and she didn't know what to do.

 _Come to the Master's house tomorrow, I shall not tell anyone aside from the young Lord. This must be addressed at once, I did not know that your race was compatible with saiyans. I would've advised you to take protective measures, but we did not know._

 _Do_ _NOT_ _speak to anyone except myself about this issue. It is why I requested Kakarot to take me home so that I might be able to speak with him privately and without the need for any scene. You are in a dangerous situation, should it become known that Kakarot sired a hybrid it will disinherit him and could threaten your life._

 _You must trust me on this. I do not jest and I wish for you and the young Lord to be spared anything further. The two of you can discuss the future of what will come._

 _I felt that lifespark inside of you, it is very faint but I felt it. A child, one of you and Kakarot now grows inside of you and it must be handled cautiously._

 _Know that should you bare this child openly it will be assumed to belong to any saiyan elite and will dishonor the household. You could lose your life over this, but worse if the royal family deems this issue a risk it could cause complications for your people on this planet._

 _This must remain quiet._

 _Please find me tomorrow, we shall discuss it at length._

 _ **Nevah**_

Chi-Chi was floored. Her fingers holding onto the note in her hand becoming numb to the touch as it fell to the ground, the huge implications coming as she almost fell down, grasping at the guard rail tightly. _By all that is sacred. I'm pregnant!?_

There wasn't any warm feelings bubbling up at the notion of being pregnant. The sombering idea that she had so nonchalantly gotten herself knocked up. The universe itself seemed to be laughing at her infinite expense it seemed.

 _How could I get pregnant we're not even the same race!_ Though the idea of a hybrid was in her mind, the other notion that she could possibly share the same compatibility to have children together.

Was there an easy way out of this? Nevah seemed to be ready. A plan possibly already in motion, but what could they do… _Perhaps an abortion? Or maybe a procedure to remove it from her womb like the other saiyans did? But then… what did that leave her child?_

"Am I so cruel as to kill my own child?" She asked aloud as she sunk down to the floor. The emotions that began to billow their way from the lost fragments of her human soul that had once existed back on Earth. The proud visage she put on here at her job was an easy way to conceal those emotions and having so recently revealed the deep gouges that had been cut across her spirit were refusing to let go of her.

If she had a baby, would it be the worst thing? Aside from the reaction of Bardock and Gine, forgetting about Kakarot because even if he was indifferent that did not matter as the House elites were the ones who decided such things. They might not care… but she highly doubted that. The man that Bardock was, she very much doubted that he might be so. so.

 _Understanding._

Gine may not care with her now having her own child, though a distraction might cause problems for her as it might seem as Chi-Chi would be competing with her in some type of ridiculous fashion. Though that was impossible.

Yet as the gears spun in her mind several dark claws began to work their way into her private thoughts. If anyone found out would Bardock actually have her killed?

 _No. No, he wouldn't I might not be his favorite but he wouldn't just…_ The image of the stalwart saiyan and his cold glare looking down at her with a judgemental and focused glare filled her mind. It wouldn't even cross his mind for more than few moments as he would blast her to remove a stain of dishonor from his family and reputation before anyone found out.

The sin's of her past thought reached out and grasped at the edges of beating heart inside of her. Could she be so cruel once again, would she destroy something innocent once again and do the unimaginable from what she had been raised in the hands of her tender parents and surrogate grandfather?

Become the monster she once was and end this life inside of her.

 _No. I refuse._

She grit her teeth and forced herself to stand rigidly and proudly. She would not succumb to the temptations of her past. There was no easy way out! She would take this with pride, there would be no sea of doubt that would consume her here.

Chi-Chi was the daughter of the Ox-King and granddaughter to Gohan. She could do this, she had survived on Vegeta-sei thus far, she had saved millions of lives and fought against hordes of men bent on death and destruction.

What made her what she was now because she chose to sacrifice, her needs were secondary for the next ten years. This would not pin her down, it would not define her. Even if her child might not ever have the father she imagined or even if she might be involved. It would still be her baby, her mother had told her she was the greatest gift she had ever received.

To ruin one of her most treasured memories of her mother by disgracing it. That was unforgivable, _this_ Chi-Chi was above that.

If this was to be her fate then she would accept it. She wouldn't wait for tomorrow, she would speak with Nevah and Kakarot Today.

Taking off from the Villa she set off for the main house of Bardock, her eyes missing a figure standing a mile away hidden by the partial shade of the planet. A long billowing white cape that wrapped upwards and around a pair of shoulders, molded by a thin white turban, the purple accented outerwear and orange shoes that were a close match the soil of Vegeta-sei slowly rotated as the being took off from the Villa.

Dark green skin that shaped into pointed ears, a face of bored melancholy with arms crossed remained fixed in place. She did not see him or notice him, but of course how could she? He looked nothing like Kami after all.

Normalcy in Capsule Corp had never been something that had ever truly existed. Ever since the arrival of the Brief family to their new alien homeworld things had only escalated from the unusual to the downright crazy. Though the one mostly unaffected by this change was one Panchy Briefs who smiled and carried on with her smile though the underlying woman who seemed planted in blissful ignorance was not always true as with her family she still needed to get _her_ way.

"Oh come on now dear, you must come over. For all that you did for my little hubby I need to properly thank you for all that you've done." The blonde was currently irritating to hell and back the only person on the planet who would normally kill someone without even a thought. Missing the snarls, growl's and threatening crackle of ki as she pushed her agenda.

To look past what the _prince_ had done for her, Bulma, and her loving husband she owed him something. The added benefit of being a downright handsome young man who trained himself constantly with a dogged determination she wished to give him a proper thank you.

Also the idea of her daughter hooking up with him also wouldn't be too bad either. Sure Yamcha was nice young man, but nothing could take the wind from her lungs quite like a sweating Vegeta strolling through her home. The aroma of pure testosterone made her seek out her husband several times a week just to alleviate that bursting need inside of her whenever he seemed to pass by.

Vegeta did his best to refrain from severing the head of this infernal wretch who pestered him constantly. The handicap of killing the apparent Matriarch of his household would cause him a great deal more headaches as now doubt that would infuriate the doctor and the blue headed banshee.

"For. The. Last. Time!" Vegeta growled through his clenched teeth, enunciating every single word with as much anger as he could in an attempt to scare her off. "I do not care!" How could the woman who had at least some measure of intelligence come from such a dimwitted wench?

Yet Panchy wasn't disturbed, "Oh come now, I managed to talk with your dear mother Queen Vegeta." She smiled, as ever the mover and shaker back on Earth she could certainly work her magic here on Vegeta-sei. A Brief was denied nothing and with the growing influence her daughter and husband had on this planet of alien warriors.

So did she.

It had taken some finagaling but the ever impressive hostess managed to get the ear of the Queen. The royal matriarch having heard the tales of the blonde woman who lived at capsule corp just couldn't resist the temptation of meeting this woman. The way her son had come angry and berating at nothing because of what transpired at Capsule Corp was just too amusing.

What harm would befall the empire if for one night the royal family visited the Earthling's. Afterall there had been so many _delicious_ rumors circulating she just had to taste them… no no see them for herself.

"You did what!?"

"Oh of course dear I invited your mother and father over for dinner. In fact hey should be arriving within the hour! I'd just love for you to join us!"

 _Evil…_ this woman was pure unadulterated evil. He was already cautious around these humans, tending to see those without power to be the first ready to strike at their obvious betters. But everything that this woman did confused him and made no sense and how the hell had she managed such a thing in the first place was beyond the prince.

"So would you join us, it would be so nice to have our families finally meet!"

While refusal was biting at the edge of his tongue there was another part of his mind that told him that he was more aware of this group of humans than his father and mother. He had to be there to keep an eye on them to make sure they didn't do anything that he himself would not easily notice. He had but one choice.

"Very well… if the King and Queen are coming then I shall attend as well."

Mrs. Brief's eyes flashed those brilliant blue that her daughter inherited as she revealed a little bit of her joy, and surprise. "Oh joy and don't you worry bout a thing-!" Singing her praises as she touched his back missing the shiver of revulsion the prince gave off before pulling away. "I'll have Bulma looking absolutely perfect as well. She hasn't worn a dress that fits her like a glove in so long!"

Vegeta snorted, like he gave a damn what the blue haired wench did. This was only because he didn't trust anyone save himself near his parents.

Though as the prince stormed away knowing he'd have to rush to prepare for this hell that he'd have to no doubt endure. Bulma caught sight of the angry prince-though that was his normal face most times she saw him- she saw her mother next absolutely giddy because of something. Fixing the mess of her hair as she departed the labs after running her logs.

"What's going on mom?" Bulma asked as she bit down on one of her memory chips between her teeth.

"Oh it's going wonderful honey! I have the King, the Queen, and now the prince joining us for dinner!" She exclaimed happily clapping her hands.

Several seconds passed as Bulma processed the words she had just heard. _She doesn't mean… oh no…_

"WHAT!?" The chip clattered onto the floor as Bulma came forwards and grabbed her mother's shoulders. "Mom you seriously did not invite the royal family here!?"

Ignoring her daughter's outburst she just smiled. "Well of course I did honey," patting her daughter on the cheek. "It'll be perfect for you. You can show off that new dress and really impress them," Her voice dropped as she winked at her daughter. "Especially that prince."

The face of the heiress fell, "By Kami's sake you did not do that! You seriously did not set up a dinner date for all of this. Mom that is the royal family of this entire race, they are the reason we're here!" This had to be some type of bad dream for her, her mother could not have actually tried to push this idea forward.

 _She just couldn't do this!_

"Oh it will be fine Bulma dear, it's just like back on Earth and this won't be the first royal family i've had come to our home before." Her reassurance and self confidence was well founded. She'd always had plenty of people come to her home and leave satisfied but of course-

"Mom those were normal human people, you're talking about the saiyans, you've never even met the King or the Queen!"

"Oh hush dear, everything will be just right, now go make yourself more beautiful." She pinched her daughter's cheek lightly before going to inform her husband of the major plans she had brought to fruition. Tonight was going to be so much fun for Capsule Corp.

The small Norlean was outside, her small frame while obscured by the large garden that was currently growing outside. Having come to find a peace that her younger caretaker had tried to tell them of. Her small hands tending to the small flowers and vines that wrapped around the poles that crawled up from the ground.

The ripe smell of fresh vegetables, fresh fragrances filling the air and teasing her nose. It was truly a peaceful and blessed feeling. A gentle snip here and there to trim the green plants in order to keep them not only beautiful, but healthy.

Her hands covered in white gloves as she trimmed the plants, pocketing the scraps in her front pouch of her clothes.

Smiling as she worked, having the house to herself as Kakarot had departed with Gine after she had spoken with him regarding a certain issue. The pair going to meet Bardock who was already enroute back to their world.

No doubt the family would take to celebrating their newest addition with eagerness.

Slicing off another set of ugly curled leafs Nevah felt the approaching presence of Chi-Chi. Unlike most other races her people had developed a special ability to intune with life in all of its forms. Just as she preached the universe was interconnected and woven together like thread creating patterns and designs because of its creation.

Understand life and being one with the world around you was her people's beliefs. Although she had to give up some of her principles, the reason why she was here was for her to be a part of the bigger picture. To interweave the fibers of her existence into something greater and to have an impact where someone else, like her might not.

But she set aside the shears, removing her gloves, as she waited for Chi-Chi to arrive, no doubt her letter had been received but also partially ignored. The situation was delicate, but she hoped that Chi-Chi would be open to reason. Approaching the idea to Kakarot had been less than optimal…

Chi-Chi landed down on the ground, her face partially shining with fresh sweat as she hadn't taken it easy flying over here. Taking some heavy breaths though not appearing overly strained. She locked eyes with Nevah who bowed her head. Ever the respectful caretaker.

"Welcome back Chi-Chi, I presume you managed to find my little letter?" She didn't try and beat around the bush. There wasn't any point to it, best to just get it out into the open air as they would be alone and free to talk about these things.

She nodded, "I did."

Smiling, "Excellent," she gestured for Chi-Chi to follow her. "I have a temporary solution for the moment so if you-" But a voice stopped her.

"How do you know? I have faith that you wouldn't lie to me like this, but I need you to just tell me yourself that you are serious." Chi-Chi asked wanting to hear the truth from Nevah. Her mind told her that this wasn't a lie, but she needed that assurance for herself. Those 'What ifs?' had been creeping into her mind on her way over here.

Nevah could all but feel the uncertainty the confusion and anxiousness rolling through her body. Chi-Chi was still young, she probably wasn't comfortable even around even her when discussing such personal things. But the small caretaker knew that her small size, gentle demeanor, and calm presence could help assure her that this wasn't some type of game.

"I would not do that to you, nor would I ever expect you to do something like that to me." Nevah approached her, her head barely half way up her chest she tilted her head upwards matching Chi-Chi's gaze with her yellow eyes.

Her hand grasped the one that rested next to Chi-Chi's side and brought it between them, her small fingers holding the larger woman's hand securely.

A short silent message that transmitted volumes between both of the women. Melting away those doubts, concerns, and feelings of doubt. "I am here to help not just Lord Bardock but you as well Chi-Chi. But you probably want to know how I know that you are indeed carrying a life inside of you."

She didn't need to be psychic or a mind reader to understand that what she was presenting was insane to someone on the outside of saiyan life, especially that of an elite. There were all sorts of things that those without influence or a proper rationale would be able to grasp. Nevah was a guide her being and purpose there to help others, it was how she saw her threads woven through the blanket of the universe. It was her purpose and she would be there for someone she cared about like family.

"Trust me," The smaller woman asked softly, her features displaying only genuine trust and Chi-Chi would be hard pressed to ignore it.

It took almost a minute for Chi-Chi to relent, a sigh escaped her lips. Trust was there, in her friend and fellow caretaker. "Alright…"

Nevah patted her hand, "Don't worry this will be alright. Nothing serious I did the same thing with Gine earlier. Please follow me back to our room. The procedure is simple and there is minimal risk."

Removing the same young embryo from Gine hadn't taken more than a few minutes. She didn't anticipate any issues with the mother being human.

Following her back towards their room Nevah had already set up the device, a long unassuming silver chair that had a large free floating arm off to the side. The independent device was guided by a powerful computer but had to be manually enabled by another party to ensure that no complications were encountered.

"Sit back and everything will proceed. Though it might sting a little you should be just in fine in a little bit after the device completes."

Chi-Chi did as she was instructed sitting back as Nevah moved to small panel attached to the arm. Firing up the device, was simple enough as she had moved it without trouble thanks to the little capsule devices, they were truly incredible. Hitting several buttons The arm moved and angled itself over Chi-Chi's stomach a slightly larger than normal needle exposed from the edge but nothing seemed to sinister as Chi-Chi looked upwards.

The device rotated and released a red glow over the area of the chairs occupant's stomach. Like a bar scan reader it flashed several times up and down before settling on a small section. Curling itself back towards a small location.

Nevah held her finger over a green button from the flat panel. "This will be uncomfortable, please take a deep breath. It'll only last for a few moments."

Chi-Chi nodded and did just that, her eyes focused on the ceiling counting the wood lines as the needle head pushed down and she felt the mild sting as it pushed inside of her. Ignoring her own pain for a moment the human woman just grit her teeth as she felt a pull from inside of her body then…

"All done." The needle retracted from her body, Nevah reached over and offered her a small packet to clean herself as the small hole didn't look to be bleeding that much.

"That's it?"

Smiling, "Yes that is all, your physiology to saiyans really helped the machine, now give me just a moment." Grabbing the side of the needle she removed a single green vial from the needle and walked towards the wall. Pushing aside a large shelf with a flick of a switch hidden on the side, she opened up and revealed a hidden compartment. A large transparent tube hooked up to a machine base. It looked archaic by comparison to other things on the planet but Nevah pushed open the lid of the chamber and then clicked the green vial into a secure base inside. Sealing the lid shut, Nevah then hit the commands to start up the incubation pod. The chamber quickly filling with a familiar liquid to that of the one inside a regeneration tank.

"Now this will take awhile as the child grows in an artificial womb. We will have a few months on deciding what you would like to do." Nevah said hiding the chamber behind a bookshelf.

"What did Kakarot even say about all of this?" Chi-Chi asked to Nevah who sighed.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi but I didn't not get to talk to him about it." It wasn't an unwelcome surprise to Chi-Chi who probably had expected some type of response, but what type of reaction was there supposed for the: 'Your caretaker is pregnant, and you're the father surprise!'

It probably would take her some time to get the right answer. Nevah encapsulated the embryo extractor and pocketed in her uniform while the other woman gathered her thoughts.

"So what now?" Diverting the topic for a moment.

"For now we go back to normal, your child will go hidden in our room. Lord Bardock knows of this location but he doesn't care if we use it. I also doubt that he'll come looking for an artificial womb anytime soon so long as he trusts us all as he currently does. But I feel you should talk with Kakarot and-"

"Talk to me about what?" The voice of a saiyan who appeared in the doorway. His presence surprising both women. "What are you doing back home Chi-Chi? I thought you were to remain at the Villa?"

Nevah looked to kakarot then to Chi-Chi who swallowed slightly… " _Kakarot…_ we need to talk."

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	20. Disagree

**Chapter 20: Disagree**

 **A/N: I can tell quite a few of you were... hell I can be blunt many of you weren't fans of that last chapter. (That long silence was evident enough from quite a few of you) I sort of expected it, but realistically I did sort of rush her pregnancy but it only takes one time. Though as we push forward it will start becoming clear as to why. Because we all need the baby drama, though none of you are prepared for what it will be. Kakarot and Chi-Chi's roles in all of this will be quite altered from what you all probably imagined.**

Kakarot was perplexed, his face scrunched up as he attempted to scrutinize the woman standing in front of him. The wheels in his mind were clicking together, something was going to be said to him and he probably wasn't going to like it.

It had been a strange flight back home with Nevah, seeing his mother off before returning home to get himself in some proper attire, mostly wearing training gear at the Villa had left him little in the way of proper attire.

So why was he surprised to see Chi-Chi back here? Her presence wasn't unwelcome but the confusion of having her come all the way back home when she had no reason to. She and Nevah were in their room, the small-relative to his own space-of the caretakers wing.

He wasn't so blind as to pretend that this didn't have some measure of significance, that there could be something _else_ behind this.

His mind recalled the conversation though with Nevah, his eyes flicking from Chi-Chi to the smaller light skinned caretaker who remained silent presently. Normally the smaller woman would jump to explain what was going on, doing her best to put people at ease and quell some possible conflict or assuage those around her…

' _My lord what are you feelings towards our newest caretaker?'_

Bringing up how he felt about her? Well he enjoyed her company, hell, he'd say he respected her. It would be hard for him to just outright ignore what she had told him. Finding quite the compare and contrast to his own life. Imaging half of the things he had to go through by comparison to her.

But felt? That was a strange question. It would be like asking, what were his feelings towards his family? In all regards Chi-Chi was apart of his family, just like Nevah and Viv. Even if they were servants they were cared for and regarded well in their house.

' _My feelings?'_

Perhaps attempting to coax a little more from Nevah, doing his best to downplay this current line of questioning. Recalling that of course Nevah had the odd behavior of sometimes asking questions because of some concern. She had done the same when Viv had arrived and her budding relationship with his brother.

Maybe trying to see if there was some measure of affection between him and the new arachnoid, there hadn't been of course.

However in regards to Chi-Chi she had been her for so long he wondered why she would press this question now? Surely it would've made more sense to ask him back when he was sent out to the Villa with her, would it not?

' _Well my Lord would you ever want to get rid of her or overlook some of her infractions?'_

He turned his head to look towards Nevah fully, having mostly gone on auto pilot as he flew home. The small caretaker gave nothing away, no hint of fear or worry showing on the smiling face of hers. Despite the serious question it perhaps felt that she was being nonchalant and just asking questions.

It could be possible, but why now? Shouldn't her focus be on the new pup her mother would be having and not something that Chi-Chi may have done? Either of those made him focus his intense gaze at her.

' _What are you talking about?'_

' _It may be nothing, it may be something, I just wish to know your feelings about her so that I may approach this question without having her be punished for a mistake she had no intention of making.'_

A mistake? ' _Speak plainly, if she has done something wrong then tell me, I don't harbor ill will towards her unless she has done something serious that could cause my family shame or dishonor.'_

He'd been with her for months and his mind was currently running through his memories trying to place exactly what she was saying. He could not picture her doing something serious or even severe, sure she might challenge him or his father on occasion when it conflicted with her ideals.

His mind continued to blank as he waited for Nevah to elaborate.

' _Lord if she were to find a partner on this world to share affections with, would that upset you?'_

He wanted to say yes, but he held those words back from slipping out as he wasn't going to speak that aloud to this caretaker. His feelings were his own, but what did it matter, he couldn't have her as his mate anyway? Plus she wasn't bound to him after the agreement she made with her father anyway expired. There was nothing but the promise of her finances covered for her life either here or on one Vegeta-sei's colonies in relative comfort until her death.

Allowing his personal feelings to handle her suggested affections for some other partner? What was she getting at…

' _Nevah would you just speak plainly with me, I don't enjoy these hints and riddles that you women love. Tell me what you want to ask me so I might be able to answer.'_ The frustration at her voice and the strange emotions she was invoking inside of as a result of her abnormal questioning was making it challenging for him to keep his composure.

' _I suppose another time, once you return home I will speak plainly I will not tell you since I have agitated you my Lord.'_

So this left him presently with Chi-Chi looking at him with the desire to talk with him about something.

"Fine… speak plainly I will not continue to skirt around these questions. Tell me what you have done." He had been expecting some sort of gambling problem, or maybe she had purchased something illegal or gone and found a lesser male in her human city-though whatever his feelings on the later he would not let some piss ant find himself alive for very long- he didn't want to share her, Chi-Chi was _his_ and no one else's. But he would keep quiet on that part.

Chi-Chi looked to Nevah for a second who nodded her head, it was the time to tell him. She mentally prepared herself for his possible reactions as she looked at him dead in the eyes and spoke firmly. "I was pregnant with your child, but it was transferred from my body."

She said it, as clearly as she could, there wasn't anything else to hold back from telling him the truth. "That's the truth."

 _Pregnant? No… No… that can't be possible? How in the hell could she get pregnant! She- She…_ "What!?" It was all that he could sputter out from his brain. Of all of these possible things running through his head was there supposed to be the one that he had suddenly knocked up his father's caretaker?

Even if it was Chi-Chi and admittedly having someone like her sire him offspring was not the most off putting of ideas. By comparison to Viv or Nevah if they were capable, Chi-Chi was fairly saiyan in her features and her physical strength while not saiyan levels was respectable.

 _How? What am I going to do?_

There was going to be no wonderland scenario. Despite its appeal even Kakarot knew there would be absolutely no chance of concealing this. Believing that anyone would be able to sneak anything past his father who could smell a fart a mile away in the desert. How would one ever hope to accomplish hiding a full term half saiyan pregnancy. Then excuse the obvious defects of carrying a child, the probable illnesses that all female saiyans were to avoid with pregnancy and leaving them weakend would no doubt strain a weaker race like Chi-Chi. Then, to hide the fact she would be having a baby in six months… or later he didn't bother asking the gestation period for a human. So for him to even try and pretend that a caretaker, with whom he was all alone with for several weeks, would mysteriously grow a large stomach and require medical care and time off from her duties?

But there was always that illusion that everything could've worked out.

…

Chi-Chi would be tending to her duties outside, her belly hidden by a larger form of round plating as would be common for female saiyans before the widespread use of artificial wombs. The semi protected cover was as close to non combat attire as one could get in the saiyan world. The idea was to not only protect a female saiyans unborn with added armor due to the rarity of saiyan births but more importantly signal the growing life to any nearby saiyans.

Should the female be inextricably in danger saiyan men were honorbound, most willingly, would throw their lives to protect the next generation as every saiyan that came was stronger than the last. The notion as well that only the strongest males would survive protecting the female and earn the right to have offspring.

Yet no doubt in Kakarot's mind Chi-Chi would proudly be wearing his house's colors the large crest emblazoned on her stomach as she worked.

Picturing the way her hair would be unbound, messy from so many nights spent sharing each other's company. As _any_ woman bearing a male's offspring would be exuding the most potent of pheromones for her mate and as a sign of her body's proximity to childbirth.

The way she would smile and casually sway as she did the mundane tasks of old, from cleaning the balcony of dirt, to trimming the vines that crawled up the side of the red stone walls. Her face would be that soft smile she held in her quiet moments together with him. It wasn't simply happiness but the feeling of warmth and security that only one would have with the closest of people. Where it would be just him and her and the peace of the world around them.

Kakarot would appear after an early morning session of training. "How is my woman doing?"

"Same as ever, waiting for him to finally get out of me." Chi-Chi chided only half jokingly. "You do know the food pantry is going to be barren if we don't get some more supplies in soon. Can't you go and grab some capsules and bring something fresh from the garden? I'm craving pickles and sour cream right now and it's driving me mad."

It had to be one or the other for her, the sourness of a juicy pickle could make her mouth completely flood with unabated hunger. Having eaten nearly half a jar every single day as she often dunked all of her other vegetables and foods with a layer of sour cream. Thankfully Chili was a solid food to make and she could appease her growing tastebuds but, as she worked there was a juicy jar of pickles sitting just several feet from her.

Several large full pickles were missing full bite marks from them as Chi-Chi had just reached in and bitten one only to find the appeal of another one imminent and she quickly found another one that was much more juicy looking.

Her hunger pangs had been terrible and wearing this massive protective baby girdle hadn't been doing her, her back, or her baby any favors. Relishing the evening hours when she got to disrobe and take off this abomination.

It was her luck that Kakarot found her even more attractive sweaty, smelling of milk, and his own odor otherwise she'd probably never leave the shower with how thick her smell was. Spending the few hours of down time she had where her lover would clean her body while his tail encircled and rubbed her baby bulge the entire time. His tail displaying his affection for their unborn son subconsciously.

She could tell he was more than pleased, more because of the amount of power their unborn son was displaying. Though a scouter couldn't easily detect an unborn child's power level as it was her same aura she could feel the energy inside of herself. The amount of power was almost outpacing her own and he'd probably get stronger once he took his full breath of air.

"Do you have any idea what we should name him?" Chi-Chi asked as Kakarot came beside her and put his arm around her side, his hand gently tracing over the plated armor protecting his first born son.

She'd always tried to imagine a name but one that fit for a half saiyan/ half human child wasn't exactly coming to her either. A few names here and there but of course none of them fit. Especially because she had no idea what it was going to be.

A little boy or girl? Then trying to imagine what name would be proper for a spiky haired half saiyan or smooth glossy hair like her own.

"How about Karot if it's a boy, and Chile if it's a girl."

"Really?" Chi-Chi asked rolling her eyes at him. The idea that Saiyans actually named their own children after food seemed ridiculous, but apparently that wasn't the case. "Why not something simple like… like…"

"No they won't be called like and like, I feel that would be a tad more confusing than distinguishing between the Vegeta's considering they all share the same name." His voice teasing her as she had yet to come up with anything aside from pet names and she didn't like any of those. Her child needed to have a proper name, though she was going to lose if she didn't come to a swift answer as Kakarot seemed to be the only one having some good names.

The saiyan chuckled as he picked her up off her feet, his hands gripping under her arms as he held her up so that he might look up at her and see her face along with her swollen stomach. Though his nose did slightly crinkle as he caught a whiff of that horrendous odor she had been so intensely consuming. "Would you cease eating those blasted pickles so much?"

She huffed back at him her hands crossing over her chest. "Hey, it's not my fault, I didn't eat like this before hand. This was all you-!" Chi-Chi tossed her head back almost arrogantly. "Considering his dad and grandfather I shouldn't be surprised if he's not as sour as you are sometimes, even without all these pickles."

Kakarot snorted bringing her back down, the feeling of her protected belly now pushing against his own stomach told him just how close this actually was. This simple human had become his ma…

…

That daydream world slowly faded as words dangerously teetered in his mind. The declaration of any non saiyan becoming a mate… that was near heretical and for an elite? That would be a fate he could not imagine.

His fondness for the little caretaker had already put him in quite the predicament.

There wasn't a chance in hell his old man wouldn't smell that and rightly beat him within an inch of his life. It was true that hybrid saiyans existed, but they weren't on Vegeta-sei. Their existence was a shame, the idea that a saiyan was weaker than another race, or that some lesser species had anything of true physical prowess over their own people would be some of the worst of punishments.

"Where is it?" His tone sombering and detached as he could not declare it his child without truly knowing.

"Safe, Nevah had it removed." Chi-Chi could see his face shift as he clearly wasn't pleased at all. Though since she wasn't currently being berated by him or angrily cussed out. She could consider it a plus right now. But there wasn't some happily jumping up and down saiyan pleased to hear he was having a son.

Seemingly emotionless about it made her worried. "You… you won't hurt the baby will you?"

Kakarot growled, _I am not so low of a beast._ The question alone was a bit insulting to him. "Even if i'm a saiyan, I am not so cold as to harm my own blood. Half blood or not, my blood is still my blood. There are things that we can do, but I'm not going to kill any child of my blood." Though the other thought running through his mind was the very real prospect of enraging the child's mother. Of which he had no way to escape from.

Chi-Chi was family property a symbol of the type of house they represented. Even her being an weaker race didn't diminish her standing as a caretaker, if he even with a reason killed her. That would be an incredible shame to him and the elite house he was a part of. To outright kill one of their caretakers, even in an 'accident' or through another commiting the act it would be shameful.

Kakarot would also have to stomach the feeling of killing a creature which he had developed a clear 'unhealthy' attachment too. Knowing that he had committed one shame to hide another, and if it was discovered somehow… then he would have to suffer even more. Then factoring in that Nevah was aware of this all as well. That would severely limit any type of brutish action and raise immediate suspicion towards him.

No, he wouldn't do anything like that. He had some measure of honor, and this was also… his doing. Blaming her for getting pregnant would be like pissing into the wind and getting angry if he got wet. He made the choice, it was his fault. He hadn't taken into account their compatibility- a glaring mistake on his part- but there were many humanoid species out there and only a small number had real genetic compatibility.

Bringing a hand to his head, Kakarot rubbed his temple. Perhaps he needed more of that golden honey right now. Exhaling slowly before taking another deep breath.

The third party in the room stepped forward, "My lord considering the situation, I shall be the one to maintain the child here. You two should return back to the Villa and discuss what plans you wish to make moving forwards. I have several options should you wish to-"

"It will be sent off world once it's capable." Kakarot said looking up from his palm. "It will need to prove itself if there is any hope of it being allowed any sort of home here upon Vegeta-sei."

That and hopefully by that time _he_ might be in control of the elite house and manage to keep Chi-Chi in a location that would allow her to care for it without drawing undue suspicion.

Chi-Chi felt her hands tighten into fists. "What do you mean the child will be sent off world? What are you plan-"

"It's going to fulfill the basic role of _ANY_ saiyan elite. He will be given the chance to purge a planet, should the child succeed I will recover it and hopefully find resources with which to house and keep it alive without an issue."

Power, above all else. Strength through combat, and glory in conquest.

"You want my baby to be sent to some distant world, to only kill the world's inhabitants before he's barely grown old enough to even walk?" Her voice shouted as she curled her fists tighter. The idea brought back her own dark past as Kakarot apparently wanted to willingly subject their _not yet born_ child to the rigors of what a newborn elite would have to go through?

Picturing the sick and meak Kale who suffered on a noxious unbreathable hell hole. Seeing just how she was treated by her own people was heartbreaking… then to see Broly. The gentle giant and friend she had made, he was wholly abused on a near constant basis for no reason!

The face of Paragus, the agony on Broly's face as he was dropped to the ground due to some device on his wrist. It was heart wrenching to watch someone like him suffer because of some stupid belief that he was defective.

Was Kakarot looking at her now unborn child this way, would he be discarded and horrifically abused or treated like some lame duck?

Her own life had been nothing but mistakes, misfortune, and ultimately some form of driven self sacrifice to make up for all of what she had done. Putting a baby through that as the child's mother… no she couldn't do that.

"I don't have a choice, the only _real_ chance for the child to survive is to have it's metal tested. Should the child be weak and feeble it will only cement the present idea that half bloods are not worth anything in the saiyan empire and could have them be used in something far worse than a planet purge."

But his attempt to argue this rationale view of things wasn't sitting well with her, he could see it in the subtle shifts in Chi-Chi's body the straining muscles, the sheen of angry sweat. But his senses could pick up the faster beating heart of hers. He of course had to find the most headstrong woman next to his mother to be having this _type_ of conversation with.

"No, I absolutely refuse!" Chi-Chi shouted at him, "I will not send any child of mine into the void of space so that he might become something he has _ZERO_ choice in. You will not force this upon him and should you try I will… I'll…"

 _What can I do?_

She was still a lower class servant, what were the options a woman like her had. Her monetary compensations he received wasn't a great deal. Considering she had half of it left after spending a bit on herself. Of course Kakarot didn't give her a moment to gather her thoughts.

"You do not have a choice in this matter-"

"It is my child!"

"A child that is not yet born and is bordering on having us both harshly punished for no foreseeable reason!"

"I don't care!"

Kakarot snorted, _of course you don't._ "You want the boy, that's fine but I can not help you despite my responsibility, you _must_ have it sent off world and should the child be alive you can claim him after your years of service are complete and can raise him as you wish. _THAT_ is the only safe option."

"For nine year? Nine years I should wait for my child to grow up on some distant world and what hope that they're still alive, that he isn't killed and left to rot like Broly and Kale!? How can you even think that is the safe option!"

It would paramount to abandoning him, she'd allow a few weeks and maybe a month. But for almost a decade? No, she refused to let that be the case.

"And what options do you have? You do not have-"

"If I may," Nevah stated interrupting gaining the attention of both. Clearing her throat after seeing the way they began to bicker and squabble like children themselves. "Might I propose a compromise? That it be sent to that Earth village of Capsule town. I'm certain there would be some human's willing to keep your offspring safe… even if not out of the goodness of their hearts. I'm sure some credits can keep one's questions down and secrets safe for awhile."

Chi-Chi didn't shoot that idea outright down, but she didn't like it that much more than the one Kakarot was proposing. She would still be out of her child's life, still be forced to sit on the sidelines. Then what would she do if her child didn't want to come and live with her after her term of service was up, what if the people she gave him too changed their minds or disposed of him?

A resounding instinct was boiling up within her, and she couldn't deny this feeling. The only person whom she could trust was herself… but then what could she do.

 _Damnit… please I need some help! I need anything that can give me some kind of sign on what I should do?_

Nevah looked to Kakarot who shrugged slightly, taking the chance to mull over the other caretakers words. "That _might_ work, but explaining where a hybrid came from out of nowhere would be difficult. If the child was sent away first and then brought to the area having survived a planet purge it could be possible that the saiyans might overlook it should they not suspect it being a threat."

Though if it was a child of his own blood, the strong legacy of several generations of elite saiyans would be in his offspring. However, Chi-Chi's people were incredibly weak. Not to describe herself as an outlier but if the saiyan wasn't able to handle a basic infantile task then what would his future child have if mixed and diluted.

"Look this is just-"

The door to the caretakers quarters broke open interrupting their conversation as Viv appeared. "I can't believe it, lady Gine is having another child!" Her excitement for the other major event that had been taking precedent had built up had her showing up.

The arachnoid appearance caught many off guard as their focus on talking with each other had distracted them from the sounds of her arrival.

Nevah moved with a full smile as she greeted the larger woman. "It is going to be such an exciting time I can only imagine how the lord will be once he returns home."

As much as one would trust a near sister in law, Nevah did not wish to share this information as it was primarily involving both Kakarot and Chi-Chi.

"Oh I know!" She laughed, but her senses caught on to something as she realized the presence of Kakarot in their private quarters with Chi-Chi here as well. Her eyes shifting from person to person as she asked, "I hope I didn't interrupt something?"

It was rare for the other house members to come in here and even somewhat oblivious to the tension she noted that there was _something_ going on.

"No, just discussing how things are going to work for the child." Kakarot spoke to Viv but his eyes flicked towards the earthling. "But we _shall_ continue this later, I have to be off."

"Oh… well forgive me for overstepping myself." Viv apologized which the saiyan snorted and left the room. No doubt needing some time to think as neither side had agreed to anything. Leaving the situation up in the air as Viv broke down and began excitedly talking about things to come before anything else occupied her mind.

Chi-Chi looked at the door a sinking feeling began to swell within her heart. Though she knew that Kakarot perhaps truly did care about her, it still wasn't anything true to his heart. Like casual lovers or friends with benefits was the most ample way to put themselves in context.

It hurt her to see him act this way… but was there any dream like scenario that he would forsake everything for her? _No…_ Afterall she was still just a simple servant.

…

"Are you sure about this Bulma?" A nervous Yamcha asked as he came over dressed, mostly as a form of moral support for his girlfriend. But he'd be hard pressed to find himself actually wanting to do this himself. Wearing a white silk dress shirt and black pants he felt a bit out of place as Bulma was wearing one of her… inventions.

Bulma who wasn't thrilled about it either had to get herself ready and thanks to her mother's _gossip,_ would have to show off her new invention earlier than she wanted. The notion that she would have to play dress up for the royal family when it would've been so much easier to put a human fighter her creation to demonstrate it.

 _But…_ the model she made was a prototype for herself meaning she was the only one who could use it and after her mother had so far talked up her (A game) to the royal family, so with little options left she'd have to deliver. On a barely tested, yet temperamental prototype.

Plus she looked ridiculous.

"Well if we can at least manage to impress them with this I hope that can _hopefully_ guarantee myself some little down time. I'm sick of fixing that damn gravity room every other day. I've been swamped working with that warp device and the alterations done to Chi-Chi's power armor that she dropped off has been another gold mine of science equipment." It had mostly been her father with her able to come around and help build off what he'd been testing.

The concept of warp travel was as revolutionary as it was insane, to move through a sub dimension in real space and exit in another location. That was crazy, that would create space travel and planetary transportation into an unmatched feat.

Leaving her with little in the way of time to plan any sort of social life, hell most of her lunch breaks were spent with Yamcha on the days that he had a moment from his training. Of course, that didn't really help as still there was either never enough time for either of them.

Their hectic schedule hindering their relationship but since they had departed Earth they had tried making this work…

Bulma just shook her head, keeping those other thoughts hidden as she clicked the small button on the back of her neck and tightened the suit she was wearing to be _skin tight._ There was a level of mortification at walking out in her skin tight prototype. Exposing literally every single curve on her body, the only good thing was that it was waterproof, heat regulated and no matter what the wearer wasn't supposed to show any graphic body detail. Yet it's lightweight made her feel like she was wearing nothing at all!

 _Oh tonight was going to be… just oh so wonderful!_ The voice of her mother ringing in her head at the mere notion.

…

Downstairs Dr. Briefs was idly smoking one of his cigarettes, not really bothered by the prospect of hosting the saiyan royal family. He'd not had the opportunity to meet such people and as a man who loved learning new things he couldn't help but enjoy the prospect, though at the same time he was nursing some aches and pains from his scuffle from Gero.

His once good friend having become a bitter rival had now apparently vanished, though for what reason he didn't know.

Though before he could slump into a dour mood his beloved Panchy put an arm around him and planted one of her red lipstick smudges on his cheek. "Oh dear!" She giggled, and instantly warming the scientists heart as she smoothed her hand down the front of his jacket. "You look so handsome tonight!" Her sugary words only fueling his love for his wife more.

"So do you Bunny," Using her pet name as he saw her dressed in a full white dress gown exposing only the heels she was wearing she walked, her curly blonde hair smelled of ripe herbal bath soaps that she practically required to clean herself and smell absolutely divine. A pair of diamond earrings adorned her ears as she was every bit the bell of the ball-when not next to the true bell, her daughter- and she did her best to come off ever the impressive hostess.

As the caterer's she had arranged to make a feast well suited for a King, several rows of desserts. Then to top off the evening with a fine exquisite vintage of Malina almost sixty years old.

"Oh they should be arriving any minute and I'm so excited to finally meet the parents of that young prince Vegeta. This will be so wonderful!" Panchy chimed happily clapping her hands together as she walked around making sure everything was just _perfect._

The good doctor waited extinguishing his cigarette in his ash tray as his loyal cat, Scratch, jumped up and onto his shoulder. Like usual the little black feline just wanted to be close to the scientist for no other reason, than to just be by his side like he always was.

"Hello there kitty." Dr. Brief's laughed as he rubbed the back of the cat's head.

A slight shake sent slight tremors through the house revealing to those inside that their _guests_ had arrived as the automated servants opened the door to the main compound of Capsule Corp to reveal the royal family.

King Vegeta wearing his midnight black and white colored armor with a blood red cape attached to both shoulders with golden bands. Ever the warrior King, beside him was his mate wearing a matching ensemble with the exception her cape was white.

Behind both of them, as was his stature was The Prince in royal blue and not adorned with any cape as he walked behind them.

"Not exactly what I would call royalty." The King noted, his voice judging the bright yellow building as just a large yellow zit upon his world.

But his mate, the queen put a hand to his shoulder. "These are scientific creatures, their world reflects their roots. They wouldn't have elaborate red stone decor, and the skulls of foes vanquished like our palace would." She could see the care, the shimmering metal inside as several robotic servants bowed their heads to the saiyan royal family. "This is a home of care, now let us see extract more from these Earthings, they've given us a bit. But I feel that there is still much more to give."

Snorting, still unimpressed the King just marched forwards as the Queen followed, flanking him just a foot behind as Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and wondered just what in the hell he was wading into...

 **R &R**

 **A/N: Some of you may not be big fans of the Vegeta/Bulma but it helps break up the constant back and forth, plus doing Bulma's family and the royal family helps set up for some of the future without it all being just shoehorned in there. More entertaining to see it all happen.**

 **Kerghan**


	21. Over Dinner

**Chapter 21: Over Dinner**

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay, long hours and stress just made it hard to finish this up. Secondly if there is anyone who'd like to help beta/edit/read through for consistency for this story or others i'm looking for assistance in that. Snolane my current beta is off taking vacation and i'm looking for anyone else who'd like to give me a hand.**

The smell punched all three saiyans squarely in the stomach as they walked inside and if they were even hinted at showing any sort of concern for this evening their nearly a dozen first class guards all quietly waiting outside for a just-in-case scenario wouldn't have guessed it was because of food. The heavenly aroma wafted into the air as they walked inside and were greeted by a shimmering blonde woman, her dress embroidered with gems that revealed enough womanly curves without being overtly sexual.

Afterall she had no intentions of seducing the King, her daughter's choice… well that was another story.

"Ah welcome, welcome. King and Queen Vegeta." Panchy said smiling as she gestured into the main forum, the entire area converted into an open table spread of food. The deep enchanting aroma of some of the finest Earth foods were on display, still warming from portable heat lamps and others cooled by a thermal system specifically designed by Dr. Briefs. "Oh and Prince Vegeta, you're here as well, wonderful! Please, please come and make yourselves comfortable."

Waving them inside the royal family were greeted by an entire den of comfortable commodities nearby the table. Panchy smiling as always she curtsied, "It's so fantastic to finally be able to meet the two of you," Coming closer the King and Queen didn't react keeping their noble posture intact as Mrs. Brief offered a welcoming hand to them. "I can see very much why your son is so handsome and a perfect gentleman." Her normal unabated compliments flowed as she shook the King's hand. The monarch smirking enjoying the blonde woman's idle prattle as he quickly discerned her as no threat.

 _More of a social being, the obvious matriarch of the household._

"Oh and Queen Vegeta you are absolutely stunning, my Kami you look fantastic…" She then shook the Queen's hand who chuckled lightly taking the simple woman's compliments like her husband. Both were not object to flattery, but unlike the usual specter of beings who paid their lip service to the empire they could tell that she was being quite genuine.

Placing her hand over Mrs. Brief the queen smiled, "No need for such flattery, we've come to see if our son's words spoke true of what transpires in this home of yours." The light red lip gloss made the queen's lips shine vibrantly, though not one to apply heavy amounts of makeup, when dressing herself up she would apply some. As the Queen she was _required_ to look better than any other saiyan woman, but being physically stronger and more imposing trumped that minor detail.

"Oh yes your dear son, it has been so nice to have him around. He and my daughter have been working so well together-"

"Bah, that woman can't make the machine work for more than twenty hours before it breaks down, I have to constantly get her to make the machine work." Vegeta snorted. The insinuation that he worked with such a weak woman was nothing short of a lie in his mind. The blonde woman having some sort of lens that allowed her to view the world from a different reality.

Whatever it was that made Panchy act and see the world in Vegeta's eyes was some complete denial or perhaps the complete absence of real thought. Some fantasy world that she imagined and believed to be a reality seemed more appropriate for the prince. Her daughter was sluggish and unable to meet his demands leaving him unable to stand being the same room with her as she wasted his time. He _should_ be training, or fighting in battles. But thanks to that blue idiot he was stuck playing second fiddle to his role as his mother deemed it appropriate to humiliate him.

His mother smiled, "you always to rough with your playthings my child." Causing a sting of red to flush across his face as she degraded him yet further in front of a weakling!

Though much to the Prince's immediate relief in walked Dr. Briefs, a stark contrast to the King as he wore his smoking jacket and pressed pants, looking representative but still carrying the aura of a man of science and patience. Though atop his shoulder remained scratch who just stared wide eyed at the new arrivals while remaining limp on the old man's shoulder.

"Greetings monarch's of Vegeta-sei, it is a pleasure to formally make your acquaintance," Approaching them the good Dr. just smiled and offered his hand to the two members of saiyan royalty. "I'm Doctor Trunks Briefs, father of my dear daughter Bulma with whom you've had the privilege of meeting when she arrived on this world."

King Vegeta looked over the older gentleman and while he did not see much in the way of a potential warrior, he did possess a very forward attitude and had approached him without timidity like his blonde mate. The same confident aura that surrounded both of them was one he had seen around the Blue haired Earthling. "You are the one who developed the Capsule technology correct?"

Nodding his head a little smirk of pride showing on his face, "Yes that was me, one of my first inventions that helped create the small empire I had back on Earth before the invasion that took place."

Removing his hand from the smaller man the King stroked his beard slightly, a question that had brewed in the King's mind since hearing about it had the opportunity to be addressed. "I heard that your planet had been invaded by an alien species with the intent of purging it's existence from your home world correct?"

"Yes… yes it was, many good people lost their lives for that. It was truly a tragedy." The Dr stated as the King pushed the question a little further.

"Care to enlighten this ruler as to how your planet pulled off such a feat as to then suddenly remove all traces of these alien invaders from your world? Some secret weapon that a mind such as yourself created or was it another force that I am aware of that stepped in and interceded on your behalf?" The truth surrounding this world called Earth left a curiosity to the King of all Saiyans. Just how had this little event unfolded? Where had a race with limited fighting strength and no proper galactic combat strength had managed to repulse a clearly superior opponent?

With the numerous options possible it left some good… and some displeasing images in his head. "Was it some form of blaster or maybe… a chemical weapon?"

Dr. Brief shook his head, "No, it was none of those things. It was simply luck, for whatever reason the invaders simply… packed up and left without a reason. We still don't know why they did, but they left a good portion of our world desolate, but i'm assuming from their departure it garnered more attention and favorably yours."

 _I shall have to inquire as to why that happened from my subordinates more thoroughly._ But since he could not smell a lie on the old man's breath or in his eyes he gave him the benefit of the doubt. "Well then what other marvels do you have that I might be able to see and utilize for my people and my army?"

Pulling back from the saiyan King Dr Brief placed his hands in his pockets and walked towards the main area hosting the food as to discuss some things.

This left the queen to chatter with Panchy who spoke of all the extravagances she had gone through to make sure everything was perfect, explaining her home and how it functioned, operating with only really her minimal input and how the artificial servitors worked and maintained everything.

As Vegeta looked around, his senses unable to detect the blue haired banshee he had to press the question but not too forcefully. "Where is your blasted daughter?" He growled irritated.

 _Well he had tried…_

Bunny released a slight gasp, "Oh my, you are right. Where is my sweet little Bulma… I guess she must be really taking her time to demonstrate what she's made!" Having caught sight of her little girl wearing such an… _interesting_ piece it would surely impress them. If not make the prince's jaw drop from viewing her as the beautiful young woman that she was.

While not blind to the obvious native inhabitants rules, a little nudge here and there was always a good thing.

"I'm intrigued by what she is making, as has my son after viewing what she's been making," The queen ignored the growl behind from her son, continuing to speak with the unique Mrs. Brief. "I've heard that your dear mate was attacked recently by one of your workers, is that correct?" Having seen the injuries and the few specs of information she had gathered from her son when he actually spoke with her about the issues at the Capsule Corp building.

Bunny gasped, "Oh yes, it was terrible. My husband and his once long time friend got into quite the little scuffle." She brought a hand to her cheek as she shook her head, still not happy about the event. "It's always been rough between the two of them. Gero and my husband were both pining for my affections a long time ago when I had come to the wrong gathering, both of them had assumed I was initially some scientist like them, but both forget they cared about that when I met them. They were both such nice young men, but I just couldn't resist my dear Husband's charms and I chose him and it's created a rift between the two of them since I can remember."

The queen nodded her head slowly, "I see, I surmise that this _Gero?_ Was punished?"

"I don't know what happened to him, no one has seen him since that event which I am oh so thankful for your son being here to help protect my love, I can't ever be so thankful for you prince Vegeta!" Her almost doting motherly tone made him turn away embarrassed that she had the nerve to address him so informally.

But a diversion came as a human male with many scars on his face came down the hallway, dressed much like the doctor a second figure came around the corner and immediately caught the guests attention. A slender figure wrapped up in gray and black, their feet almost like heels but as they touched the ground one could see the back heel move fluidly with the operator's own feet. Nearly fully encased in a metal and augmented fake muscles that stretched overtop of everything save their face and hair, whirring gears connected in small pistons near the main joints from the knees, elbows, hips, shoulders and neck.

The material clung to the body like second skin, glowing pulses of white light showing alongside the moving joints, hips, and back. Small shoulder guards and a collarbone protector jutted out slightly with the only other protruding piece from this suit were the pair of developed breasts covered in side pieces of metal and showed every single detail of her flesh. Rising up to around her neck and rounded her ears like scouter covering was the face of the heiress herself, one Bulma Briefs. Her blue hair in a long sweeping blue ponytail that was held upright before falling back down behind the center of her back.

 _Oh gods, this is so embarrassing! They can see… EVERYTHING!_ Bulma lamented but retained her silent composure. Her suit was a prototype, based off Chi-Chi's power armor, but improved from the ground up. Unlike the bulky armor set that relied on a power pack and was not all silent, Bulma had compressed down the artificial muscles and ceramite armor into a form tight pressure suit that regulated body temperature, scanned vitals and could seal off minor injuries. Though perhaps not as… durable as the suit Chi-Chi had delivered this one was built around a female figure much like it was based off of.

Her body was several times stronger with the augmentations made, the ideal prototype would hopefully be roughly ten times that amount as she perfected it. But, and a very big one at that, she was being propped up to showcase it in front of the royal family. The actual goal was to create a better version of saiyan battle armor. Using their stronger compounds, elastic material and along with dozens of other beneficial technological perks.

Walking her body mostly muted save the thuds of her feet contacting the with porcelain floor. "It is an honor to see you again Queen Vegeta." Bulma spoke as she approached stopping just away from the royal matriarch. Remaining as she was to be thoroughly studied by the larger woman, her hand coming to her chin as she examined the heiress like one would judge a dog show and scientific exhibit all at the same time. Scrutinizing her, trying to picture _what,_ exactly she was looking at.

Behind her being nonchalant about the entire event despite now looking at her with some form interest was Vegeta himself. His senses able to detect the hidden artificial movement of her muscles, the way she did not sway, how her body exuded limited scent.. It was _interesting._

"My, my. What have you shown me now?" The queen smiled as she looked at Bulma.

Bulma nodded her head, "A prototype, an advanced version of your saiyan battle armor. Though it currently works for myself i'm certain I can have this suit modeled and able to be used by a saiyan with a greater increase in all factors…"

Grinning more the queen gestured with her hand, "please… demonstrate."

* * *

"I'm less than impressed," Paragus grumbled noting the heavily broken _androids_ that he had recently tested against his son, even the weakling that was his son didn't take more than several seconds to dispatch these pieces of twisted metal and foolish little wires. Were _these_ supposed to be threatening or imposing? Hah! He bet any saiyan child could break these things without too much effort.

Gero who was still recovering from his broken voice box still relied on his grainy voice modulator to project his speech. He had not much first hand experience with saiyans but this… well this was making this remarkably challenging. The hastily constructed androids he had built in years past, while effective against humans were nothing but toothpicks, this left him with very little in the way of building any sufficient data as they were destroyed in ONE hit.

Adding onto the pressure that probably his very life was resting on this deal he had to come through with something of merit… But this obviously wasn't a good start as he watched the saiyan warrior continue to throw punches and kicks struggling more with the pulley system of weights than years of his hard work.

"They were old models, i'm certain that I can create something powerful that can last several minutes in a few days."

"I'll give you two, and if you don't last more than a minute with my son… well." Paragus clicked his tongue as he looked down at Gero. "I'll let my son use you for training. Got it?"

He didn't flinch, but he felt some of his blood flow from his head down into his legs. "Of course, I promise to deliver."

Snickering Paragus tucked his cloak around his waist and began to walk upstairs. "Good, I'll see you in forty-eight hours." Leaving the oh so great Dr. Gero in the lower cells of his home. A partial lab set up in one of the rooms and not much else, the only company to be given was his 'hosts' gracious son Broly who continued to move with almost robotically.

Gero knew he was going to be struggling to meet the high demands placed upon him. Yet he had a small chance of success, but he was going to have too start his experiment early. Moving down to the side room, a small ten by ten cell that felt suffocating to a man who was used to massive expanse laboratories. This was almost degrading for a man who had come from such a station of power and respect.

 _Now just a resident basement scientist with a lifeline for two days._

He needed to get to work, his life was depending upon all of this. Retreating into his small confined space the doctor had eight large capsule storage pods, each one a relative project though not even close to what one would call complete.

Viewing the faces of his current projects. Several early models based off human processing, an middle aged gentleman with gray hair and coveralls, another was a gray skinned pigmented humanoid with a ponytail, the last being a drunkard purple skinned project. All of them were incomplete, but failures at the same time. Lacking any real significance to his projects goals of creating the perfect artificial lifeform.

"Wasted projects, perhaps they will have to suffice to delay my stay of execution but I doubt they will even be working at ten percent of their capacity." Looking towards the door he could hear the heavy grinding of wheels as the saiyan trained on the other side. "I need… more time… I need that technology of the Tuffles. They created a perfect frame with strength and speed."

Walking towards his next line, "The pair of stowaways… While I am tempted to use the two of _you,_ you're young bodies are still quite malleable for what I have been planning." There was a young man with black hair, wearing a faded black shirt and his orange handkerchief dressed like most other young punks on Earth. Except now he was currently a less than willing test subject, having already begun to replace and automate his body while under stasis as a means of improving upon his earlier designs for a male body.

Yet that wasn't all, beside him was his partner in crime, a blonde haired woman who cared more about her clothes being ruined than surviving in the depths of a storage container when they made the trip to Vegeta-sei.

"Hnn, 17 and 18… Perhaps I could use you, to gather some of that delicious technology for me from the Briefs. Perhaps slip a way into the facility, or even trick someone into getting your hands on that Warp Device that the fucking fool refuses to use," With it he could bypass the shield and layers of protective barriers housing a slumbering set of ancient mechanical warriors of a bygone era.

The ability to reconstruct one of those bodies… _oh it would be perfect!_ Just imaging the ability to remove all of these pathetic human tissue, blood, and draining emotions for the sake of a brighter future! It was the absolute goal of any scientist who dreamed the greatest of dreams!

He, the great Dr. Gero was the only one who saw the truth, who saw the merit in his actions for the greater good of all. Then finally he would be able to receive the recognition he deserved, the admiration of his people as the single greatest scientific mind of all time! No more languishing in the shadow of Dr. Briefs and his blasted daughter, without him Capsule Corp would never have even existed. It should've been him to earn all that fame, that wealth, and a beautiful woman's affections not that two bit hack!

Pushing on the panel to the side of 17 and 18 he decided to have them run a few errands… no one would suspect a few teenagers would have any problems, granted they would need some safeguards put in place. They weren't wholly machine and loyalty was less than questionable, "but that's what science is for…" The doctor laughed as he entered in a new series of codes to be followed by his two future creations. Intent on sending them out and procuring some necessary resources…

Chi-Chi had returned to her home away from home at the villa. Finding herself just wanting some peace and quiet as she would have to no doubt struggle to find a solution to the coming list of problems that she would no doubt be facing in the coming months. "This is how I would start a family… I can't believe it… maybe i'm still being punished after all."

With Kakarot having departed her company for the time being she just wasn't sure of what she was supposed to do. What options did she really have?

Fleeing, no they would catch her before she made it to far and her secret would be up. No she couldn't simply run away, and even if she did that she had no means of providing care. No way of creating a healthy environment for any child, she'd be just as well off as to agree to Kakarot's demands and send him off world at that point.

Hiding? Maybe, but where would she hide him. There wasn't a secret area to dispose of unwanted royal elite hybrid children and there would be no way that Bardock and Gine would ever allow her to take time away from her schedule to take care of a child.

It was expected of her to maintain at least ten years of loyal service and then be able to do as she wished after fulfilling that contract which was almost done with the first year, meaning she would keep this a secret for a full nine years?

 _Nope._

Releasing a heavy sigh Chi-Chi just brought her hands to her face as she just laid down upon her personal bed. Trying to come to any possibility that may help her.

Perhaps she could talk to Kakarot again, maybe there was some type of way to have their child out of the way… like a surrogate? Letting her hand fall from her face she tried to imagine if there were places like that? Where he could be with other children and with her free time she could go to him.

Sending him to some place maybe in capsule town, or she could talk to someone like Bulma who might have a way of helping her…

 _She does owe me, several times over in fact._ The idea clicking in her head of having the child tucked away in the recesses of the primary building of Capsule Corp wasn't all that bad. There would be humans there and if she could have some type of agreement with the Briefs in exchange for this favor it could be an assurance that her baby would be protected and cared for with the best that could be afforded on Vegeta-sei.

It wasn't a bad idea, not fool proof or a hundred percent certain but it was better than the former options she had. Perhaps she could find the chance to ask Bulma if there was some way she could help her. They might not be friends, but it was the best option she had.

Sighing Chi-Chi rolled her head to the side looking towards the windows of the Villa, the quiet tranquility of the world around her was a complete reversal to the unstable mess of thoughts and emotions she was going through now.

As her eyes looked through the window she noticed something that was far out of place… There was someone outside their back to the window standing atop one of the decorative fixtures on the railing. _Who would be out here?_

The white cloak made it difficult to see who it was, so she had to investigate. After All if it was one of Bardock's companions or acquaintances possibly looking for him, it would be rude of her to not go out and see to them.

Fixing her hair as to make herself look somewhat presentable as she came outside looking at the figure that its back towards her. It's head covered by a white turban with a purple cap… she hadn't seen this type of garb worn before.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?" Chi-Chi asked clearing her throat. "The Lord is away, and his son is currently out with the lady of the house and won't be returning until later." Her eyes watching as arms moved from the cloak until a gust of wind blew threw and it made Chi-Chi's heart jump into her throat.

Green skin, with the same muscular markings on the beings arms… _just… like… Kami!_ Her mind panicked as she watched the man turn his head towards her. "Not Kami, but a part of him." The green being spoke towards her his angled face a much younger version of the God of Earth that Chi-Chi had seen as she took a step backwards.

"H-how H-H-HOW!?" she stammered as the being turned around fully.

"Telepathy, I read your mind though right now your thoughts are in a rush and emotion filled haze making it near impossible to trace your thoughts currently." His face remained neutral, the green skinned being dropped down slowly floating till his orange tipped boots touched the ground. "Before your little human mind explodes, I would inform you that I am not Kami, well I should say not one, but a fragment of him. I am Piccolo."

"What… What are y-you?" Chi-Chi's body was gripped by some deep fear, the one that was a reminder of her punishment somehow returning after she had fled Earth. That perhaps this being called Piccolo was here to torment and revitalize what had made her wish to flee from her homeworld to begin with.

"I was sent here to follow the remaining Earthlings and to be the eyes of Kami, while he was aware of your plans to leave Earth and attempt to circumvent what you had done. I am not here to restart a punishment given to you as I am merely a piece of him."

Piccolo took in a full breath of air, "But I am here to remind you that fleeing your troubles on one world will not absolve you of what you have done. You will still have to answer for your punishment in way or another."

Chi-Chi shook her head, "No more, I've tried to atone for what I did. I-"

"That is not up for me to decide. It is Kami's will not my own," Piccolo cut her off, "To truly be free of your sin's you will-"

"WHO ARE YOU!?" A voice bellowed, the thundering voice almost shaking the ground as both parties looked over to see a massive saiyan bearing down upon them. Still soaked with sweat the long haired saiyan saw the green intruder.

 _Broly!? What is he doing here!?_

Chi-Chi saw him appearing from nowhere, the hefty saiyan exhausted as he caught sight of an unfamiliar alien.

After seeing the caretakers less than approving reaction to this intruder. "I said who the hell are you!?" Broly snarled angrily advancing upon the green alien being.

"I'm no thr-" He didn't get to finish jumping backwards as Broly swung at him. The blow barely catching his clothes, but not striking the piece of the guardian who was sent backwards. Feeling somewhat fortunate that the saiyan was exhausted and probably wouldn't have been so lucky and have even this small opportunity to escape intact.

Flying backwards quickly as Broly jumped up into the air, his hand beginning to spark green with his ki as he glared daggers at the man who had instilled fear in those soft brown eyes of Chi-Chi. "Run little green one, I'd hate to kill you so suddenly!" Throwing his hand forwards the blast missing Piccolo as he dodged to the side barely as it sheared off a piece of his clothing and burned a hole in his white cloak.

The stranger to both flicked his eyes between Chi-Chi and the saiyan before deciding to take the moment to throw his shoulder pads towards Broly. The saiyan snarled and batted it away and when his eyes looked back to where he once was he saw that the green skin was nothing. His eyes looking around, his ears trying to pick up on the sound of anything that would resemble feet scurrying off and away from him.

Growling in his head that if he weren't exhausted he would've torn the bastard to shreds, but he looked back towards Chi-Chi and descended from the air. His feet touching the top of the villa as he looked at with obvious concern. "Are you alright?"

Chi-Chi nodded her head as Broly came down, finding some relief in seeing her up close again but, there was something now quickly festering in the back of his mind.

Coming this way to just _observe_ her once again, only to bear witness to the sight of that green skinned alien talking to her. It wasn't even a race he recognized or was familiar with. But, as he watched her almost recoil, seeing even from as far away as he had the image of fear and worry. It, triggered something.

Something primal screamed from inside his veins, he couldn't stop himself. The way her face had recoiled when his father had threatened her, he _never_ wanted her to be like that again. She was undeserving of such fear and loathing, she was already treated less than most due to her status as a caretaker which he could do little of for his people. Though to watch some strange alien do this to her.

He shook his thoughts away, that was another time. Broly had acted irrationally and come leaping in to protect her without waiting because his body had commanded him to do so.

Taking a moment herself Chi-Chi released a huge sigh of relief, "thank you, I wasn't sure what was going on… but i'm glad you were around." Her mind missing out exactly why he was here for the moment, more happy that the image of her god Kami, was missing saved her untold amounts of stress temporarily. The idea of Piccolo, or whatever he wanted himself to be called-despite his resemblance to Kami- left her wondering what his plans were should he return. Was he going to punish her again?

She couldn't endure suffering those nightmares again, sleep became a prison and she simply just didn't want to have it happen. The years she remained on Earth were spent in attempt for penance, she wished to do what was right given every opportunity. But it hadn't changed anything.

"Why was he here? Did he know you or perhaps threaten you?" Broly asked catching Chi-Chi in her mind for a moment as she looked to him.

She bit her bottom lip slightly as she wondered how much she could openly say about it, as she had confessed quite a bit to Kakarot. Telling someone like Broly about her past… she didn't want to have him see less of her, he was perhaps the closest thing to a true friend on this world.

"I don't know what he wanted, though he did resemble someone from my planet. He was called Kami…" She wanted to at least tell him something, though omitting just enough.

He raised his eyebrow, "Kami?" he grunted, "He calls himself God? Bah, the notion of such a being being a green freak. Bah! Ludicrous." Calling himself a divine being then fleeing when he arrived. _If gods are that weak then are worth nothing!_

She brought a hand to wipe her forehead, removing the few sweat beads that had formed before looking up at Broly. "Were you coming out here to speak with Kakarot or find Gine since she is having another baby?" It was surprising that he was out here, but she had no inkling of the saiyan being here for her, how could she?

Broly remained stoic saying nothing about the grand revelation, but she had given him an out, "I did, I wished my aunt be well with her next pup, but I also have been wanting to ask you for some of that delicious cooking you have told me about."

Chi-Chi lips pulled into a small smile as she sighed heavily, "Well Gine is off to find Bardock when he arrives home and Kakarot is with her. Though I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I whipped something up for you as a thank you."

As if too agree Broly's stomach growled in response, the two of them sharing a small moment as Chi-Chi laughed and Broly smirked releasing a chuckle.

Her brown eyes looked into his obsidian ones and wondered… 'what if'. "Say Broly,"

"Hn?"

"If I ever have a problem here on Vegeta-sei… would you… help me?" The open ended question not alluding to the huge secret she and two other people now knew about. "Could I ever ask of you a favor… I know that it's a bit presumptuous of me but wo-"

Taking a knee in front of her Broly set his hand over both of hers. "Chi-Chi… I will do whatever I can to help you."

Saiyan and caretaker shared a moment together as Chi-Chi gave him a huge smile to which he could not help but give her a slight one in return. "Thank you." her voice a softer whisper.

"Don't worry…" Broly replied standing back up, much like Chi-Chi he was holding in a secret he did not speak aloud because beating in his heart was an even further passion, a greater motivation to pursue his goals. _In a few months you won't have to deal with these saiyans ever again..._

 **A/N: I know we kinda took a detour int his chapter, but it'll have its implications. Don't you worry.**

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	22. Torn

**Chapter 22: Torn**

 **A/N: Yes another HoB update, I did finally get this done. Side note, there is a poll up on my main page for those of you who enjoyed the Gochi week prompts. Perhaps the favorite(s) may get their own little spin off series. Adaption was one of them, granted it wasn't exactly how I imagined it ending. But hey it still got its own story. And yes, It's time to really, _really,_ get into the fun stuff of this story.**

"Heh, they are marvelous." The prideful tone of an expectant parent gave his mate an assured embrace as his tail intertwined with hers from behind.

"I can't believe it, finally after all of these years we can have a new saiyan elite born into this house. I can't wait to show just how strong our newest child will be!" Gine exclaimed gripping her mate's hands as they held overtop of her shoulders just above her chest. His chin resting on top of her head as he stared into gestating vita womb chamber that resided with their growing offspring.

While purist among saiyans may attribute the use of un-natural means would weaken saiyan females. But if anything, the recent generations had shown no effects of dangerous mutations or changes that would affect the development of the saiyan race. It was proof that even the crown prince had been given the same treatment as a show of solidarity between the classes. If anything it made the mother's stronger as they were not forced to take time to rest and prepare for bringing a saiyan child into the world and could remain active in their positions longer.

It had been several months since Gine had announced to her mate that they would be expecting a third child. Her newest legacy and future of her own lineage was now growing before her eyes. "Have we given any thoughts for a name." She asked openly her tail swaying with Bardock's as they remained together watching their unborn grow.

"Hmm, I have not. Though we should plan for possibly a female, I can't get lucky three times." Bardock chuckled earning a nip from his mate's teeth on his hand.

"Lucky? We need another female. Vegeta-sei knows we have enough males, an extra girl would solve the problems. Since we all know that poor Kale won't be really sought after by any of our children, with Kaulifa being the only option…"

But of course both parents knew of the wild saiyan female, who was a possible mate for the crown prince. As one of the strongest and most profound females, if not a few years before her time to officially mate this left little hope of elites finding equivalent partners among elites.

Sighing, Bardock nuzzled her ear and just thought about it. "Well if we have a female it shall be Ginoa," He smirked as she purred approvingly in his arms.

"I don't mind," She licked at her previous bite mark before thinking of a name that would suit a boy. "How about Rom-ku? If we have a boy."

"Rom-ku?" He questioned and she nodded beneath his head. "Where did you come with that name?"

"One of those books, our caretaker Chi-Chi has been sharing with me her reading material from the last time I traveled to the Villa."

"I see…" Bardock hummed, " Speaking of said Villa, how are those two managing?"

Gine laughed, "Chi-Chi keeps our son in line more than Kakarot does her, she has kept the place to her usual standards around the home. Arranging for things here and there, she also has been given a few little toys from her friends at capsule Corp that you will find interesting."

"Oh? And what kind of toys are these?" The idea of what the woman could finagle out of such a prominent piece of Vegeta-sei's new science adoption always intrigued him. The gravity chamber was an exemplary piece of creativity a blessing with the progress he himself and his eldest son had gained.

"Oh she's currently working with some type of fighting suit… Apparently it was quite the hit when it was displayed to the royal family. But they need practical data and well… let's just say our son and caretaker have been having quite the few sparring matches."

Chi-Chi leapt forwards, her hand covered in ceramite armor, as her artificial muscles squeezed and pressed her joints together to maximize every single movement and then amplify it ten fold. The hardened metal a lesser rival to saiyan skin with years of powerful evolution, but Chi-Chi didn't hold back. She was still rightly pissed at Kakarot, and he was annoyed with her.

But this helped vent the obvious frustrations they shared in the house. The suit was not hindering her abilities in the artificial gravity chamber that was outside, the suit enhanced her abilities. Allowing her be a match for him while restricted by gravity.

Punching into his guard, Chi-Chi's long ponytail hair was the only thing weighing her down as her heels caught her unbalanced form and let her go on the aggression. Driving her armored palms into his forearms repeatedly, leaving welts with each and every blow.

"Always so hostile." Kakarot chuckled making light of the enraged woman in front of him. She was hitting him and not holding _anything back._ Their situation, if one would call it that, hadn't been doing exactly well. Kakarot wasn't trying to make Chi-Chi upset about what was going on, but, she wasn't making his life any easier as a result.

"Fuck," She swore beating harder into his fists, the sweat was pouring off her exposed face, but the rest of her body didn't feel the after effects of her straining body. "YOU!" bringing both hands down into a double axe handle bashing down his wrists before she struck him across the face. "Treat. Me. Like. A. Game!" Shouting with every single blow that followed to his unprotected cheeks.

Hoping upwards she caught him in the neck with another blow, making the saiyan stagger. Whipping her other leg back around she blasted him in the face making him spin around.

Snorting, Kakarot turned back around, his hand moving to wipe the freshly spilt blood from his lip. His black eyes seizing up Chi-Chi who moved back into her fighting stance. The obviously human one, he'd caught sight of the fools training nearby Capsule Town. She obviously had some form of inspiration from them.

Looking down at his blood Kakarot then brought out his tongue and licked up the rest of his injury. "None of this has been a game to me, and yet you believe that somehow I'm treating this like one. I could've done other things about this, but I haven't. I let this decision fall to you, and somehow you blame me for this."

She had ignored his part to all of this and simply carried on, not that there was some miracle that would turn their current predicament around. His half saiyan child was slowly developing back at home, the idea that it would somehow just all work out was lunacy. Chi-Chi didn't want to send it offworld, refused to let it be proven in battle and recovered. Pushing the idea that he could just up and abandon everything for her.

That would dishonor his parents and cast him out of saiyan society. He couldn't do that, hell he doubt he'd be allowed to live with such actions if he went along knowingly. Chi-Chi aroused him like no other, spirited, passionate, and showed no fear. No placating his desires, or trying to act like so many of the other subservient races or humans he'd seen.

 _Why in the name of the gods was this woman not born a saiyan, she's fucking perfect!_

But that couldn't be changed, Kakarot then threw himself back at Chi-Chi taking the time to be on the offense, but with that damn suit and this gravity weighing him down he was struggling to make that a painful reality.

Faster, and stronger, using that tight form to bend and twist into angles, her body also would hardly lose balance. The computer running the machine was linked somehow with her movements and was able to keep her from going to far and falling on her face indirectly. If he caught her or hit her, she wouldn't remain on her feet.

Driving his elbow into her shoulder, Chi-Chi braced herself. Digging in her heels as she grunted at the collision. The two grinding to a halt halfway across the chamber, "I've given you my options, I can't make this decision for you. Since you want to be so damn stubborn."

Their pressing arms began to shake as the other refused to stop shoving back into each other. Her brown eyes burning a hole into Kakarot's glare, "Stubborn? If that's coming from you. You won't change, your kami fucking mind because you won't accept the responsibility for what you did!"

 _Responsibility?_ For what? Being's mated all the time, to act as if this was his fault? Not a chance, "I didn't ask for the glory of impregnating you. If anything you should consider it an honor."

Chi-Chi shrieked at his arrogance, sliding her arm to the side causing Kakarot's pressure and momentum to drive him forwards. Dropping down into a crouch Chi-Chi slammed her bicep into Kakarot's stomach and threw him backwards, he skipped along the ground several times until Chi-Chi landed on his chest. "Just act like you give a damn, act like you even care about my feelings"! The woman cried out hitting him across the face with her fists. "I have a child, _YOUR_ child, and you act like this is all my fault! I can't believe you would do this to me!"

He took her abuse for a few moments before throwing her forwards. Landing on the floor of the gravity chamber, rolling back onto her hip before she was pinned with her wrists. While her suit may allow her to move freely it didn't stop the extra weight of the saiyan on top of her. A small oversight that was probably overlooked by Bulma when designing this suit.

"I didn't do anything to you…" He said in a low rumble, "You and I shared several moments together, we rejoiced in each others misery… I also don't look at what I did as a mistake or this as anyone's fault that it happened. You just don't want to do things my way, and I'm not going to attempt to change that, because you are more stubborn than my father." Whether that last comment was a compliment or an insult was up for debate.

Having her pinned beneath him, the way she struggled, and the sweat poured off her body was just a reminder was to why he had a thing for thing for this woman. "Stop getting so angry with over this, there are some other options i've discovered that could help our situation."

Slowing her struggles a bit against his grip which was still difficult getting him to budge off of her. "Then tell me what they are." Her tone demanding some answers from him, no matter what he said to her. It was his dismissal of everything that made her like this. Acting as if he could just wash his hands of this, that was wrong.

While she herself was no patron saint, the arrival of Piccolo-Kami's younger half she guessed- had her put on edge. While there had been no recurring punishment or the return of the less than glorious nightmares that had plagued her, she felt that perhaps his timing arrival with that of the news of her recent child might be related, that had made her even more stressed. That and he had not returned after her inadvertent savior Broly had shown up.

Well to her she wasn't going to be getting any younger due to this news.

"Well, there's new tech out there. A bit untested, but, it could place the child in cryo stasis, remaining in suspended animation until your time is up. Meaning that once this is done, or when I am in charge of _my House._ You can return them back and go about as you wish and they will be just as you left them." Kakarot, had heard of this technology, it was a new concept developed by another race of blue skinned creatures who abhorred the wasting of life.

While they did not wish to harm their own children when their population was barely sustainable, they could just stop time as it was for other beings. Letting them live out their day son the planet with a portion of the population locked away in this cryo stasis until either the population issue was resolved or the majority of those on the planet died out making room for more beings to inhabit that world.

It was a concept lost to saiyans, but if it was true. Well then it would certainly be a simple solution to everything, once ready to be born, lock the child away in stasis, then after her service was up, take them and do as she wished, if he somehow, failed becoming the leader of his house. Otherwise this would leave an open wound between the two of them, and he enjoyed her and did not wish to cause further issues between them.

Chi-Chi had value in so much that she did, and though he would not say it aloud. He liked her company and it was a refreshing aspect to his life that he didn't want to just throw away.

Also pissing her off had only made things harder for him, if he could avoid her ire for the next foreseeable nine years then he would enjoy that. It was always better to create alliances and agreements with those who could not be subjugated by force. One didn't need to imagine all of the creative ways a lesser race could attempt to strike back at someone.

"So… just put them in a deep sleep and that's it?" Chi-Chi asked to which Kakarot nodded. "Well that-"

The gravity simulator stopped as the door to the chamber opened up. "You always played to rough Kakarot," The playful voice of Gine coming as she stepped inside observing the two people inside.

"So the boy is fighting with our caretaker, but she's actually fighting back because of that suit she was given. I see…" He had been expecting something like this, he'd seen the way that Kakarot dotted and treated Chi-Chi.

"I guess your plan worked then?" Gine asked to which he released a grunt.

"Well I wanted that damn boy to get out of his rut, and he was willing to humiliate himself to get her back, I already know he's taken her to his bed." The lingering smell of his son's scent was imprinted upon the earthling, marking her as his. He had tried pushing his son in a certain direction and it appeared to be working, gaining a reason to fight for something beyond their own status and pride was difficult. It was why Raditz had turned to cards and gambling, creating a legacy that existed beyond what his father had already established in being a warrior.

Now if his youngest son, excluding their soon to be newborn, could apply himself and move into the forefront. Either taking over the family trade or establishing himself somehow with an increase in power, that would satisfy him for now.

He would've preferred his son not end up sleeping with his caretaker, but what was he supposed to do. There was an appealing woman there, one who had a saiyan heart. His son's attraction would be hard to ignore, but he'd have preferred that it not happen.

But oh well, what was done could not be undone.

"So do you have any plans on where we should send our child to prove themselves?" Gine's words breaking him from his small lapse in the moment.

Her words catching him off guard, he hadn't really given any thought to where he 'should' be sending his offspring. There were becoming fewer planets that posed any real challenge to his blood and avoiding those with crippling conditions that fostered rejected elites like Broly and Kale.

He mused for a second his hand swept around her waist as he squeezed her side, "I'll look around. I don't have anything yet, we have about six weeks until everything is set and they can be sent out."

Finding a planet that would suit their needs exactly wouldn't be terribly complicated, his business trade made him privy to great deals of information that most other saiyans wouldn't know. Fighting wars, serving the empire was one thing, but, his group were hard scouts and knowing information was pivotal if one wanted to survive going to off worlds in hopes of living long.

It wasn't cowardice for him to be cautious, he felt it was more suitable to be prepared. Experiencing a green skin invasion on a world was hell, finding massive flesh devouring creatures with hides thicker than steel and fighting of one single minded ravaging fury was another.

"Well find something decent we don't need anything to happen to our child now… now would we?" Gine said with a smile to which Bardock grunted in agreement. Their newest legacy was a blessing, and something all saiyans would be looking forward too.

Well… not _all…_

"So, what's the scoop," Yamcha asked Krillin as they sat down for a break, having been working their asses off for Bulma building some newfangled building from scratch. The other Z-fighters were off with Roshi elsewhere, the pervert having lost his privileges to be near the compound for awhile after he'd been caught shamelessly panting over Panchy who was tending to her rose garden outside.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Krillin said gulping down his water, looking away from his friend. Finding the artificial grass to be so interesting all of a sudden.

The other human fighter smirked, "Oh don't play that game with me. I saw _you, and_ I saw a certain blonde girl with you." Announcing much to his friend's supreme embarrassment.

Once Krillin's face was flushed red he knew, "Ahhhaa! I knew it, so who is she? I've never seen her before?"

Fully caught red handed the other warrior put his hands in his lap and looked down, trying to avoid the look he was being given by his older counterpart. Yamcha had always been a ladies man, charming, offering that roguish charm that seemed to capture everyone girl's attention, even Bulma during her adventures as a younger woman.

This left him often at the but of many a joke by his friends and teacher. He often struggled getting the courage to speak with women, he'd tried in vain for the most part to be more involved with everyday affairs but always, much like his height. Falling short.

But, he'd come to meet a strange girl called Eighteen, she was just hanging outside capsule corp. Mostly leaning against the wall, seemingly staring off into nothing. He of course had come out of the complex and noticed her.

She had cast a disinterested glance his way before looking back towards whatever she was looking at.

Those cerulean eyes had caught him immediately, they looked dull and bored. But he couldn't understand why.

So he'd approached her, got several words out of her before she left.

But day after day she'd be there, and everyday he'd talk to her a bit more until finally she told him her name. She was called eighteen, a cruel joke by her parent, she had a brother also called seventeen.

It was from there they actually had conversations and shared a pleasant atmosphere between them. He even saw her crack a smirk once. So after a few weeks he'd finally asked her out with him and too his immediate shock…

" _Sounds fun. Why not."_

As it was Krillin had his first date with a girl in a long time. The two of them spending some time in an awkward silence for the majority of it, until they came back to capsule corp. The place where they had met.

It was getting later into the evening and knowing that Bulma wouldn't mind he invited her inside to just talk with her.

There… whatever they had wasn't exactly perfect but it was fun and exciting for him. Though it was mostly him doing the work and trying to strike up a conversation with Eighteen who always seemed lost in thought, but when they got inside capsule corp she started talking with him more and more.

Their conversations lasting longer than normal, and last night she had thanked him for another nice evening and even patted his head and smiled.

 _She had smiled at him!_

He felt himself ready to leap into the air and cheer his success but he refrained from acting more like an idiot than he had in the past. Of course, he wanted to find out where she lived and learn more about her but of course, she never did. Saying it was better that he not know too much about her, yet no matter how he had tried to follow her and track her down. She was able to just vanish, no ki signature or a sound. She'd walk away into some building and then nothing, he'd watch her almost fade away.

Though he never had tried to ask her about that, it would probably give him the creepy stalker vibe that he definitely didn't want.

"She's… just someone I know." Krillin admitted in a half hearted mumble.

"Come on man, you gotta tell me more than that! Seriously dude, i've never seen her before." Yamcha pressed him.

But Krillin absolutely didn't want to gossip about it, talking about Eighteen like he was doing it behind her back, a part of him could just imagine her appearing when he opened his mouth was a clear and present in his mind. No, No.

"I don't know that much about her, I just asked her out a few days ago." Krillin knew he needed to at least say something or else Yamcha would never leave it go.

"So… no?" His voice shifting to that hidden, _you know,_ kind of tone.

"NO!" Krillin said offended by the mere accusation. "I wouldn't do that to Eighteen." Before realising it he'd already spit up her name to Yamcha.

The other warrior blinked, "Eighteen? She's called a number. Man that's different."

 _Damnit! Oh man I really hope she isn't around. The first time I actually meet a girl that doesn't mock me for my height… that much!_ His usual spine collapsing with the social norms that he wasn't used too. He was a martial artist, he'd trained the majority of his life. Leaving his interactions with people, especially women limiting.

"Look can we just drop this, I don't feel comfortable talking about Eighteen. She's really nice to me and I don't want to spoil things with her alright."

"Oh come on, you gotta share somethin with your bro." Bringing his arm around Krillin's back in an unusual embrace. "Come on man, you've gotta tell me something. Is she like totally a…"

Outside of their vision range the twins were already there, "What took you so long?" A blonde female said, wearing her black halter top and jean jacket with an inverse jean shorts with long black leggings.

The other a black haired man just a few inches shorter than his sister. The orange bandana hanging from his neck as he sported his green and black shirt with cut up blue jeans.

"No, hello. Are you getting cold around me sis?" The other one mocked.

She rolled her eyes, "Because I love having to go back to Dr. Dumbass and tell him once again we haven't gotten what he wanted."

"Yeah… man it kills me we didn't read that fine print. I had no idea he'd make us into artificial humans." Remarking on the criteria that they required to join the good doctor on his trip to Vegeta-sei he required two similar genetic beings, mostly siblings for an experiment. If those who volunteered signed on the dotted line they got to leave. Just not as humans… And with small control chips in the brains that made them helpless when he pushed a button.

 _But it was either that or stay back on Earth, and this is just way too much fun!_

"So what have you gotten and please cut the bullshit today I really don't have time for it." Eighteen's frustrated grunt as she straightened out her hair. The heat was making her look terrible, and her clothing attire choice was just dreadful.

Seventeen ignored her attitude and just pressed his lips together looking at the large building of capsule corp. "Well getting into the main area is easy, the cameras are top notch but with the obvious blind spots I can hide without too much trouble… The biggest problem is the entourage that patrols the place."

"You mean long hair, and fire head." Mocking both of the saiyans with their pet names they had developed for them. They were an impossible prediction, and something that couldn't be overcome. They may be not wholly human but they weren't much more than the scraps that had been left at Gero's new lab at the hands of Paragus's son.

"Yeah, the prince is too wild for me to get to far. Though i'm sure he's noticed me but given no indication." On two separate occasions while doing his best to stealth through capsule corp he had seen the short flame swept man looking in his direction and at him. But nothing, no words, or even a grunt. He turned and left him like that, and once that happened seventeen had to make himself scarce not wishing to push his luck.

Plus the periods of time where he would simply drop down out of blue or wander through the complex looking for Bulma who was in her lab made any attempt of exploring there a nil chance without being discovered. Dr. Gero lost his voice and nearly his throat for attacking one of the Briefs, no doubt a similar effect would be laid out upon anyone who ' _snuck'_ into a location housing the scientists family after that event.

Also he never was near any of the inhabitants of the Brief's household. Not even Mrs. Brief, he had to do this all without drawing any attention or even appearing as a blip on the radar. Subtly, like a thief, which is what he was. Alerting anyone would probably send the whole damn saiyan people upon them. And it wouldn't' take much for anyone to guess how a pair of semi robotic humans came to be.

So Gero, had to be patient… but only so patient.

"Well I don't know what we're going to do. I doubt my balding boyfriend beyond the walls has any way of showing me what we're looking for anytime soon. Of course i'm not going to directly ask him, that's way to stupid." Thumbing her finger in the direction of capsule corp.

 _Like 'Hi there, do you know about any super secret science tech inside of this building, and could you show me it?'_

She may be a blonde but she wasn't that stupid.

"So what were you up too, I know you didn't scout out capsule corp again."

Seventeen snickered, "That obvious?" Watching his sister roll her eyes. "Alright, yeah well the good doctor heard about that little device that was given to one of Long Hair's maids, so I figured, hey might be there and worth investigating…"

(Seven hours ago)

Earlier, the android was sneaking through the Bardock compound. The size of the building while not as big as capsule corp didn't hold some of the same risks. There was security there… two women, the maids, walked about doing their daily chores. One small pink thing, and some other woman who had some fantastic boobs, despite being almost twice his size. _Still hot, in a freaky alien way._

But that wasn't his fear, there were massive reptiles that were about fixing the ground, maintaining the property to a fairly extreme degree and being eaten by a crocodile had been one of his fourth grade fears. So he checked off getting anywhere near them.

Next big problem were the two saiyans. Bandana and Miss Clever.

Bandana was apparently Clever's husband, the two were off in the corner of the building engaging in what he would imagine was some very _very_ rough sex. He could hear the claw marks being made into the stone and wood. So he made his way throughout the building, looking in vain to find where the human woman lived.

Creeping throughout the place he found what he assumed to be the maid's quarters. The beds of all varying sizes and a variety of garments and undergarments that made him feel weird. One had panties and a bra for a fourth grader size, and the other was well big enough to suffocate him.

Looking through them, he found nothing that screamed _science, take me!_ It wasn't ideal but it was a chance risk.

But it could elsewhere, could it not?

So, seventeen slinked down the main hall, still hearing the grating sounds of animals coming down the way he knew he still had some time. So he went inside.

In retrospect, probably should've just called it before going inside that master bedroom.

(Present Time)

"So you found nothing?"

"Duh, but I think they probably left it with her. I can't imagine they would just leave it out in the open. So we'll just have to wait for her to go out in public with it or know when we get the chance to copy some of its data down." Seventeen fell back into the artificial grass with an exasperated sigh.

"You're sure no one saw you?" Eighteen asked as her brother groaned, covering his face.

"No, no one saw me. If they did you would know about it, i'm not trying to get myself in trouble… well more trouble than we already are with the doctor."

Eighteen watched her brother, and her eyes studied his behavior. Having known him her entire life she knew he was not being wholly truthful. He probably hadn't been seen… but he had done _something._

"Spill it." her eyes narrowing in on the form sprawled out in the grass.

The black haired brother just released a frustrated groan. "Can't you just leave it alone, god's damn sis you really wanna know everything don't you. None of the, 'you know what I don't wanna know attitude' the kind that makes me feel better because I don't have to tell you shit. Why can't you be more like that." His head lifting on the ground give her an irritated glare.

But she wasn't amused by his juvenile disposition, like a child not willing to admit they made a mistake. It was always one of these 'things' with him. Perhaps it was a guy thing? Shaking her head, "Damnit Seventeen what did you do?"

"Look it wasn't anything bad, I may have broken some fancy glass vase. I knocked some damn thing loose. But I put it back, no one will notice." The thing was in the way, also it was a bit out of place, he hadn't seen anything like it. Kind like some lava lamp thing. So what if it went dark, they'd just fix it and then it go back to the way it was.

"You are so incompetent I swear." Eighteen groaned grabbing her forehead. "You better hope no one notices what you did…"

Dozens of miles from capsule town, Nevah was cleaning the top floor. Bardock having taken Viv to do some errands while he went to check in on Kakarot. It was just her and her lady of the house.

Nothing was-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" The most blood curdling scream made Nevah jump into the air as the sheer panic that ripped through the household shook it as a power began to flex and grow around in the air.

Staggering as the house began to almost tear itself apart, Nevah raced down towards the hall where the scream had come from. Where Lady Gine had gone back too.

She burst into the room, finding the angered screams of her lady grasping at the Vita chamber. Through her screams she could hear the wails of a pained creature that sounded like it had been stabbed in the heart.

 _In the name of the universe and that which guides us all… what-_ "Oh no…" Nevah said as she saw that something had happened.

"My baby is dead! MY BABY IS DEAD!" Gine screamed her face gushing with tears as she gripped the chamber with her hands and squeezed it tightly, cracks beginning to form protective layer.

Something had happened as Nevah could see that the machine had shut down… but clearly not by the choice of her lady. Moving quickly she brought her arms around the devastated saiyan woman. Squeezing tightly as an attempt to calm her but nothing could stop the wails of a mother who had her very unborn child stolen from her...

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	23. Blood for Blood

**Chapter 23: Blood for Blood**

 **A/N: Not the biggest reaction for what I did in chapter 22 as not a lot of you were pleased with it. But I surmise you might've seen it coming, though if you will wonder what happens now. I can't imagine.**

 **Now two things I would like to pose to my readers, is the gochi poll is up on my page for PC users, the mobile version doesn't allow you to view them. However you can send me a PM to submit your vote for favorite Gochi prompt for 2019 as there are only 2 total votes. Secondly If anyone would like to help beta read/edit/ hit me with a hammer to keep the story focused and working I'd appreciate any help I can get.**

Beyond devastated, ravaged, or even crippled. Gine couldn't grasp what was happening in front of her as she stared at the broken Vita tank that housed her unborn child. Something, had gone wrong and she couldn't even bring herself to blink or remove herself from her knees.

Her limbs felt like weighted lead chains that stuck her to the floor. Her heart was in tatters, even if what she had lost wasn't even born, it was burning her up as if she had truly lost one of her own children and she couldn't understand what had happened.

Slowly turning her head, Gine looked at the other person in the room. Not even feeling the hand on her shoulder or another touching her neck, the lips of pink woman were speaking to her but she could hear nothing, the drowning noise of her own screams had left a dull ring.

Nevah attempted to talk to her lady, but she was currently indisposed. The heavy blood ties of saiyans often left deaths crippling to family members, even in battle there were heavy times for mourning and a child, one who had not yet to be born was perhaps mind shattering for a woman like Gine.

A part of her had died, it was her pride as mother and elite saiyan woman. But the maternal nature of her mind, heart, and soul was stripped from her. Images of a child she would never hold, never see grow up, have their first battle, ki use, flight, and Oozaru transformation. All of it… Gone.

Feeling that there was nothing coming from her, Nevah did some inspection of the vita womb chamber. Ignoring the cracks in the thick industrial glass she wondered what could- Her thought's coming to a halt as the glow of her eyes fell upon the back panel. It had been broken, she could see as if someone had bashed it with a heavy object, wires, glass, and fragments of metal were protruding from the crushed computer core.

Bringing her hands to it, she barely touched it only to have it fall from it's connecting perch and clatter over the floor.

Vita chambers were designed to take some measure of abuse, and this wasn't negligence. "Gine, someone damaged this." Holding up the back of the device in her palm upwards to that she might be able to see it and hopefully snap her out of it.

Still Gine didn't even flinch. Her eyes settling on the forming mass that would've been her child, the barely formed body of a saiyan with a small tail growing in front of her. It felt otherworldly experience, everything around her wasn't making sense, perhaps this was a nightmare… yes just a terrible-!

*SLAP*

While not one for violence, the now pulsing hand stinging with the pain of having to do the unthinkable and get her lady's attention. If she wouldn't respond, then there was only one thing she could do and that was to get her out of it.

The saiyan elite blinked, noting the woman standing in front of her as if for the first time. "Lady Gine, I beg forgiveness for that but please. I think you can see that your child was taken from you by sabotage." Holding out the crunched piece of metal from the back in her hand to mistress. "Do you see? You're child was stolen from you by someone else, you should not be wallowing in your misery you need to take action. Please my lady!"

Nevah's words reached through the dull ringing that once echoed through her entire head.

 _My, my child… someone killed my child?_ There was a quick fire that ignited inside of her, burning like a red hot furnace as the words of her caretaker and the evidence displayed in her hand to her.

Yet that fire was snuffed out just as quickly as a fire without oxygen, the burning inferno becoming nothing but a flicker.

"Did you not hear me? Please you have to stand up Lady Gine." Nevah preached even though she stood just half a foot above Gine who was on her knees.

Gine hung her head, "I.. I heard you. Someone snuck into my home and killed my child… as if my shame was even greater." Slowly letting her head sweep from side to side as the weight of her caretaker's worlds took on another meaning. "My private home was invaded and a piece of me harmed because I was weak. Bardock will be furious with me, and I can only imagine how the rest of the elite houses will react to this news of my mate's home being seen as a weakness."

"But, my lady I was here, the lizardmen were outside, surely it would have to be someone with-"

Gine held up her hand for silence though she continued staring down towards the floor. "I couldn't protect my own child, what right do I as a saiyan woman have I left? My mate will be forever shamed because of my weakness. This will destroy our family's reputation."

Though the debt would be paid out to her child's killer, this was also a failure on her part to do what needed to be done. She had thought herself safe and secure and had allowed perhaps numerous intruders to take something that was truly dear to her. It struck her the deepest parts of her soul and core of her very being.

Imagining if that were to happen and they were still just a one year old cub asleep in their room and this were to happen. It was because _SHE_ failed to protect her children, her duty was to make sure they were safe. Even if they were sent out into the universe to test themselves that was planned out, given preparation and the child had a fighting chance. This was none of those, and as the woman of the household she was in charge of everything in her mate's absence, and this _**failure**_ fell upon her shoulders alone.

It was crippling her, never had she felt defeated. Times where she couldn't stand up or go another inch because her body had been beaten to the point where even her willpower alone could not make her rise to the challenge being presented.

Had she been invaded and defended her unborn to the point of near death that would've been one thing. But she had been foolish to believe herself protected in her own home, taken no precautions and left her vulnerable young out to be ravaged by the predators that roamed across this land.

 _All my fault… My mate forgive me, I failed you._ Gine was ready to burst back into tears. "This could destroy my family, and i'm the one who did it all."

"But my lady it-"

"Do not speak-!" her voice piercing as her anger returned, directed towards Nevah who would dare tell her what was right or wrong in her own home. "I must make it right, I have to sacrifice all that gives me the right to be called a mother."

Drawing her hand backward, Gine released a small glow of her own ki extending out from her fingertips. Her eyes snapping downwards at her stomach. "If I can not protect my own young, then I have no right to have them-!" Her voice still laced with grief as she felt tears springing free from her eyes. "As a saiyan woman I ask that this sacrifice be accepted in the eyes of my ancestors as I destroy that which gives me the right to have a life!"

Her fevered screams reaching their fevered pitch as she swung her arm back, _I'm sorry my mate please accept this for my failure._ It would show anyone that her pride and honor as a saiyan elite remained through this act of sacrifice. _One who is not fit to fight for them, has no right to have them!_

Before she could deliver the injury, Nevah threw herself into her stomach grasping her tightly. "Lady Gine, do not do this, you should not be punishing yourself for someone else. There must be some other way." Standing by and watching someone else suffer was nothing she could idly do. She had to step in, even if told not too. The Norlean wouldn't let such a woman puncture her stomach because she felt she _had_ to. That wasn't right, she loved Gine like her own family. So she had to act.

"Let go," The low rumbling growl as the saiyan bared her fangs in a rare display of anger towards her caretaker. "NOW!" Grabbing at her shoulder and squeezing to the point of hearing the small woman flinch and whine from the pain.

"I won't… Please m-my la.. La...dy!" Her voice rising upwards into a low wail as Gine was ready to begin breaking bone in the small frail creature with minimal effort.

"I said let go of me! Do not make me hurt you any further, I am as much your owner as is my Bardock, and you will release me or so help me I will-!"

"There is another way-! PLEASE I beg of you-!" Nevah screamed as she felt her shoulder ready to be crushed. Yet she wouldn't let go, even for a saiyan woman she was not deserving of such a fate she could feel it.

"Unless you can revive the dead, there are no other saiyan children here that can replace what has been taken from me!" Her voice shook the room finally wrenching Nevah from her and sending the small pink creature rolling on the ground with heavy thuds.

"My lord would not let me sit back and let you do this to yourself. Please Gine, I beg you to reconsider!" Her eyes shined with tears from pain as she tried to reach the woman hell bent on harming herself. There would never be a time she would sit back and let this happen.

Gine's face twisted into a angry snarl. "I will not be denied, so help me if you speak up again there will be nothing on this world that will stop me from seriously hurting you."

The heavy thud of the door opening up in the room unleashed another revelation, the massive Saurus lizardmen who barely fit in the frame. The sluggish beast had come bearing something to stop the violence between Nevah and Gine. As the 'leader' he had come to help stop the battle, even if he might not be seen as intelligent. He had figured out enough.

Their lady had gotten upset due to the loss of her egg child, so he had brought her _**another**_ one, to the shock of everyone there. Holding a functioning Vita womb in his massive lizard paws, the green glowing liquid swirled around a forming saiyan child. The beginnings of a long brown tail were showing as were the child's features.

His presence turning the entire room silent as both women inside stared completely baffled, though one was more shocked. "Give. Egg. No. Fight." The guttural rasps of the lizard man as he set down the developing child in front of Gine. "Blood." The massive scaly claw pointed at Gine then to the chamber, taking a step back as he had done what he had to do.

Watching in muted silence Nevah was rooted to the floor, unable to bring herself to speak as Gine moved closer. The reflection of the growing life inside of the chamber now shined in front of her eyes.

"Want. Young. Give." The lizardman spoke again as Gine's fingers touched the outside of the chamber.

Some might question as to how the lumbering beast of a creature knew about the half saiyan, but in fact it did know from the very source. Chi-Chi had returned home and tended to the pools as the lizardmen basked in the afternoon sun. Their bodies in a dormant like state, she had just sat around and talked aloud about her problems mostly looking for the solace of these creatures as a form of company who would never be judgmental.

He also was not a brute, he knew the fragility of these eggs and had taken great care to bring it to them, like a crocodile mother who would carry her newborn young in their jaws and spend days guarding her nest. This lizard on a basic instinct level that this chamber was their _egg._

Saurus listened, he knew that she had a young one hidden inside much like matriarch of the household who was exuding similar pheremones to her.

When he had heard the screams of a grieving mother he knew that only the return of its young would make the pain stop. So he had gone to retrieve it what a female would want, a child of its blood, a matriarch raised all of the young in a household, a grandmother would raise her daughter's children, and the children of her daughter's daughter.

Like any true animal hierarchy the top female always would reign supreme. Bringing another if it's young to raise and support was only proper, though as a lizardman he did not understand the complex nature of warm blooded mammals and their way of doing things.

This was how things had to be, and if it would soothe the matriarch he served then he would do as was demanded of him as one of her servants.

"A saiyan child… but how?" She asked softly looking at the growing form, a conflict began to swirl inside of her. "None of this makes any sense, where did this child come from? Do not tell me this is some kind of twisted joke." There were many things as a saiyan she could feel she could endure, but this was taking that idea to a completely new level.

The small caretaker was unsure as to how the Sarus knew about the child of Chi-Chi and Kakarot, but clearly the thing wasn't just all muscle. There were only two chambers in this house, and she couldn't make some outlandish lie up stating that this was some type of test.

Swallowing, "That is… your son's child."

Gine's head slowly turned back to look at Nevah, "And you hid this from me? You would hide my grandson, Bardock's line from me?" her voice restraining itself to a neutral tone as she just wanted answers at this point. Even with the loss of her own child, the fortune of at least having another saiyan child in the house demanded another set of answers. "I don't care what third class whore he probably knocked up."

Ignoring her lady's obvious anger, "Because it isn't fully saiyan." Looking into her eyes to tell her in more than one way that this was no lie. "That is a half-saiyan child…"

* * *

Broly had spent his past month's in a personal hell. But for once.

 _IT IS MY CHOICE!_ Throwing himself into his training with a level of fever he had never experienced, the recently upgraded androids had been actually a challenge to him and it left him with a way of gaining true battle experience.

He knew how to punch the shit of things with his massive fists but that that wasn't going to win him any battles and even his books that described combat fell woefully short of practical experience. Broly had never truly devoted himself to fighting, sure he could punch, throw ki attacks, the basics. But true combat that had eluded him since his capture back when he was a child. Aside from the sparring matches with his father, and the most recent bought with Kakarot he knew that he had to begin building that intricate muscle memory.

There wasn't much for him to truly do, he had his goal. That was to set things in motion so that he might finally have something for himself and there would be _nothing_ that dear old Dad could do to stop him.

His only true battle was his self doubts that crept through his mind, though he had the fortitude to ignore them. Those darker thoughts remained clawing at the edges of his mind and he had been suppressing them.

These thoughts revolved around a raven haired woman, a frail yet powerful caretaker. _Chi-Chi, how long it has been since you and I were able to speak…_

Their last true conversation had been disjointed at best, coming in at that last possible moment when she had been accosted by that green freak. He had yet to see another creature like him, even when he had his chances to look around Vegeta-sei there were very few beings that had such an appearance. So why his interest in woman like Chi-Chi when there was an entire planet filled with other beings?

That bothered him.

Yet Chi-Chi had calmed down his worry, ' _You don't need to worry about him Broly. There was another… well person like him on my planet. I suppose I was just startled to see him here. Really i'm okay.'_

Offering him a smile and taking his hand with those soft fingers had only made his heart begin to beat faster. A comforting and consoling touch, the other other time before that was where Chi-Chi had walked around the areas of Vegeta-sei. She led him all over, sometimes holding his arm, and even through her uniform the outline shape of her breasts touching his elbow as she walked beside him playfully had never been forgotten.

' _Why exactly did you come all the way out here Broly? It's a bit of a trip for you to come such a distance, are you trying to find Gine to congratulate her?'_

The news of his aunt's pregnancy had reached his ears like many other saiyans, it was a special event, one that most saiyans could find a chance to relish over. The elite houses had not been able to start producing children since the second war with the Machine Tuffles and it was a chance for most saiyans to celebrate over something they usually would, even if it was trivial for their own lives.

Yet Broly hadn't come here to talk with Gine. He had come to watch her as he had done for weeks, though he wasn't going to admit to the later part. In a rush he had thrown himself from his hiding place and tried to attack the green skinned alien that dared harass Chi-Chi.

' _I always promised you my cooking, how about I reheat some leftovers from this morning. I didn't really have a chance to sit down and have some lunch. If you'd like to join me?'_

He couldn't have said yes any faster.

Then they sat down together and shared a meal. Carrying on as if the previous incident hadn't happened, she told him all of the things she had been making and pushed some fresh concoction for a meal he couldn't recall. But it smelled delicious and tasted just as good.

However, as the two of them spoke Broly could tell there was a subtle hint of sadness, or maybe it was some measure of guilt. Though what she would have to be guilty of he couldn't imagine.

He stopped eating and placed his hand over hers. The blood had rushed to his cheeks when he did it, the intimacy of the action, although fearing a rejection from her because he would perhaps be overstepping an invisible boundary. But as always, she understood his meaning, giving her a portion of his true feelings as he told her that he was sorry for not being able to do more to help her out. That a part of him wished that things were different, that she didn't have to be subservient to another house. Excluding the fact that given the chance he would've bought her himself.

Yet that was neither here nor there, he wanted Chi-Chi to know that he was here for her. That in a few short months there would be a chance for him to make things right for her.

All that it required though, was tough training on his part, and a willingness to sacrifice every single moment of his life until that point beat the hell out of himself like his life was on the line. Though in actuality it was hers.

Her life could be in his hands, his control, but he had to play his hand carefully. Not telling his father a word about why he was training so hard and what he was expecting to gain from it.

' _You don't have to do anything special for me Broly, I enjoy having you as a friend. You really are probably one of the nicest saiyans i've ever met. You aren't like everyone else I know and it actually helps me get through all of this knowing I have someone like you.'_

Recalling the way his heart began to hammer in his chest as she spoke those words, though she gave him a bittersweet smile.

' _Broly, could I ask you a question?'_

As if he would tell her no.

' _Broly what is your opinion of saiyans not being allowed to have half saiyans, I mean is it really so bad?'_

An odd question, but one he hadn't really tried to put much thought into before. Even for an elite he didn't share those same social casts like others. To him a child's worth wasn't based upon their birth, but then again he was biased. If he would've had the upbringing that say, Raditz, Kakarot, Kaulifa, or Cabba. All of them knew the value of their blood, but of course he doubted that Kale and him shared those same beliefs. 'There power' was viewed as something so great that they just had to be thrust into some absolutely hellish environment as a display of their incredible power that had been given to them through their parents.

The patting on the back of a parent for something they truly had no say in, a way of saying 'look how great my child is because he is so powerful because of the arbitrary amount I had to do with it'. It was why he had been beaten and tortured, why Kale had been so debilitated by poison in the atmosphere.

So he spoke the truth, he didn't mind them. So long as it wasn't some sort of physical abhorrent abomination he wouldn't say no to their existence as there had to be some out there. He had even joked with her, he would probably prefer a half saiyan child, then there would be no pressure for them to have those same expectations forced upon them that he had him.

Watching the way her face seemed to light up at his words just a little bit made a tingle fill his chest a warmth spread over his cheeks and he was unable to stop himself from smiling back at her.

Then… Then… He felt her lips on his cheek. The softest, most gentle touch of such minute affection, an act he'd seen and read about many times before. But experienced, he couldn't recall the last time anyone had ever, kissed, him.

His face went fully red as Chi-Chi pulled back and giggled at him, ' _You're adorable sometimes Broly, that's a thank you for being such a good friend to me.'_

He just nodded and walked away, finding himself fumbling and unable to respond to her words. Broly could feel his heart beating into his chest, and a strange feeling of uncomfortable awkwardness that made him feel embarrassed and he actually didn't mind that feeling it.

It was bizarre and he knew he had to retreat, to find a place where this would make sense to him again. So he politely thanked her and left, but as he did he vowed within his own heart, that from this day forward. He would do everything in his power to.. To-!

"Boy! What the hell are you daydreaming about?" The rough cut of his father's voice interrupting him as he had obviously been caught lapsing. The scowl of his father looking down at him was common yet he ignored it.

"Nothing." He said before going back into his routine, though showing more energy than he was previously with his half-assed effort he had yet to find an ability to remove Chi-Chi from his mind. So he just tried focusing on the why and not the who- the best he could- it was certainly trying.

Ignoring his son's more unusual behavior Paragus made his way down to see Gero, the damn crack of a scientist did actually manage to show some level of improvement.

Using some of his leverage, Paragus had asked from the science wing of Vegeta-sei for some experimental alloys. Clearly they were paying off as he could see the living metal like beings take a full beating from his son and be ready to go the next day. Unfortunately they weren't what he was looking for, "Have your puppets managed to make any progress yet?"

Gero shook his head, "Capsule Corp. is a compound and highly protected, with the random appearances of saiyans including your prince there is only so far one could go." He admitted as he worked at his desk, the form of an old scientist had begun to fall to the way side since he had come here.

Because of his _genius,_ he had been able to take the next step and adapt metal and machinery to his body. His brain now encased in a liquid that no longer required direct blood contact, but an artificial synthetic that was not flawed like his human pieces.

"But I do have some news that will at least amuse you, no doubt you are no fan of Bardock?" Gero's fingers moving with finesse as he shifted from keyboard to mouse with the same machine intensity that he admired so much.

"What that the cocky planet purging low class is siring another undesirable brat, yes i'm well aware." Paragus said with the utmost disdain for his elite counterpart. Paragus saw Bardock as just a brainless barbarian, making a living just smashing his head against a rock and for it he is rewarded with a greater glory than him? Meanwhile for all that Paragus had done through negotiations, subtly, and guile without so much lifting more than a pen had secured just as much as if not more without sacrificing a thing.

"Heh… well how about."

* * *

Kakarot entered the Villa, seeing Chi-Chi who already tensed ready to give him the cold shoulder as per usual. Though she did her job, there was nothing beyond that. To which he would admit he missed, the more joyful, happy caretaker was far more pleasing than this stone slab of a woman who would barely give him anything outside of trying to claw his face off when he gave her the chance.

The mornings were his favorite, in the few weeks they had shared their company together she would be wearing her bare clothes or maybe a robe cooking breakfast. He could see how Chi-Chi acted differently and how he wanted her to be there making him food, not out of obligation but because she wanted to.

That feeling was infectious at the time and he had naively so believed, that it would keep going. That they could keep up this sordid affair much like Viv and Raditz did. Yet since experiencing how cold she had become he had tried to make some sort amends with her- they were having a child- it was the honorable thing to do.

"Chi-Chi," he spoke taking a breath.

"Yes." She said blandly not bothering to turn around and look at him. Setting out a plate of food with a bit more force than she needed on the heavy duty serving utensils. Treating making his food like a carpenter had to beat a nail or a stubborn screw with a hammer to get it to work, it wasn't pretty but it did the job.

"Chi-Chi, Nevah called me. There was an… incident back at home." How exactly did he plan on telling her this? _It's not going to go well either way._

She continued acting as if she was ignoring him though her ears were clearly listening as she did not give him the same coarse response as before. But Kakarot moved behind her, crossing the line that imaginary line that was now supposed to seperate them. His hands touched her shoulders. "Stop what you're doing, I need you to listen to me."

Releasing a grunt Chi-Chi obliged him and set down her kitchen utensils and waited. He exhaled, the touch of air released from his nose ran over the top of her head and into the bun atop her head. "The Vita chamber back at home," He spoke softly and a cold breeze ran up the human caretaker's spine as he started talking. "There was… a problem. Someone appears to have damaged the core and well… Chi-Chi. The child inside, it's… it… i'm sorry."

He couldn't just say those words to her. Some saiyans may enjoy a cruel joke, or a hard cut across one's pride but he couldn't willingly bring himself to speak devastating words to his caretaker. Because he did, _truly,_ care.

Handling her anger and coldness was certainly one thing, but he wasn't sure how she would deal with this.

It took her a moment, the slow beating of her heart as she tried to tick through those fumbling words. "Are… you… did something?" Turning her head, Chi-Chi looked back at Kakarot, the saiyan looked down at her with remorse. Her hand gripped the one's resting on her shoulders with a tight squeeze that shook both of their hands from the force.

Kakarot nodded his head, "Nevah called me just a few minutes ago. Someone broke into the house and found where it was hidden… I don't want to speculate, but-"

She slapped him, "Don't say that my child is dead. Do not tell me that!" The stinging of her hand as she whipped back around and leveled a hard cross that left red welts across his face. The anger and pain boiled up inside of her as she tried to grab at his throat but he stopped her easily. "Did you do this!? I swear Kakarot if you fucking killed my baby I will murder you and I don't care what the fuck happens to me!" She screeched spitting into his face, but he ignored it.

Afterall he expected it.

"I would not ever kill my own child. Even if it was a half-breed, I am a saiyan elite, a warrior I don't slaughter children who haven't even left their mother's womb." The air of disgust that she would even insinuate that he would stoop so low. "Do you really believe that I would do that?" His black obsidian eyes looked deep within her own.

The same way look he had shared after discovering her past.

 _But he couldn't be telling the truth! He had no reason to look after their child! He would only benefit from it's death._ "No one else knew, no one else would care. Why should I believe a damn thing you say."

He shook his head with a sigh. "Chi-Chi, do you think i'm a monster? That I would do this to you?"

That unflinching gaze, the same determined one he showed her when he saved her life back during that purge assignment, also the one that captivated her before their 'relationship' devolved into whatever it had become now. Her hands lost the fervent will to strangle the life from Kakarot's body for even daring to suggest that her child… her baby was… dead.

"Please… tell me it's a lie." She begged of him, not to take this from her.

Kakarot still shook his head, "I don't lie, I'm telling you the honest truth."

Her voice tightened up as she sucked in air and then fell against his chest releasing a painful sob. Kakarot held her, his arms wrapping around her back as he knelt on the floor with Chi-Chi's wails and fresh tears rolled down her face and into his chest. Though she might not be truly attached to her unborn child, there had been that faint hope that this was something she could use to redeem herself truly. If her actions during that purge weren't an example enough of what she was willing to endure then-!

Like a bolt of lightning it struck Chi-Chi full force. The image of Kami had appeared on her doorstep not to long ago. Piccolo, the guardian of Earth's avatar had come to find her, to say that just because she had left the planet, that it had not been an absolution of her sins.

 _Kami… he took my baby. Piccolo must've come to tell me that before Broly stopped him. That my sins weren't paid and that he was here to kill my child! Who else could've known!?_ Chi-Chi's cries turned into angered cries as her hands curled against Kakarot's chest.

A deep burning anger brought about the pain of this information began to give rise to pure hatred and resentment. "I'll kill him…" She said sucking up her tears into her eyes, the pitiful sobbing woman vanishing into a trembling mass of unpent rage.

"What?" The saiyan asked as he felt the shift in Chi-Chi's demeanour and the aura in the room flip like a switch from cold to burning hot.

Raising her head up, Chi-Chi's face was bright red as she took in deep breaths. "The man who killed my child… I will end his fucking existence, God or fucking not!" She'd sacrificed enough, and now Kami, the arrogant son of a bitch who sat back and watched all of this unfold had the unbridaled gaul to come to this world and take something that had nothing to do with what transpired on Earth away from her?

 _I will find Piccolo, then I will find Kami and I will make sure you pay!_

"I will help with that as well, my blood was taken from me as well… if you know who did this. Please tell me." Kakarot asked her releasing her as he stood them both back upright. A look that Kakarot had not seen showed on her once soft features. Pure focus on the task at hand, not because it was her job. But because it was the only thing that mattered to her.

Offering her his hand Chi-Chi did not hesitate and took it firmly. "Thank you… and sorry for trying to blame you. I just lost myself for a moment." She admitted to which he waved off.

"Not to worry, I understand your anger… for what it's worth I am sorry." he said dipping down to kiss her on the forehead in apology. Normally she would try and smack him for that, but now she welcomed it, moving her hand to now embrace him like she had only a few weeks ago. Mother and Father looking to avenge their stolen child.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	24. Duel

**Chapter 24: Duel**

 **A/N: A delay more than you're probably expecting. RL has been draining me and this has been a very long past few weeks. But I did finally squeak out enough time to get you guys an update. Thanks to Kagari who jumped in to help me Beta my work and hopefully make this writing more bearable.**

Bardock returned home, unaware of the previous day's 'excitement' his attitude one that he was fairly proud of as he boasted about the new young cub he and Gine would be unveiling to the world. But as he came home there was a quietness to the house that had unnerved him. Normally he'd expected some level of boundless happy cries and his mate jumping around and acting the fool.

Strangely neither of those were happening, as he approached the main hallway the sight of one of the lizardmen greeted him. The Saraus was walking outside, while rare to see them inside his home, this was still enough to raise a curious eyebrow.

The brute walked outside and towards his usual den, though when he entered he did not come in drenched in the mud and filth that his other kind coveted. A regal feral creature was indeed a rare thing.

He'd have to question why the beast was here later as Nevah came to greet him. The small female making her way towards Bardock who noticed that she wasn't exactly her spry self as he could see the wincing as she moved. No matter how slight an action he could still see it clearly. Years of fighting and killing had made it nearly an artform to watch the subtleties in a person's movements. Yet he did not address it outright as Nevah bowed in front of him.

"Greetings Lord Bardock, I welcome you home."

Bardock grunted, "What has happened?" A deep low rumble escaped from his throat as he looked at Nevah who flinched slightly at his tone.

"I… I feel that lady Gine would be able to explain that to you my Lord." keeping her head down and her eyes low. Nevah knew that this wouldn't be her place to say anything. She'd already said too much, having betrayed the trust of one of her sister's for the sake of her lady.

But there were no other options; Had Gine done what she had planned to herself there would've been a serious consequence for her not doing her best to stop it. Bardock's will trumped all in this house as long as he stood at its peak.

Wanting to find out the story behind this, Bardock made his way to their personal chambers. Instantly he could smell the subtle scent of death… his senses were working on overdrive before he opened the door. The unusual behavior, the strange smells, and the very air around his home was completely off.

Pushing open the door Bardock's head peered inside, finding himself almost sneaking around inside his own home.

Nothing immediately caught his eye, everything appeared normal which only made him grow even more curious. What had caused Nevah to act like that? "Mate? Where are you?" His voice calling out to his precious female who was inside this room.

Like any true mate he knew her presence and aura even without having to even see her. His black eyes shifted around until he caught a glimpse of someone sitting down. One of his chairs facing the vita womb chamber was _occupied._ He could see the faint shadows being drawn by it from the sun as there was someone sitting there though he could not peer over the large leather top.

"Gine." He stated but still, she said nothing. His fists curled together as he marched forwards, before grabbing the chair and whipping it back around.

Immediately he found some relief as Gine was _fine,_ she wasn't dead or injured. But the smell of the salt that came from her face was a dead giveaway that there had been 'something' that had happened. She was upset, and it was very rare to see Gine cry or get highly emotional. Sure she got angry or sad; she wasn't an emotionless woman, but for her to break.

That was cause for alarm.

He reached up and cupped her down-titled face, bringing up the slight drop of her hair and revealing her captivating eyes to meet him – which still shone with hints of water and lines of red.

She looked weary, as if she had been drained from a battle, yet there was no signs of fighting. The small tinge of Nevah's scent was in the air meaning she had been with her, but this wasn't making anything easier to understand.

"What happened?" He asked again, a slight pleading tone from his voice to hear her tell him something. She rarely kept this pitiful look upon her face, unless she was truly upset or disturbed by her actions.

Yet her voice did not come, her hands snaked around his neck and she buried herself tightly into his shoulder. Seeking any measure of comfort from him, it made him pause as she just squeezed him against her with the intent of popping him like a child with a small balloon would.

Catching him off guard all Bardock could do was hold her, and console whatever had happened. His mind was working overtime to try and figure this out.

Gine finally did speak ten minutes later. "I… I screwed up." she told him, in a bare whisper. "O-Our… child. It… It…" Her voice beginning to crack. She just buried her eyes back into his shoulder unable to speak those words aloud to him.

His eyes peered at their child, it was fine. He could see the small form growing. Though its hair might've gotten shorter, there was a tail and from what he could see was just fine. "There's nothing wrong, I can see them. There's nothing for you to be this worked up over." He sighed, perhaps she was just seeing things or taking them way too far.

But, he always knew Gine's emotions came in spikes as her body was still trying to act as if it were pregnant and not realizing that there was no baby growing inside of her. So her hormones could be the reason for this. Not that it had ever been something like this.

"You're fine, the child is fine. You don't need to act like this." Running his fingers through his hair he picked her up from her chair. He coiled his tail around her waist, deciding to take her to the bed and let her rest. He would have to speak with Nevah about this since Gine was still too distraught. It might've just been some accident that put her into some sort of self-loathing state.

As he set her down, her hands clutched tightly to him, unwilling to let him go. "Forgive me…" She said even quieter than before.

Bardock felt like rolling his eyes, but he knew that Gine would 'feel' that. "It's fine." He told her, laying down beside her. Caressing her sides, Bardock remained close to her knowing that this deep-seated pain was emanating from his mate because of something she had done. For what it was he didn't understand. Her normally cheerful and calming presence is what he enjoyed about herseeing her in such a state only motivated him to remove whatever it was that had caused her distress so that she could go back to being _his_ Gine.

"I'm sorry… so sorry." She muttered against his skin. Almost like a dog she whimpered, softly begging for his forgiveness that she did not deserve.

It was still lost on him, but he brought his tongue out to gently lick against her temple. Consoling her agony, doing what he had to do until she got out of this funk she was in.

As the two of them laid in the bed, Gine's shimmering eyes stared beyond Bardock's mess of hair and at the image of her grandson. A hybrid saiyan had taken her own child's place. She was _weak_ and couldn't bear to admit to her husband that their child was dead and that their dear son had committed a grievous cardinal sin.

She was trapped, unwilling to humiliate her family twice by admitting the truth. She just begged whatever ancestors or deities that would hear her pleas, that there she could have mercy - to find a way through this chaos that she had created.

It took several hours for her to finally cry herself to sleep, yet Bardock wouldn't move. He wouldn't until he knew that she was okay. Holding her against his chest the saiyan elite drifted off to sleep with her. The first thing that she would find would be him when she woke up.

[***]

It had devastated Chi-Chi, though unaware of the truth. Not knowing that Nevah had told Gine that the child had been given to them through the Sarus unintentionally. Yet despite all of the anguish that she had once had for Kakarot, it wasn't his fault that this had happened. Blaming him and being angry at her idealistic dream had been pointless.

Nearly two weeks of quiet soul-searching had given her this clarity. But, still she wished, _just maybe,_ that she had been given the chance to be a mom. To raise a child to be better than her, to pass on her knowledge and experiences that she should've taken to heart from her own parents and gifted that to her baby. Yet, she was only fooling herself into that belief.

Her mind had worked to rationalize everything, to _look_ on the bright side. To tell herself that she could work through this, that everything would be just _fine…_ That hadn't worked at all; old memories and the visage of Kami's avatar Piccolo had dredged up long-forgotten fears that had nearly crippled her.

As much as she would enjoy getting revenge, believing that it was Kami's fault, she pushed it down. Finding solace with Kakarot again, he had consoled her, giving her some measure of comfort and peace. Even if he had been an asshole, he didn't treat her like shit and begin demanding things go back to the way they were. Just like back on the purge, he was there for her even if she didn't ask for it, having the option of crying into someone's chest while they tell you that it's all right.

Though a part of her didn't want him to be anywhere near her after the way he had treated her, she just couldn't refute his company. In spite of his feelings, he still had lost a child with her…

Yet she finally took this chance to leave the Villa and go out and do something, a time for her to just clear her head and remove herself from what she had been putting herself through.

Chi-Chi moved to the edges of Capsule Town, a place where she wouldn't seem out of place and unlikely to draw that great of attention. Moving up one of the smaller mountain ranges that rolled beyond the new earthling settlement, Chi-Chi found a large boulder to sit down on. The low settling of Vegeta-sei's sun was blocked by a line of clouds.

Sadly, if she expected to find solace… it wasn't happening today. Four figures rushed in behind her. As this was part of their training regime, they ran all over the planet as they struggled almost in vain to keep up with the warriors all around them.

As they jumped over the ridge they saw the solitary figure. All of them aware of Chi-Chi's position, they quickly descended down to see why of all people she was here.

It's not like Master Roshi was timing them anymore - most of the Z-Fighters knowing that he'd probably be asleep on his lawn chair or his face buried in an adult magazine. They wouldn't have to guess too hard to know where it would lead them.

But, call them curious. Chi-Chi had a reputation - her inside edge with Bulma, her position in an elite saiyan house. On top of that, she was seen with many different saiyan men around her along with a small host of other aliens.

From what they had gathered from Master Roshi she was a fighter too, so they wanted to see if she was truly everything she was rumored to be.

"Greetings down there-!"

The woman's head turned from her position to be greeted as the four human men descended down from the mountain, sliding against the red stone of Vegeta-sei and grinding downwards until they finally skidded to a halt in front of her.

Yamcha who had the greatest understanding as to who she was approached her first. Krillin and Tien with Chaotzu floating behind his lead. "What are you doing up here, Miss Chi-Chi? It seems a bit off the beaten path don't you think?"

She sighed, "Just wanted to be alone. I didn't climb up this rock expecting to find company." Some quiet is all she wanted. "And please just call me Chi-Chi." _Though I'd much rather you not call me anything and leave a woman alone to contemplate her own loss._

"Sorry, but you're actually a rather popular gossip in Capsule Town. You seem to have the best luck," Yamcha laughed coming closer, his words ment as honest praise that felt like another needle being gouged into the woman's heart, but he could not see that pain that was masked behind her calm visage.

"It's not bad gossip, you walk around with saiyans. You work for them, and managed to accomplish so much. You're kind of like Cinderella for a lot of kids. Most of them expect the saiyans to slip a glass slipper to you after the gathering in a few weeks." Though they skipped over the whole indentured servitude by choice, but most people didn't know her as Chi-Chi. Just the beautiful human maid who worked for the saiyans. So someone made the idea of calling her Cinderella as a joke… and it stuck.

She felt a small amount of pride at those words, yet, this was no fairytale. There wasn't some magical fairy godmother going to swoop down and pluck away all of her problems and give her some magical prince charming.

"Sadly I'm nothing like that children's book, I fall woefully short of the damsel in distress. More of an overpaid maid who just tried to run away from her past." A sorrowful lamentation as she viewed her own past with the eyes she had now.

"Hey, you can't say that about yourself. Without your first impressions on the saiyans and helping Bulma it's not a certainty that we would've gotten to Vegeta-sei without you. So don't take that from yourself." Krillin took the chance to jump in.

"Uh-huh," "I suppose." Tien and Chaotzu agreed with Krillin. That if there was an evoy that Chi-Chi hadn't been a bad pick to show what humanity could do.

It didn't help Chi-Chi's current demeanour, "I appreciate the words. But I'd just like to be left alone with my thoughts for awhile. I hope you can respect that wish of mine."

"Bottling up one's emotions in solitude only leads to a decrease in focus. One needs an outlet if you want to maintain a balance in yourself." Tien's voice came up, offering from personal experience. "There is nothing worth swallowing yourself up and not giving yourself the chance to be a slave to inner turmoil and one's past."

"You have no idea about me… I left Earth out of necessity not because I'm some fairy princess looking to be saved."

Tien crossed his arms, his third eye squinting down at her in a challenging look. It made the hairs on the back of her neck bristle upwards as he slowly nodded his head. "I actually do, there is a blonde and blue-haired pair of twin sisters… whom I happen to know very well and here on Vegeta-sei right now."

A cold spear laced through her heart and her veins. "I don't know who you're talking about." She said looking away. _There is no way, how could they have made their way here? They never moved after Kami came and attacked us._

"Launch, and Lance. Perhaps those names are more familiar for you?"

Krillin and Yamcha looked at Tien, Chatozu looked at Chi-Chi his finger touching his chin as he studied the woman from Earth. "I wasn't entirely sure it was you, but you have the aura of someone who hides their past, ashamed of themselves." He closed his eyes and exhaled, "I know because I once had the same consuming feeling. Being led down a path you didn't chose, but felt you had to, because at the time it's all you had. That's what gave you purpose."

His time as a student of the crane, the goal of gaining power all fell apart when he witnessed true suffering. The way the world had been torn apart by men like him - it made him realize the truth, turning his back on his prior teachings and do everything he could to save his world, even if he failed. He had taken a step to right some prior wrongs.

"I know mostly what happened between you three, I found the two of them on the verge of death in the desert. I saw the devastation of the town and of those raiders coming after you… It took a very long time to bring the two twin sisters back and during that time they confessed to what they had done and they had no idea what had happened to you. Though now I can see why you came here, but from what I can tell," His eyes skimming over her figure again. "That isn't the reason you are sitting out here right now. Am I right?"

Chi-Chi's brown eyes shifted towards the three eyed man. "If you know… then what exactly _should_ I be doing? There isn't much that someone like me can do without making things worse."

"You were a martial artist before all of this weren't you?"

She nodded, "So why not do what comes natural?"

"Huh?" Krillin and Yamcha were both left scratching their heads, both not following the subtle hints being dropped by Chi-Chi and Tien. Both men looked to one another and shrugged.

Her body knew what he referred to, but she shook her head. "Sorry, but this isn't something that training and meditation are going to solve. This is very personal, so please if you would just leave me be."

Tien said nothing, "As you wish. But you should consult Master Roshi, I'm sure he could give you some way of finding balance… provided you don't let him touch you." He added in a semi-joking warning.

There was no response as she just remained as she was, looking past them as they resumed their run. All four cast one final lingering glance back towards the caretaker then set off.

[***]

Yet another battle, one that had been brewing for months was ready to be set witnessed. A matter of pride, honor, and prestige were on the line.

Raditz was stretching himself out for the afternoon, ready to go at another bout of hardcore training. Wearing his long black training pants with white tipped boots. His tail freed from the confines of his pants and swayed behind him eagerly.

He was just on the edges of Capsule Town, with the goal of not accidently getting too worked up and cause damage to the weak Earthlings. But as he cracked his knuckles and popped his neck a burst of wind came over him blowing his long black mane of hair up and into the air. A new presence had joined him; turning his head slightly he saw the form of his younger brother. Arms crossed and staring at him with a focused intensity that was rare for the usual lazy younger brother.

"To what do I owe the displeasure of your company, little Kakarot?" A sarcastic mockery as no matter how strong his sibling got he still would be the little brother - still the one he had put in his place many times.

Kakarot kept his arms crossed, _he has actually been training hard. He's been pushing himself… but I know not nearly enough._ He smirked, "I came here for you."

The older brother raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Pray tell, what would you come to me for? Did you lose out big at the tables and have come looking for my advice on how to handle getting your money back? Because I don't think I should bail you out, I'd pay good money myself to see father have to do that for you." He laughed at the notion of finding out that his younger brother had picked up some of his odd hobbies of spending money, time, and resources at the gambling tables.

"To take what is rightly mine." Kakarot said with a snort.

"Nothing is rightly yours... _brother."_ The elder replied turning back around. "Come to accuse me of stealing, or perhaps insulting your pride?"

Raising up his arm and pointing a single finger at his kin. "I want my right to be the next in line…" He growled, "I'm challenging you, here and now for that right to be the one to fight against House Paragus in the coming weeks."

He hadn't expected that accusation… "You don't have the right to challenge me, it is father's-"

"Hiding behind daddy, that is pathetic brother." Kakarot mocked quickly, he wasn't going to give him that chance to speak that Bardock decided that in the end, but, that wouldn't be a shield he could use against him.

His brother, would fight him, and he was going to _lose._ Yet he had to agree to this fight, forcing a fight would mean nothing. It had to be accepted, there was no other way for him to get the position he wanted without it.

It was biting at him. Raditz bared his teeth, "You've got quite some fucking nerve. You've hidden behind father more than enough times. Now what makes you think you have the right to come out here and challenge me? ME!?" He shouted, slamming his one foot into the ground breaking apart the rocks. He wasn't fearful of his younger brother, he'd put forth enough effort training and pushing himself to higher limits, _he,_ was ready to handle all that was going to be coming his way. Hell, it was just Broly, there wasn't going to be some massive battle against him. The son of Paragus had never done anything it would be… His eyes flicked towards his brother.

 _That's it… your game._ "Arrogant aren't we little Kakarot? You think that if you fight and show your obvious superiority to Broly that you can quickly usurp me from my position in father's house and then walk out and fight one of the weaker elite saiyans? HAH!" Raditz burst out into an arrogant laugh, "You are a fucking fool brother. I Will _NEVER_ give you my place, you do not deserve the honor of serving as the representative of our house." Pointing his finger directly at him, "If you dare to challenge me. I will beat you like the sorry lazy dog that you are!"

Kakarot smirked, "So does that mean you accept?" His hands dropping down to his sides, the sway of his tail showing his anticipation of this fight.

"Don't expect me to pull punches, the beating will only stop when you say you yield, and not a moment sooner." Raditz brought his hands upwards, closing his fists as he swung his rear leg back and had himself resting in his stance.

Raising both of his fists upwards so they were at his chest level, clenching them tightly Kakarot bent his legs and began to channel all of his power that he had been training so fiercely to gain. After his near death experience by saving Chi-Chi and his own intense training, he was ready to truly see what he could do!

Bursting around him with a quick flash of his white aura, Kakarot began to scream as he unleashed his strength. His hair flickered and flapped in the intense rush of his energy. Though not ideal, Raditz did the same, his muscles bulging, teeth clenched tightly together, as he screamed as well. Their powers climbing higher and higher until they finally settled.

"Shame we don't have a scouter to see just how weak you are by comparison to me." Raditz mocked, "You will regret this, I promise."

Kakarot released a wicked grin, "Well if you think that you got to use that gravity training system to put you ahead… I'm sad to say I had the same luxury as you. I got to train in that same portable device."

A surprised look flicked over Raditz's face which his brother caught. "Yes, our dear Caretaker, you can thank her influence in granting me such an advantage. I've trained every single day since dear old dad sent me away to keep me out of your way. But sadly he didn't know that I've been breaking my ass every single day."

"That little…" He muttered, "Well I suppose she has her uses, I guess once I become the head of the house I'll take her away from you. Maybe have her and Viv share my bed," goading his brother.

Yet Kakarot didn't bite. "Nice try, but I won't fall for my own trick, thought it might be humorous to watch you lick my boots once we are done."

Raditz snorted, his face falling into a scowl. Kakarot's grin pressed into a flat line. Both of their auras were rising all around them, building pressure as both watched the other one. The rise of Vegeta'sei-'s sun slowly rolled over both of them. Its heavy heat causing single drops of sweat to begin to form upon their brows.

Both remained solid, unmoving, the gentle breeze moving their hair as both looked at each other. Their eyes fixed upon each other, the slow trickle of that single bead of sweat going down their faces, running down until it hung upon the edges of their faces.

With that final pull of gravity it dropped free.

Then the saiyans disappeared as they shot forwards beyond the speed of a human eye. Raditz and Kakarot's fists connected with a thunderous shockwave.

An explosion of orange dirt, brown and red rock as both of their faces snarled, their outstretched clenched fists shaking against one another. Anger burning in their coal black eyes for their own blood, both were standing for each other. They continued to push against the other, but found the other to be a near equal in strength.

A surprise for them both, their self-confidence in that they had trained hard enough to overcome the other, to be the strongest saiyan in their own house, below their father of course. But, this was unacceptable for the sons of Bardock.

Rearing his other fist back, Raditz swung again but was caught by his younger brother's hand, wrapping his fingers around that fist the older brother then clamped his own hand around the other.

"Sooo… you're not. A complete weakling." Raditz grunted as he pushed back against him.

Kakarot grunted, "Too bad for you."

Dropping his fist and twisting it away from his brother's grip, Kakarot pulled back and swung upwards before Raditz could even get his hand back to block the blow. The solid hit caught him square in the side of the jaw and into his face.

Spinning him to the side from the force of his blow, his foot planted only to be hit again by his brother who sent him sprawling to the side.

Raditz skipped and rolled across the ground before settling on all fours. Snorting through his nose, the force pushed the dust and dirt away from him. Grabbing the rock and crushing it with his hands, he stared into the face of his brother. "You want to fight, fine I'll fight no holding back."

Exploding like missle he slammed his shoulder into Kakarot's guard and sent him backwards, somersaulting over the ground before hitting a large boulder.

His eyes opened enough to catch an energy blast right into his shoulder and then another into his side. The rocky outcropping exploding as he covered himself during the quick barrage.

Pulling back, Raditz charged up another more powerful attack - a glowing orb the size of his thigh began to pulse in his open palm that was at shoulder level. His eyes watching through the dust and debris, with an eager anticipation. A real fight, not some sparring match. A true profound battle to let himself loose.

A burst of blue ki shot through the clouds of dirt and passed over his shoulder. "Missed!" Raditz declared throwing his hand forward his own attack releasing with a boom, as a shockwave blasted apart the dirt as the yellow orb spiraled forwards and impacted where his brother's attack had come from.

His eyes scanned through looking for him to emerge or dodge, but the explosion created a small mushroom cloud, the heavy chunks and clamor of rocks hitting all around him. The smell of molten slag filled his nose, but he did not see his brother.

Taking a step forward, his eyes snapped towards the ground, as he felt the tremors coming from below. It was too late for him to strike as two hands gripped him from the ground and sucked him down.

Muffled roars came as the ground bulged and cracked along the surface. Were one unaware of the happenings, it would seem as if the ground were having an earthquake as jagged rock and dirt ripped upwards making small ten foot mountains or collapsing like a vacuum formed by a sinkhole.

After several minutes of fighting underground both brothers burst out from the red stone and orange soil. Their eyes locked as their faces were matted with dirt slickened sweat and small traces of blood.

"Unusual trick, you don't fight dirty little brother. Have you actually developed a spine when it comes to proper fighting?" Rubbing his chin with the underside of his fist as well as fishing out the dirt and grit in his ears and long black mane of hair while they had a moment.

Kakarot just smirked, "You sometimes learn how to handle dealing with shit, I guess you haven't had to yet."

"Don't get overconfident, yet." Raditz told him settling back with both fists upright. "You haven't even seen me start to get really serious."

His reply only made Kakarot's smirk widen. "Good, because I haven't either. I wanted to see if you really had been improving after all this time… but it's not going to be enough."

"Oh? And how do you plan on beating your better?" His brother mocked.

"Well if you were my better I'd tell you. But you'll see soon enough. Now. Lets fight!" Kakarot declared blasting forwards. The two saiyans unleashed another barrage of heavy blows, the pace a bit faster, the hits a little harder, and the aggression had been taken to another level.

Their warm up had been fun, but this was beyond a matter of a sibling rivalry. Raditz kicked his younger brother in the stomach sending him backwards as he drove him into the ground. Kakarot countered by punching the back of his knee, buckling him and then sending a heavy blow to the back of his older brother's back as he was unable to catch himself.

Raditz's face smashed into the ground before pushing upwards into a handstand then springing into the air as a trail of white ki surrounding Kakarot pursued right after him.

Raditz's fist nailed Kakarot in the face while getting hit in the stomach by his brother's forearm. Both slipped for a second before breaking back into another ferocious skirmish.

Their minds now wholly focused on each other sent them up and down the ground. The shockwaves sending small chunks up into the air as each of the heavy blows were dwarfed in comparison by the sounds of the screaming men unleashing them.

The ensuing battle was caught by many eyes, though scarcely a handful could follow with any level of accuracy. The Z-Fighters who had continued their run stopped just on the edge of Capsule Corp and watched the very air and ground be shaped by the two warriors and one other person watching from her vantage point could see the sprawling duel.

 _I guess today Kakarot chose to go and fight his brother._ Her eyes watched the sparks and two figures slamming into each other at incredible speeds. Their usual training inhibited by the gravity machines was now free to be displayed as a measure of how badly they could beat the hell out of each other.

But who would win? _Do I want Kakarot to win now… or his brother?_ Though the latter thought was dismissed as she did recall who had not too long ago used her very body and position as a bet in a poker game. She wanted Kakarot to win… but what would that mean for her?

She didn't know.

Wrapping her hands around her stomach Chi-Chi drew her eyes from the conflict as the thoughts of her dead child filled her mind. Yet tugging at those edges were the idea that Launch and Lance were here as well, they were her family for a long time. Yet, she felt like she didn't want to see them, they'd had their fun but that wasn't going to change what had happened to her and no one else needed to know about her and that was good enough.

 _Wasn't it?_

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


End file.
